Intertwined Fates
by XChristineKimX
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson is a world well-known actor who is cold-hearted and is ruthless to be on the top of the industry. However, he was never like this before. He changed the day his ex-girlfriend Caroline Forbes broke his heart, and now they meet once more and their fates intertwine once again. With secrets and deceit occurring in their lives, will they be able to have a second chance?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Summer was almost coming to an end. The sun was shining bright that early morning, and Klaus was in the kitchen brewing some coffee for his girlfriend. He wanted her to start the day off refreshed and awake, for today was one of the most important days in their lives. For it will determine their futures.

He made his way into his bedroom with a cup of fresh coffee. Half skimmed milk with a teaspoon of sugar just the way she likes it. The first thing he was to see was his sweet girlfriend still in bed fast asleep.

He leaned on the doorway as he relished in the sight of her naked back while the thin sheets were hiding her bottom. The sun that was seeping through the small cracks of the curtain shinned on her and highlighted the contours of her delicate face as it also made her golden hair glisten. His heart swelled up for the love he had for her, and instantaneously he just knew he will forever have the sight of her like this carved into the depths of his heart.

"Love, it's time to wake up."

Caroline laid there on her stomach with heavy lids wishing to sleep a bit more as she heard his deep voice awakening her.

"Five more minutes Nik, I'm tired."

He chuckled at her answer and went to the night stand to put the cup of coffee down. He climbed on to the bed and felt the bed shift, adjusting to his weight. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and started to lay small kisses on her naked back. She let out a moan of appreciation to the soft kisses she can feel slowly going north to where her head laid on top of the pillow. He began to stroke her soft wavy hair, feeling the silky strands slip through his fingers and cascading back in place. He laid a small peck on her cheek and whispered into her ear causing a small sweet shiver to run down her spine. "Sweetheart, if you don't get ready soon, Elijah will kick my arse for being late. Besides I don't think you would want to miss your first day of college."

With that said, Caroline sat up abruptly. Allowing the thin sheets to fall off of her body and his eyes darkened in lust at the sight of her naked body.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I have to get ready!"

Without another word, Klaus pulled Caroline to his chest and was taking his sweet time appreciating the sight of Caroline's body.

"On the other hand, I wouldn't mind continuing our activities from last night. No need to rush love."

He smirked at the sudden blush adorning her cheeks, but was later met with a angry glare. She squirmed in his arms to loosen his hold on her and brought her hand up to his face to flick his nose. He let go of her immediately as he rubbed his nose in irritation and glared at her for her actions, clearly thinking what the bloody hell.

She immediately picked up one of the clothing on the floor from last night, and began to dress herself as she began to lecture him. "No need to rush?! Niklaus Mikaelson, you have to at least practice your lines or prepare yourself! Two hours will not be enough for all that! It's your first big role, and this movie will be crucial to your career. So don't you dare take that for granted mister! Besides do you really think I'm going to miss my first day of college?! Well you have another thing coming, I can't believe-"

He chuckled at the cute angry pouty look she was giving him as she sat there with her arms crossed across her chest giving him a great lecture. With sex out of his mind, he took his time to take in the clothing Caroline picked up from the floor as he tuned out on her long lecture.

She was dressed in one of his many Henley shirts that was clearly too big on her petite body. His eyes trailed down her body and stared a bit too long on her smooth fair-skinned thighs, and remembered how she would always complain about how pale she is and how she wishes she can have the ability to take in the suns ray and get a little bit of color, but he told her it was nonsense. For her skin made her look radiant and somehow amplified the light she had within herself and the twinkle she always held in her big blue eyes. Plus, it was always calling out to him to taint with his lips.

He remembered smiling widely after witnessing a blush appear onto her cheeks that day. And ever since then she stopped complaining about her complexion and even started to use plenty of sunblock to keep her skin the way it is while having the confidence to show a little bit of skin. He couldn't help but smile at just how adorable she can be and how blessed he was to call this angel his.

Yes. He truly was blessed, and his mind wandered even further back to when this all started.

They've met around 6 months before she became a junior in high school. He has been traveling around different parts of the U.S, finding different sorts of acting classes for the last 2 years, until he finally decided to settle down in her small hometown in Virginia called, Mystic Falls.

He saw her at the mall after running away from one of his many indiscretions. He used women with no care in the world, and how their encounters can effect or affect them. Their only purpose for him was a small distraction and pleasure... Until he met Caroline.

When he felt a rush of emotions running through his body at the sight of her, it was then and there he knew he had to have her.

He didn't leave too much of a good impression with her though, because the person he was avoiding came to interrupt their conversation. However, after 6 months of persistence, honesty and confidence. He was able to capture her heart the way she did with his on that fateful day they've met. Ever since then, they've been with each other for over an year and today would mark their 2nd glorious years together.

It was also only until a few months ago they've finally decided to have sex. Call them crazy, but he wanted to make this relationship work. Sure it was also because of the fact she was only 17 when they've met, but it was mostly because he wanted to treat her differently from any other past girlfriends, flings, and one night stands he had in his life for she was special to him. It was a difficult task for she was such an tempting little minx, but they decided to wait it out and they did. Now they can never seem to keep their hands off of each other and they don't know how they went two years with no sex.

Abruptly his thoughts came to a stop as he felt a slap on his arm. "Are you even listening to me?!"

Before he can allow Caroline to go off onto another lecture, he put his arm around her hips to pull her forward and brought her on top of him. He laughed when he heard her scream out his name in surprise and looked up to see the face of the one he loved pouting. She looked at him from above and was clearly not amused. He however, took his time to memorize how she looked as her hair surrounded their faces like a curtain. He lifted one hand to push back one side of her hair behind her ear to take a better look at her as the sunlight penetrated through the few strands left around her face, allowing him to truly see the depths of her beauty within her eyes, and slowly trailed his hand from the right side of her cheek to the back of her neck. Slowly bringing down her soft pink lips to his.

All thoughts of nagging him left her mind soon after. Just from the small contact of his lips brought out a new side of her and she instantly began to respond. His skillful luscious red lips always did wonders to her, bringing her to a natural high that made her thoughts disoriented. And he would always smirk into the kiss because he knows he's just that good. Cocky asshole.

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt into her hands when she started to feel the warmth in the pit of her stomach gradually growing as he cupped her face and began to nibble and lick on her bottom lip, silently begging for the entrance of her mouth and she parted her lips, allowing him access.

She let out a shaky sigh as he pushed his tongue a little further and lightly touched her tongue with his, triggering their endless need for each other. Caroline responded back with an equal passion as one of her hands wound itself into his curly locks, and what started out sweet, quickly turned intense as Klaus caressed her back, slowly trailing his hands down to her baby smooth thighs, while Caroline continued to run her hands through his hair.

She knew she had to stop if she wanted Klaus to make it on time for his job, but ugh this man was a sex God. With such unbelievable skills and she was slowly losing her sanity at his caresses and kisses.

She suddenly felt his fingers digging into her ass as he pushed her groin onto his hard-on and he grind the two contacts together. They both groaned at the intensity of it all, and with little strength she has, she put her hands to his chest to put an end to this. Lifting her head up with her eyes closed, she started panting for air hoping it would tame her desires towards the man in front of her.

However, when she opened her eyes only to meet his. All possibilities went out the door as she shivered at the intense look he gave her in delight. She just knew from that look, he was conveying to her silently just how much he loved her.

Throughout these past two years, they have never said the simple yet most intimate words 'I love you' to each other. It was mostly because Klaus had inner issues that he was still working on that caused him to fear those mere words, and she just never wanted to scare him off for she respected him. But the honest truth was, it never mattered to them. Words had no matter, for the confirmation of their feelings towards one another was within their eyes and they were content with that.

Slowly they sat up and noticed their disheveled appearances. Their hair were tousled as if a huge gust of wind had passed by, their clothes even more wrinkled than they already were from all their groping, and their faces flushed red from their make-out session. Once they finished taking in their messy appearance they made eye contact and a smile began to appear onto their faces until finally they couldn't hold back their laughter.

They weren't laughing because of how they looked. They laughed as this was an everyday normal occurrence for them, the inability to take their hands off one another, their silly bantering, their affection they have for one another, the ability to communicate with just one look. It wasn't a laughter of humor, it was a laughter of overjoyed happiness and love.

As their laughter came to a seize, Klaus watched Caroline with a soft look in his eye, and laid a lingering kiss on her forehead as she continued on giggling.

"I think it's time for you to get ready sweetheart. Go drink your coffee and put on some clothes so I won't have to devour you again." She nodded her head and gathered some clothes she left in his apartment.

When she walked toward the bathroom door that was adjourning to the inside of his bedroom, he quickly gave her a small slap on her bum as she let out a small shriek. "NIK!"

He started to laugh as she walked into the bathroom, muttering under her voice how horny he was and can never be sated.

Klaus got up from his bed still chuckling and walked out his bedroom to his living room. At the age of 19, Klaus left England with his older brother Elijah to put his past behind him and pursue his dreams. Now he was 23 and he lived in this apartment alone for two years. The place was small, but it felt like home for him and Caroline. They've always spent a majority of their time here because he was becoming a rising star, and unfortunately that also meant they couldn't go out as much as they wanted to. He hopes one day he can change all that after his career takes off, because Caroline deserved the world, not to be hidden from it. He wants to take her around the world and show her what the world had to offer, and maybe today will be the beginning as his fingers were lingering on a bulge in his back pocket.

As he sat on the couch, his eyes landed on the newspaper he picked up this morning and looked at it in distaste as he remembered what he saw on the front cover.

There on the paper had a picture of him and Caroline walking hand in hand and fortunately they didn't catch her face since the picture was blurry, but there was no guarantee this would happen again. He already felt guilty enough that they had to keep their relationship hidden since the beginning, but now he had to deal with the paparazzi hounding him... He loves what he does, but Caroline didn't deserve this life...

Before he can contemplate any further into the issue, Caroline walked in the living room with a floral printed dress and had a towel in her hand to dry her hair.

"What are you doing?"

Klaus picked up the newspaper and rolled it up. He didn't want her to worry any further about what the press had to say since she's always been worried about what their relationship would do to his career. They've had a couple of fights regarding this issue, and he didn't want another argument to occur since today was their anniversary.

"Nothing love, I'm going to head out now. Will you be able to get to school safely?"

She nodded her head, and once he saw her confirmation he made his way towards the door to leave. "I'll be coming home late tonight, but will you be here?"

She walked towards him and slipped her arms around his waist and he smiled as he witnessed that bright smile on her face he loves so much. "You know it. I'll see you tonight then?"

He nodded his head and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and felt her smile and giggle into the kiss. He felt his own lips rise along with hers at the pure bliss and they parted while his hand was softly stroking her cheek in a loving manner. Not wanting to leave his girl behind. "Yes you will, happy anniversary Caroline."

"Happy anniversary Nik."

With that said, he left to the job he loves so much with slight reluctance and she was left alone.

She let out a big sigh of content as she saw him leave, and started contemplating on what to do before school started. She had an hour to spare so she decided grabbing breakfast with Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie would be a great idea so that they can go to school together. She barely sees her friends, due to the fact she spends most of her time with Klaus and she misses them. Her friends have absolutely no idea she's dating Klaus, because she kept it as a secret.

She doesn't know how she was able to hide it for this long since her ability to keep secrets is absolutely horrible. But she has, and she feels guilty for it. She and her friends tell each other everything that goes on in their lives, and although she trusts her friends, she would never do anything to somehow jeopardize Klaus's future. He worked too hard to even get to where he was right now.

But how long was she exactly suppose to live like this? Keeping this relationship from all of her loved ones was never what she expected, but she has because she would do almost anything for Klaus. But how can all this be considered as a relationship?... Even so, leaving Klaus was obviously not a choice. She loves him too dearly to even think about something like that.

Her trail of thoughts came to an end when she heard her phone beeping. She walked into Klaus's bedroom to grab her phone and she opened it to see an unread message from Elijah. She was even surprised he would contact her seeing as how they aren't exactly the closest people on earth. She knows he disapproves of their relationship because she was holding Klaus back from furthering his career, so she thought it was strange to hear from him.

_'If you can give me the time of your day, I would appreciate it if you can come meet me in secret at 9:15 a.m. Thank you, and forgive me for the inconvenience Ms. Forbes.'_

She looked at the time and realized she has only 20 minutes to get ready. So much for seeing her friends...

* * *

They've decided to meet at a park near Klaus's apartment, it was nearly empty except for a couple of elderly people taking a stroll down the park, seeing as how people were either working or at school in the small town. She was walking on the grassy field to the destination of where they decided to meet and saw Elijah was right on time as usual, sitting on the park bench wearing one of his many suits.

Does he even own a pair of jeans?

She walked towards him and he turned his head once he took notice of her presence and stood up.

"Oh, you don't need to stand."

He put his hands behind his back with his rigid posture and spoke in a monotone voice. "There's no need. This won't take long."

She looks at him clearly confused with what was going on, until he pulled out a newspaper from behind him and handed it to her. She took it out of his hands looking at him questioningly until her eyes met the front page and a gasp escaped her mouth.

_'Niklaus Mikaelson and his secret lover?!'_

There on the front page was of her and Klaus. She knew exactly when this picture was taken and remembers how they've met up in secret that night. They've decided to go grocery shopping together because they were having one of their silly bets on who can cook better, but they ended up making a mess that day and instead had sex on the kitchen counter. She started to blush at the remembrance of it all, but her thoughts quickly went back to what happened that day.

They made sure to see if anyone was around and when they confirmed there was nobody they thought it was safe, but clearly they were wrong and they got caught. She knew she was in deep shit, because this wasn't the first time this has happened. After Klaus got accepted for the lead role in this huge movie everyone was raving about, his popularity became huge and sometimes had the paparazzi taking his pictures.

"This is the third time this has happened Ms. Forbes. I've told you before to watch your actions and look where it led you two."

She looked up from the newspaper and looked at Elijah with wide eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen. We thought nobody was around."

Even with her explanation, Elijah's posture hasn't changed and looked at her in a nonchalance manner. "I know it wasn't your intentions, but this has gone too far. Did you know because of these articles, his modeling and acting contracts has been breached? They've told us they needed the image of a single person for their work."

She looked at him in shock, because she didn't know at all. Klaus hasn't told her anything at all and didn't act any differently. She now feels stupid for not realizing how Klaus has been free for the last couple of weeks. She should have known, especially with this big movie he was doing he should have had a packed schedule.

"I-I didn't know.."

"Of course you wouldn't... Niklaus didn't want to worry you. He cares about you too much to have you worry about this. Niklaus can be a stubborn man, which is exactly why I've come to you. Ms. Forbes... Caroline, I know this is selfish of me to ask, but I need you to do this for me."

She looked at him in fear for what his proposal could be and closed her eyes shut to prevent tears from falling out of her eyes. She already had an idea as to what it could be seeing how they've had this discussion plenty of times, but she waited silently dreading the moment Elijah would speak and waited in silence for what would come, hoping he wouldn't say the words that would break her heart.

'Please.. don't say it, please I beg of you._ Don't say those words_.'

"I need you to break up with him."

She felt time stop as Elijah's words started ringing through her ears and felt the tears she was holding back so desperately, rolling down her cheeks.

Elijah's composure loosened up at the breaking image of Caroline in front of him. It was never his intentions to hurt the girl in front of him, However. If Klaus didn't have the potential to make it far in this world, he would have had no objections to their relationship. He knew just how much they cared for one another. They were always there for each other, supporting each others dreams. So it also broke his heart to do this, for she has the ability to do what his own family couldn't do for so many years... An ability Klaus himself admitted that he hasn't done in over a decade. She taught Klaus how to feel.

"I don't want to do this, but there's nothing else we can do. Niklaus has a bright future ahead of him. He has had this dream for so long, and it can finally come true. Don't allow his potentials to go to waste, do what is right for him Caroline. I hope you can understand."

That was the thing, she did understand. She knows what this job means to Klaus. She was there when he was practicing for the auditions. The twinkle he had in his eyes as he was reading his lines, the charisma and confidence he had as he was in character. This dream is a part of him and it was one of the many reasons she fell in love with him. She would support him 100% in everything he does. Which was why she knew what she had to do in order for this to work out. Even if it kills her.

In a soft broken voice, she finally whispered. "I'll do it."

Elijah nodded his head as he heard her and hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Caroline."

He started walking away slowly with his hands descending from her shoulders, until he felt a firm hand on his wrist.

"Wait."

He turned around to see Caroline's tear stricken face, and felt a sharp pain of guilt shooting through him at the image of the young girl in front of him. Something he himself has caused...

"Please.. Just promise me one thing Elijah."

Seeing as how a small favor was the least he can do for hurting his brother's girlfriend, Elijah nodded his head. "Yes, anything.

She exhaled a shaky breathe she was holding in and stared at him with unwavering eyes to convey just how serious she was. "Keep him happy for me."

He nodded his head and without another word, he walked away. If he was to turn around and take another glance at Caroline, he would have seen how she lost all strength in her legs and broke down, crying her heart out in despair.

* * *

The night was about to come when Caroline was slowly taking heavy steps towards the front door of Klaus's apartment.

She spent the whole day crying at the park and missed her first day of school. She had a couple of phone calls from Katherine, Elena, and Bonnie asking where she was and all she can do was lie saying she wasn't feeling well.

She knew what she had to do, but how? How was she suppose to tell the love of her life that she wanted to break up? She's never been in this sort of situation before except for when her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan broke up with her after a few months, but that situation was nothing compared to what she had to deal with now.

Her and Klaus was the opposite of each other, but that was what completed them in a strange way. How was she suppose to leave the man who is her best friend, her confidentiality, her boyfriend, her first love... He was her whole world. They depended on one another to pick the other person up when they were down, but how were they suppose to do all that if they couldn't even be together?

She felt a migraine about to occur, and knew if she continued her thoughts any further she would break down again and right now. She just wanted to take a warm bath to soak away the tension in her body until the time had to come. Thankfully Klaus wouldn't be home till later tonight, and hopefully by then she would have her thoughts put together.

When she slowly unlocked the front door and opened it. She felt all the air inside her lungs clog up and lost all abilities to breathe at what was in front of her very eyes.

There in front of her was a trail of rose petals across each other making a path through the short hallway towards the living room with small candle lights in between a few petals. She took a few shaky steps through the path hearing the sounds of violins getting louder with every step and gasped at the beautiful sight in front of her. There was candles everywhere, illuminating the whole living room. The path of roses led her to a white clothed dining table in the middle of the living room, with champagne and a home cooked meal of chicken Alfredo pasta Klaus knew she can devour any day. She looked around to see where the source of music was coming from and saw the stereo on the floor was turned on.

She couldn't believe what was in front of her eyes, Klaus hated these romantic gestures and rarely does it. But this... She suddenly remembered when they were just cuddling on the couch aimlessly scrolling through the channels on T.V. He asked her what her dreams were that day and she remembered babbling on about her dream to be in charge of a fashion magazine, to be successful, to travel the world, to be a mother and have the most romantic proposal ever.

How there has to be candles, roses, an orchestra and a big fat diamond ring. Of course, Klaus stayed silent as usual when she was blabbering on, and sometimes she tends to think he tunes her out. But it never mattered because she loved watching him sit there watching her so adoringly when she spoke and just smiles.

Well now she knows he's been listening, and she couldn't stop shaking as she saw all the items she wanted right in front of her. The only thing missing now was...

"Caroline."

She turned her head quickly to the sound of his voice and saw Klaus coming out from the hall leading to his bedroom, dressed in a black tuxedo with a white collar shirt and skinny black tie. He was holding a bouquet of roses and was smiling so much those dimple of his wouldn't disappear.

She tried to calm her beating heart and act normal, but she couldn't completely stop her voice from quivering. "I thought you were going to be late tonight?"

With a smirk on his face and shrugging his shoulder he spoke. "Well I told the director prior to this day that I needed to get off early in preparation for our special day."

After the conversation she had with Elijah she completely forgot today was their anniversary. She was touched by everything Klaus did for her and didn't know how to control the happiness seeping through her entire body. But she can't. This wasn't suppose to be happening...

How can they forget 2 wonderful years together as if it was nothing?! How was she suppose to ruin themselves like this? How was she suppose to lie to him about how she felt? How was she suppose to break his heart? ...

"Caroline, were you crying?"

Without realizing it Klaus was in front of her cupping her cheek with one hand as his fingers were outlining the puffiness under her eyes with worry and she shook her head no to rid of his worries.

"It's nothing. Just had something stuck in my eye, and I couldn't stop rubbing it."

He let out a sigh of relief and brought back the smile on his face. "Good, couldn't have you upset on our anniversary. Now could we love?"

If only he knew...

"Wait, Nik... I have something to say."

He shook his head no and handed her the bouquet of roses as he used both of his hands to grab her left hand.

"No, me first."

Slowly he got on one knee and was staring up at her with a big smile and eyes glistening so bright, that she was taken back from the overwhelming emotions she felt from the look in his eyes...

_No..._

"Caroline Forbes. Today marks the 2nd year of when you accepted your fate to intertwine with mine. It may not seem long, but everyday when I see your smile, your eyes, and by god when I hear you laugh. It feels as if I've known you for centuries and I fall for you every time harder and harder. I was a different man before I met you. After everything I dealt with in my past I became a cold-hearted man, who had no care for anyone's feelings except mine, and I didn't believe in the mere thought of being in love, for I thought love was just a myth and a weakness to others. But you've changed that Caroline. You brought me back to the person I once was before with your stubborn, hard-headed, neurotic qualities."

He started chuckling when he saw her teary glare at him, but continued on anyways with what he had to say.

"But it was also because of your beauty, your strength, your selflessness to help others, your loyalty to your loved ones, your optimistic attitude in everything you do, and the light you have within yourself that showed the darkness within me the good qualities of life. You showed me dreams can come true, and you've supported me through thick and thin for selfless reasons. I did everything I could to become the man you are proud of today. It was all for you Caroline. It was always you."

Finally he reached into his back pocket, and heard her inhale a deep breathe for she knew what was coming. _Why God... why?_

"I know it's a long way until I become a great actor, but when that day comes and my career is set. I want to spend the rest of our lives together out in the open for the whole world to see, because you deserve everything the world has to offer and I want to be by your side as you see it. I know I'm your first love Caroline Forbes, but I also intend to be your last. Will you marry me?"

Since the beginning of his sentence she started crying when she heard the beautiful and heartwarming proposal as she stared into his hypnotic blue eyes, She was bursting in happiness knowing Klaus wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and wanted to scream to the heavens and above, YES!

But Elijah's words kept repeating itself over and over again, overpowering Klaus's proposal.

_'I need you to break up with Klaus'_

Why? Why must the fucking world be so cruel...

"Caroline?"

She didn't realize she had her eyes closed until Klaus called out her name, and took her time staring at his face. To memorize his beautiful speech, to remember the look of happiness on his face with his adorable dimple smile with his luscious addicting soft lips, his memorizing deep dark blue eyes. She wanted to memorize every single magical moment into her heart and mind.

Before she ruined it.

"No."

His eyes widened in surprise at the unexpected answer and immediately got up from the floor. "No? What do you mean?"

She stood there in silence avoiding his eyes, not knowing what else to do.

He grabbed onto her shoulders as he was desperately trying to figure out why Caroline rejected his offer.

"Is it because we're too young? If that's so, you have nothing to worry about love. We have many years ahead of us. We can get married after you're done with college and have everything settled down. Sweetheart, please. Just look at me..."

In a moment of silence, she finally looked at him and spoke in a monotone voice, he didn't think she was capable to do.

"When were you going to tell me about your contracts Klaus?"

His eyes opened wide at what he heard. "Is that what this is all about? Did Elijah tell you? That bastard... Caroline I've told you many times there's nothing for you to worry about. It's only a small block on the road, it can happen to anyone."

She glared at what he had to say and pushed his hands off of her. "A small block? A SMALL BLOCK?! KLAUS! This is not something small, it's been happening too frequently and it's all because of me! What makes you think this won't happen again?! I'M the block on the road, I'M the one who's holding you back! I can't keep living like this! I want a normal life Klaus, the paparazzi, the scandals. This is NOT what I signed up for when I agreed to be with you. I want to be able to go out in the broad daylight with my boyfriend, with no worries of the consequences! I want to be able to introduce my own boyfriend to my best friends and be able to talk to them about relationships! I want a NORMAL boyfriend, and I just can't take it anymore Klaus! I should have turned my back on you AGES AGO!"

She stood there inhaling and exhaling deeply while her throat throbbed from the intense screaming with her eyes closed. She felt the tears escaping every corner of her eyes with the anguish and despair her heart was feeling. And they just stood there in mere silence.

"So what does this mean."

She took her time to open her eyes, and regretted that action once she saw the look on his face. Her heart broke at the sight in front of her and the tears in her eyes kept going and going, and it wouldn't stop.

She's never seen him like this before. He stood there stiff and wouldn't move a budge. His hands were clenched in a fist so tightly he broke the skin of his palm with his nails and he started to bleed. But his face... Oh god his face... It was conjured in so much pain, despair, anguish, suffering, agony... and it was all because of her he was in so much pain, it was all because of her, it was all her fault.

"I want to break up with you."

Before she can see his expression any further and have her heart broken into millions of pieces all over again, she abruptly turned around as she dropped the bouquet of roses to the floor and ran to the door to escape all this pain and cry in the comfort of her own bed, but when she laid her hand on the doorknob a pair of strong arms embraced her tightly around her shoulders.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock and her heart stopped at his words as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. Klaus has always made innuendos or just showed it in his eyes like a window to his soul, revealing he was indeed in love with her, but this was the first time Klaus has **ever** actually said the words _'I love you'_ and showed his vulnerability. But it was all because they were stuck in this fucked up situation. Everything was just fucked up and she wanted to turn around so badly and tell him everything she said was a lie, she wanted to pretend nothing ever happened and forget everything as they kiss and hug. Elated for their future together and be able to call one another husband and wife, and just live happily ever after.

But they can't, because that would be selfish of her to ruin his dreams.

Her heart twisted in pain as she took a moment to indent the feeling of his warmth into her memories, the way his hold on her made her feel and his natural scent evading her senses for the last time. The last time she will ever be able to feel him like this and finally spoke in a whisper.

"Goodbye Klaus."

She opened the door and his hold on her loosened as she ran out.

* * *

After Caroline left, he stood there for what seems like hours. He leaned on the door with both his forearms unable to take in what just happened. But what exactly did happen? How could this have happen? Were they truly over?... The inside of his body slowly started to envelop the most burning excruciating pain he has never ever felt in his whole life. He started pounding on the door with his fists until his knuckles broke and his skin turned into blue and black bruises as he screamed in anguish, as the unbearable pain took over his whole body. But even letting out his anguish and anger onto his door wouldn't help anything. The pain just wouldn't simply go away and wouldn't seize to exist.

After a few minutes he stopped and turned his back against the door as he slid to the floor and just stared aimlessly at his bruised and bloody hands and realized no matter how much he vents all his feelings out, it wouldn't bring her back.

He wouldn't be able to hear her melodic laugh that he can listen to endlessly, He wouldn't see that bright and shining smile that was infectious to everyone she met, especially him. He wouldn't be able to see the way her eyes lit up at the mere sight of him, that caused him a great pride on how he can affect her so easily. He wouldn't be able to watch her adoringly as her cheeks would redden in embarrassment or when he complimented her or just watch every expression occur onto her face for that matter. He wouldn't be able to hold onto her as her body would fit right into his arms, like she was made to be there... He would never be able to be with her ever again...

As his mind came to an understanding that this was the end, that she was never coming back, he did something he swore he would never do again after so many years.

He cried.

He watched in shock to see the tears fall onto his hands rapidly, as it was a foreign sight to behold, but the tears kept falling so he quickly put the palm of his hands to his eyes to somehow block out all the tears from pouring out his eyes. This wasn't him, he was not weak. He has conquered through many obstacles from his childhood till now to grab a hold of his happiness and he thought he finally did once he met Caroline.

He thought today was suppose to be the happiest moment of his life as he made a vow to himself to make Caroline the happiest women till the day they were to depart this earth, as nothing else can be as fulfilling as that. None of this was suppose to happen. None of it! He wasn't suppose to be crying, and he felt angry at himself for being so weak and not be able to stop his damn tears, but no matter what. It wouldn't stop.

So he just gave up and cried. He cried his heart out for he felt like he just lost a huge part of himself run out that door that night, he cried as his happiness came to an end, for how the last 2 years of that happiness has went out the door with ease. And he cried, because he doesn't know if he'll ever be able to obtain a love so great he had once shared with Caroline.

* * *

She ran and ran without knowing where she was going, without caring where her feet would lead her until she tripped over a cracked pavement floor and fell.

Instead of getting up like she should, she just laid there on her back since she couldn't feel the strength to move on. Her whole body felt numb as the pain inside of her only amplified. She let out a chocked sob, to prevent herself from breaking down. She was so sick of crying, she just wanted it to stop, but remembering the way Klaus looked at her as she deliberately hurt him and remembering his last words caused it to be impossible. So she stopped holding it all together and broke down.

She cried her heart out and let out violent sobs and her throat tightened at the stabbing pain she felt in her heart. She screamed out her cries to relief the excruciating pain that was taking over her body and mind, she clenched and pounded her chest to stop the pain as it became too unbearable. But it wouldn't stop...

She can't believe it... She can't believe they're finally over.

She can't believe she won't be able to see that smirk on his face or the dimples on his face as he smiled or was able to prove a point. She can't believe she won't be able to hear the deep laughter in his voice that would always bring out her own in sheer happiness. Not being able to fool around in a joking manner and have one of their most ridiculous bets and arguments over nothing. Not being able to feel his strong warm arms around her that always made her feel warm and safe as if nothing can hurt her. Not being able to feel those ruby red lips of his that always made the whole world around them disappear...

She can't believe she won't be able to see those sparkling blue eyes that always let her know he loved her...

Even though she knew she did the right thing, why did it feel as if everything was wrong? Nothing about this feels right, and she doesn't know if it ever will...

She realized in just one day, their futures has been determined.

They were not meant to be together and they would have to go their own separate ways for their future did not involve one another...

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this LONG prologue. I've had this idea for a while now, and I can't wait to bring this story to life (:**

**Oh and if there's some people out there who knows my previous story I had named "The Queen" I'm sorry to say this, but it has been accidentally deleted and I have absolutely no previous files to be able to upload the whole story again. I'm sorry to those who actually enjoyed it, but to make it up, I will put all my dedication to this story to make it amazing. So please forgive me! Anyways I will talk to you guys on the next chapter! Review and favorite please. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

_**5 years later...**_

"Holy crap, I'm late!"

Caroline was trying her best to get to her destination as soon as possible while avoiding the civilians on the busy streets of New York. Each time she thought she avoided someone's path, there was a new one ahead of her making the task impossible.

She moved to New York after finishing up her last year of college, and she loves the new environment she's in. The city that never sleeps, the Broadway musicals, the museums, the energy, the fashion, and by god their one dollar pizzas are amazing! However, it didn't mean she loved the streets full of unavoidable people...

After a few minutes she was finally at her destination. Bennett's Books.

She opened the door and heard the bell on top of the door ring from the force of the front door opening. She looked in front of her and saw her best friends sitting in the middle of the book store chatting away like nothing was a big deal.

"Caroline!"

After hearing her name, she looked at her friends and let out a big smile.

It's been 5 years since the day she broke up with Klaus and her appearance has changed over the last few years. She decided to grow out her hair and it was now up to her waist. After her high school and college phase, her body developed into a womanly figure. She had a flat stomach due to an unfortunate time in her past, with curves, a well developed chest, and a ass so round and toned she would always have someone staring at it no matter the gender. She grew a few inches too making her 5'8 so her legs were something to die for. She was the image of perfection and everyone either wanted to be her or be with her.

Katherine turned around from her seat and starting waving her hands at her. "Stop standing there and bring your bootylicious ass in here right now!"

After college, her and her best friends decided to move to New York to further their careers and they've never looked back. They loved their lives as Katherine became a fashion designer for a small line of her own, her twin sister Elena became a journalist, Bonnie opened up her own book store, and Caroline began working as a fashion editorial for Katherine's designs called 'Petrovas'.

Beside's the fact Katherine was her own boss and Caroline's, Bonnie opened and closed her shop whenever she wants to and Elena was busy every weekday to come up with new inspirations, so they decided they would see each other every weekend. They always relied on one another and was inseparable since their childhood.

The girls would always meet at Bonnie's shop because it was the only place they can go to for peace and quiet. The place was filled with centuries of old books, mystical creatures, old journals about forbidden romance, and grimoires that were supposedly owned by real witches. It was one of Bonnie's hobbies as a child when her grandmother told her they were descendants of witches. She remembers how obsessed Bonnie became, and would always dress up as a witch every Halloween and still does.

The whole book store was filled with books on every wall and in the middle of the place was a seating area with a few couches for those who would like to stay and enjoy reading. It may not seem much, but with how old the books were in this store, Bonnie had to make an online site for people internationally to place an order, which helped her greatly.

Caroline finally sat down on one of the sofas that were aligned in a circle in the middle of Bonnie's store. Once seated down, Elena couldn't stop jumping up and down in her seat at the exciting news she had to share for everyone. "So did you guys read the latest news?!"

Bonnie smiled at her with equal enthusiasm and nodded her head. "You mean that?!"

Elena grabbed Bonnie's hands and squealed "YES!" and they both started squealing with each other.

Katherine and Caroline just looked at each other with confusion written all over their faces. Katherine placed one of her leg over the other, allowing the short high waist leather shorts she had on rise higher on her thighs and raised her eyebrow in question. "What are you jittery girls talking about?"

Elena and Bonnie stopped their nonsense as Elena took out a magazine from her purse and answered Katherine's question. "This is what I'm talking about! 100 hottest and talented male celebrities in the world!

Katherine wasn't too crazy about anything related to the media, but she did love men. Gorgeous, hot men. "Let me see that."

She flipped the magazine to the last page to see who claimed the spot of being number one since no one else really mattered if they were in the bottom.

Finally flipping the the end of the page, she raised an eyebrow at the image of the man she saw.

"Lorenzo Malarky? Known as Enzo? He's number one?... Well he's not too bad to look at."

Bonnie let out a sigh and put her elbow on the arm of the sofa she was seated on as she leaned her head on the palm of her hand. "Yeah, but he doesn't even deserve that spot. I still think it should have been Klaus."

Caroline's posture tensed up once she heard his name. It was no secret that Elena and Bonnie were crazy about anything related to the latest gossips, movies, T.V shows, talk shows and celebrities. Which also meant she had to hear about Klaus, especially since Elena and Bonnie were big fans of his.

Even after their breakup, her best friends have no idea of Klaus being her ex-boyfriend. So she always had to listen to everything related to him for the last few years. From what movie he was going to be in, what fashion shoot or runway he was on, to his latest female conquests..

Katherine flipped through the pages from the beginning to find what she was looking for. "Klaus? What number is he?"

Elena let out a sigh as she crossed her arms across her chest. "He's number 2..."

Katherine found the page and let out a long whistle. "Damn... Enzo made me want to look, but this dude makes me want to touch."

Because Caroline was the one seated next to her Katherine nudged her in the ribs with her elbows. "Hey what do you think?"

With reluctance Caroline took the magazine out of her hands and was reunited with the sight of his blue eyes.

There was 2 pages dedicated to him. One page was of him dressed in a black tank top, black torn jeans with dirt smudged on his skin, and was seated against a tree trunk in a dark forest. The picture was taken from the side view as he turned his head slightly to the right to look at the camera with those piercing blue eyes of his. He had a wolf laid down next to him with it's head on top of one of his thigh while his hand was on top of it's head.

The other page was of him with his hands in a prayer motion against those plump red lips of his as he had his trademark smirk and necklaces on. Oh and he was shirtless. The bottom of the magazine ended right at the edge of his hipbones that stood out and the rest was left to your imaginations.

In other words. He looked sinfully dangerous.

She couldn't help but notice the changes after five years. Five years has really done him well. It seemed he started working out now as his muscles looked more firm, bigger and defined. His abs were more prominent than before and his curly hair was now shorter. He also had a new tattoo of a feather with birds ascending from the ends of the feather over his right shoulder, and his eyes has changed too..

It was the same color of course, but something about it just wasn't the same.. Normally he would have a glint in his eyes, that made him approachable and mischievous. But now.. it seemed as if there was an endless void in them. It was as if he lost his way and she was now staring into the eyes of a total stranger.

"Hellooo, earth to Caroline!"

Caroline snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the girls staring at her with raised eyebrows.

With a small smile she handed the magazine back to Elena, and spoke. "Yeah.. He's gorgeous."

She smiled at Caroline's response and nodded her head with enthusiasm.

"I know right. He's freaking amazing! After 5 years he's been in almost every movie, magazine, runways, commercials and talk shows! He's accomplished so much and there's not a person on earth who doesn't know his existence!"

Bonnie let out a sigh with a dreamy look in her eyes of the thought of her favorite actor and spoke with longing. "There's also not a female on earth who wouldn't want to be next to his very existence... Camille is so lucky."

Elena turned to Bonnie quickly and her eyes widened at her last comment. "Camille O'Conell?! I thought he was with Genevieve Levesque?"

Bonnie shook her head no at Elena's comment and struck her pointer finger at her. "From what I heard they broke up after Klaus was cast in that new movie with Camille again. They hit it off so well in their last movie together that Klaus asked the director directly to be cast with Camille again, because he wanted an excuse to see her again!"

Elena leaned back in her sofa and let out a sigh. "That's so romantic... What a lucky bitch."

Caroline and Katherine sat in front of them, as Katherine sat there in boredom and nonchalance while Caroline sat there in discomfort.

Don't get her wrong, although her breakup with Klaus was one of the most difficult experience she had. It didn't mean she still had feelings for him. She was already kind of seeing Tyler Lockwood and was content with her life.

But a part of her will always hold a guilty conscious for what she did to Klaus. They ended on bad terms as he was constantly at her front door begging her to answer the door and the phone calls/voicemails he would leave her, begging her to talk to him, and she never once answered any of his confrontations.

In the beginning it was difficult. Having to hear the despair and anger in his voice for two weeks, it was unbearable as she would sit on the hallway floor listening to the very voice she missed so badly.

Then the last day he ever came to the front of her house, it was something she will never forget.

* * *

**_5 Years Ago_**

_It's been almost two weeks since she's been sitting there on the hallway at the usual time whenever Klaus came by. He knew her mother was rarely home around the afternoon and evening. Which was why he was always in front of her house, 3pm sharp. __She heard his usual yelling and banging on the door the same time everyday. "CAROLINE OPEN THE DAMN DOOR."_

_Even though she's been tempted so many times to listen to his request, she still never once opened the door for him or accepted his calls. She knew if she was to face him once more she wouldn't be able to lie to him again and if she was to see that broken expression all over again, she wouldn't be able to handle it. But still... Even though she couldn't see him, she would always sit at her staircase listening to his voice._

_Maybe shes a masochist, but somehow even with the aching pain in her chest. She was still comfortable with the mere fact that even with her front door as a barrier. He was still right there._

_Then he suddenly stopped and she looked up when she was suddenly enveloped in the sudden silence. Out of curiosity she tip toed to the door in alert, unsure of what was going on._

_"Caroline?"_

_She stopped abruptly by the sudden stab she felt in her heart at the sound of his voice. It was quiet, broken, and it sounded like he lost all hope._

_"If you're there, I will let you know. I will leave... in return for one small thing."_

_She felt like time froze at the sudden unexpected favor and stood there in silence as she waited to hear what he had to say._

_"I want your confession... About me."_

_She stood there with eyes wide open, as she felt her eyes water again at his request._

_"As soon as we're done here, I'm gonna walk away and I'm never coming back. You never again have to hear my constant begging and cover our connection with hostility and silence... I will be gone and you will be free."_

_It was silent for a moment until she heard him sigh and a small thud on the door. She was guessing he was against the door as he was waiting for her to answer him, something. Just anything, except for her silence._

_"I just... Want you to be honest with me. Do you still love me the way I love you?"_

_Her throat clogged up at what she just heard and stood there, frozen. Not knowing what to do. If she opened the door and told him the truth everything would be back to normal. Or if she told him a big fat lie again, she won't have to hear from him again and he will never come back. But the thought of him never coming back was dreadful and painful. She didn't want that..._

_Her hand was inches away from the doorknob subconsciously when suddenly she broke out of her trance from the loud cold laughter she heard through the door. It was the first time she's ever heard him like this and she couldn't stop the shudder of fear she felt running through her veins._

_"You don't love me, do you? Have you ever even loved me? Was it fun playing with my heart for the last two years?! Is this what you want? To make me hope? To care? Just to tear it away from me without even giving me a properly explanation or truth to our fallen break up? Nothing? Not even one word?..."_

_She openly started to cry as she used the palm of her hands to quiet down her sobs and whimpers. She dreaded the thought of him thinking she didn't love him, but she couldn't go back to him now. All of his hard work will go to waste and she will have to live on with the guilt of holding him back._

_"I understand... Goodbye Caroline."_

_She heard his foot steps fade as he walked away from the door and every step he took shredded her heart knowing he thought she never loved him. Or hear the truth of what she felt through her own lips._

_She heard the engine to his car start as it drove out of her drive through._

_After a few moments of calming herself, she slowly opened the door and saw that he was gone. She took a shaky step out the door and her foot was met with a solid object on the floor. She looked down to see what it was and her eyes widen while the tears she was holding back was falling freely onto her front porch._

_There was a small black velvet case with a sketchbook underneath it._

_She legs gave out as she fell to her knees and with her fingers shaking, she picked up both items. She opened the sketchbook and a sob broke out of her clogged up throat and couldn't stop the convulsive cries from her throat at the images she saw in front of her._

_The whole sketchbook was filled of her._

_She's always knew Klaus secretly had a hidden talent in art. He had a few paintings and drawings, but whenever she questioned him about this specific sketchbook in his hands every time they were together. He would always smirk at her and told her it was a secret._

_Now she knew and her heart broke at the sincerity and love he's put into every drawing of her. She flipped through every single page as she sat there and every page made her cry harder. Every expression on her face told a different story about her, but every single facial expression was so beautiful and radiant, someone she couldn't even imagine herself as, but he did. All the images proved how he thought of her and felt for her._

_She slowly put the sketchbook down and opened the small box, already knowing what it was._

_There it was. Her engagement ring, full of promises of happiness and their eternity together glistening in the light of the fading sunset, and she lost it._

_Everything Caroline was trying to hold together by a thin thread just snapped and she sat there crying her heart out once again as she hugged all the items to her chest._

_She wasn't the same since that day. She wasn't the Caroline with the light and brightness she had within herself. She was broken and emotionless for months not wanting to be around anyone, having no appetite making her lose more than 30 pounds. It was as if the brightness she had within herself had gone out as she stayed in bed everyday for 4 months. Staring blankly at the walls like a broken porcelain doll._

* * *

**_4 Months Later_**

_Caroline was in bed laying down on her left side as she stared out the curtain closed window with an empty look in her eyes. She doesn't know what day it was or how long she's been like this, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered, as the emptiness and suffering she felt inside wouldn't disappear. After so long she still felt the pain she did the day she deliberately left Klaus and he left her. It never lessened, but only dispersed day by day._

_She missed him so much. Her body and soul ached to see him again, to feel his warmth and cradle her to serenity. To listen to his soothing voice to wash all her troubles away. She missed him so much..._

_Suddenly her bedroom door was slammed open, and the normal Caroline would have jumped and shrieked out in surprise at the sudden intrusion and would make a complaint, but the Caroline now held no emotion. She wasn't even aware of the sound or anything around her as she laid there still, staring at the closed window blankly._

_"CAROLINE FORBES GET THE FUCK UP!"_

_She slightly turned around to see Katherine standing there with anger in her eyes while Elena and Bonnie looked at her with sadness._

_Without taking another glance she turned back to her original position and continued on staring at her window. Suddenly the warmth she felt by the blanket on her was pulled off of her and was met with the chilly breeze of the winter._

_"I said. Get. the. fuck. up."_

_Even with the blanket off of her and Katherine talking to her in irritation, she still didn't move an inch. She wasn't even sure if she knew how to anymore._

_Elena came up to Katherine with her hand on her shoulder to calm her twin sister before she could blow up again. "Let me talk to her."_

_She made her way to Caroline's bed and sat on the empty side of Caroline's bed while laying her hand on top of her shoulder._

_"Caroline, I don't know what happened to you for the last few months, but you can't keep doing this. You've never even gone to college and we're worried. You never answer your phone, you've excluded yourself from everyone including your parents. Just please... Talk to us. We're your best friends. We're here for you."_

_Caroline knew Elena was trying to persuade her out of her depression in a calm manner as always since the day Klaus disappeared, but she couldn't give a care in the world. Her words wouldn't heal the wounds she felt in her heart. It wouldn't make everything magically disappear..._

_She just wasn't Klaus._

_"Go away."_

_She could hear Bonnie and Elena let out a sigh of exasperation, and heard light footsteps making her way towards her and was met with Bonnie's green eyes instead of the window._

_Bonnie began to pull away her oily bland hair out of her face to the back of her ears with a small sad smile. "Come on Carebear don't be like this. We want to help." Bonnie whispered trying to coax her out of her state, but nothing. It was as if they were talking to a mannequin and they felt hopeless._

_"THAT'S IT."_

_Suddenly she felt herself being dragged up into a seating position by her arms and was met with a loud painful sting on her left cheek. __Bonnie and Elena gasped at the sudden movement and looked at Katherine with disapproval, and before they can lecture Katherine for slapping Caroline their eyes widened at the sight in front of them._

_Caroline had no reaction at the sudden slap tingling on her cheek, any physical pain was nothing compared to everything she felt on the inside. But when she looked up to see Katherine holding her by the shoulders with rage, her eyes widened and was left speechless not because of her depressed state, but because Katherine had tears running down her face._

_THE Katherina Petrova Gilbert was crying. Katherine was a strong independent person who would never succumb to weakness, she hated the mere idea of it and they've never once seen her cry even as children. Except here she was, holding Caroline by the arms freely crying in front of her._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are?! Do you think you're the Princess Grace of Monaco?! _You're NOT a fucking baby or a damn princess, and I'm sick and tired of everyone treating you like a delicate fragile flower, because that is NOT the Caroline Forbes that I know! _We've been doing our best trying to be understanding to your sudden disappearance and depression, but how fucking selfish can you be?! _Your father who's been staying under the same roof for months now __with the women he left, for his boyfriend has put away their differences to make you happy again, __while leaving his boyfriend back in Georgia! _Your own mother who has a duty to protect our town has been staying home to make sure you wouldn't do something like kill yourself! Elena here has been crying her eyes out every night LOUDLY in her room, making both of us unable to sleep whenever you would blatantly tell her to go away and ignore her! Bonnie has read every damn book in the library for new recipes for you, so you would eat something and not become a fucking skeleton, but you won't even eat SHIT!_

_Everyone was quiet as Katherine was breathing heavily from the long lecture and screaming until her angry expression changed into one who looked hopeless and dejected and broke down in sobs._

_"And me?... What about me? I've been trying to act like this was nothing and this wasn't affecting me, but it is Care.. I miss my best friend. I want to be able to go to her whenever I have a new boy toy or when I want to complain about my stupid little twin sister here or when you back me up whenever I get into trouble with the law or school. I need you, we all need you. I miss the sassy, bright, happy, smart Caroline Forbes and now... I don't even know who you are anymore."_

_After Katherine's speech Caroline looked at each friend individually and saw how much of a toll this has taken on all of them._

_Bonnie who was always the maturest one out of all of them, with her mothering nature while holding her head up high as she wouldn't take anyone's bullshit. Now looked dejected and exhausted as she had dark circles and bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights she had for reading an unhealthy amount of books just to be able to cook something new and delicious so Caroline can eat. Although it was a waste of effort since Caroline wouldn't even eat an ounce of it, she never gave up._

_Elena who was always the shy quiet girl with her beautiful straight dark brown hair and doe like eyes who can capture any boys heart from one glance was now looking dull. Her beautiful straight hair was now dry and frizzy, _and she had red puffy eyes from crying every night, _for she stopped taking care of herself. The sadness and helplessness she felt, not being able to cheer up her best friend overwhelmed her._

_And Katherine, who Caroline held a high respect for, because of the confidence and sexuality she accepted and held proudly was now looking at her like a helpless and broken little girl._

_Caroline never knew there would be consequences for losing herself and now she did. Because of her selfishness, she made her best friends and family suffer. She didn't know when she lost herself in the world, she was dragging her loved ones down with her._

_Then finally, after months of being silent and emotionless. She cried. She cried for hurting her loved ones, she cried as she accepted Klaus will never come back, and she cried for losing herself from this breakup._

_She felt her friends envelop her in a hug as they all cried together after their long emotional journey. After everyone had calmed down they all took a look at each other and laughed and smiled because of how disgusting they all looked. They had one of their girly childhood sleepovers to rejuvenate their true beauty that was long overdue, and everything was back to normal. Or at least, close to it. They never once questioned her about her reasons for her unexpected breakdown, because they knew when the time was right Caroline would tell them._

* * *

"HELLOOOOO CAROLINE!"

Caroline jumped in fright at the sudden scream she heard ringing through her ears and was picking her ear with her pointer finger to make Katherine's scream of death disappear from her eardrums. She saw Elena and Bonnie looking at her calmly for they were used to Caroline tuning them out. It's been a bad habit of hers since her break up with Klaus and they've accepted it. But not Katherine.

Caroline glared at Katherine as the ringing in her right ear was slowly disappearing. "DAMN IT KATHERINE, are you trying to make me deaf?! Why do you have to scream so loudly?!"

While giving Caroline a smirk and crossing her arms under her chest, she spoke in a proud manner "I never had any guys complain about that before."

They all looked at her with their scrunched up faces at Katherine's unhealthy need for sex. They love her, but she really needed to tone down the whole sex thing. It was even a surprise she still hasn't caught any diseases.

She laughed at the looks on everyone's faces and flipped her curly hair to her back. "Anyways, I don't understand why you're always out of it. What were you thinking about? Something naughty perhaps?" jokingly she asked while wiggling her eyebrows at her to exaggerate her point.

Caroline giggled at Katherine's normal behavior and suddenly wrapped Katherine in a tight embrace causing Katherine to look at her in bewilderment at the display of Caroline's affections.

She let out a smile and looked at her friends in happiness and gratitude. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you three by my side."

Elena and Bonnie smiled at her as they both agreed to her statement, and Katherine let out a small smirk for she wasn't much of an affectionate person, even though they knew she was actually a true softie inside.

"Yup. Definitely naughty."

"KATHERINE!"

* * *

It was a bright afternoon in California as Klaus was seated in Elijah's office chair with his legs up on his desk, while waiting for his brothers return. He was skimming through the magazine of 100 hottest male celebrities in the world and looked at it in disgust as he found out he was only number two and his rival Enzo was number one.

Just because Enzo had an Oscar award and few grammies, they thought of him as the best and he couldn't stand it.

"Nice to know you made yourself comfortable Niklaus. Now if you don't mind, I would appreciate if you took your feet off that $3,000 white oak desk."

Once hearing his brother's voice he let out a smirk and threw the magazine he held in his hands in the trash bin beside Elijah's desk.

"Now what fun would that be if you can't even enjoy the things you can do with this desk. You should make it your moneys worth, maybe with a female companion? You have had sex before, have you Elijah?

Elijah glared at him in distaste at his brother's vulgar words, and spoke with menace in his voice. "Do not test me Niklaus."

Klaus threw his arms up in compliance showing he meant no harm as he got up on his feet. "No worries brother, that wasn't on my mind. I have other things for you to do for me."

Elijah looked at him with confusion as he asked. "And what would that be?"

Klaus looked at him dead in the eye and let out a sinister smile that can cause anyone to shudder in fear. "Lorenzo Malarky."

Elijah however just wasn't anyone, he held no fear against his brother. So he looked at his brother with his eyebrow raised in question. "Ah yes... Wasn't he listed as number one? Which by the way congratulations for making it to number two. It's a great accomplishment you have made Niklaus."

Klaus looked at him with a cold look and growled in anger. "That's not enough. I want to be number one, and I want you to destroy Enzo's perfect reputation."

"Do you really think any of that is necessary? Number two is already a great accomplishment for someone who's only been in this industry for five years Niklaus." Elijah asked with hesitation at the request he was given by Klaus.

Klaus just looked at him with a cold look in his eye and turned around as he made his way to the glass planes at the back of Elijah's office and looked out to see the big Hollywood sign. "You wanted me to be the best in this industry, to make the best out of my talents and when I give you the opportunity to make that happen. You're going to go against me? No matter. I can do it on my own if I have to, I don't need any of your help."

All Elijah can do was let out a sigh at his brother's stubbornness as he combed his sleek hair back with his fingers. Although Klaus's words were true, he didn't want to resort to such low distasteful antics, but this was what this industry was all about. In order to be on the top, you have to stoop as low as possible with backstabbing, manipulation, and destruction.

Letting out a sigh of defeat he spoke. "No need. I'll do it, you just pack up your things Niklaus."

Klaus turned around hastily at Elijah's words and looked at him with confusion. "What do you mean pack up my things? Where am I going?"

Elijah walked up to his desk, and picked up a file to hand to Klaus. "You'll be going to the set for the new movie you're in. Which by the way, you're in a relationship with Camille."

He looked at Elijah with his eyebrow raised at the unexpected news he heard. "Camille? I thought she was suppose to be old news."

Elijah just stood there with his hands behind his back as Klaus was looking through the files to update with his supposedly 'personal life.'

"Yes, we thought so too. But with her becoming popular with everyone, both of our agencies thought it would be a superb idea to put you two together for more publicity for this movie. Didn't you say she was a sweet girl?"

Klaus looked at Elijah with frustration as he looked away from Elijah. "Yes she's a sweetheart, but I feel uncomfortable at her presence and the feelings she holds towards me..."

Elijah looked at him in silence as he knew what the problem was to his discomfort with Camille. "She reminds you of her doesn't she?"

Without any reference or clue to who Elijah was speaking of, his posture stiffened and he quickly turned to Elijah with every ounce of anger seeping through him. "Don't you dare ever speak of her again."

With the look in Klaus's eyes he knew the severeness of the consequences if he continued on with this conversation so he stopped. "I understand."

Klaus looked away once again as he tried to calm himself down. It wasn't like him to lose his emotions like that, but even after 5 years, she still influenced and affected his emotions into dismay and he hated it.

"Anyways, the fans love the idea of you two together and not that heiress to the Levesque Hotels you're seeing, Genevieve."

Klaus let a smirk slip onto his face as he remembered the feisty red headed heiress /model. He never asked her out to be his girlfriend, but with her possessiveness and stubbornness he just went along with her idea of them together. Plus she was amazing in bed, so it wasn't a bad idea.

"I don't think she would appreciate sharing me with Camille."

Elijah glared at Klaus as he heard his answer and spoke in a strict manner. "Well, there's nothing she can do. We've already spoke to her manager and we've come to an understanding. Just don't mess this up."

He waved one of his hand in the air unconcerned with what Elijah had to say. "Yes, yes. Whatever you say brother. Now tell me. Where exactly am I shooting this movie?"

Opening one of the drawers on Elijah's desk, he took out a plane ticket for Klaus. "New York."

* * *

Caroline was in her own small office seated in her rotating chair as she was thinking of new ideas for the fashion shoot for Katherine's new designs. Her dream of owning her own fashion magazine came close to her job now, and she'll forever be thankful to Katherine for giving her this opportunity.

After missing 4 months of her first year of school, she was so close to getting kicked out, because of her attendance. But she's Caroline Forbes. If she put her mind to it she can do anything, and with her perseverance she was able to graduate on time, even though it had damaged her step to her true dreams in the process.

"CAROLINE, CAROLINE!"

She looked up from her desk to see Bonnie and Elena holding each of Katherine's arm in their hands as they dragged her inside Caroline's office, and Katherine looked _very_ unhappy.

"What do you guys think this is? A little playground for you two to fool around while dragging me into it?! Let go of me already! You're ruining the silk!"

They immediately let go of Katherine after her feisty attitude, but her attitude couldn't sour their happiness and excitement.

Caroline began lifting all the papers, books and magazines to the side, as she looked in amusement at the two happy girls jumping up and down in excitement while the other stood there in between with an angry pout on her face and her arms crossed in annoyance.

She let out a laugh at the scene in front of her and jokingly asked. "What got your panties all twisted up?"

Bonnie looked at her and was finding it difficult to contain her happiness. "OKAY! We have some exciting news! Guess who's coming to New York to shoot his new movie?!"

Katherine scoffed at the news, and expected as much from how her sister and Bonnie was acting as they were smiling from ear to ear. "Who? Santa Claus?..."

Elena just glared at her twin at the stupid joke, but immediately went back to smiling as she remembered the exciting news. "No, even better! KLAUS MIKAELSON!"

Suddenly they heard a loud thud on the floor and looked at the source of the noise, and saw Caroline sitting on the floor with her chair fallen sideways as she sat there with her mouth and eyes wide open, but it didn't matter how stupid she looked for falling off the chair as the unexpected news froze her on the spot.

It's been 5 years since she's last seen and spoken to Klaus, and after all that hard work she put in her body, mind and heart to make him disappear. He was now suddenly going to be at the city she was now living in?!

SERIOUSLY UNIVERSE?!

* * *

**Hey everyone! I just want to say I am absolutely astonished by all the positive reviews I've gotten and how emotional it got everyone! :)**

**I had one review regarding Caroline's encounter with Elijah, how she or he expected Caroline to put up a fight and I 100% agree with the review.**

**However you also have to understand, she's only a teenager who doesn't have any experience with the situation she was unexpectedly stuck in, and even though I know she would want to fight for him and I would have loved writing that scene. I wanted to show how she also understood what Elijah was saying. So I thought it was better for her to give up the conversation, because it would show her understanding Elijah's POV and it would show just how deeply she cared and loved Klaus too much to jeopardize everything he worked so hard for!**

**So thank you for that review and everyone else's! Oh and if anyone loves editing pictures, I would love for someone to make a cover for this story if they wanted to!**

**Anyways the next chapter will show the reunion between these two and if anyone misses sassy Caroline, well don't worry! She's coming ;) so thank you everyone. **I hope everyone continues the reviews/favorites/follows. If anyone else has a question I can answer for them or any suggestions then just leave it in the review box! **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It's been a week since Caroline heard the news Klaus was coming to New York and she never heard the end of it. It's been the only thing she's been hearing all over the news and the only thing everyone's been talking about and she was getting restless.

Just because he was in New York didn't mean she would see him, New York wasn't a small place and it wasn't like the universe was going to screw her over more than it already has... Right?

_"Niklaus Mikaelson, age 28 and his brother who also manages his schedule and activities, age 30 Elijah Mikaelson are the sons of Mikael Mikaelson, typhoon and owner of Mikaelson law firms. The largest law firms in the world, distributed in almost every city, state, and country."_

Elena gasped as she stared at the television of what she just heard. "Oh my gosh, seriously?! Then that makes him a billionaire!"

It was one of their official girl sleepover at Caroline and Katherine's apartment they had every once a month. They kept it as a tradition since the day the girls were able to get through to Caroline's depression and they stuck to it even after 5 years. They were suppose to watch their all time favorite movie 'The Notebook' but obviously there was a change of plans as Bonnie and Elena decided to watch a document about Klaus on The E! News.

Grabbing another piece of popcorn, Bonnie threw it into her mouth as she scoffed at the shock on Elena's face. "Really? You didn't know? Their last names are the same Elena. And you call yourself a true fan..."

Elena turned her head towards Bonnie and glared at her as she threw a piece of popcorn at her head. "Shut up."

Caroline obviously knew of Klaus's past with his father Mikael and it wasn't a pretty one.

No one knows, but Mikael was down to the core evil. Klaus moved far away once he was able to save up enough money with his brother Elijah. Hence the reason he moved to Mystic Falls.

She remembered the first time he told her about the things Mikael has done, and found it difficult to get rid of the disturbing thoughts. It was a few months before they broke up, and Klaus was spending a majority of his time with her because he had nothing to do since he hasn't been getting any gigs. It was also a few weeks before his audition that led to his infinite fame today. Who would have thought those wonderful times together would lead to their impending breakup..

* * *

_**5 years ago**_

_Night was about to come, and they just spent the whole day doing nothing, but eat junk food and ask each other random question as they laughed and smiled. He was sitting on one end of the couch as she took over the rest of the other space with her head on his lap and her feet on the other end of the couch._

_"So yeah, if someone ever proposes to me that's exactly what I want! Nothing less, nothing more. Except for the ring, I want it big and shiny so I can show it off and make other people jealous."_

_Klaus just sat there, watching her go on and on about her dreams as he was combing her hair with his fingers, feeling the silky strands slipping through his fingers. He always did enjoy feeling her bright hair, but nothing could compare to the joy of watching Caroline talk._

_She would grin from ear to ear when she spoke of the things she loved most, and to exaggerate her point. She would always use hand motions to make a situation appear larger than it really was and those blue eyes of hers would brighten up when she spoke of something intriguing, delightful, and her passions._

_He enjoyed the very essence of Caroline Forbes._

_"Oh by the way. My mom's been complaining about me going out and sleeping over Elena and Katherine's house too much, so she wants me to go home today to prepare for college since summers ending soon." She whined at the thought of having to leave Klaus. Shes gotten so used to sleeping next to him that when she was at home, she found it difficult to sleep without feeling his presence next to her._

_She's been using Elena and Katherine as an excuse to sleep at Klaus's apartment since she knew they would back her up even without knowing as to why she was using them as an excuse. Which was exactly what she loved about her best friends._

_He chuckled at the pout adorning her face and used his pointer finger to pull down her bottom lip a bit further down to emphasis the pout and let go to see her pink lips go back to place. "You know your mother is only looking out for your well-being. You're only 19, you're young and she thinks the girls your age are reckless. You should consider yourself lucky for having a caring mother, love."_

_She let out a sigh and looked away when she saw him smirking at her. Stupid asshole always has to be right..._

_Looking up at the ceiling, with her hands holding onto the bowl of Cheetos placed on her stomach, her forehead creased and the empty space between her eyebrows knit together as her mind started to wander._

_Getting up from Klaus's lap, she sat up and turned her body to face him with her legs crossed with the bowl in her lap as she looked at him in hesitation._

_"What about your mom? Or your dad? The only thing I know about your family is that you have 5 siblings and that you and Elijah moved here to Mystic Falls by yourselves. Tell me about your parents."_

_The smirk on Klaus's face has fallen at the topic and looked away as he stared straight at the silent images on the television move. Suddenly the __T.V turned black and he turned to glare at Caroline as the very source of the black image on the T.V was now in her hands._

_She puts down the remote control and the bowl of chips on the coffee table beside her and looks at him silently to show how serious she is._

_He looked away once again to show he wasn't up for this discussion. Even though he knew he's done a well job on avoiding this topic for nearly two years with Caroline, he knew eventually this discussion would happen. It however didn't mean he wanted it._

_He suddenly felt her small soft hand on the right side of his cheek and felt her hand slowly turn his head towards her as he saw the worried look on her face._

_"Please Nik. Don't shut me out. I know we've been avoiding this topic but its been almost two years since we've been together. Don't you trust me?"_

_He silently stared at her as the look on her face wouldn't disappear and shook his face to rid of her hands and looked away once more, feeling even more uncomfortable._

_"Nik don't do this to me, don't shut me out... Please?"_

_Even though he was reluctant he couldn't stop himself from looking at Caroline as he heard the sound of her voice and felt his heart constrict at the sight of the hurt look on her face._

_He knew it was a lost hope since he would always listen to her. She was the only one who had the ability to make him do anything he didn't want to do without too much of an effort. Letting out a sigh he turned his body towards her, moving away from the end of the couch and sat closer to her. He sat just like her and opened his arms a bit wide._

_Without another word she crawled to where he sat and sat in the empty space between his crossed legs, crossing her own legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around him with her head laid on his chest. Automatically he wrapped his arms around her lower back with his chin on top of her head._

_They sat there in silence. As Caroline was waiting patiently for Klaus to speak, while he sat there trying to gather his thoughts._

_"My mother Esther. She is one of the strongest, responsible, independent, yet conniving women that I ever known. She wasn't around me much. She would always smile brightly and shower my other siblings with love and affection, however it was a different story around me. She always had a look of sadness and regret when looking at me, and she wouldn't come near me unless it was necessary. It was as if she regretted having me and I felt like I was some sort of unwanted creature compared to my siblings. It made me want to be a good child to show she had nothing to regret and that I was a child she should be proud of to shower with love."_

_She sat still with sadness and silence as she heard how unappreciated he was as a child by his own mother, but it wouldn't be anything compared to what she would hear next._

_Letting out a shaky breathe, he hesitated to continue on with his story as he thought back to his father._

_"My father Mikael, he's one of the proudest, most cruel and cold-hearted influential powerful man person I know. While he would barely show any affection towards my siblings except for my mother. He would treat me a lot differently."_

_With a moment of hesitation from his side, she wrapped her arms around him tighter and clenched the back of his shirt to indicate that it was okay. She was still listening and she was still there for him no matter what she would hear next and he knew that._

_Taking a deep breathe, he finally had the courage to tell her what happened next. While his family knew of his life, he has never actually told anyone this before, and although he was glad Caroline would be the first, he feared it would change their relationship with one another. He just hoped she wouldn't think differently about him after what he was about to say._

_"Mikael used to abuse me as a child growing up. Mentally, and physically."_

_He felt Caroline tense up in his arms, and subconsciously started to rub her back in a soothing manner as he always did when she was upset. It was a habit he never knew he would have towards any female. But with Caroline it was different. It was always different with her and it always will be._

_"In the beginning Mikael would always just sneer at the mere presence of me, but as I was getting a bit older his sneering turned into comments. He would comment on anything I did, regarding the fact it was a normal occurrence to any child. If I got a stain on my clothes he would tell me I was dirty and had no etiquette. If I got a 95 or lower on my tests, he would tell me I was an incompetent fool who had no future. All those comments made me want to be better so he can be proud of me, like he was with Fin's acceptance to every elite colleges at a young age. Or Elijah always being on the top of his class. No matter what, I wanted to be a son he could be proud of too and even have the chance to feel his fatherly touch for once in a loving manner. Well when I was 8, I was finally able to feel the touch of my own father but it wasn't loving at all."_

_As he thought more and more about his past, his hold on Caroline would get tighter to the point it was difficult for her to breathe, but she didn't care at all. If anything it was the only thing holding her back from ranting about her new found hatred for his father and Caroline Forbes doesn't hate. It just wasn't in her nature until now._

_"Rebekah, Kol and I were in the house playing a game of tag, until Rebekah accidentally slipped and broke one of our many vases we had for decoration. Obviously while Kol was 6, and Rebekah was 5 they were more afraid of what would come to them because they're younger. So being the older brother, I took the blame. When the rest of my family gathered after hearing the sound of the vase break and hearing what I supposedly did, he punched me in the face. I was only 8 and it was the first time I've ever been hit so badly to the point my mouth bled so I cried. I only stopped when fear overtook my body at the sight of the smile on Mikael's face at the pleasure of my pain and tears. So instead of just giving me comments like he used to, he also beat me till I was black and blue of bruises for many years. I finally stopped craving for the attention of my father and instead craved for his attention to stop. My own mother turned the other cheek to the sound of pain, while Finn didn't stop my father but instead moved away for college to be close to his girlfriend Sage. Elijah was the second eldest and he still couldn't do anything for he was also still young as was the rest of my siblings. I received no help and it made me change into someone else. I held no kindness or love inside of me, because I thought kindness did not exist in this world. For no one could show it to me. I lost all hope, but I held on strong because I wouldn't succumb to Mikael's joy of hurting me. However when I stopped the tears and screams, it enraged Mikael even further and his abuse turned even worse. I was hospitalized many times from broken bones, deep cuts and the inability to move, but I still didn't shed a tear or screamed in pain for I was already used to it. Although I discovered my love for acting, for I used it as a mechanism to handle everything, and while it helped me hold onto a small amount of humanity I still had left, I was still broken inside and I needed to escape."_

_His eyes were cold and his eyes were a bit teary at the remembrance of the pain he felt when he was younger and sat there stiff and rigid. He hated Mikael so badly from the painful childhood, but he also hated the fact it still affected him. He felt weak and he hated the mere idea of it._

_"When I turned 14 I took relentless amounts of jobs and even stooped so low as to sell my own body. I lived in a world of riches, so it wasn't difficult to find any willing older rich ladies whose husbands would be away for business matters to give me the money. I hated the idea of it, but if it was a step closer to my freedom of Mikael I would have done almost everything and anything. But it still wasn't enough. I needed a large amount of money if I wanted to move to another country and support myself for many years while attending an acting college. It wasn't until I was 19, that Mikael discovered what I was doing when one of his high paying customer cut off all ties to his law firm because his wife was cheating on him with me. So in the middle of the night he beat me once more and tied me up. He had a specially made rod of the initials M.M and held it in the lit fireplace as he told me what I will never forget."_

_"He told me he should have killed me when he had the chance for I was a disgrace, a burden and was more disgusting then any kind of shit in the world. I was a weakling and that someone so weak will never have the privilege to be called his son or have a family of my own to love me. I will never be loved and no one will ever care about me. No one will ever be loyal to me for I did not deserve such a chance. Then finally he branded me with the rod on the middle of my back as a symbol. A symbol that meant I will never escape my destiny. I will be met with misfortune and pain for that was the only thing I deserved. That night when I was able to move again I packed all my things so I can escape and while I was a step closer to the door, Elijah stood at the top of the stairs with his own luggage and decided it was finally his chance to show an brotherly act to help and support me. So we left and never looked back."_

_He let out a deep breathe to calm his emotions and sat there in a moment of silence as he waited for a reaction out of Caroline. They sat in the same position they were in from the beginning of his story and she hasn't made a sound, he was starting to get nervous and fidgety as he moisten his lips with his tongue to help speak._

_"Caroline?"_

_"Turn around and take off your shirt."_

_He stared at the top of her head startled at the sudden command. But without another word, he listened to her request as he let go of her still unable to witness the look on her face and turned while taking off his shirt._

_Once his back was turned to her, he flinched as he felt the warm and gentle touch of her fingers on the middle of his back and his eyes widened as he knew exactly what she was touching. He knew where each and every scar he had on his body was, from Mikael's relentless abuse was and felt uncomfortable at what she was doing._

_He turned his body around to tell Caroline to stop what she was doing, but stopped when he stared at Caroline's face with shock. His jaw has dropped at the sight of her, utterly speechless and felt his lungs unable to function correctly._

_Caroline. His beautiful Caroline sat there with her face with a look of pain and sadness as tears were falling from her eyes. She was crying for him..._

_She couldn't help the tears from falling. Hearing what the love of her life had to experience in the most traumatic way as a child was one of the most painful things she had to hear. The very man she loved and cared about was the one on the receiving end of his own father's abuse and hatred towards his own child._

_Gently grabbing Klaus's arms she turned his body, so he can face her and also saw the abnormal amount of scars on his torso like his back. Without another word she touched each and every scar with so much care as she stared and observed the look and touch of every scar. After every touch she placed a kiss on them and would hear the small shaking breathes of air he exhaled from his mouth at her touch, but she never stopped. She wanted to show him that it was okay, that he was safe. Safe with her and she still loved him even with all the imperfections on his body, because to her. He was perfect._

_"Nik, make love to me."_

_Klaus gaped at Caroline's teary face _for what he has just heard,_ as she had her hands placed on his torso._

_They haven't had sex since he knew Caroline was still a virgin. Even though she was at the legal age to engage in the act, it didn't mean he wanted to force her into it. Of course he's still a man and the thought of plunging his member inside of her is tempting for she was the definition of beautiful. But It didn't change the fact that he was unclean, dirty, sullied by the touch of many women while she was still so pure and innocent._

_Grabbing the sides of her cheeks to wipe the fallen tears, he looked into her eyes to portray how serious he was in this matter._

_"Caroline, you don't need to force yourself because you pity me for my childhood. I'm dirty, defile, broken and you don't deserve such a touch by that kind of person. You deserve more, you don't need to do this."_

_Shaking her head no, she lifted her hands and placed it on the outside of his hands. She folded her fingers into the palm of his hands that were still placed on her cheeks and stared back into the swirling emotions he held in his eyes._

_"I don't pity you Klaus. If anything I have never been more proud of you. Through everything that has occurred in your life, you didn't succumb to the wrath of your fathers hatred. I don't care about your past with all those women, you did whatever was necessary to survive at such a young age and find the freedom you deserve, and your father was wrong about you. You are not weak. You are strong Niklaus Mikaelson. You are one of the most strongest, determined man I know. You didn't give up and you're a true warrior for that. I've never been so proud to call you mine, and I want us to make love because the idea of being able to give myself to someone like you, is something I will forever be honored to do because you're meant for greatness and deserve everything. I want to be a part of that. Take me."_

_He felt the never fallen tears prick at his eyes, as he stared at her. Her stare was unwavering as she was so determined and sure of herself about the decision she has made. How every single word she has spoken was the truth, and just how much she truly loved him. He was trying to control his emotions for no one has ever told him what she has and stir something so deep inside of him. Instead of thinking about the negativity in his past, she was able to bring forth the positive aspects he had never even thought of and gave him everything he had thought he lost as a child. Kindness, love, and hope for his future._

_Without another word he crashed his lips to her and she kissed him back with equal passion and enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bring their lips even closer together as their lips moved against each other in sync. Quickly he brought his hands to the cheeks of her ass and lifted her to place her on his lap so they can be even closer together, but no matter how close their body was, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough._

_She rubbed her clothed chest against his naked one as their tongues were engaged in an interlace of passion to see who would dominate the other, but Caroline gave it up gladly as he took the lead making her shudder as the arousal at the pit of her stomach amplified from the skills of his lips and tongue. It should be illegal to be able to have this much skill with one's mouth._

_Reluctantly ripping their lips apart, he lifted the big T-shirt off of Caroline and had to lean back against the couch as he was finally met with the sight of her round perky breast, small pink nipples and her white lacy boyshorts. He's been with countless amount of women with all kinds of body types, but just from the sight in front of him. He knew she has ruined him for anyone else, she was the only one he needed. No women on the face of this earth can cause such eruption within him and he doesn't want this to end. She was so beautiful and she was all his._

_She quivered at the sexual desire so apparent in his dark stormy blue eyes, and felt self-conscious as he just wouldn't tear his eyes away from her body. She crossed her arms in front of her to hide her breast to somehow lessen the sexual tension she wasn't used to. "Stop staring at my boobs like that."_

_With a speed that seemed so unreal, he grabbed her forearms slightly as he growled at her for hiding such a delectable sight. "Don't. Don't you dare hide yourself like that again."_

_She felt herself throbbing and moisten at the intense need she could hear from his deep voice._

_Lifting her arms apart in the air, he held on to her forearms so she wouldn't hide herself again and dived right in to her breast. He left kisses around her left nipple, watching as her nipples beaded into hard nubs in delight and continued to tease her, making her pant even harder. She stared at him with hooded eyes and had to shut her eyes tightly as he finally sucked onto her nipple._

_She's never felt this much pleasure in her life and forgot how to completely breathe. With difficulty, she tried to let in small amounts of shallow breaths into her lungs as her arousal kept rising just from his skillful mouth and tongue. She felt him go onto her other breast and he finally let go of her forearms as he finally grabbed hold of her soft succulent breast, and she had to bite her lips to prevent herself from crying out from his touch. He looked up to see the look of pleasure written all over her face, and had a great need to see more and couldn't help but bite onto her nipple not too hard but enough for her to let out a loud moan as it echoed throughout the walls of his living room and into his ears, making him harden even more if it was possible._

_She clamped her mouth shut with her hands and looked at him with wide eyes at the sound of her moan and he chuckled at the innocence she held. He pulled her hands away as he smirked at her._

_"You won't need to do that love. For you'll be making even more noises at the touch of my hands, the licks of my tongue, and the feeling of me inside you." He skimmed his finger slightly against her covered drenched core making her jerk against his hand. She couldn't stop herself from moaning even louder than before as he spoke and watched as he sucked his fingers to have a taste of her. He smirked at her as her cheeks were bright red, her eyes and mouth were wide open like she was a deer caught in the headlights._

_She could feel herself getting wetter at the sight of him tasting her with that sexy smirk of his and couldn't stop gaping at him like a goldfish. Oh god, is this what people call talking dirty?_

_"Klaus, take me to the bed."_

_He didn't need to be asked twice as he placed his hand onto her ass and stood as she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Although she was light as a feather and they weren't far from his room. It was difficult to walk his path with Caroline holding his face with her hands as she peppered his face with kisses, while making the most ridiculous kiss sounds. She laughed as he accidentally walked her into a wall and he smiled at her silliness and the ability to change his mood drastically from before._

_He would have thought if they spoke of his past, it would be too difficult to feel anything except for the anger he felt towards Mikael. But Caroline did the impossible and now caused a light-hearted atmosphere around them even in the middle of their first sexual experience together. His heart and throat swelled up at the sight of that beaming bright smile on her face, and listened to the beautiful melodic sound of her laughter. There is not enough words and languages in the world that can describe the beautiful soul in front of him and it was all his. Having Caroline was the best thing he has ever experienced in his life. For she was easily able to lead him out of his darkness and gladly embrace him in her light. He knew then and there he would forever love this women and want to spend the rest of their lives together as husband and wife. The first thing he shall do tomorrow is buy the ring full of promises and worthy enough to put on her left ring finger so his wishes can come true._

_Finally he reciprocated Caroline's teasing, by blowing a raspberry kiss onto her cheek and was delighted to hear Caroline laugh at the ticklish feeling on her cheek. He jokingly bit the tip of her nose, and they both laughed in delight at the empowering emotions they both felt together as they finally made it into his room and closed the door shut._

* * *

She softly smiled as she remembered her first time. It was the best and most wonderful thing she has ever experienced. She stayed in his bed for three days straight and got in so much trouble with her mom for not calling her, but it was all worth it. She stopped thinking back to that time as she felt something hit her on the face and turned to her left as she saw Katherine glaring at her with her bowl of popcorn.

"You know, just because Elena and Bonnie are okay with your whole, deep thoughts and disappearance from us while you're in Lala land, doesn't mean that I am. You're 24 years old, stop leaving me alone to suffer their constant celebrities obsession rants, and suffer with me!"

Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine's whining and threw the piece of popcorn that landed on her lap from in retaliation.

"I do not! Shut up."

Turning her attention away from the television Elena asked Caroline and Katherine enthusiastically. "So are you guys coming with us tomorrow?"

Caroline looked her in confusion and questioned her back. "Coming where?"

Rolling her eyes at Caroline for not listening to the news on the television, Elena answered her. "The Waldorf Astoria Hotel silly! Klaus and Camille are holding a press conference tomorrow for their new movie there! I'm gonna take a break with my brainstorming for my next article and Bonnie's going to close her shop tomorrow. You guys have to come! Pleaseeee."

She tensed up at what she heard and wanted to decline her offer so badly. Even after 5 years she didn't think she would be able to face him in person. Especially when he was with his new girl, and she didn't want to take the chance of knowing whether her theory was correct or not. "Uhm, it's Monday tomorrow though. Katherine and I are working on her new designs and I have to come up with some new ideas for the next photo shoot to promote her designs. I don't think Katherine and I could go, Right Kat?"

They all looked at Katherine as she was about to stuff a handful of popcorn inside her mouth and she looked at them all as they waited for her decision.

Putting her hand down inside the bowl she let out a sigh and looked at Caroline as she spoke. "Well although we're in our most crucial time since we're close to the deadline for us to promote my designs, I think we need a well deserved break. Especially you Care Bear. Even with all the money I received from my parent's will when they past away, I wouldn't even be able to build my fashion line without your help. Sure Petrovas isn't well-known or too successful, but you and I wouldn't even be able to support ourselves if it wasn't for your hard work. So why the hell not! Let's go listen to famous hot celebrity talk about a movie we know Elena and Bonnie would drag us to watch once it's out."

Finally done with what she said, she lifted her hand that was still holding onto her popcorn to finally eat.

Bonnie and Elena stood up abruptly and screamed in joy, making the popcorn fly out of Katherine's hand and onto her face and hair as she and Caroline jumped in fright from the unexpected, yet at the same time expected reaction.

Kathrine glared at them for ruining her chance to eat her popcorn and grumbled under her breathe on how much she wanted to hurt them, while Caroline sat there in silence with one thing on her mind.

_'Fuck My Fucking Life.'_

* * *

"Are you ready Klaus?"

He was in a private room the staff has placed him in for when it was time for the conference.

Looking up from where he was seated. He saw Camille standing a few feet away from him as she stood there smiling and blushing with her hands clamped in front of her as she was patiently waiting for him.

Camille is a pretty girl obviously, for she won everyone's heart and claimed the title of America's Sweetheart with her personality and smiles, but not his. Blondes were just not his type, especially not goody-goody two shoes. He preferred brunettes and red heads who knew how to have a good time with no limits behind doors. He has been in almost every tabloid with rumors of many actresses and models. Most of them were true, but with every rumor he was in he has never been with or even seen with any females with that hair color. Not after 5 years that is.

Putting his acting face on, he smiled at her gently and offered her his arm she gladly took. "Ready as I ever will be love."

Camille's manager Sophie Devereaux opened the door as she waved her hands to motion the couple to hurry. "Come on you guys, it's time."

Sophie was also helping Klaus out for today, because Elijah was still back in California taking care of some 'unfinished business.'

Walking through a secret hallway that was restricted to others, except for anyone involved with the movie's production. They followed the bodyguards as they lead them through the halls. One of them was his personal bodyguard and friend, Stefan Salvatore. He wasn't talkative and was always brooding about, but he enjoyed being around him for he had fascinating stories. He was far better than his brother Damon Salvatore, who also happens to be this movies producer and director. Damon is probably one of the cockiest and obnoxious people he knows, the only tolerable thing about him is their same interest. Women and booze.

The other bodyguard who's beside Stefan is Camille's personal bodyguard, Marcel Gerald. He doesn't know the young man, but he was full of sparkling white teeth who never seemed to stop smiling and he hated that.

Making their way to the end of the hallway, Marcel and Stefan each pushed open the two sided door and was met with many blinding flickering flashes and screaming. Putting his game face on, him and Camille smiled and waved at the people as they clicked their cameras away. A normal person would be intimidated and awkward at this occurrence, but this was their lives and they were used to it.

Taking their seats, he already saw a couple of other actors who he had no care for, and Damon Salvatore as he was leaning back in his chair smirking at the couple. Damon grabbed the microphone in front of him to begin the conference.

"Okay now that the lead actor and actress are here. We'll now start with the questions."

Many hands rose immediately and he skimmed the crowd until he pointed at a fairly attractive Caucasian women in the middle row, and pointed at her as he spoke.

"You, the gorgeous woman in the middle row."

* * *

When Elena and Bonnie told her they were going to watch the conference, she would have thought they got some passes to have access into the conference, but NOOOO.

She let out another yelp as another fan had stepped onto her foot and she couldn't even rub her sore toes for she was getting squished from every direction possible making it impossible to move.

They've been standing in front of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel for about an hour with a huge crowd surrounding them screaming their heads off with a huge screen in front of them for the many fans who came out to watch the conference with the slight chance of meeting the #1 power couple, god they were crazy.

"OMG KLAUS I LOVE YOUUUUU!"

"YOUR CUTE ASS WILL BE MINE!"

"BITCH GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY"

She turned to her right as she saw Bonnie who was always the mature one and Elena the shy one, somehow jumping up and down frantically in the crowd of people flailing their arms around, screaming out comments for their love for him and his cute butt. While Katherine kept pushing everyone who bumped into her, screaming threats on how she will cut a bitch if they stepped on her precious Jimmy Choo Shoes with her curly hair all over her face, making her look like a rapid dog.

Yeah, her friends were insane.

"QUIET DOWN! IT'S STARTING!"

Who would have expected shy Elena could scream that loud... But at her loud voice everyone quiet down as they watched the screen.

A woman with red lips, and short wavy brown hair was seen on the screen. "_Yes Mr. Damon Salvatore, we heard there isn't an official title to your new movie. If possible can you inform us what your movie is about_?"

Damon leaned forward as he gave the reporter a seductive look and could hear Elena whispering to Bonnie on how hot he was. _"Well, I'm not allowed to tell you cause we haven't shot anything yet. But I can tell you three things. Immortal lives, passionate love, and a lot of biting." _With that said he gave out a wink while clamping his teeth together to emphasis the biting part, and she swears she can see the crowd of females swoon at the sight. Especially Elena.

Everyone could see the reporter blushing at his motion and cleared her throat to gather her professional side since this conference would be shown internationally.

_"So does that mean you'll be staying here longer?"_

_"Yes."_

Caroline flinched as she heard everyone cheer at the screen. God did they all look stupid, it wasn't like she was bitter with all her snide comments. It was just that it was a ridiculous sight to see as everyone screamed at a stupid screen so enthusiastically. Yeah, definitely not bitter...

Pointing at a man in the front row, the reporter stood up as he was prepared for his question. "_Mr. Mikaelson, is it true you specially requested for Ms. Camille O'Connell?"_

Before he could speak, Camille slightly raised her hand with an embarrassed look on her face. _"Actually that would be me."_

Everyone awed as the camera focused on Klaus as he was chuckling at her confession and entwined their hands together.

Before Damon could chose another reporter to voice their question, the same man who asked the previous question continued. _"It's obvious you guys have great chemistry on screen and off screen. Do you think your chemistry will lead you two into a romantic relationship?"_

Klaus and Camille looked at each other with a smile on their faces and Klaus answered the question. "_It might, but who knows. Maybe it already has."_

With a moment of silence, the crowd roared in excitement of what Klaus had just claimed, and it was seen on the screen the reporters were excited too as the flashes on their camera kept going as they screamed out new questions for the new confirmed couple. While there was only one person who stood frozen to her spot as his answer was ringing through her ears.

The questions were getting too personal to her liking, and she felt a small pang of pain seep through her heart. She shook her head to clear out all thoughts. It wasn't like she was jealous, she was just confused and it didn't help she always held a guilt towards Klaus for hurting him. That's right, she was just confused... Who cared if she recognized the look in his eyes as the same one he gave to her while staring at Camille. Yup, so not jealous...

"You guys I'm gonna head out first."

Elena and Bonnie stopped screaming as soon as they heard Caroline and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?! But it just started getting good..."

Giving them a smile and a guilty look she spoke. "Yeah sorry you guys. I think I need to rest. You guys can stay for the rest of the interview. I'll see you guys later?"

Even though they didn't want to leave Caroline, they also didn't want to miss the rest of the conference and the chance to see their favorite couple in person. So reluctantly they nodded their head, and watched as Caroline hastily pushed the people around her without even apologizing which was weird to them, since Caroline was a polite person.

* * *

"The coast is clear."

With Stefan's confirmation he came out the door and headed straight to where the car was.

The conference was held an hour ago, but the fans had no idea for it was confidential. They didn't want any trouble for when he left the hotel to go to his penthouse. So they decided to pre-record the conference. As he walked on the sidewalk behind the hotel paying no attention to his surroundings. He accidentally bumped into a woman who happened to be walking too fast, knocking him to the ground.

With a groan of pain he lifted his upper torso with his forearms off the cement floor and was enveloped in the faint smell of sweet honeysuckle that he hasn't smelled in 5 years and looked down to see a head of long blonde hair and heard her let out a moan of pain. He froze in his spot and tensed up as he heard the similar sound of moan, but in pleasure that used to haunt his dreams. The feeling of the strangers soft body on top of him felt so familiar to the very woman who he once loved and yet hated. He shook his head as he was in complete denial to who he thought was on top of him, for it couldn't be true. She lived in Virginia, Mystic Falls. Not New York. It can't be... It just couldn't be ...

"KLAUS!"

"CAROLINE!"

Both each hearing the others name, looked at each other quickly and felt their world crashing down as they found it hard to breathe. With their eyes wide open, they were each reunited with the sight of their blue eyes and they each thought of one word.

_FUCK!_

* * *

**Hello you guys! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know some may have been expecting more from when I said they'll be reunited, but hey, It did happen! I like to keep my words to a limit of 6k and it was about to exceed 7k so sorry ;)**

**Hope you guys enjoy the long flashback of Klaroline's past and the slight smut I put in for the amazing reviews! As you can notice there's a lot of flashbacks in my story and I know Queen sassy pants hasn't appeared yet, but it'll happen soon! With them being reunited the story is finally going to exceed to where I want it to be, so hold on tight for it'll be a bumpy ride!**

**I am so happy with the many reviews I've received and it motivated me to put my busy life on hold to finish this chapter! I've also seen someone mention my story on a tumblr post about keeping updated with this story, and for recommending it as I was scrolling through my Klaroline hashtag! So I would like to thank that very person for making my day when I discovered that post. Hopefully I'll be able to witness a lot more of that experience. :)**

**Leave more reviews, for I love reading them all and it helps me have the motivation and encouragement for the next chapter! Have a great day everyone! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

This was like something that was out of a bad romance movie, this is unreal. This is a dream, yeah a dream! A horrible HORRIBLE dream. WAKE UP CAROLINE, WAKE UP!

But she wasn't dreaming. This was reality, and as she stared into the eyes of her ex-boyfriend she was slowly accepting the fact, the Gods above and below hated her guts and wanted her to be miserable.

Over the last few years she hasn't seen or spoken to Klaus, she had imagined how their reunion would be like. I mean, what girl hasn't?

Would he have called her to make things okay? Would they have bumped into each other and smiled at one another as they caught up with their past events for the last 5 years? Would they have laughed about what happened between each other and call truce? Or would he have stalked her to make her life a living hell and find the chance to brutally murder her for being a bitch and hurting him... Yeah that wasn't her greatest idea. Either way she imagined so many scenarios throughout the years, but she would have never imagined knocking Klaus over because of her clumsy ass in the middle of the streets of New York and have his face an inch away from her own.

It's been 5 years since she's seen or felt him. Sure she had a few crushes, went on a couple of dates and very few men she had sex with to get rid of an itch, but Klaus... Although she could feel his body has become more muscular and masculine compared to his younger self under the thin material of her blue dress, her body was reacting and betraying her as her body remembered all the countless times he has ravished her until she couldn't speak properly and could only feel tears slip through her tear-ducts and screamed till her throat was hoarse at the relentless amount of pleasure he would have given her.

But even though her body remembered it all, she couldn't help but to feel shocked, not from her sudden reunion with Klaus, but at the fact she couldn't recognize the man she once loved in front of her.

She recognized the quick shock and confusion in his eyes, but he also had a cold emotionless look in his eyes. She has never been on the receiving end of that look, and she didn't even think Klaus was capable of such a look. So she couldn't help but to just shudder at the unfamiliar sight.

"Are you guys okay?"

They both stopped staring at one another as they both looked up in a rapid speed to see Stefan and Katherine looming over them, worried that they were hurt.

"DAMN GIRL! I knew you had a fat ass, but never did I think the day would come when you knocked someone over with those! You've been blessed child!"

She started to feel her whole face heat up as she felt the eyes of Klaus and the handsome green eye stranger giving a quick glance at her ass. Turning to her boss/ roommate/ best friend she gave her a quick glare for embarrassing her even more than she already was. It was already bad enough she was in awkward situation with her ex-boyfriend, she didn't need Katherine's teasing. "KATHERINE! SERIOUSLY?! This isn't the best time for your comments about my butt! "

With nonchalance she gave her a shrug as they both knew it was the truth anyways.

"Klaus, the conference is about to end soon. I think it would be best to get you out of here before your fans see you. So... you should probably get up now..."

Hearing Stefan speak, they both realized they were still in the same compromising position as they were in before.

He was laid down on the pavement floor as he slightly picked himself up with his forearms behind him for more leverage, with his right knee raised. While Caroline was in between his legs, on her knees with her hands on his firm pecs and both chests were attached to one another like glue. If anyone was to see the sight in front on them, they would have thought they were a couple, for it looked as if they were already used to the close contact with each other.

Before she could get up so Klaus can get out underneath her, he suddenly stood up as if he was electrocuted allowing her to fall backwards on her ass.

THIS IS NOT MY FREAKING DAY.

Caroline rubbed her butt as she felt her cheeks sore from the sudden contact of the cement and looked up with a glare to yell at Klaus, but was once again met with his icy cold dark blue eyes.

She gaped at him as he continued on staring at her with his eyes void of all emotions. She wanted to speak. Ask him why he kept looking at her that way, but she couldn't. He made her feel helpless... Small, a small bug who Klaus would enjoy squashing without a blink of an eye and she hated it. She was not weak, she was strong. She was Caroline freaking Forbes, not a stupid icky bug! She had the ability to help rise a small business all on her own and could do anything she wanted to do if she set her mind to it!

... But why is it as she stared into his eyes it made her feel otherwise? She couldn't think of any ideas (besides breaking up with him of course) as to why she was on the receiving end of such a look, and her curiosity wouldn't die down.

"Let's go Stefan."

He walked past Caroline without another glance as he made his way towards the limousine that was only a few feet away, but couldn't as he felt something or rather someone preventing him from moving as it was latched onto his left arm.

He turned his head slightly to see what was stopping him and was met with a distressed Caroline. She looked like she was trying to figure out what to say, but was having a difficult time as she kept opening her mouth and closing it like she was a fish gasping for air. He would have laughed at the sight, but Klaus does not laugh nor does he smile. Not for a long time now...

"Do you know her Klaus?"

He looked at his bodyguard/ best friend Stefan as he looked confused at what was happening. He didn't know whether to do his job or allow the girl named Caroline to continue on with what she was trying to do, but was clearly failing.

Glancing at the woman he loved once more, he spoke with no emotion as if she was a waste of time and space and that was exactly how she felt. "I've never seen her before in my life."

Ouch... Okay that hurt...

She let go immediately after the lie he had claimed to the green eye stranger who clearly looked like his bodyguard, and watched as he walked away from her and got inside the limousine without another glance towards her direction.

She stood there watching him being driven away, trying to contemplate on what just happened in the last 5 minutes.

"Caroline?"

She got out of the daze she was in and turned to Katherine as she also stood there watching Caroline with a serious face. She completely forgot Katherine was even there as her last interaction with Klaus caused her mind to kind of shut down, and she started to get nervous. What if Katherine realized who Klaus really was? She knew even with how Katherine acts, she was actually a smart girl. That's why so many girls hated her back in high school, she used her intellectual to get payback for all the girls who's done her wrong even if it was something unimportant. That's why they all named her The Conniving Bitch of Mystic Falls.

"Yeah Katherine?" her voice shook anxiously and hoped she didn't notice.

She was starting to get nervous as Katherine stared her down with unblinking eyes, and she was already trying to come up with some lies to throw Katherine off the idea of Klaus ever being involved with her.

"Do you think if I start doing more squats, I can use my ass to knock down a hot guy too?"

Okay, so maybe Katherine wasn't the smartest person around...

* * *

Another one of his expensive well carved chair was thrown against the wall and broke into pieces as he watched the wooden splinters scatter around the broken chair.

He breathed heavily trying to figure out how to breathe again, trying to calm himself down, but he was failing miserably.

He looked around the living room as the glass vases, the television, DVD's, chairs and tables were broken and scattered around the room. It looked as if a tornado passed through his living room and the sight only angered him more.

How? How could this have happened?!

Never in a million years did he think he would be reunited with those bright blue eyes of hers, hear her melodic voice and feel her soft body against his own because of who he was and what he did.

He spent years trying to get rid of her from his thoughts and dreams, and has been successful as he replaced her with other women warming his bed, and his busy schedules preventing him from thinking about her. But it was as if everything he has worked so hard for, was crashing down on him at the sudden and unexpected reunion of Caroline Forbes.

How is it even after 5 years, she was still able to affect him so badly?...

He was an actor and a damn good one. Even though he was shocked and confused at seeing Caroline, he was able to pull himself together and use his acting to good use.

He acted as if her presence didn't cause a deep stirring inside his heart and stomach and stopped himself from acting like a complete buffoon after she fell on top of him, he tried to act as if he didn't remember the addiction he held towards her soft body. How he remembered the way her body reacted so easily to the way he tasted her or when he pounded into her, or how her face of pleasure and cries caused his cock to feel as if it was about to burst. He acted as if she disgusted him, even though that was clearly a lie. He acted as if he didn't notice and appreciate the great changes in Caroline's body of the young teenager he once knew, into one of a woman. He acted as if he didn't feel the familiar pounding in his chest at the touch of her hand as she stopped him. He acted as if he didn't care that she still held the light he once loved inside of herself even after all these years. He acted as if he didn't feel the small guilt and prick in his heart at the sight of the hurt look on her face as he lied of their relation. He acted as if she had no effect on him, as if she was nothing. No one.

But his heart was telling him otherwise.

Grabbing a bottle of bourbon from his hidden stash of alcohol from the kitchen cabinet he walked to the couch as it was the only thing intact and walked on the wooden splinters, plastic and glass cutting into his feet, but he paid no attention. He sat down and took large gulps out of his bottle and felt the alcohol burn his throat and slowly numb his body. He just stared aimlessly at his distorted knuckles he broke 5 years ago and never had the proper treatment. Who would have known after taking his anger out on his door, and knocking and pounding against the door to Caroline's home for 2 weeks straight would have led to this...

The wounds on the bottom of his feet was starting to soak his once white socks into a crimson red, but he didn't care. No pain in the world would ever compare to what Caroline has done to him. Not even the abuse from his childhood came close to the pain he felt as Caroline ripped his heart out 5 years ago, making him unable to feel anything at all except anger, sadness, and emptiness...

* * *

_**5 Years Ago**_

_"Okay Klaus, that was great. So was the other 10 shots you've done. Maybe it's time to go home now..."_

_He turned to the director and glared at him as he reveled in the fear he clearly saw in his eyes, and growled as he spoke. "It wasn't good enough. AGAIN."_

_They've been filming the same scene over and over again for the last 2 hours and everyone was getting exhausted as it was way past filming time, but they were afraid of feeling the wrath of Klaus's anger that he has been showing for the last few days. It was strange how when they met him back in the small unknown town in Virginia, he was this charming, polite, happy man who clearly showed his love for acting. But now, as they moved their filming to New Orleans he was this ruthless, angry man who took his work too seriously as if it was a chore._

_Klaus didn't give a shit if he was wasting money on the films, he didn't care about the fact he kept people from their homes and family. He didn't care if they were starting to hate him. All he cared about was having a distraction. Anything to keep himself awake and forget all the emotions stirring up in his heart and mind. Anything to get rid of her smiling face, anything to get rid of the constant ringing in his ear as her addictive laugh of content and happiness was on repeat, just anything to get rid of the love he held for her... Just anything..._

_"I apologize for my brothers actions. I think it would be best for all of you to go on home now and have a nice rest. Thank you for all your hard work everyone."_

_Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Elijah did the deed no one had the courage to do and couldn't wait until they got home to take a few hours of rest until they had to deal with Klaus's mood again and didn't even hesitate as they all hurriedly started packing all their things and equipment as they left the two brothers alone on the set._

_Once Elijah looked around the empty set to make sure they were alone, he turned to Klaus with a glare etched onto his face._

_"Niklaus, you need to stop."_

_Turning to look at Elijah, Elijah had to take a double look at his brother to make sure it really was him. Even with the concealer under his eyes from the professional makeup artist, it was visibly noticeable he hasn't slept in days, and although his brother was never the happiest person on earth, it was as if he held no emotion. The brother he once knew who stood his ground tall and proud was now like a living doll. He couldn't recognize his younger brother who he once knew, and was afraid he made one of the biggest mistake in his life... Taking Caroline Forbes away from him._

_"What exactly do I need to stop doing Elijah? Isn't this exactly what you wanted? To make my so called dreams come true and become the actor you wanted me to be? Wasn't this all you wanted from me as you stood by my side as we left Mikael's home. Left Mystic Falls? What else do you want from me... What more can you take from me..."_

_His eyes softened at the painful sight of his brother in front of him. He thought if he helped Klaus with his dreams he would be happy again and he himself would be able to redeem himself and finally act like the older brother he was suppose to be towards Klaus and help him become the young boy who was once full of kindness, love and happiness. Now all he wanted was for Klaus to show some type of emotion. He wouldn't mind if he even yelled at him! However, he was afraid it was too late. For Klaus has been broken down and fear claimed his own body as he realized this sight was more fearful than Klaus's anger._

_"I think you should get some rest Klaus. Your exhaustion is taking a toll on your body. You need to sleep."_

_Klaus shook his head no rapidly as he hated the mere idea of sleep._

_"No. no. NO. YOU CAN'T FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING ELSE I DON'T WANT! I WON'T, NO."_

_Elijah's eyes widened in fear as he saw Klaus screaming. His body shook in a unnatural manner and his breathing became uneven. He knew then and there Klaus was hyperventilating like he had done as a child after the first time Mikael has ever hurt him. But that was a long time ago, and it had stopped after the first few weeks._

_Elijah lost his normal collected composure as he was scared to the bones at what was in front of him. Without another thought he quickly ran to him and done something he hasn't done since they were children. He crushed Klaus into a tight hug, and tried to soothe him by rubbing his hand to the back of his head. He could feel the sweat embedded on Klaus's forehead and the sweat mingling with Klaus's curly locks of hair as he thrashed against Elijah to push him away as he screamed in pain._

_Elijah felt the tears gather up around the socket of his eyes and looked up at the ceiling to prevent the tears from falling as he saw the only light on the set that was still turned on for them shining on them as if it was mocking him. He was saddened at what he has done. He thought his actions was an noble act, but he made a grave mistake for he had ruined his own brother's happiness and sanity. He felt Klaus's fingers digging into his well-ironed suit, and his nails breaking into his skin. He ignored the ringing in his ear as Klaus continued on with his screaming, but for once he could care less about his suit and the pain on his back as he felt his heart ache in pain for Klaus who was in an even more unspeakable, unbearable pain. His screams began to quiet down and all he was able to do was whisper the word no next to his ear as Klaus laid his chin on top of his shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry Niklaus, I'm so sorry..."_

_They stood there in the same position for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes and finally let go of one another._

_They didn't speak another word as they walked into Klaus's trailer to gather his things and went on their way to the hotel they were currently residing in for the time being._

_Throughout the car ride and the walk to their hotel rooms, Klaus didn't utter a word or a sound and Elijah kept glancing at him with a nervous look in case he was to break down once more._

_Finally making it to the front doors of their rooms that were next to each other, Klaus put his hotel card into the slot and was about to close the door once he stepped into the hotel room until he stopped as he heard Elijah speak._

_"Niklaus?"_

_He looked at his brother with his hand on the inside doorknob as Elijah stood there in the hallway second guessing himself if he should really ask him what he has been curious to know, but stood his ground as he figured it was worth trying._

_"Why are you so against the idea of falling asleep?"_

_They stood there in silence as Elijah stared at him waiting to see what Klaus would say, while Klaus was just blankly staring at the beige walls of the hallway._

_Klaus still didn't utter a sound, so Elijah lost all hope of knowing the truth and was about to take out his own card to open the door until he finally heard Klaus let out a sigh._

_"I- ... I'm afraid Elijah."_

_Elijah looked at Klaus, confused at his sudden confession and felt the pain in his heart once more for his brother as he looked so lost, devastated, and vulnerable._

_"I'm afraid of falling asleep, because I know once I do I'll see her again. I'm afraid once I see her in my dreams, I'll never be able to differentiate the difference between what is real and what is only a figment of my imagination... But the scary part of it all is that I know if the only way I can be with her is in my dreams, then I'd rather stay asleep for an eternity and forever lose my sanity... If I can see her again."_

_Saying what he had to say, he slowly closed his door, and left Elijah shocked at the deep confession he has just heard._

_Losing the feelings in his legs, Elijah slammed his back to his door and felt himself sliding down to the carpet maroon floor and felt the tears of pain and guilt towards Klaus falling down his face._

_Elijah was not one to lose his composure, but with all the stress and guilt that has been building up inside of him, he lost it. And he cried for the what he has forced his own brother to lose._

_What have I done..._

* * *

_"Good morning, Wake up already! It's getting late sleepy head!"_

_He felt his eyes fluttering open, as he tried to get his eyes to focus on the blurry image in front of him and once he did, he saw his sweet Caroline leaning over him with the sun shining down on her, illuminating her golden locks of hair and saw that beautiful peaceful smile on her face._

_"Am I dreaming again?"_

_She looked at him as if he was crazy and burst out in laughter and felt his heart clench in a delightful way as he was reunited with the beautiful sound of her laughter._

_"No silly! You're awake, now get your lazy ass up. I made breakfast."_

_He used the back of his forearms to get himself up as he was reunited with the sight of his old bedroom back in Mystic Falls he so clearly thought he sold._

_"Are you going to stay in bed all day or are you going to get up?"_

_He turned his attention back to her as he took in everything he saw._

_She looked exactly the same as she did the morning she left him. She sat at the edge of the bed dressed in only her panties and his old grey Henley shirt. The same soft lips, same well balanced nose, same light brown eyebrows, same shoulder length wavy blonde hair, same ivory soft skin, and same bright blue eyes. She was really here in front of him..._

_But everything he imagined from their breakup felt so real, and yet here he was as if all the horrible things that he had thought had happened, was untrue._

_Caroline started to fidget in her spot as Klaus continued to stare at her and started to feel uncomfortable._

_"If you're just gonna just sit there and stare at me then I'll just go eat your share of the food and get fat by myself."_

_She got up to do exactly what she said until she felt his hand on her wrist and felt herself falling as Klaus trapped her into his arms as he crushed her in a very tight hug._

_He felt relief overcome his body as he was met with the familiar smell of the faint scent of honeysuckle embedded into her hair as he deeply inhaled her scent and relished in the feeling of having her in his arms. The touch of her body didn't feel the same as he thought it would, but he didn't care. He finally had his Caroline back after what felt like centuries, and he was never going to let go. Never._

_"I can't breathe, you're crushing me."_

_He heard her gasping for air and immediately let go as she tried to catch her breathe._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's just... I had a horrible dream."_

_She quirked her eyebrow at his strange statement until her expression softened as she saw the confused and tormented expression Klaus had._

_She went to grab his hands, and he ignored the thought of why he couldn't feel her warmth like he usually did as their skins were in contact._

_"Tell me about it, what happened?"_

_He felt unsure if he wanted to recall every realistic heartbreaking moment that had happened in his dreams, but when he looked into Caroline's compassionate eyes he knew he could speak about it, for he knew she will be there for him since she was his best friend. His lover. His..._

_"I... I had a dream. It was our 2nd anniversary and I planned to propose to you because I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, but you. So I did. I did everything you would have wanted when someone was to propose to you, and instead of hearing you scream out the word yes in excitement like I thought you would. I was met with your silence and the word no."_

_He saw the familiar gesture of her rubbing her thumbs over his hands in a soothing manner, but was still confused with why he couldn't actually feel it._

_"You started to lay out all the problems that were between us, and told me you wanted to break up. I spent weeks going to your house, begging you to talk to me. An explanation, just anything to hear your voice again and why you wanted to give up on us... on me. But you never did, and I left to pursue my acting career."_

_When he looked up he was met with her wide eyes as she tried to speak, not knowing what to say until she blurted out what she was thinking throughout everything she had heard._

_"You dreamed of proposing to me?"_

_He started to laugh at the unexpected answer through Caroline's mouth and rose his eyebrow as he smirked at her._

_"Throughout everything I said, that's the only thing you've heard?"_

_He saw her face turning an adorable shade of red as she let out a puff of air as she frowned at him._

_"Well, although I'm sad to hear you would think I would ever leave you, of course I'm surprised to hear you say you dreamed of proposing to me! We never even spoken about it, so excuseeee me for asking!"_

_He laughed as he enjoyed seeing her this way, as if it was normal, as if nothing ever changed and was relieved everything he dreamed wasn't true. Until his expression turned serious and he gazed into her eyes for he had to know the truth._

_"Would you though..."_

_Still embarrassed and annoyed with what occurred she glared at him in annoyance and confusion at what he said._

_"Would I what?"_

_He continued to stare into her eyes and saw her defense around him was slowly breaking down and was staring back at him as if she fell under an unspoken spell._

_"If I proposed to you right here. Right now. Would you accept my offer?"_

_He waited in silence as she stared at him in shock with her mouth wide open, until he saw tears gather around her eyes and saw her million dollar smile break out on her face._

_"YES! YES I'LL MARRY YOU KLAUS!"_

_She quickly jumped on top of him and felt his heart about to burst as he felt his heart feel light as the happiness of hearing her laugh, watching her smile and cry in happiness, and hear the one word he has been dying to hear occur. Everything was a dream come true._

_He closed his eye at the happiness he felt as he took in what just happened, until his eyes suddenly opened and he let go of her immediately as he stepped out of the bed and stared at her with shock and felt his body violently shake at what he has just discovered._

_"Klaus what's wrong?"_

_He continued to stare at her in silence as he saw her looking at him worried about him, but felt like the world was crashing down on him as he felt tears pricking his eyes while his heart was breaking in half at the sight of her._

_"You're not real."_

_She looked at him in confusion and also stood up as she tried to hold his face to calm him down._

_"Of course, I'm real. Why would you ever think that?"_

_He grabbed hold of her wrists as he realized why he couldn't feel her warmth at all, he was dreaming again._

_"You called me Klaus... You never, ever call me Klaus unless you're upset at me... You're only a part of my dreams. You're not real..."_

_Her eyes widened at the mistake she had made and stepped away from him as if she was burned as he discovered the truth, and stared at him in sadness._

_"I'm sorry..."_

* * *

He woke up abruptly as he sat up and tried his best to calm himself. He looked around his surroundings and was met with the destruction of his living room, and remembered why he caused such a havoc.

He leaned back to the couch as he realized he fell asleep while he was drinking and dreamed of what happened after he left Mystic Falls and the familiar dream he would have, after the few months of his break up with Caroline.

It's been years since he had a dream about her, and now that he finally saw Caroline it was happening again.

He felt angry at himself, at her! for causing all of this. However, just as his anger quickly came. It disappeared as he realized something.

It was just a one time thing, he won't ever see her again. It won't ever happen again. Never...

* * *

Who does the bastard think he is?! Just because he became a hot shot actor, he could treat me like that?! Well SCREW HIM! He could do whatever the hell he wants, I could care less, that stupid asshole!

It's been a few days since she bumped into Klaus and she was still seething with anger for the way he treated her. She's been in a bad mood for the past few days and no one wanted to mess with her, not even Katherine.

So now that it was Saturday, and she didn't need to go to work, she decided to take a stroll around Central park with her DSLR camera around her neck to take pictures of anything she found remotely beautiful, a hobby she picked up around being Klaus, but whatever. She wanted to take her mind off of that stupid jerk without telling her best friends early that morning. It wasn't too difficult since Katherine wasn't home even though that was weird since Katherine was not a morning person and normally slept in, but she just let it go.

She quietly strolled through the cement path, closing her eyes to take in the warm breeze of that hot summer day feeling at peace as she heard the rustling of the leaves on the tress, until she felt herself lose her balance and the peaceful atmosphere disappear.

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

She quickly balanced herself as she felt two girls bump into her as they ran past her.

"Seriously?!"

She rubbed her shoulder from the abrupt contact of the rude girls who bumped into her and saw an abnormally large group of people gathered.

What the hell?...

Curious with what was happening, she quickly walked to the scene and saw cameras, lights, and all kinds of equipment she couldn't really recognize. She tapped on the shoulder of one stranger who was jumping up and down with excitement and once she caught the person's attention she asked what she's been curious about.

"What's going on here?"

Looking at Caroline in bewilderment as if she just grew two heads, scoffed at how clueless she was.

"They're shooting a scene for this new big movie, and we're all here to watch of course!"

Nodding her head, she gave her thanks to the stranger as the girl turned her attention back to the set and continued on jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

She wanted nothing to do with what was going on, so she made a decision to walk in the right direction where there was less people.

After a few minutes of walking, the screaming of the fans were very faint and she finally let out a sigh of relief until she saw trailers and the workers for the movie a few feet away. Realizing she shouldn't be here she was about to turn around and head out to another direction until she felt someone grab onto her arm.

"What are you doing here? Paparazzi's are not authorized to be here!"

She was surprised by the sudden voice, and saw it was a worker as she saw the pass around his neck.

"What? I'm not a paparazzi!"

The person scoffed at Caroline's statement and pointed at the camera around her neck. "Oh then I'm guessing this is just for show then? Give me that camera, you're not allowed to take pictures!"

She felt the man tugging on her camera in a harsh manner and started struggling to get out of his hold.

"Get off me! I didn't take any damn pictures, GET OFF ME!"

"I suggest you let go of her mate."

They both turned their attention to the unexpected voice and the person was about to yell at the intruder from doing his job until he realized who he was.

"Mr. Mikaelson! I didn't know you were here. I'm just trying to take this paparazzi's camera away. She was intruding on our set."

Caroline let out a scoff at the man's statement and glared at him as she ignored the sight of Klaus standing in front of her. "I told you already, I didn't take any pictures and I'm not a freaking paparazzi! Let go of me already, you're hurting me!"

She saw the man glaring at her and was about to yell at her again, until he stopped when he felt Klaus's bodyguard Stefan appear out of nowhere and grab a hold of the person's hand.

Klaus walked to where they stood with his hands behind his back as he smiled a cold smile at the man that caused him to freeze in fear. "You heard her, she said she's not a paparazzi. So I suggest you let go of her unless you want her to file a lawsuit against us and ruin the good reputation for this movie. You wouldn't want to be the downfall for this movie. Now would you?"

Not knowing what else to do the man immediately let go of Caroline and her camera as he scurried away while muttering out the word sorry.

She rubbed the spot the man held on her arm and saw Klaus walking away with his bodyguard.

Without thinking everything through, she quickly ran to him and grabbed his arm. "Wait!"

Suddenly Stefan appeared in front of her, blocking her view of Klaus to stop her from getting any closer as he knew Klaus had no relation with her. Until they heard Klaus speak.

"It's okay Stefan. Leave us for a moment."

He looked at Klaus in confusion, but listened to his order and walked away leaving them both alone.

They stood there staring at one another, taking in each others presence after all these years

"Uhm, hi." she started lamely. "How are you?"

Holy shit, seriously Caroline? After 5 years, that's the first thing you can think of?!

She knew it was stupid of her to try to talk to him again, but she knew she had to do this, she needed this for herself.

The stretched silence between them was excruciating and she was starting to regret her decision of trying to talk to him when he wouldn't even give her an answer. Should she try to save herself and walk away from the trouble and embarrassment?

She was just about to leave, but Klaus finally replied back. "Fine. You?"

"I'm good..." She was gradually starting to feel like an idiot, but she really didn't know what else to say. Normally she would blabber on with everything that was occurring in her life to Klaus, but that was years ago... Their relationship isn't the same as it used to be.

"So.." He started making Caroline to look up expectantly. "Anything else?"

She felt her heart drop at his unexpected answer and couldn't find the words to speak, so all she could do was shake her head no.

"Okay. I have to go." With that, he left without another glance.

She stood there not moving after the first awkward conversation they've had since five years. What the hell was she thinking, trying to talk to him again? Oh right, she wanted to know her place, and if she still had one.

Now she knew.

She had none.

* * *

Solemnly she retraced her steps to leave the park, so she can forget the awkward moment she had with Klaus, until she heard someone.

"CAROLINE!"

Turning around to the noise, she saw Bonnie and Elena running towards her with Katherine strutting her way in her high Louis Vuitton heels.

She was shocked to see her friends, but then again. Klaus was here, she shouldn't expect anything less of Bonnie and Elena's sources to find celebrities. While Katherine was always their victim.

"What are you doing here?"

Caroline slightly smiled at them as she wasn't in the greatest mood, and lifted up the camera latched around her neck. "I wanted to take some pictures. I saw the set for that new movie, how was it? "

Not noticing Caroline's mood they started to speak with excitement of what they saw. "IT WAS AMAZING YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT! God Klaus looked so hot as he was acting, he's amazing!"

"Yeah, and the director Damon looked pretty amazing too!"

She nodded at her friend's relentless blabbering and looked at the set to see it was finished and people were packing all the equipment away.

"Bitch alert."

Caroling looked at Katherine in confusion at her comment and looked in the same direction as Katherine was, and saw exactly what she meant.

Headed their way was Hayley Marshall and her group of friends. They all hated her, because of how she would mistreat Caroline for taking Tyler's attention away from her. She was a co-worker of Tyler's and ex-fling from what he told her and was jealous that Tyler moved on to her. So now, with every chance she got, she would always find a way to insult Caroline and her friends.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Pathetic bitches trying to get autographs?"

Katherine made her way towards her already ready to fight with her fist raised. "Why you little fucking-"

"Katherine." Grabbing hold of Katherine's clenched fist she shook her head no at Katherine for they knew they shouldn't stoop to Hayley's level. "Let's just go."

Turning Katherine away from the scene, she felt Hayley grab hold of her arm. Is everyone not going to stop grabbing her arm or what?!

"I'm not done talking to you!" Hayley sneered at Caroline.

Turning around to the angry brunette, she glared at her as she saw her hand on her arm. "Oh yeah? Well I am. I really don't care about what you're going to say and I don't have the time for your childish, immature behavior. So don't fuck with me right now, and never touch me again."

Everyone was shocked at her behavior and her use of profanity, since she would just normally ignore Hayley's insults. But with everything that has been happening with Klaus, she just wasn't in the mood and she was only human. There was only so much she can take.

Ripping her arm out of Hayley's grip she walked away with everyone left standing there still staring at her in shock.

Folding her arms, Katherine let out a smirk as she watched Caroline walk away. "I've taught her well."

Hayley growled as Caroline was walking away from her, furious at the audacity to speak to her that way. No one walks away from her, no one.

She smirked when she saw her opportunity. A wire connected to a lighting equipment.

She waited for the perfect chance, and when she saw Caroline was right under the post. Without any hesitation, she tugged on the wire making it go out of balance.

"CAROLINE."

She heard her friends, and someone cry out her name and she instantly turned. It was as if everything was going in slow motion as she saw him running towards her.

All she can feel is his arms wrap around her as she felt his warmth after so long. He pushed them to the ground and rolled them out of the way as they heard the glass break and she felt all the air in her lungs knocked out of her due to the impact...

And because of how close he was to her.

"Caroline!"

Amidst the commotion, and many voices calling out to her. She heard one distinct accent voice. A voice she longed to hear call her once more.

She opened her eyes to see Klaus above her. He was looking at her with concern written all over his face and eyes, and she couldn't help but stare as she recognized this man.

This man in front of her was the one she loved so long ago.

"CAROLINE!" she saw Katherine, Bonnie, and Elena running towards her and felt Klaus unwrap himself from her as he stood up.

"Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Bonnie cried out as she was checking Caroline for any visible injuries with her mothering nature.

The staff members and lingering fans were starting to approach them. Hayley, who was suddenly frightened of what happened, took a step back and walked away with her friends discreetly.

"You okay Blondie?" Damon asked, and everyone recognized him as the director for the movie. "We'll bring you to the hospital."

Caroline was about to be ushered into one of their vans when she finally found her voice. "N-no it's okay. I'm fine."

Damon didn't want the reputation for his movie to be destroyed, so he looked at her cautiously. "Are you sure? We have a medical staff here if you want to get checked out."

She nodded her head and spoke " Yes-"

"You're bleeding."

She looked up to see Klaus standing there, back to his emotionless self, and looked down and saw that indeed, she was bleeding. She had a cut on her leg from the fall, but it really wasn't a big deal. "I-it's just a scratch, I could just clean it up at home-"

"Stop being so stubborn." Klaus cut her off again as he glared at her. "If you really don't want to go to the hospital that badly, then at least have it checked with our medical staff Caroline." With that, he left and once again Caroline stared at him as he walked off.

"We'll bring her." Elena told Damon, and she started to blush as he openly started to check her out with a smirk of appreciation on his face.

The three of them led Caroline to where the trailers were and Katherine looked at her with worry as she spoke. "Are you really okay Care?"

"Yeah.." Caroline wasn't even bothered at the fact her leg was bleeding. She was more bothered with the fact she couldn't understand Klaus. One moment he looked at her as if she was nothing. His face held no emotions whatsoever, his voice lacking any feelings as he spoke to her. Then the next he was a normal human being, saving her and worried about her well-being. But the next thing you know, he was back to being an emotionless little prick. Why was he like that? What was going through his mind?

"... and I'll beat that little cunt to the ground. I'll make sure of that." Katherine rambled on angrily.

They were close to where the medical staff was when something clicked in everyone except Caroline's mind. They were too concerned over Caroline that they almost forgot about it.

Almost.

They all turned to Caroline with their eyes wide in shock. "HE KNOWS YOU?!"

* * *

_**Aaaaaand that's that! I was going to update soon, but I've fallen ill for the past two weeks, been taking 6 different medications and have been going to the doctors because I discovered I have hearing lose in my left ear. 20 years old and I feel so old...**_

_**Anyways who cares about that, I just want to say thank you all to have reviewed/favorite/followed my story! You guys have been amazing with your positive feedbacks and I got my sick ass up to finally finish up this chapter!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed Klaus and Caroline's reunion and finally Klaus's POV and flashback as it was mostly only Caroline's the last few chapters! Even though Klaus thought it was a one time thing, who is he kidding?! Klaroline forever yo! So I hope everyone's been signing the Klaroline petition and tweeting (if you have twitter) for nominating Klaus and Caroline for Teen Choice Awards! If not, go do that right now!**_

_**So have a wonderful day and continue on with your reviews, favorites, and follows! Thank you xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

"For the last time, I told you guys I don't know him!"

For the last 15 minutes, they've been interrogating her about Klaus and how he knew of her name, but no matter how much she denied having any relation to Klaus, they wouldn't accept it and kept pushing her.

"But this is exactly what he said!" Clearing her throat, Elena tried to imitate Klaus's voice. "If you really don't want to go to the hospital that badly, then at least have it checked with our medical staff _Caroline_."

"You guys called out my name, remember? He must have heard it." Caroline tried reasoning with exasperation.

"Yeah, but he called out your name the same time we did Caroline." Bonnie, being the observant one would natural catch on to the name-calling incident with ease.

Caroline's thoughts were going crazy with finding an excuse to Klaus's mistake, until she finally thought of one.

Letting out a fake exaggerated sigh she looked at Bonnie and Elena with guilt, which they have thought was from what Caroline was going to say, but was actually because she felt guilty that she was tweeking the truth from them. "You're right, he does know me."

They all stared at her in shock, and went back to their interrogation. "WHAT?! HOW?"

Caroline looked uncomfortable from the crazy look in Elena and Bonnie's eyes. "It was the day of the conference at the hotel. When I was on my way home, I kind of bumped into him. You can even ask Kat!"

Katherine who was seated away from them as she 'kindly' asked one of the male staff members for a seat with her fluttering eyelashes.

With her perfectly tanned legs crossed over each other while checking for splint ends, she looked up as she heard her name and saw Caroline's pleading eyes with her sister and Bonnie's eyes wide open making them look like vicious dogs, ready to attack her.

Unconcerned with their topic, she flipped her hair to the back of her shoulder and raised her perfectly arched eyebrow at the two crazy girls. "Yeah, we did. When I went to go follow Caroline, I saw her not bump, but practically knock the poor guy down to the floor. Which reminds me, pay up."

Grumbling under their breathes, they each took out their wallets as Caroline was watching them in shock.

"You guys made a bet over me?!"

Katherine scoffed at Caroline's reaction as she was counting the money in her hands. "Of course we did. I told them I bet something awesome would happen to you because of that plump ass of yours, and I was right. You knocked down one of the most hottest actors in the world."

Caroline didn't know if she should be pissed or worried about Katherine's obsession with her butt, but at least it helped her get out of the situation she was in.

"See you guys, I told you it was just an accident he knew my name. You guys were going crazy over nothing."

Katherine looked up from counting her money when she heard Caroline speak and was about to say something herself. However, she decided not to and kept her mouth shut.

'Her name was never mentioned once when we met him.' But she kept it to herself, as she figured she needs to find out why Caroline is lying to them, and the only way to do that is to act as if she didn't know anything.

It was time to put her nickname 'The Conniving Bitch of Mystic Falls' to good use.

"You are so freaking lucky." Bonnie sighed dreamily. "How I wish I could hear my name coming out of those lips with that freaking accent. But are you sure Care? Besides today and that time, you haven't met him before?"

Letting out an annoyed sigh, she spoke with annoyance. "No."

"No you're not sure? Or no, you don't know?"

"I haven't-"

"Oh my god Caroline!" Elena squealed. "He practically hugged you! You lucky bitch, I would have deliberately walked under that equipment if I knew Klaus would be my knight in shining armor! How did it feel?! To have his strong arms around you, or his chiseled chest against yours OR were you able to cop a feel down there? Did it feel huge?! I bet it did!"

Caroline closed her eyes in annoyance and embarrassment as she remembered how she did more than cop a feel down there when they were together and knew just exactly how HUGE he was. She had enough of this.

She opened her eyes, scrunched up her face, and let out a cry. "Ow, my leg!"

And that did the trick. Her friends stopped immediately and forgot about the topic, except for one curly hair brunette.

* * *

"Why the hell do I have to pick up Jeremy! I'm not the one who sits on my ass all day and writes stupid articles no one gives a shit about. I'm a damn business woman!" Katherine grumbled as she strutted down the airport to pick up the youngest member of the Gilbert family who decided to pay a visit to his sisters from Mystic Falls."

In Katherine's thoughts, she was dressed casually, but with her confidence she looked more like a super model. She had on a white tank top, a pair of distressed dark skinny jeans with a pair of Steve Madden white suede heels and a large pair of sunglasses adorning her small tan face.

She was walking through the LaGuardia Airport to aisle 7 to pick Jeremy up, until she bumped into someone and felt something scorching hot spill onto her chest and feet.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!"

"I apologize for my mistake Miss."

She looked up with her sunglasses fallen to the tip of her nose and glared at the man for ruining her now brown stained shirt and suede heels, until she made eye contact with the most deliciously gorgeous man she has ever set her eyes on.

He had on a dark navy blue suit with a blue and red striped tie, that suited well with the composed and serious look on his face. Using her fashion senses, she would give his crisp and clean outfit an A++. He had his short dark brown hair slicked back with a well-defined strong jawline and dark brown eyes that almost looked pitch black.

In other words, he was just her type. Hot, hot, and smoking hot.

But no matter how hot a dude was, no one. And she means NO ONE, will get away with ruining her clothes.

"Yeah? Well you should have watched where you were going dickhead." Without another glance she forgot all about finding her brother and immediately made her way to the nearest bathroom.

* * *

"UGH, my poor babies."

Every female was staring at Katherine strangely as her shirt was laid on top of the sink counter as she tried to use a roll of toilet paper to scrub away the coffee stain on her pair of shoes with no success.

Looking at the time, she realized she didn't have the time to clean everything thoroughly with Jeremy's plane about to land, so with reluctance she put on her wet shirt and heels and made her way out of the bathroom.

"I truly am sorry..."

Caught off guard Katherine jumped at the sudden sound of the accent voice, and lost her balance as she forgot to wipe off the excess water off the bottom of her shoes and fell on top of the man. The stranger who she has officially named dickhead noticed what was happening immediately, took his stance and caught her as she fell on him.

She felt an electrical shock going through her body as he held her waist and she felt him tense up as he felt the same thing.

"Are you alright?"

Pushing him away from her, because of the strange feeling she got. She glared at him with a menace look in her eyes.

"First you ruin my outfit, and now you're trying to give me a heart attack?! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Shaking his head in amusement from the feisty attractive stranger, he glanced at her now see through shirt, revealing her black lacy bra and obviously wet stained shoes.

"I just wanted to wait for your arrival, so I can give you my apologies for spilling my coffee on you. As a token of my apology, I wanted to give you these passes. You do know of the new movie that is filming here with Camille O'Conell and Niklaus Mikaelson, correct? They'll be filming and getting acquainted with one another on a ship at the east river at the Brooklyn bridge park."

Katherine looked at the passes the man took out of his hand-carry luggage. Evidently he has just arrived in New York from somewhere. She looked at him not amused with what he had to offer, because really. She wasn't. "No thanks. I don't really give a shit about those kind of things. I only like shoes, handsome men and sex. So seeing it's none of that, I'll pass."

He looked at Katherine with surprise for her very blunt answer, but at the same time he couldn't help but feel intrigued as any female would jump to the opportunity to accept his offer. Even with her crude words, her honesty was quite refreshing compared to everything his job had to offer. He knew he had to see her again.

"I insist. Please accept this. You can also bring your friends if you would like."

Katherine was getting aggravated at the man's persistence and was about to tell him to fuck off, until she noticed her phone was ringing and the caller i.d said 'Little Gilbert.'

Shit, Jeremy must have landed.

Giving up the fight, she snatched the passes out of the strangers hand muttering the word thanks under her breathe and was about to walk off until she heard his voice.

"What is your name?"

Looking back to the handsome stranger. She gave her trademark Katherine smirk that would make any man succumb to her every will and so far, it's been 100% foolproof. "Katherina Petrova Gilbert. But everyone calls me Katherine or Kat."

"Well then Katherina. I will inform the workers to put your name on the guest list."

Nodding her head she continued to walk away even when she heard his loud enriching voice once more.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson by the way."

With nonchalance she waved her hand without even a glance at him and spoke. "I think I'll stick to dickhead."

Watching the retreating back of Katerina, he couldn't stop the small smile to appear onto his face. The girl was a very interesting individual, with a strange yet feisty personality and he somehow knew he'll be seeing more of this woman.

Taking his cellphone out of his pocket, he pressed his speed dial and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Niklaus, I've just arrived and seeing how you're not picking up. I will see you later at the penthouse. Oh and before I forget, check the latest news on the internet when you have the time. I think you'll enjoy it greatly."

* * *

"For once I will say this. I FREAKING love you my dear wonderful sister!" Elena exclaimed as she squeezed her older sister into a hug.

"I love you more my beautiful best friend." Bonnie squealed as she joined the hug.

"Well I love you the most my gorgeous sister!" Elena squeezed harder as she glared at Bonnie.

"Oh yeah? Well I love-"

"OKAY OKAY! I get it! You guys love me and think I'm wonderful, beautiful, and gorgeous. Which is entirely true, now get off me you dimwits I can't breathe!" Katherine gasped as she tried to breathe.

Elena and Bonnie let go immediately seeing how Katherine's tanned face was turning pale, smiling sheepishly, they apologized. "Sorry we kind of overreacted."

"No really? I would have never guessed." Katherine looked at them dryly.

They were in Katherine and Caroline's apartment because Katherine called the girls over the day after meeting Elijah to give them the passes to see the filming of Klaus and Camille's new movie. She should have known she would be annoyed with the girls reaction, and seeing Bonnie and Elena's reaction made her regret her decision even more.

She knew she should have just sold the damn thing. But, it was a good thing she was able to persuade Caroline into coming with her. It wasn't like she had a choice since she stood her ground, when she claimed she wouldn't go unless a normal human being would come along, and seeing how it was Katherine's name on the guest list. Bonnie and Elena begged Caroline to come.

Still jittery and excited over the news, Elena couldn't sit still on the couch. "Still, I can't believe you got us passes to the East river! They suspended the whole park because they started shooting yesterday, We have freaking exclusive passes! EXCLUSIVE!"

"And you met Elijah Mikaelson! You and Caroline are so lucky to meet the Mikaelson brothers. Where's my Mikaelson goodness?!" Bonnie pouted as she glared at the two girls.

Upon the mention of her name Caroline snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see two excited girls, and one specifically annoyed one. She honestly started to tune them out after finding out Katherine met Elijah.

"I can't believe we'll be spending the whole day with the world's number one actor!" The hyper duo continued on with their chattering.

Caroline looked at them with confusion at the wrong information they just claimed. "Number one? I thought Enzo Malar- something was number one?

Bonnie looked at her incredulously, "You haven't heard? He's gay. It was all over the news and gossip columns yesterday. Not that everyone has a problem with his preference, it just doesn't suit well with his female fans which is a majority of his fan base since it broke their hearts. So Enzo's out, Klaus is in."

Elena nodded at every word that came out of Bonnie's mouth as she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Yeah there were pictures of him doing major PDA with some dude outside of the club. I liked him, so I was sad about it. But whatever floats his boat I guess."

Caroline nodded her head as she realized her ex-boyfriend is now the world's number one actor. Who would have known she scored someone that big.

"Anyways." Katherine singed as she disappeared for a bit to retrieve something out of her room. "Forget about the hot gay dude, I have something for all of us to wear tonight."

Dropping the materials she held in her hands onto Elena's lap as she was the only one on the couch, everyone gasped at the beauty Katherine laid out and the girls immediately went to retrieve it.

"Oh my god Kat! These are amazing!" Bonnie yelled as she put the dress against her body.

And amazing it was. There were four dresses Katherine had designed, specifically for each of them.

Bonnie's dress was a black sleeveless halter dress with silver jewel linings throughout the whole dress. The bottom ended at her ankles and on the right side of the dress, there was a long slit to reveal Bonnie's toned leg. The dress was perfect for her as her short hair made the whole look very chic and mature.

Elena's dress was a long sleeve glittery golden dress with a round neckline and was half backless. There were black jewels embedded into the dress and it ended right above her knees. The gold dress gave her tan skin a glow giving her a sophisticated look.

Katherine's was a black spaghetti strap all leather dress with a deep V-line, and a built in bra to push her breasts up to look more prominent and was a lot tighter than Elena and Bonnie dresses since it was a mini dress. All the designs matched the girls well, especially Caroline's.

Caroline's dress was a white creme colored dress with a sweetheart neckline that showed off her cleavage. The top part of the dress was a corset, but the rest was tight-fitted showing off her curves and assets, while it flared out on the bottom. The whole dress was in lace with another layer of fabric underneath it so it wouldn't be see-through, making it give the sexy dress a elegant look.

Caroline was in awestruck as she touched the delicate patterns of lace from the tip of her fingers, she looked at Katherine in awe as Katherine stood there proud seeing the girls reactions. "It's beautiful Katherine, but how did you find the time to make these?"

With a shrug from her shoulders, she watched as Elena and Bonnie scattered to any room they can find to put on the dresses quickly. "I made them a while back, just in case of a special occasion. Do you like it?"

Caroline's been having a crappy few weeks after seeing Klaus again, but holding onto that beautiful dress caused her to finally let out a genuine smile. She ran towards Katherine to envelop her into a hug as her genuine happiness wouldn't die down, not even knowing she was going on a ship to meet her doom would kill it... Well sort of. "Like it? I love it Kitty-Kat!"

Having enough body contacts since yesterday, because of a certain hot stranger. She slightly pushed Caroline off of her, but still let out a small smile as Caroline's sincere thoughts on her designs made everything worth it. "Yeah well, I always did think white or creme was your color. Wait until you see the designs I made for your future wedding dress! Even I won't be able to be the center of attention."

Grabbing hold of her own dress, she went into her bedroom without noticing how her last comment caused Caroline to tense up.

Even with everyone gone to get ready for the event for tonight. Caroline stood there alone, zoned out as Katherine's comment was repeating inside her mind.

_If only she knew I was proposed 5 years ago..._

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, LOOK YOU GUYS! I SEE IT!"

They were walking towards the park and literary everyone was turning their heads towards the girls. Not only because of Bonnie and Elena's squealing, but because of their beauty and dresses.

Katherine is always aware of the stares and awes she receives, but she couldn't help but smirk as she knew her dresses were obviously a big hit. With the men staring at their killer bodies as the dresses showed their womanly figures, and the women staring in envy at the beautiful dresses they wore making them the eye of the party, while they all looked like a sack of potatoes. Maybe she'll be able to find someone who would want to take part in her business tonight, if she's lucky.

They turned their attention to a woman who was obviously walking up to them with a polite smile on her face. "Hello, you must be Mr. Mikaelson's guests. I'll be your host for tonight, any questions you have I will gladly answer. Now just follow me and I shall bring you on board."

Elena and Bonnie ran towards the woman immediately after her little speech and started asking questions, too many questions that is. The woman was surprised with the girl's enthusiasm and was obviously distressed with keeping up with everything the girls were saying and answering as much she can.

Katherine and Caroline slowly followed behind, not wanting to take part of the conversation ahead of them as they already had to deal with the girls almost everyday.

Turning her head towards Caroline, Katherine nudged her in the shoulder as she finally caught her attention. "What's up with you? You've been quiet since we got here."

Slightly shaking her head, she gave Katherine a fake smile so she wouldn't worry about her. "It's nothing, I'm just not used to all this."

Katherine clearly knowing how Caroline is, was hesitant to ask her for the truth. But decided that maybe it was best to allow Caroline to stay deep in her thoughts for once, as she was doing the same thing each time they took a step closer to meeting the dickhead from the airport.

Seeing how Katherine was letting her off the hook, she let out a sigh of relief and went back to her thoughts.

She's been a train wreck the whole car ride, seeing how she'll be seeing the Mikaelson brothers. Maybe not too much of Klaus, since she already saw him twice in two weeks (although she still never had an explanation for his weird moods), but mostly because of Elijah.

The last time she met Elijah was back in Mystic Falls when he told her to break up with Klaus. Seeing how she held her end of their bargain, he has never once came into contact with her throughout the years just like Klaus has. But then again, it's not like he had any reasons to. It wasn't like they were the best of friends anyways, but she wondered how his reaction would be once they see one another.

As she anticipated for that moment to happen, she thought back to that specific promise they made when they met at the park. Was Elijah able to keep his promise? To keep Klaus happy?... Well seeing how successful he has become for the last five years and having a new girlfriend who just so happens to be his co-star/America's sweetheart. He must be... Right?

"Here we are. Now I think it's time for me to leave." Without even looking back, their host ran off like her life depended on it so she can keep a safe distance between her and her crazy friends as they were calling out to the woman to come back, because they weren't done with their questions.

Caroline was about to laugh and tease the girls for their excitement, until she froze when she heard a certain male voice.

"Katerina, welcome. It's nice seeing you again and no worries. I won't be spilling my drink on you tonight."

She scoffed at Elijah's attempt to smooth things over between them and crossed her arms, as she looked at him in defiance. "Don't worry, it's not like I'll be anywhere near you and your clumsy ass, dickhead."

It was obvious Elijah was about to retaliate with one of his own remarks, until he was suddenly faced with a caramel skinned lady, and another lady who looked exactly like Katerina.

"HI! Can we shake your hand?!"

He wasn't used to such attention since it was normally Klaus who was always on the receiving end. So he was hesitant with what to do and how to react.

Grabbing hold of Elena and Bonnie before they can attack Elijah, Katherine spoke with annoyance. "Down, you mad dogs! I didn't dress you guys up so you can ruin it with your craziness. Sorry about that, this is Elena Gilbert. As you can tell she's my twin sister. Of course I'm the hotter one."

"Hey!" Elena glared at Katherine for her comment, but she just ignored her with ease. "This other person is one of my best friends, Bonnie Bennet. Just as crazy as my sister here, but don't let that fool you. She's actually the maturest one out of all of us."

She stepped to the side, as Caroline has been behind her the entire time and spoke. "This here is my roomie, the brains to my small clothing company and my other best friend. Car-"

"Ms. Forbes?"

The girls widened their eyes in shock as they looked back and forth from the normally composed Elijah, who was now just as shocked as the girls to Caroline who stood there fidgeting and feeling uncomfortable with all the staring.

"Hi Elijah..."

Katherine snapped out of her trance and glared at Caroline as she felt annoyed that Caroline didn't tell her anything about knowing another Mikaelson. "You two know each other?!"

Caroline started to panic as she was more focused on their past, and greeting him than making up any excuses if Elijah somehow made a mistake, and revealed to the girls that they knew one another. So she just stood there not knowing what to do.

"My apologies, I shall explain. I bumped into Ms. Forbes a few times at my visit to Mystic Falls, for personal reasons. We're just acquaintances, nothing more."

Everyone turned their attention back to Elijah as he spoke and Caroline couldn't be more thankful for his fast thinking.

Katherine stared Elijah down as she didn't completely believe his words, and was going to call him out on his bullshit, until Elijah was once more faced with two excited girls.

"You've been to Mystic Falls before?!" Elena spoke in wonder at the new fascinating fact she has just discovered.

Nodding his head he took a step away from the girls in caution and raised his hand, directing them to their left. "I'll be more than glad to speak more of my visit to Mystic Falls. If you just follow me I'll explain and also introduce you to the cast members of the movie."

Elena and Bonnie gladly walked the path Elijah was directing to and scurried off in a hurry.

Katherine still suspicious with what was going on, had to be directed with the help of Elijah's hand on her upper back. She immediately stopped all thoughts and accusations as she now had another situation to figure out. What was this feeling she had at the pit of her stomach from just one small contact of their skins?

Caroline watched as Elijah led Katherine to where the party was held and saw Elijah slightly turn his head to glance at her and she couldn't help, but mouth out the words 'thank you' and saw him nod his head. Accepting her gratitude, he turned his attention back to the others.

She let out a sigh of relief as she made it past another obstacle, but felt exhausted from all the secrets she was hiding from her friends lately. It wasn't even this difficult back when they were younger, but then again. They became nosier after her depressed state from her break-up with Klaus.

Noticing she was alone. She quickly tried to follow the path she saw everyone else went, until she bumped into someone making her lose her balance.

She felt a strong, yet gentle grip on her hand helping her steady herself and looked up to thank the person, but was met with a pair of mildly surprised blue eyes behind a pair of thick framed glasses.

"What are you doing here?"

She noticed how his demeanor quickly change and felt that hint of disappointment just like before. "Uh my friend was invited by Elijah, so here I am... Uhm you wear glasses now?"

Klaus was unaware he still had the glasses on, so he took them off, and put it in the breast pocket of his white collar shirt. "It's for the movie, I just finished a scene." He hesitated, but with an afterthought he added. "Does it look bad?"

"No, you still look hot-" Caroline raised her hands in a swift motion to clamp her big mouth shut, and felt the familiar warmth spread through her cheeks at her embarrassment. She really needed to stop and think before she spoke...

If he was pleased, he didn't show it at all and just walked off. Caroline automatically followed along as she didn't even know where everyone was since the ship was enormous.

They walked in a awkward silence as the sound of the waves crashing against the bottom of the cruise ship was the only thing heard.

Finally after a few minutes he turned around to face Caroline and she quickly stopped so she wouldn't bump into him.

They stood there just staring at one another as her eyes were searching for a hint of the old Klaus she knew, while his was trying not to reveal what he actually felt and thought.

Noticing he was about to speak, she immediately came to the conclusion he was disturbed by her presence, and was quickly trying to explain to him about her situation and not look so desperate. "Look I'm not trying to look like one of your many stalkers by following you around and looking like a lost puppy. I don't know where my friends are because this ship is freaking enormous and seeing how you been spending your time here for the last few days, I thought oh well Klaus would obviously know where to go. So yeah let's just follow him and-"

"How's your leg."

She stopped in the middle of her explanation and was surprised he would ask that question at all with his weird behavior.

"Uh, yeah. It's good, nothing to worry about."

She saw he was going to speak again and she was anticipating what his next words would be, until they were suddenly interrupted.

"There you are. I've been trying to find you ever since I've landed in New York, what happened to the penthouse? It's completely destroy- Oh Ms. Forbes. I didn't see you there."

Seeing how her conversation was cut short with Klaus, she let out a sigh of exasperation. Just when they were making good progress too.

Shrugging his shoulder, Klaus replied to Elijah's question. "I just thought the place needed some redecorating. By the way how did things go with Enzo."

Caroline looked at the two in confusion from their conversation, and saw how Elijah was hesitating to answer Klaus's question probably because she was there. While Klaus wasn't fazed at all.

She was about to excuse herself, seeing how they were going to talk about matters she shouldn't be involved with, and made a move to walk away. Until she felt someone grab a hold of her wrist.

She looked up baffled at the fact Klaus was finally allowing a close contact by his choice and looked at him, trying to think of reasons for his sudden impulse.

"No need to act like strangers Elijah. We all know each other, seeing how I used to be involved with Caroline. You can speak freely."

Wow, so he can admit they had a past...

Elijah stared intently at the two, trying to make sense of the situation and what happened during his absence, but decided he would speak to Klaus later about it.

"If you answered my calls, you would know that I've did what you asked for. The rumors you may have heard is untrue."

Klaus nodded his head, and questioned Elijah of what he has done. "So the pictures of Enzo?"

Elijah stood up straight as he folded his hands behind him and spoke as if what they were talking about was nothing, but only a mere business proposition, and in their eyes. That's exactly what it was. "I've merely hired someone to help bring back his drug addiction. All the pictures of him and the man I hired was done perfectly as Enzo was not in the right state of mind."

Klaus let out a smirk, appreciating what his brother has done. "I have to give it to you Elijah, I would have done something a bit more dramatic, but well done brother."

Caroline listened in shock of what she has just heard, but stayed silent as this had nothing to do with her. She realized in order for Klaus to stay on the very top, they just completely destroyed another man's reputation for that to happen. She knew the industry was a harsh business, but harsh is only an understatement. What they did was ruthless and despicable ...

"OH MY GOD!"

They all turned to the sudden scream and saw the hyper duo running towards Klaus and she noticed how Klaus smiled at them immediately, but no matter how great of an actor he is. No one can prevent themselves from cringing at the high pitch screams of her friends.

* * *

The girls were at the sideline as they watched the crew setting up for one last scene before they indulge in the small gathering they were going to hold. They were near a swimming pool, while the crew were close to the ends of the railings for the next scene. They were constantly getting shushed by the workers as Elena and Bonnie couldn't stop giggling for the past 20 minutes, for they were in heaven for finally being able to meet the man of their dreams. While it was the opposite for Klaus. Luckily for him, they decided to film earlier than they expected.

"I can't believe we finally got to meet him! Pinch me, because I must be dreaming." Elena sighed in disbelief.

Bonnie nodded her head in agreement and gave Caroline a playful glare as she spoke. "You're horrible Care! How could you hunt him down before we could?!"

Caroline's eyes widen at the accusation thrown at her and was trying to defend herself. "It isn't like that-"

"Yeah, that's why he was holding onto your wrist right? Katherine teased as she decided to join in the fun since there really wasn't anything else to do on this damn ship

"But-"

"SHHH, They're starting!" Elena scolded as she was watching Damon finish directing Klaus and Camille what to do.

"-And action!"

Immediately the two were in character, and Caroline was awestruck for how good they were. Klaus especially.

He improved a lot from the last time she's seen him act in person. He's been finally able to nail the proper facial expressions to pull you in. The pain in his eyes were so believable, it reminded her of the face she's seen five years ago and it brought up an old pain she has forgotten all about. His body language has also improved as it matched the desperate tone in his voice as he grabbed hold of Camille's arm. Everything was so natural, until the unexpected happened.

They kissed.

Her eyes widened at the sudden scene, and although she knew the kiss was only for a few seconds. It felt like forever. Everything around her was in slow motion, and she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight even when she felt the discomfort in her chest.

It was merely six seconds of lip lock before Klaus pulled away, chuckling. "You bit me."

"No, I didn't!" Camille denied, obviously embarrassed she got caught.

"If I was her." Katherine started, while smirking. "I'd do more than bite."

"One more time." Damon called out, while giving Camille a stern look. " And no biting this time."

Caroline knew this was a normal occurrence for all actors and actresses, but watching her ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend making out is not something she's able to take in. Even if she's over him...

But why did it sound like the last part of her thoughts was a lie?

* * *

After about 10 takes, they or rather Camille was finally able to get the scene right.

"Hey, sorry I took so long to get the shot right." Camille spoke softly as she looked up at Klaus through her eyelashes.

Klaus was honestly annoyed with how Camille involved her own desires to take so long with the shot. He likes to get his work done fast and professionally, but he gave her a charming smile that caused her to blush because that's what he always had to do. He had to be polite and charming to everyone, so he wouldn't ruin his golden reputation.

His whole life was an act and although he loved what he does, he honestly just wants to be how he really is.

"It's no problem at all love." he spoke while flashing his deep set dimples at her.

Saying their goodbyes, Klaus turned away only to be met with a content Elijah.

"Your acting was superb Niklaus. I was worried, you wouldn't be able to deliver your lines well today."

Klaus let out a small scoff as he raised his eyebrow towards his brother. "And what makes you say that Elijah?"

Elijah stood there and spoke as if it wasn't a big deal, but his eyes spoke a different story as he was studying Klaus's demeanor. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because of a sudden appearance of someone from your past."

Elijah waited to see Klaus's reaction, but he should have known better as Klaus perfected his look of unconcern.

"You should expect more from me Elijah. I am perfectly capable of doing my job over any circumstances."

Elijah stared at Klaus from the lie he has told, as Klaus's first job came to mind. However, he decided it wasn't the best idea to bring up Klaus's darken days. He's in a good place right now and bringing up a traumatic scene he witnessed is not something he wants to speak of. Like they say, the past is the past.

He nodded his head to show he agrees instead of words, because even with Elijah's controlled and calm demeanor. His own acting will never be anything compared to his younger brother.

"I suggest you try to keep my guests away from Camille for a while. They happened to have been jealous and left in the middle of your kissing scene. It'll be best to keep them 20 feet away from each other." Elijah said, recalling the nasty looks from Elena and Bonnie were giving towards Klaus's fake girlfriend.

"Whatever you say brother." Klaus walked away and decided he needed to calm himself from the small talk about Caroline. Of course his brother would bring her up indirectly when he had the chance.

Oblivious to all the stares and mouths hanging open from the females around him, he decided to strip right there to take a quick dip in the pool.

* * *

"Holy crap, just calm the fuck down already!" Katherine spoke in irritation as she tried to pacify her two friends. But really, why did she bother. They've been at it for half an hour now.

"Well she's asking for a good old beat down!" Elena huffed as she recalled the stupid mistakes Camille kept making. I mean who takes that long to freaking kiss?!

Katherine handed Caroline her favorite Cristal Champagne bottle she found while exploring the kitchen full of exquisite cuisines and alcohol while speaking to her sister in irritation. "They were just acting you big baby. It's what they do for a living."

Bonnie dismissed what Katherine said as she was equally angry as Elena was. "Acting?! She was obviously taking advantage of the situation!"

Katherine flailed her arms up in the air at the two girls stubbornness. "I give up, let's go Care."

Caroline was seated on top of one of the kitchen counter, drinking from the bottle of champagne. She jumped off the counter as she followed Katherine knowing she was also fed up with the constant reminder of watching Klaus and Camille making out.

When they made it out of the kitchen door, they stood there not knowing what to do.

"Sooo." Taking a large swig of the bottle while contemplating on what they should be doing, she looked at Katherine. "What now?"

"I'm not even sure. The damn dickhead said he would formally introduce us to the cast during the gathering, but I don't even know where he is." Katherine shared what Elijah told her earlier.

Right at that moment, Klaus appeared... wet and clad in a pair of tight boxers.

"You took a swim in that?! Caroline couldn't help but blurt out as she tried not to stare at his well-developed body... his abs... his chest... and definitely NOT down there, but damn it! It was difficult.

"Yes, I needed to cool down a bit." Klaus shrugged and was about to go into the kitchen, but was stopped by Caroline.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." She warned, and then she had to add. "...Looking like that."

Angry high-pitched noises were heard through the kitchen doors and it made Klaus cringe. He was feeling dehydrated from the swim, and was contemplating if one drink was worth risking his life for. He turned to look at Caroline and thankfully for him, he saw the bottle of champagne in her hand. "Do you mind if I take a sip?"

Caroline looked at the bottle in her hand and saw she drank a majority of it, she handed him the bottle and replied. "I already drank most of it. You can take the rest."

Without any hesitation, he thanked her for the drink and took a sip before he made his way up the stairs with the bottle.

She wasn't aware she was staring at his back until she heard a cough, and turned to look at Katherine's questioning look. "What?"

"I should be asking you that." Katherine gave her a penetrating look. "Is there something you're not telling me? Oh scratch that, there definitely is something you're not telling me. Now spill."

Caroline shook her head, not ready for this confrontation. Because really, it'll only complicate things. "There really isn't anything going on Kat."

Katherine furrowed her eyebrows as she spoke. "Nothing going on? Come on! No strangers drink from the same bottle, you guys definitely know each other and you're not fooling me."

Fed up with Katherine's prying she glared at her as she spoke in a harsh tone. "Just drop it Katherine. If I say it's nothing then just leave it alone."

Raising her hands in the air as a sign of surrender, she stop speaking knowing she wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight. She knew Caroline was keeping something from her, Klaus and her seem too close for people who just recently met. They make it seem as if they go a long way back... But she'll let it slide for now. She'll eventually figure things out, she always does.

* * *

After the gathering, the ship crew members informed everyone there was a slight problem with the engine. They told them they will be on the ship longer than they expected and two specific girls were jumping in joy.

"I swear someone up there wants us to stay here!" Elena spoke with enthusiasm.

"More like someone is trying to punish me." Caroline muttered under her breathe.

Having enough with Elena and Bonnie's over the top reactions and having a bit too much champagne, she decided to take a look around to sober up and have some peace and quiet.

As she was walking she was enthralled by the city lights brightening up the dark night, until she collided into someone and looked up only to see the very person she's been bumping into for the past few weeks, and felt herself getting frustrated.

Seriously?! Why does this keep happening?!

"You know, if I didn't know any better. I would think you've been doing this on purpose."

She scoffed at Klaus's accusation and looked at him dryly. "And if I didn't know any better, I would say your ego has only enlarged after all these years."

She saw Klaus glare at her for her remark and was about to retaliate with his own, until they heard loud female voices coming from around the corner.

"I swear we're close! I can almost smell him!"

Knowing who those voices belonged to, she let out a sigh and was going to walk away and go to her friends. Until she felt a firm grip on her hand and felt herself getting pulled into a dark room. She has a slight fear of the darkness, so when she couldn't see anything she was about to freak out until she heard a click and saw that Klaus turned the lights on.

"What the hell was that for?"

Shrugging his shoulders with no concern, he walked down the staircase the room led to with Caroline following close behind. "I knew if you went to your friends, they would find me and I don't think I'll be able to survive another one of their strange behavior. No offense."

She knew how crazy her friends can get, so she just gave him a shrug of her own and looked around to see where the staircase led them.

It was obviously an entertainment room with darts, a ping pong table, a few arcade games, and completed with it's own flat screen T.V, sound system, and couch.

"Wow this is nice." Caroline was impressed, as her apartment could never compete with this.

Klaus ignored her comment, and went to sit on the couch without a word.

Not speaking at all, they were both in the room in complete silence for a few minutes until Caroline let out a groan of frustration and turned to glare at Klaus.

"Okay seriously?! You bring me along to this amazing room and you're not even going to try to talk to me? Well you know what Klaus? I'm sick of the way you've been acting and treating me. You act like an emotionless jerk who pretends as if he's never met me, and then the next you're freaking saving me from all sorts of trouble, but the next second you go back to how you were. Do you hate me that much Klaus? Do you hate me that much, you're willing to make me feel like I'm the worst scum on the face of the earth?! Well it worked, but you know what? I'm done! Hate me all you want, but I will not let you confuse the crap out of me anymore."

Klaus looked at her in surprise for her sudden outburst, it was probably because of all the champagne that gave her the confidence to be up front with him, but in her defense. She's been holding all these feelings and anger inside of her, and with how he's been treating her, there was only so much she can take.

"You're cry."

Her eyes widened at what he said and lifted her hand to her cheek after Klaus spoke and felt the tears on her cheeks. She realized in the midst of letting out all her pent up frustration and anger with how he's been around her, she was letting out her sadness that he will always hate her for what she has done.

Realizing all that, she choked back a sob so she wouldn't give Klaus the satisfaction of knowing all his actions were actually affecting her, but it was a failed mission as the tears wouldn't stop.

Suddenly he stood in front of her blurry vision.

She felt his warm touch wiping her tears away and it only caused more sadness, as she reminisced their past and how his warm comforting touch still felt the same when she needed him most.

"I-... I don't hate you Caroline. I can never hate you."

She looked up at his sudden confession, and even through her blurry vision she was able to see the regret in Klaus's eyes, and she felt content that he was finally able to put down some of his walls around her.

Right when he was going to speak, the electricity went out and she instinctively latched her hands onto his arm. "KLAUS!"

"I'm here." He grabbed hold of her hand once more and tried to lead her through the room. "Let's go back."

After a few bumps here and there, they were able to make it up the stairs and when he put his hand on the doorknob, it wouldn't budge. "It's locked."

"WHAT?! What the hell do you mean it's locked?!"

He let out a scoff as he replied with sarcasm. "Locked, as in closed. Won't open. Do you need a deeper definition sweetheart."

She slapped his arm for teasing her, and was about to rant to him about how much of an asshole he was, but the longer she was in the dark room, the more her fear was escalating.

Pounding her fists on the door, she started to cry out for help. "HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?! ELENA, BONNIE, KATHERINE, ELIJAH?!" Hearing no answer behind the door she started to freak out even more. "Oh my god, I'm going to die here with the world's meanest man!"

"Calm down. Everything will be okay." Klaus squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"But-"

"Shh"

"What if-"

"Shh"

"Fine." She leaned against the door and after a few seconds she spoke. "Look at what you've done. We didn't even get to do anything." She complained with a pout and crossed her arms across her torso.

"Me? You were the one who couldn't shut up!"

"Well if you weren't acting like such an asshole, we wouldn't have argued!"

"Not my fault you were acting like a child! Besides with your abilities, it wouldn't have been a fair challenge for you."

"Shut up!" She playfully slapped his arm and for the first time heard his laugh after all these years.

Not being able to keep a straight face, she laughed along as they were arguing like they used to.

Maybe things were finally going to change.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Katherine asked worriedly. The ship was running on a generator, but it took an hour to get it working since they haven't used it in a long time. "We checked every freaking room, but nothing! NADA!"

"Wait, if my memories recall, Niklaus was telling me of a room he found during his time spent here."

She quickly grabbed hold of Elijah's arm and started pushing him to where he'll lead them. "Then what the hell are you waiting for?! Hurry your ass up!"

She followed Elijah from behind and once making it to the door, Katherine started pulling the doorknob aggressively. "DAMN IT, it's locked."

"Just a moment, I have the keys." Gently pulling Katherine aside, he used the keys the captain of the ship bestowed onto him after the discovery of Caroline and Klaus disappearance. Finally finding the correct one, he softly pulled the handle, but it instantly flew open. He jumped away just in time before the bodies collided onto the floor.

Katherine had her mouth gaping at seeing the two people they've been searching for, holding onto each other asleep. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Ugh.." Klaus was waking up from the impact and loud shrilling voice, but was unaware of the audience he had as sleep was still in his system.

"Five more minutes Nik.." Caroline snuggled even closer to Klaus's body to keep herself warm.

"Caroline?" He felt himself being confused as to how he had Caroline by his side.

"Do you have to go shoot your first movie again?" She mumbled sleepily. "Stay a bit longer Nik, I'm tired."

Still not fully awake, he went along with what was happening and closed his eye, while pulling Caroline closer to him. "Alright love, just 5 more minutes."

As he laid there for a few seconds, until something clicked in his mind. 'I shot my first movie years ago...' Upon the realization with what was happening, he abruptly stood up allowing Caroline to fall head on to the floor.

"OW, seriously?!... What's going on?" Caroline sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and froze as she saw three different expressions in front of her.

Klaus stood there with a cold look, while Elijah stood there in disbelief. Then finally, she turned to see Katherine staring at her with her eyes and mouth wide open, with shock written all over her face.

SHIT!

* * *

_**ANDDD, DONE! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes, I wasn't able to read through the story and sorry for the late update. Been getting monitored by the hospital cause of an infection I have in back of my throat. Might get surgery if it becomes worse, but hopefully that won't happen because if it does I won't be able to update quickly. ):**_

_**Thank you to those who wished for my well-being and the many great reviews! Also it was a great pleasure seeing another person recommending this story on tumblr, so thank you xxteamcarolinexx and darkdickens! I hope I see others do the same, because I'll most likely follow you (especially if you post Klaroline stuff) and send a message of appreciation. But yes, as a token of my appreciation I made this chapter exxxxtra long, hope you liked the Kalijah scene and don't hate me for the Camille scene! I detest her just as much as you all do, but it must happen for this story to progress so sorry ):**_

_**Also I've been having questions with how they're confused with Caroline's own confusion towards Klaus's treatment and to sum it up, I will explain that it's because the Klaus she knew was never one to act the way he does now. He was a totally different person and she doesn't truly understand the deep meaning to what her breaking up did to him since they haven't had that confrontation yet, but it'll happen eventually!**_

_**So yeah! Thank you everyone of you amazing people and I hope you have a lovely day. Review/Favorite/Follow please! xoxo**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

"Okay, I gave you enough time, now spill." Katherine stared hard at the fidgety blonde sitting on her bed.

It's been a week since Elijah and Katherine found Klaus and Caroline cuddling on the ship.

When Caroline finally got up after being in shock, her and Klaus immediately went different directions to avoid the awkward situation and once everyone was able to get off the ship. Klaus and Caroline hastily got off without even seeing each other.

Caroline looked at the seething Katherine standing in front of her bed with hesitation. "I don't know what you're-"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit. You're not fooling anyone." Katherine stood her ground. She was determined to figure out what was going on between her best friend and what the world considers as the greatest actor.

"I gave you enough time considering it's me who we're talking about, and we're not getting anywhere with this. You cant expect me to sit back and let this go Caroline."

Caroline looked away from Katherine's eyes with discomfort and started playing with her fingers to distract herself. "I don't wanna talk about it Kat..."

"Well you have to." Katherine stated firmly. "It's obvious whatever is going on has been distracting you even more than usual, and you're already distracted enough as it is! You have to talk about it someday with someone, don't bottle up all that crap inside... You know you'll be able to feel better after you do, just talk to me Care."

Caroline let out a sigh realizing what Katherine was saying was true. She has been keeping every single detail about Klaus to herself from the very beginning, and it's been killing her inside for years and now that he's back. It's inevitable for her behavior to change drastically.

Having to make up more lies towards her best friends was causing an even greater turmoil inside herself. Her friends has been nothing, but supportive and caring about her well-being since they were kids. Yet here she was always lying about everything involving Klaus, who was consistently on her mind and unfortunately lingering around her heart because of the day she left him. It wasn't even because she didn't trust them, no. She trusts them with her life. Maybe it was because she was just afraid of what would happen if she took that one step on allowing herself to be truthful to her friends and... herself.

In the end what mattered most right now was to taking a step out of her own comfort zone, because in the end. Katherine deserved to know the truth. "In my closet there's a box inside."

Katherine arched her eyebrow in confusion to where Caroline was leading all this to, but complied to her wishes as she walked towards her closet.

She couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Just Caroline's daily clothing, most of them from moi. But she kept digging through and was able to see a large old box that looked out of place in her closet. She picked it up and placed it on the bed in front of Caroline and sat across from her.

Reluctantly Caroline opened the box, and picked out a old looking but still in shape wolf plushy.

"Katherine. Meet Mr. Wolf."

If it wasn't for the situation, Katherine would have laughed at Caroline's face and make fun of the originality of the name

"I know you want to make fun of the name bitch." Caroline stated as she looked at Katherine's attempt in keeping her laughter in. Making Katherine smirk at how well Caroline knew her. "It's okay, I don't blame you. I did the same thing when... Klaus named him."

Immediately the smirk that was placed on Katherine's face quickly disappeared as she looked at Caroline with disbelief. "What?"

All thoughts were swimming around her mind at what Caroline's words can imply, and picked up the doll from Caroline's hands and saw a beautiful engagement ring attached to a silver chain around the dolls's neck.

"I never got to give that ring back, because he left and I just didn't have the heart to throw it out."

Katherine looked at Caroline more confused than ever as she saw what Caroline with a dazed look, reminiscing about something that brought her mood down drastically. "I don't understand Care.."

"Matt wasn't my first love and who I gave my virginity to."

The realization of what Caroline said was crashing down on her, and picked up more items from the box. She was able to skim through a sketchbook of randomly drawn pictures of Caroline eating, pouting, and smiling. All different kind of expressions and all of the sketches were beautifully drawn and realistic. They focused solemnly on all of her facial expressions, showing that the person who drew all of the sketches held very strong emotions towards Caroline and how he perceived her as. The sketchbook just reminded Katherine of how more cheerful Caroline used to be.

Sure, after knocking some sense into Caroline she got better, but... Even Elena and Bonnie agrees that she hasn't fully become her true self even after all these years. Always daydreaming most of her days away that would bring a sad expression to herself. Not enjoying their talks as much as the rest was. It was as if something has been haunting her for the past 5 years and it was eating her away.

Katherine pulled out a photo album next, and her suspicions were confirmed as she saw pictures of Caroline and Klaus together in a unknown small apartment she's never seen before. As she was looking through she came upon a picture of Caroline laying on top of his back making her eyes cross eyed as she stuck her tongue out as Klaus laid on a couch with a book in his hands as he looked over his shoulder to look at Caroline with an arched brow in amusement. Then the next, the picture was a bit of a blur as you could tell that Klaus was flipping her over on the couch to get rid of her on his back with their faces slightly blurry, but their smiles were recognizable as their white teeth were visible as they were laughing uncontrollably. The last one was a picture of Klaus crushing Caroline from underneath him as she looked away laughing with her eyes scrunched up, grabbing a hold of Klaus's cheeks to push him away as he tried to push his lips a lot further out to jokingly kiss Caroline as he was now the one taking the picture.

Katherine couldn't help but let out a genuine small smile at all the ridiculous pictures of them. 'They look so happy and in love.'

"We met near the end of our sophomore year around March." Caroline started the story. "I was at the mall, shopping to relief some of the anger I had from my recent break up with Matt as he chose to fawn over Elena even when we all knew they wouldn't get back together. But that was where I met him and how this all started..."

* * *

**_7 Years Ago._**

_Klaus was roaming around trying to avoid a persistent girl he decided to have a fling with just for the heck of it. He couldn't even remember her name, maybe it started with the letter S?_

_However he came to greatly regret his actions for she was nonstop bothering him to no ends. She wanted to take their sexual encounters to a whole other level with the title of boyfriend and girlfriends, and once she came to that conclusion as she dragged him to the mall. He quickly left her and was able to get rid of her easily through the small crowds of people._

_So now with nothing better to do he just decided to roam the mall for he wasn't greatly acquainted with the area since he has just moved here after moving around for two years, trying to take in all kinds of acting program and trying to get Mikael off his trail. Which led him to this unknown small-town called Mystic Falls. He hasn't been here for too long, and he was already bored of all the small-town people. You can tell their minds has not expand as they haven't experienced anything that would drastically change their perspective in life, because they were comfortable with this small life of theirs. These people were nothing special and they couldn't hold his interest for even a second. He'll probably have to convince Elijah to move to another place again. Maybe a place with more attractive females._

_His eyes was lazily roaming around in disinterest and boredom as his feet was leading him where ever with no care, until he stopped abruptly in his tracks as his eyes widened at what he saw._

_There in the middle of the mall was a big water fountain, but it wasn't the fountain that stopped him, it was the girl sitting on the marble of the fountain for shoppers to rest on that stopped him. There sat a young girl who was chatting away on the phone that called out to him._

_She has got to be one of the most beautiful and exquisite girl he's ever seen, and trust him. He's seen plenty. Her blonde hair was a few inches below her shoulders and was slightly curled as it shined from the sun shining through the glass ceilings. She had the most purest bright blue eyes he's ever set eyes on and that smile, by god it was one of the most exquisite things he's ever seen._

_Klaus stood there memorized by the young goddess he was blessed to even take a single glance at._

_He has never experienced this feeling before in his life. The inability to take control of your body, the sweat appearing onto the palm of his hands, how all thoughts were revolved around her and only her. The way his whole 21 years of living failed to teach him how to breathe properly just by looking at her. The warmth he can feel bubbling inside his stomach and the severe pounding of his heart ringing through his ears. He doesn't know what these feelings meant, but there was one thing he knew was for sure. He wouldn't ever be able to feel this way again and he knew he had to speak to her in order to figure out what these foreign emotions really meant._

_As he made his way towards her the need to speak with her only amplified with every step he took and only a few seconds later he stood right in front of her._

_It was as if everything was in slow motion as her eyes slowly met his own and he knew his fate has forever changed._

_"Hey Bonnie I'll call you back in a few minutes." He wanted to close his eyes and just revel in the sound of her voice. It was like an unknown enchanting song no one worthy enough was to hear. She hung up her phone as she turned her body towards him and raised an eyebrow at him with questioning eyes. "Uh hi?"_

_He smiled at her and was going to use every ounce of his charm to pull her in, like she did with him._

_"Hello love. I couldn't help but notice you sitting here alone. Someone as beautiful as you should have someone to keep you company. __I'm new to this town and since we're both alone. Maybe you can show me around and show me the quirks and beauty of this place."_

_He knew he had her in the palm of his hands, as she sat there in silence. Call him cocky, but he knew the effects he had on the female population. He had the looks and charms that brought in the females to help relieve himself and older ladies to make quick cash. The perseverance to make his career as an actor to come alive was also a plus and apparently all the females seem to swoon at the sound of his voice because of his accent. However, what he didn't know was that Caroline was not like most girls._

_After a moment of silence her expression began to change into one of irritation. "Seriously? That's how you pick up chicks? I don't know who you think you are. But I'm not about to just fall for your tricks and just go along with everything you say. I'm too smart to be seduced by you."_

_Klaus always kept a composed composure, but he definitely wasn't expecting that answer. So his eyes widened in surprise and before he can speak a shrilling scream was heard throughout the mall_

_"KLAUS!"_

_He closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance at the sudden interruption. Not now..._

_Slowly he turned around to see the girl who's name he couldn't even remember. He was obviously unsuccessful at his disappearance as she was stomping her way towards him with an angry expression and flaring nose._

_"Where the hell have you been?! I've been looking all over for you! I told you I would show you around and bring you here and you just ditch me?!"_

_Caroline just stood there as she witnessed the couple fighting and got up so she can walk away without being seen, but stood frozen as she heard the girl._

_"AND WHO IS SHE?!"_

_So much for not being seen... She looked at the girl to answer her question, that she's no one and have absolutely no intentions of getting in their fight. Until she suddenly felt a warm pair of hands settle on her hips. She jumped a bit, startled from not only his touch, but at the fact she felt shivers running through her spleen. Goosebumps rises all over her body and the jumbled butterflies she felt at the pit of her stomach. How can she feel all this at once just from the contact of his hands?_

_"This is my girlfriend."_

_They both turned their head towards him in a fast motion and both females had their mouths and eyes wide open at the sudden exclamation he proclaimed. One in surprise and absurdity, while the one was in shock and anger._

_"WHAT?!"_

_He winced a bit at the sound of both females scream. Although he didn't mind the beautiful strangers scream as much, it still hurt his ears. With his hands still on her, he raised his hands to her shoulders and turned her to face him. Prepared to reveal his true acting skills._

_Caroline was not amused at all. Sure she thought this man was the most sexiest man she's ever laid eyes on, but looks doesn't hide the fact he was a cheating douchebag. She was about to give him a peace of her mind and maybe kick him where the sun won't shine, until she felt him shift her body towards him and was met with the most intense blue eyes she's never seen before._

_"It's all my fault for what's become of us, I was a fool for not seeing your true beauty, and the truth between us. That is why I don't want us to be apart any longer. I'm sorry for my indiscretions, I'm sorry for not treating you the way you should have been treated, I'm sorry for not giving all of myself to you, but I'm willing to give us a try. I want to be with you and only you. You're the only one who's ever made me feel the way I do and I will not be a fool to ignore this. I know even with these mere words it's still not a worthy apology. But I've tried to stop thinking about you, and I can't. I want to be with you, no. I need you."_

_She stared into his eyes as every word he has spoken struck a cord in her. The sincerity and desperation can be heard in his voice, and it caught her off guard as she listened to one of the most beautiful confessions she has ever heard. Even though she knew it was all a lie. She couldn't help but allow his words to pull her into this made up world he has just invented of them two being lovers. It made her truly believe that this unknown man was utterly and desperately in love with her..._

_"YOU ASSHOLE!"_

_Suddenly Klaus was met with a slight sting on his right cheek and heard a small gasp. He turned to look at the seething, angry brunette who was crying and watched as she walked away with angry stomps._

_"Forgive me Samantha."_

_The girl who he thought was named Samantha turned around and screamed at the top of her lungs causing the people who were around, to pause what they were all doing. "IT'S SANDRA YOU FUCKER!"_

_Oh, so that's her name._

_He watched as the girl who he now found out was named Sandra stomping away while pushing everyone out of her way._

_He let out a sigh of relief knowing he was finally able to get rid of her. With her out of the way he can finally speak to the one person who has enchanted him, but she was gone._

_His eyes quickly roamed around the small crowd in a slight panic and felt relieved as he was immediately able to catch the slight bounce of her wavy blonde hair from a small distance and quickly ran towards her._

_"Sweetheart wait." He was able to catch up to her and when she turned around she had an annoyed expression adorning her face, and he thought even her annoyed face was adorable._

_"Are you serious? Take a hint." She scoffed at him and tried to walk away again, but when she took one step, he was able to use those long legs of his (not that she noticed) to stand in front of her with ease._

_"Don't be angry love, it was only a small spat you've witnessed. I'm over it already."_

_She took her stance and crossed her arms across her chest. She picked up a thing or two from being the captain of the cheerleader squad and of course Katherine. "Oh well I'm not."_

_She stepped aside so she can walk around him to the exit, but he also did the same and stood in front of her again. "How can I acquit myself?"_

_She glared at the man who she found out was called Klaus and spoke. "You and your girlfriends and romantic confessions can leave me alone."_

_Klaus shook his head and with hesitation softly grabbed a hold of her soft delicate hands in his own. When she didn't immediately scorn at the touch of his hands, he steered her back to the fountain he found her sitting at and sat there himself as he looked up to stare into those memorizing eyes of hers. "Come on, take a chance. Talk to me, get to know me... I dare you."_

_Caroline has been hit on plenty of guys in her life, but none of them caused an eruption of emotions in her like this man has. She knew she should have pushed his hands away, but those damn butterflies appeared again, and she knew she shouldn't have allowed him to lead her back to the fountain, but something about him was pulling her in and she couldn't stop walking. She shouldn't listen to his pleading, but he sounded so sincere. But he could be a psychopathic murder for all she knows!_

_However as she stared back into his eyes. For some unknown reason, it gave her a slight reassurance that everything will be okay._

_Whatever, what's the worse that could happen?_

_"Fine." She gave up eventually and sat beside him and noticed how he turned his body towards her with his full attention. Something no boy has ever done. "You have 5 minutes."_

_"First thing first." Klaus started and stuck his hand out towards her. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but everyone calls me Klaus. What's your name love?"_

_Caroline rolled her eyes because of the endearing nicknames, but grabbed a hold of his hand and ignored the electricity running through her veins at the touch of his warm callouses hand. "Caroline Forbes."_

_She saw him smiling as she was allowing him to acquit himself and found how attractive he was when he smiled. Especially with those dimples of his. "Caroline... I like it, it suits you."_

_With that, she let out a small smile of her own and allowed him to speak to her, and since then everything has changed._

* * *

Katherine listened intensely as Caroline was immersed in her story.

"Like I told him, I only gave him 5 minutes to talk to me, but those 5 minutes changed everything. Klaus experienced a lot of things in his life and traveled to a lot of places. He held a lot of knowledge, he held himself like a king would and was different from all the high school and college boys we met, and he knew his way with words. He was such a notorious flirt, you know? He could charm the pants out of anyone if he wanted to, and I was one of them. We became official on the first day of our junior year and that was when I found out he was trying to become an actor. Even when he told me upfront that there will be obstacles in our relationship if his career was to take off, I didn't care. I wanted to be with him and we were together ever since, until the day I started college."

Who knew something that seemed like a fairy tale has occurred to Caroline, and it wasn't even a short and simple occurrence. It was going on for nearly 2 years right under her nose! However, everything from their past was starting to make sense to her now.

"So is that why you barely hung out with us? The reason why you became so depressed and lost yourself when we started college? I always thought it was because you were mad at Elena for taking Matt away from you or you wanted to distance yourself from us..."

Caroline chuckled at Katherine's assumption and shook her head as she started to play around with the ring around the doll as Katherine gave it back in the middle of her story. "I wasn't mad, I got over it once I started to talk to Klaus more often. And I could never want to stay away from you girls. You guys are my best friends! I just wanted to spend a majority of my time with him and I couldn't pull myself away even if I wanted to... Whenever I was with him. It just felt like it was only us two.

But yeah, that's why I forgot who I was and became depressed while becoming an anorexic when we started college... I didn't mean to keep this all a secret from you guys, but I had to... we were happy and I didn't want to ruin his career or our happiness because he wanted everything to work out. But you know... He was the best really, he cared about every single detail about me and always put me first. There were so many girls throwing themselves at him, but he never fell for their attempts even though he used to be this huge player before he met me. He was loyal, kind, caring. He was just... perfect. We were perfect."

"What happened then?" Katherine asked carefully.

Caroline's smile during her praise on Klaus slowly disappeared as she thought back to everything that literary broke her inside." I happened. I got in the way."

Katherine scrunched up her brows as she looked at Caroline. "What do you mean?"

She looked up to see Katherine listening to her story very carefully and gave her a melancholic smile as she thought back to the day she broke up with Klaus. "He was becoming a rising star. He had this big movie coming up that would jump start his career with contracts for modelling, commercials, runways, interviews, all that show biz stuff. But I was getting in the way for all that. I was this block on his road to success and I couldn't bear to hold all that back from him and spend the rest of our lives together in ultimate guilt, so I broke up with him."

Caroline pushed back all the tears that were swelling up in her eyes as she recalled every breaking moment that caused so much pain and misery she had to suffer through, and what he had to suffer through too. "But look where he is now. He's so popular and has such a bright future ahead of him!"

"Well what do you plan to do now Caroline."

She stared at Katherine as everything inside her was in a turmoil and she just felt... Lost.

"I-... I don't know." Caroline buried her face in her hands. She looked so helpless and that was exactly what she was feeling.

She thought after she got out of her depressed state and was able to bring back her appetite with difficulty. She would finally be able to feel anything other than pain, that everything would be okay again.. That her life would become the way it was before she met Klaus. Now 5 years later and she still wasn't the same, but she lived a good life. She had a fun average paying job with her best friend, she was always around her friends, and she was barely ever upset.

But her easy going life was easily destroyed by the mere incident of bumping into him again and she was turning back into the over analyzing, neurotic, selfish, immature little girl she used to be and she hated it.

"I mean, everything about him is confusing! I know I hurt him, I know it was unfair of me to breakup with him out of nowhere. But is that really an excuse to be so.. emotionless and cold, then turn back into the same guy I met 5 years ago?!"

She knew she was rambling on, but as she finally had the chance to let everything out. She just couldn't stop herself. It was as if everything she was holding back was bursting within herself.

"He makes it seem as if I don't exist, that I never meant a thing towards him! It's as if he just doesn't care, That those 2 years of being together meant nothing to him, that _I_ never meant anything to him and a crazy part of me wishes that wasn't true! But why does that even matter now? It's not like I'll ever see him again and even if I do, I don't know how he'll even act towards me! I thought if I ignored everything and kept this all to myself again, everything would be okay. But everything is not okay, because everything with him is a mystery now and I'm more confused than ever and I hate it Kat, I hate it!"

Katherine pulled Caroline into her arms as she noticed how hysteric Caroline was becoming, and tried to soothe her nerves by stroking the back of her head in a soothing manner. This was normally a job for Bonnie, but seeing how she isn't here and has no clue what was going on. She had to be the mother for today even though it wasn't who she was, but as she was able to calm Caroline down she knew she didn't mind at all. "It's okay Caroline, it'll all be okay now. I'm here, shh."

Even though she knew she went a bit crazy there, she honestly felt like a heavy burden has been lifted off her shoulders right away. She was finally able to confide in her feelings to someone and it felt great to finally let everything out. She knew she's been carrying the burden alone for all these years as it slowly killed her, and it felt so nice to finally let someone in. She felt like she was was able to unlock a part of her that's been hidden for the past 5 years. She feels like she can finally start to become her real self. The strong persevering Caroline Forbes she knows she is.

On the other hand, now that Katherine knew. She couldn't just sit back and do nothing, nope that's not in her nature. But who would help her? She couldn't trust Elijah since she didn't know him that well... But then again.

That didn't mean he couldn't help her... Without him knowing that he was actually helping, that is.

* * *

Klaus was staring into the mirror as he was buttoning up his Versace black collar shirt with gold button. He rolled his sleeves up for a more causal look, and even downed the outfit with black casual straight jeans and black army boots.

He ended work today a lot earlier than he was suppose to. Because of that, Elijah suggested to some of the staff and cast members if they wanted to go to a nightclub tonight and see the night life of New York.

Klaus wanted to reject the offer, but Elijah wouldn't allow him. Saying he wanted to show more publicity with him and Camille. So he had to accept and hope his mind wouldn't be so occupied like it was this past few weeks.

He thought after bumping into Caroline, he would see the last of her, but clearly he's been wrong. He saw her not once, but twice after their incident and he doesn't know what to do any longer as he wasn't acting like himself anymore.

When he saw how one of the staff members was handling her, he couldn't help but feel anger bubbling inside of him at the obvious pain written on her face.

When he saw how that lighting equipment was about to fall on Caroline, every instinct he had was on high alert. His mind and body cried out to him, to run as fast as he could to save her.

The first time he saw her on the ship, he felt as if he was seeing her all over again like the day he saw her at the mall 7 years ago. Even though Klaus didn't want to admit it, Caroline is still undeniably the most beautiful woman he has ever met and she looked absolutely out of this world in that dress of hers.

He doesn't know why he grabbed a hold of her when Elijah wanted some privacy to speak about Enzo. Maybe it was a lingering side effect from their old relationship or maybe he wanted to show her the truth of what he has become so that she wouldn't be around him any longer... Then why did he pull her with him inside that secret basement he found a few days before if that was true?

He knew he made a mistake when he has done that so he avoided her. He shut himself when he felt like things were getting out of hand. Like his emotions.

However, the facade he has been putting up with her was easily broken down by her sudden outburst and tears. When she thought he was acting the way he was, because he held a hatred towards her he had to take a moment to think about it.

He thought he hated her, but did he actually hate her? ...No. He can never hate her. Despite all the rejection, lies, pain and suffering he had to go through because of her, he can never actually come to hate her. It was simply impossible to even come to hate her.

So when he came to that conclusion, he put down his walls for a moment as he witnessed how much pain and confusion he was putting her through with his new self she didn't know of, and had to wipe those tears away as he felt guilt and regret. He didn't know how much his cold demeanor hurt her, but he didn't know what else to do. He himself was confused with these emotions he wasn't used to. He used his cold-hearted facade as a defense mechanism to hide it all. But it honestly wasn't worth it if he has to see her cry.

When the lights were off and she clutched onto his arm, depending on him. He felt his protective side overcome him as he led her up the stairs with difficulty. When he had to calm her down and was successful, she had to complain about not using any of the games and electronics which led them to a playful argument and their laughter.

Sure there were times he had found something amusing and had a few chuckles, but he has never laughed from the pit of his stomach, not after so many years and he felt a slight irritation that it was all caused by her.

But all of this doesn't mean a thing. He was with Genevieve Levesque (even though the public doesn't know about it) and he was only in New York for one thing. To finish this movie and get on with his life. He will no longer allow her to manipulate him to change back into his weak old self, because in the end...

All he truly had was himself.

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Caroline stared heatedly at Katherine's reflection on the bathroom's mirror. She opened up to Katherine about everything, and what does this bitch do? She brings her out to a club to have fun, but 'forgot' to mention it was hosted by Elijah! It only dawned on her it was his party when Elijah was waiting for them by the entrance door.

Katherine was re-applying her nude lipstick and felt a little guilty as Caroline started complaining about the situation. Well... Just a microscopic bit of guilt. "Just loosen up! Now that you got all that burden off your shoulders, we have to celebrate by going to one of the hottest party which just so happens to be hosted by your ex-boyfriends brother. No biggie."

Caroline scoffed at Katherine's reason and glared at her with her arms crossed, since she wasn't fooling her. "I know what you're trying to do, we don't need a continuation of what happened Katherine."

"Maybe not a continuation, but closure." Katherine stated making Caroline shut up. They both knew Caroline and Klaus needed to talk, and her on the other hand. She needed to get to know Elijah better. She needed to know if Elijah cared about Klaus as his brother or only someone who manages his schedules. "Let's get out of here before they think one of us is taking a shit."

Caroline followed Katherine grudgingly to the second floor seeing how Elijah rented the whole floor for everyone for more privacy, and considered if she should just ditch Katherine. But she knew Katherine would hunt her down immediately and that was NOT a pretty scene to imagine.

"Katerina, Ms. Forbes. It's nice for you to join us." Elijah nodded to both girls, and Katherine purposely strut her way towards him to sit next to him on the two seated couch, while Caroline was left sitting on a three seated couch with Klaus and Camille...

Caroline glared at Katherine for her obvious trick, but the girl chose to ignore her as she was using her 'charms' to speak to Elijah.

She let out a sigh of defeat, and reluctantly sat next to the couple as she was eyeing the drinks next to them. "Can you pass me a drink?"

Camille turned her attention to Elijah's guest when she heard her question, and was going to ask her what she wanted. Until Klaus just reached over to grab a coke and handed it to the girl. She thought it was weird, seeing how she knew for sure the girl was an acquaintance of Elijah's not Klaus's, but then again they are brothers. So she chose to ignore it and instead directed a longing look towards Klaus. She tried to spend as much time as she could with him, hoping this was her chance to steal him away from her rival, Genevieve. That was the only reason why she agreed to come to the club in the first place, but with each passing day it seemed like he wouldn't treat her any differently from any other girl.

Klaus felt Camille staring at him from his left and looked at her with question. "Is something wrong?"

Camille shook her head no as she felt herself blush. "Nothing, would you like to dance?"

Klaus politely gave her a small smile and rejected her offer. "No thank you sweetheart, I'm not much of a dancer."

He could hear a small snort from his right, and knew who it came from. Caroline was the only one who knew (besides Elijah) that he used to take every dance lesson he can as a child, because it was a requirement for all his siblings from his mother.

Before Camille could persuade Klaus any further, another cast member came up to her offering a dance. She couldn't exactly say no since she was the one who invited Klaus just earlier. So she got up reluctantly and went to the dance floor.

Katherine and Elijah also stood up and within a few seconds, a intoxicated man plopped himself onto the couch. That served Caroline a warning that if she ever wandered around, there would be no place for her to sit. So she let out a sigh and took a sip from her can until she noticed it was soda. Why in the world did Klaus give her a non-alcoholic drink? Sure Coke is her favorite beverage, but they're at a damn club.

Noticing a waiter close by, she waved her hand over and caught his attention as he made his way towards her. "Hey can I get a Johnnie Walker Blue Label on the rocks? Thank you!"

She watched as the waiter walked away and heard his voice over all the loud music. "I didn't take you for a Scotch person."

She turned to look at him with an impassive look at his assumption. "Well just cause I'm a girl, doesn't mean I only drink cocktails, besides. We're not all like you who enjoys his Bourbon."

Klaus quirked his eyebrow at her defiance and the fact she still remembered his love for Bourbon. "That's not what I meant love. I don't exactly remember you having such high tolerance, and we wouldn't want you to be like the man in front of us." He pointed his thumb at the sight in front of them to prove his point.

Sure Caroline wasn't a heavy drinker, but who was he to tell her about herself? "I'm perfectly capable in handling my own tolerance, thank you very much." Right at that point, the waiter came back with her drink and she took a large gulp in front of Klaus to prove her point while trying to not grimace at the burning sensation through her throat.

He shook his head as he forgot how stubborn Caroline can be when she wanted to prove her point. "Fine suit yourself."

"Fine suit yourself." Caroline rolled her eyed and imitated him childishly wanting to have the last word.

"What?" Klaus came closer to hear her properly as he heard Caroline mumbling something, but he couldn't understand due to the loud music.

She felt her face reddening, not from the alcoholic beverage, but because of the close proximity between them and shook her head. " It's nothing.."

Klaus just shrugged his shoulder and got up to wander around, until he staggered a bit forgetting the fact he had a bit too much to drink.

Noticing his stance, Caroline stood up immediately to help support him. "Hey, are you okay?"

He brushed her off, not wanting to look helpless in front of her and walked off after mumbling 'I'm fine.'

Caroline watched as Klaus walked off and shook her head as she remembered how Klaus hated the mere idea of anyone's help. It seems that hasn't changed at all. She was about to return to her seat, but two people were already occupying it as they were heavily making out and she cringed at the sight. 'Ugh seriously?'

Seeing how she was already done with her drink, she decided to stay by the bar and see if she can find Katherine.

Once making it to the bar and ordering her same drink, she looked around watching people dance and grind on one another while at the same time trying to catch a glimpse of Katherine's long curly brown hair. Until she felt someone tapping onto her shoulder.

She turned to see who it was and was surprised to see who it was.

"You're that Blondie from a few weeks ago. How's your injury?"

She politely gave him a smile as she answered his question. "It's all fine now, thank you for asking. I never got to thank you for the medical staff, my name's Caroline Forbes." She stuck her hand out as she introduced herself.

Damon gave her smirk that made most females go crazy and continued to stare into her eyes with his crystal light blue eyes as he lifted her hand to his lips. "Damon Salvatore, at your presence." and finally laid a small kiss onto her hands.

She felt a bit bewildered by the strange action and hastily pulled her hand away. Maybe if she met him when she was younger, she would have fell for his charms. But once you experience being with Klaus Mikaelson who was born in a place full of chivalry, not much can faze you. "Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Salvatore, but I have to find my friend."

Damon let out a small scoff and waved his hand in front of him. "Please, call me Damon! Mr. Salvatore makes me sound old and boring. How about I get you a drink instead? I'm sure your friend will turn up eventually. Just relax and have some fun."

Caroline was hesitating with what to decide seeing how she didn't know what sort of person this man was, and it wasn't like she was taken. Yes, technically she was seeing Tyler, but that's all there really was to it. They've never established their relationship seeing how they were just fine with how things were between each other, and they barely see each other since they both have such busy schedules. So with another moment of hesitation, she agreed. What's the worse that could happen?

* * *

Okay so maybe staying by the bar and drinking with a man who seemed to have no liver was a bad idea...

They've been there for the last 30 minutes, and in the first five. They (well Damon most accurately) decided to just get a whole bottle of tequila for shots. Finishing that and the few drinks she already had, her head was spinning.

"So Caroline. Have you ever had any thoughts of becoming an actress?"

She laughed at Damon's statement as if it was one of the most absurd idea ever and shook her head no as she giggled. "Absolutely not. I'm not into that whole scene."

Damon let out a low chuckle seeing the state Caroline was and began to slightly trail the back of his hand against her arm as there was a small glint in his eyes that made Caroline want to shudder in fear. "Well that's a shame. I could have easily made you a star, if you asked me to.."

Okay she can admit she's drunk at this very moment, but she wasn't a dumbass to know what Damon was insinuating. Deciding she had enough, she got off the stool she was seated on with difficulty as she spoke hurriedly. "Uh- That's fine I think it's time for me to find my friend. She's probably looking for me right now."

Right when she thought she escaped, she felt a tight grip on her arm and winced at the strength he was putting onto her arm. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"

"Oh come on Blondie, you can't expect to just walk away when we were having such a great time! Come on, let's have some more fun."

When she felt him begin to tug on her arm, she was about to kick him right where his family jewels were until she felt someone come in between them and she looked up to see the back of Klaus's head.

"Salvatore, what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Damon turned to look at a seething Klaus, and put his hand on his shoulder to show he meant no harm. "Relax man, we were just talking."

Klaus turned to look at the hand on his shoulder and slapped it off his shoulder in disgust and turned his attention towards Caroline and noticed she was definitely intoxicated from all the swaying. "Would you like to sleep with Damon or would you like to come with me to find your friend."

Caroline's eyes widened from Klaus's first option and shook her head no rapidly and grabbed onto Klaus's sleeve to show she was going with him.

Damon's smile fell off his face as he now knew he wasn't going to get lucky tonight with her and walked away after muttering under his breathe. "Cockblocker."

Klaus held in the urge to roll his eyes at the word Damon used and fought the urge to punch him in the face for even thinking he was going to take advantage of a very drunk lady. If he wasn't the director for the new movie and Stefan's brother, he would have probably done the deed long ago.

"Klaus?.."

He turned to look at Caroline who was still holding onto him with her teary eyes and face scrunched up, like she was holding something back with difficulty. He wanted to hit himself for ignoring the fact how her encounter with Damon could have affected her.

He put his hands on top of her shoulders and stared at her. Trying to see if Damon has done anything to hurt her, so he can find him and do exactly what he should have done long ago. "Are you okay Caroline?"

She let go of his sleeve and instead grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt as she laid her head onto his chest, and his eyes widened a bit from the unexpected gesture. He felt the anger towards Damon boil inside of him as he saw how vulnerable Caroline looked at this moment. With a slight hesitation, he slowly brought his hand to where her head was laid and stroked the back of her head as he felt her waist length hair pass through the spaces between his fingers. Just like he used to... "It's okay love, nothing will harm you now. You're safe."

"I don't feel so good."

His eyes enlarged even further as he heard Caroline retch onto his shirt, and had to stop himself from screaming out loud as his sense of smell was met with a revolting smell coming from his shirt. "Bloody Hell."

* * *

"What do you mean you already took the girl home?!"

Klaus combed the top of his hair with his hand in frustration. It was already 3 am, and most of the people have left the club, including his brother and Caroline's friend.

"If you were going to drive the girl home, why didn't you drive Car- Damn it!"

Right then his phone died in his hand and he wanted to throw it on the floor in attempt to soothe down his frustration. Can this night get any worse?

He looked behind him to see Caroline was passed out on the couch and went to pick her up from the couch.

"Klausss."

Right when he was about to pick her up he noticed Camille wobbling her way towards him.

Camille latched herself onto him as she spoke and you can tell from a mile away the girl was highly intoxicated from the strong smell that was coming from her. "Klauss? Why do you have to like Genevieve? I'm a woman too!"

Klaus pulled her arms off of him and took a step away to keep their distance. "A very drunk one. Let's go find Sophie or Marcel to bring you home sweetheart."

Camille shook her head no and tried to hold onto Klaus again so she can lay a kiss on him, but he was prepared this time and took a step back. She purposely got drunk in order to have the courage to confess, but instead felt hurt from the obvious and blunt rejection she was receiving from Klaus. "Why? Why can't I be the one Klaus? I want to be the one who makes your heart flutter when I'm around, I want to be the one who can make you happy! Why can't it be me?"

He was used to these kind of situations, and knew this was going to happen eventually, but it didn't mean he was comfortable with it at all.

He saw someone coming up the stairs and felt relieved it was who he was looking for. "Marcel, do me a favor and bring Camille home."

Marcel looked confused to see his drunk boss crying in front of her co-worker and quickly grabbed a hold of her and walked her down the stairs as she tried to push him off, but it was inevitable as her emotions were already heightened and she wasn't in the right state of mind.

Klaus watched as he stood behind the railings while Marcel took Camille through the back exit door and let out a sigh of relief. He already had one blonde to take care of, he didn't need another one. He moved back to where Caroline was and saw she was still sound asleep.

"Caroline, wake up. Tell me where you live."

No matter how much Klaus was nudging her, the girl wouldn't wake up and even turned around as she was still sound asleep. He let out a sigh of defeat knowing it was impossible to wake her. If Caroline didn't want to wake up, she wouldn't wake up. It was a test and proven task when they were together.

Not knowing where she lived and seeing how he couldn't call Elijah to find out her address, he picked her up and made his way to the exit.

* * *

Caroline let out a small groan as she was finally waking up, and had to blink a few times as there was a bright light shining down on her.

When her vision came back she saw Klaus carrying her like a princess in what seems to be an elevator.

Noticing Caroline was awake, he looked back at her to see if she was sober. "Are you okay love?"

Caroline continued to stare at him without speaking a word, and he was starting to feel uncomfortable as he felt like he was an art piece to a museum, but he didn't show any sign of it.

Finally Caroline let out a big innocent smile that abruptly caused his heart to miss a beat and felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she snuggled deeper into his chest. "KLAUSSYYY!"

Definitely still drunk.

Suddenly the elevator let out a small 'ding' indicating he was home, and once the doors opened he walked out.

The entrance of the elevator door was adorned by grey stone pillars and there was a wall across from it with big vases of plants a few feet away from each other and a symbol on the marble floor with double circles and the initials M.M in the middle of it.

Caroline put her hand to his chest as a gesture to stop walking and he did, as he let her go. He watched as she turned her head left and right to look at the different hallways. When out of no where she ran to her right making his eyes widen.

Caroline was in awe as her choice led her to the living room. His place was freaking ENORMOUS! He had very high ceilings and the living room was probably the size of her whole apartment. The walls were in the color light grey and in the middle of the room was a circle of black leather couches surrounding a rectangular glass table. From across the room there was black blinders, hiding the windows. On the far left there was a black marble fire place with a grand piano under a black fur carpet a few feet away while on the right there was a 90'inch flat screen T.V that didn't even take up the large wall with another set of similar black leather couches surrounding it. On the far right corner there was a spiral of staircase leading to the second floor

She saw another doorway near the fireplace probably leading to another amazing room and wanted to explore more to see what else she would find in his penthouse, until she let out a squeal as she felt the ground under her feet disappear and was met with the sight of Klaus's back and butt. 'Elena's right, he does have a cute butt...'

"That's enough exploring for tonight. It's time for you to sleep."

She started struggling as she swung her legs around and punched his back so he can let her go as he went up the stairs, but obviously with his strength it was futile.

"I'm not sleepy! I already took a nappy time when you carried me! Let go of me Klaus."

Klaus opened a door leading to a quest bedroom and quickly dropped her on the king sized bed as she let out a small 'oomf'

"I don't care. You're drunk and you need to sober up."

Caroline crossed her arms in frustration and let out a big pout. "I'm not drunk and you're no fun you smelly old man!"

Klaus raised an eyebrow at Caroline for her childish ways and the reason why he even smelled in the first place was because of her and walked away as he was about to close the door, until he heard her scream. "WAIT!"

He turned back to see Caroline sitting on the middle of the large bed making her look more smaller than she really was. "I need pajamas! I can't sleep in this icky dress."

Klaus looked at her as he saw the way the black tight dress looked on her and couldn't stray his eyes away from her cleavage and the way her breast was pushed up because her arms were still crossed under her chest. So he's a man, sue him.

He closed his eyes as he let out a sigh of exhaustion. It was as if he was taking care of a child. An adorable, stubborn, womanly figured child. "Alright. Just wait a moment, I'll be back with a set of new clothes for you. And don't leave this room, do you understand me?"

She gave him a wide smile and made an okay sign with her fingers. "Okie dokie captain!"

He shook his head in defeat as he let out a small chuckle and closed the door. He contemplated for a few seconds, and decided with the state Caroline was in, she would probably not listen him. He decided to lock the door and he walked to his bedroom to find some clothes for her to sleep in.

* * *

It took him about 10 minutes to find any decent clothes that could fit her and finally took off his own disgusting shirt, making him shirtless. He finally unlocked the guest bedroom door Caroline was staying in without opening his eyes as he felt exhausted with the occurrence of what happened tonight. "Here's some clothes for you sweetheart... Caroline?"

He looked around in a slight panic noticing she wasn't anywhere to be seen and walked around to see if she was hiding from him. "Caroline, come out right now! You're a grown 24 year old woman, I don't have time to play your childish games."

Noticing he couldn't find her anywhere, he opened the adjourning bathroom door and saw she wasn't there either, until he noticed another door and wanted to smack himself for forgetting the bathroom was another way to get out of the guest bedroom.

He went out immediately and started opening every door he could find and walked to every room as he called out her name. "CAROLINE FORBES, WHERE IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU?!" Why did he have to chose the largest penthouse in New York to live in?!

Finally knowing where the last place he didn't check was, he immediately headed to the lowest floor level. He slammed the door open and screamed as it echoed throughout the whole place. "CAROLINE!"

Hearing her name underwater, she popped her head out as she wiped the excess water off her face and pushed her wet hair back out of her face and saw a very angry looking Klaus glaring at her. "Klausyyyy! You didn't tell me you had an indoor swimming pool. Come in, the waters great when you're drunk!"

Ignoring the fact Caroline finally admitted she was indeed intoxicated, he took his stance as his posture and expression didn't change a bit. "Caroline Forbes, I demand you to get out of the pool. N O W."

She let out a huff of annoyance because he was killing her mood and swam to the small staircase that led her out of the pool. "Fine... you old fart."

He once more ignored what she had to say and walked to where she was going to come out from and watched as she climbed out, until his whole body froze at the sight in front of him.

"Caroline... Where are your clothes?"

Caroline looked up to the ceiling as she thought about it and let out a big grin as she pointed at the other side of the pool. "There it is!"

He looked to where she was pointing to and just as she said, there was her black dress and her undergarments bunched up on the floor together.

He knew he should walk to where her clothes were so she can be fully dressed, but his feet and mind weren't listening to him as he continued to stare at her.

It's been years since he's seen her body, and he didn't think it was impossible for her body to have developed the way it has now.. He remembered her body was always well fit and was always beautiful, but by God he forgot how absolutely fucking perfect she was...

Her breast has grown even larger from the last time he could remember and his hands were twitching to grab a hold of them to see if he can still fit them into his hands as he pulled and slightly twisted her perky pink nipples. Her stomach has always been flat, but now you can see the small abs on her stomach and he wanted to slowly trail his hands through her stomach, to her curves, then to her hipbones as he remembered her soft ivory flesh. Then finally his eyes hungrily trailed down to her sweet core and he wanted to let out a groan of pleasure and frustration as he could see her small pink folds peaking through the gap in between her thighs and remembered how absolutely addicting the smell and taste of her sweet nectar was.

With difficulty his eyes looked up and it was as if his breathe was stolen by her once again.

Her face was bare of any makeup and her blonde hair was out of her face, just the way he loved seeing her. The moon shined on her through the glass pane walls. Her eyes shined brightly mimicking the color of the glistening water behind her. The wet droplets sliding down her face, to her neck, and to the valley of her breasts, and he has never been so envious of something that wasn't alive or human. With the light of the moon grazing her body and the wet droplets of water glistening her body. She was illuminating like a Goddess...

"ACHOO!"

He got out of his unspoken trance and saw Caroline shivering from standing out of the pool for too long and he let out a shaky breathe from the intense lust he felt, and walked towards her. "Let's get you dry love."

She quickly nodded her head agreeing with his words and tried to walk towards him, but as she stood in the same spot for too long, she gathered a pool of water around her. So she slipped, right into his arms.

He tried to grab a hold of her, but he also met the same fate as she did as his bare feet slipped on the water and they fell to the floor.

He wanted to groan from the pain of the hard floor, but when he felt the wet soft flesh against his bare chest. He couldn't do anything, but to swallow the lump formed down his throat. She let out a small groan of her own and felt all the blood rush to his lower region from the mere sound.

Caroline sat up with her eyes closed as she rubbed the back of her head when she felt something incredibly hard under her. She felt curious as to what it was and grabbed a hold of it so she can pull it out from under her, until she heard a loud breathy gasp.

She looked down to see what was going on, and saw the pleasure and frustration written all over Klaus's face and realized just what she was grabbing onto.

She immediately let go, and Klaus shut his eyes tightly, wanting to bang the back of head to the floor at the lose of her hand and reopened his eyes as he heard her giggling.

"Klausy has a boner."

Blinded from his lust and anger from the sight of Caroline's flesh and her comment, he quickly flipped her over with rapid speed as he attached their naked chest against each other once more. Welcoming the feeling of her wet soft flesh and her undeniably hard pebbled pink nipples poking against him. He placed the palm of his hand against her core making her let out a deep breathy gasp.

He looked up to see her eyes wide and her lips slightly parted and they continued to stare at one another to see what will happen next as their senses were heightened and their surroundings quickly turned into something undeniably intense.

"Don't-" He put more pressure against the heat of her core as his voice deepened, his lips only a centimeter away from her own pink lips. Her lips parted even further as she found it unbearably difficult to breathe. She felt the deep look in his eyes pulling her in, making it unbreakable to break. She started squirming under him, while trying to keep her eyes open with difficulty as her sensitive body remembered his touch and was reacting to the warmth of his hand, yearning for something more. "-Ever, try to tempt me again. You will not win this game Ca-ro-line."

With that he quickly stood up and left Caroline laying there breathless as her intoxicated mind was swarming around her disoriented thoughts as the atmosphere around them was broken by Klaus.

'What just happened?...'

* * *

Klaus stood outside of his bedroom. Waiting for Caroline to pick something to wear that was suitable and comfortable enough for her to sleep in.

Klaus wanted to hurt himself for allowing things between him and Caroline to turn into something he himself wasn't able to handle. Things were still confusing between them and he took advantage of her even though she was clearly not in the right state of mind, making their situation possibly even worse. But he knew he couldn't stop himself as all rational thoughts disappeared into thin air once he was able to see her naked flesh again.

He realized, maybe he wasn't any better than Damon... But why was he reacting so much towards her?

He obviously wasn't in love with her. The thought of it was impossible, but what's this undeniable need for her? Maybe it's just his dick talking. Wanting one last sexual encounter with her so he can get her out of his system. Yes maybe that's what caused his rash action. Just maybe...

Noticing Caroline was taking too long, he knocked on the door to catch her attention. "Caroline? Are you ready?"

Not hearing an answer through the door, he slowly opened the door cautiously and saw Caroline bundled up in a small ball. Fast asleep on the middle of his bed.

He made his way towards her and let out a smile as he noticed her choice of clothing. His Henley and her knickers. Just like she used to...

Exhausted himself, he decided to allow Caroline to stay in his bedroom for tonight. He slightly lifted her so her head can rest against the pile of pillows against the headboard of his bed and pulled the sheet of blanket to surround her in warmth. He watched as she snuggled deeper into his mattress in content and let out a small peaceful smile at the comfort of his bed. He himself couldn't help, but to smile at the innocent image laid out in front of him.

Pushing her long blonde hair back behind her ear, he looked at her for one last time and whispered to her in her sleep "Good night" and walked out of his bedroom as he closed the door shut.

* * *

**Forgive me for the late update! Busy life, and my internet hasn't been working very well making me lose the content of this story. Making me write this over and over again...**

**I did find out I was nominated for AU/AH Fiction in the Klaroline Awards Fanfiction Recommendations in the Klaroline Magazine! Although I didn't make it to the full list I am still undeniably grateful and happy for having you guys allowing me to experience something so wonderful! I am also happy to hear people who aren't into AU/AH stories gave this story a chance and fell in love with it! Thank you to you all and for making me reach 103 reviews and 159 follows for only the first 5 chapters! That's why I made this chapter VERY long and put in a lot of Klaorline moments and another flashback! You guys are so amazing, I wish I can hug you all!**

**For people who ever wondered why Caroline seemed so weak in front of Klaus. It was because holding everything in for 5 years caused an internal conflict within herself, but now that she opened up to Katherine (yay!) she finally doesn't need to hold everything in that prevents her from developing into the Caroline we love. Plus I hope you guys liked drunk Caroline! Girl has no boundaries when she's drunk...**

**Also who else cried and yelled out in agony when they found out Joseph Morgan (who plays Klaus) is officially married?! I'm happy for him and his wife, but I am so not happy for myself! The man of my dreams is gone now! )':**

**Anyways as I continue crying and drink away my misery at work, I hope you guys continue to favorite/follow/review as always! Have an amazing week to you amazing people! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Caroline was starting to wake up, and before she could open her eyes. She stopped herself as she let out a raspy groan as her throat felt parched, her head throbbing in pain, and felt sick to her empty stomach.

I'm never going to drink again...

She laid there for a moment thankful her bed felt even more softer and comfortable than it normally was and inhaled a deep breathe as she smelled a masculine musky smell that calmed her uneasy body a bit.

She continued to lay there without opening her eyes hoping it'll ease her body, but seeing how it wasn't working at all she slowly sat up, deciding she should go take a shower, then go to her kitchen for some Tylenol and make a very greasy breakfast for her and Katherine.

She opened her eyes and felt her eyes adjusting to the dark room. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust off of her eyes, until she stopped what she was doing and quickly opened her eyes again, looking around in panic as she saw she wasn't in her own bedroom.

Wait. Where am I?!

She felt herself panicking at the unfamiliar room, and began to talk to herself in order to calm her nerves "Okay Caroline, calm down... You're not naked, so you're not officially a whore. Okay, try to remember what happened! Come on think... THINK."

She rubbed her temples as she shut her eyes tight, hoping it would help her think and thought back to the first thing she could remember.

Okay so she remembered her mind was starting to become hazy from drinking with that sleazy son of a bitch, Damon... But she couldn't remember how she left the club...

**HOLY SHIT!**

She felt a few disconnecting memories appear into her mind as she remembered Klaus carrying her into a bedroom, her somehow finding the pool and the urge to have a quick swim. Then oh. my. god.

She remembered Klaus finding her freaking naked, and the small incident of her falling on top of him again. She really needs to learn how to balance herself...

She felt her face heat up and put the palm of her hands to her face in embarrassment, as she remembered the moment Klaus flipped her over and had his hand on her vagina! HER FREAKING VAGINA! Okay it wasn't like he's never done it before (obviously) but it was the most action she's ever had with the opposite sex in the last 2 years, besides the fact she had her 'toys' she secretly has hidden, it wasn't the same. So of course she would have a huge reaction towards what he did, not because it was freaking hot when he took control and a huge turn-on because of his touch, skin, and the way his eyes bore into her soul... NO CAROLINE. BAD CAROLINE!

She felt herself scrunching up her face as she remembered he said something when they were in that _ahem _compromising position. She tried to think _really_ hard at the last thing he said when she stared at his face only a centimeter away from her own, but it was a bit difficult seeing how she was tipsy and how turned-on she was at the time

Then she felt her jaw drop in disbelief as she remembered **exactly** what he said.

_"Don't. Ever, try to tempt me again. You will not win this game Ca-ro-line."_

What the hell does he mean she wouldn't win? Win what? Honestly the nerve of him, acting so arrogant and cocky! She wasn't playing any stupid game, she was just stupidly drunk. She wasn't purposely trying to seduce him, if anything he was!

She felt a small anger building up inside of her as she kept replaying his words and had the urge to smack him and make him regret those words. With a new determination, she got off the bed despite the fact she still felt awful from her hangover, and came to a conclusion. _'Klaus Mikaelson. You're going to regret those words. It's game on.'_

* * *

She got out of the bathroom that was connected to Klaus's bedroom as she wiped her long hair with a towel she found on the bathroom rack and felt her eyes roaming around out of curiosity.

The walls of the room was a dark maroon color, giving the whole vibe of the room, cold and dark. Even his bed frame and bed post was made out of mahogany as it was placed on the middle of the right side of the wall, and the exit door right across from it. Besides that fact, he had a large rectangular carpet in the middle of his room, with a tall book shelf on the far left corner and a desk right next to it. There was a double door across from where she stood, and guessed it was his closet. Even with how large the room was, there wasn't much. Not even a damn window.

She walked to where the book shelf was and skimmed her fingers across the many various books. Mostly about novels, history, art and old sketchbooks of his own, but out of all the books one caught her eye and she let out a big smile as she recognized what it was.

'Pride and Prejudice.'

Although many people considered the novel, one of the greatest novels of all times, Klaus held no interest about learning of a women's difficulty in the 19th Century, England. Until he actually read it, because of her.

Because it was one of her all time favorite novels, she kind of forced Klaus into reading it and he himself found it to be intriguing after giving it a try.

She pulled it out of the shelf so she can skim through the pages because of the remembrance of her love for the book, and for the fact it held sentimental value to her until she saw something fall out.

She picked up the folded piece of paper to place back into the book, until she felt time stop and felt her fingers shaking slightly as she read a date on the corner of the paper. It was the only thing she can see on the inside of the folded paper, and she felt anxious and scared as she kept reading it over and over again.

_September 5th, 2009._

That was a date she will always remember and have embedded into the back of her mind...

It was the date of when her and Klaus broke up.

Even though it was none of her business and she was prying. Out of curiosity and wonder she slowly unfolded the paper with difficulty as her fingers wouldn't stop shaking. She was afraid of what she will unfold, but she felt like she had to know and when she was finally able to open it she felt tears forming as it pricked her eyes.

It was a sketch he drew, and it was of her...

She was clearly asleep in the drawing as her eyes were drawn closed. She noticed the picture was taken place in Klaus's old apartment, seeing how she will always remember their small sanctuary. Her head was on top of the pillow with her arms placed under it, her back was bare with the thin sheets placed on her bottom showing the outline of her bottom and legs. Showing an indicating she wore nothing under those thin sheets. Although her face was very small on the piece of paper, he effortlessly drew all the details on her face...

Even though she can tell he only used a pencil for this sketch, he made everything about her shine. Her medium length wavy hair she used to have was pushed back behind her shoulder. Her face seemed so serene and calm even in her sleep, but she could notice the small smile etched onto her face as even in her sleep, she was content and was basked in happiness. She wasn't even sure if this was even her...

This person Klaus drew looked so beautiful and angelic, she didn't look possibly human. But this only came to show, this was exactly how Klaus perceived her as. Someone who seemed out of his reach, even though she was near his grasp. Someone who he loved with all his heart, but yet didn't know how to show it, except by through this drawing.

She felt the tears cascading down her face in the clear message of this photo. How much he loved the woman he drew, but was scared to touch or go near as it was drawn further away than it should be. Clearly showing his fear at the impossibility that she was actually his, even though she was. But she also cried as she read a small description on the other corner of the paper she didn't see when the paper was folded.

_'My angel, my light, my love, my wife.'_

It was obvious he drew this before he proposed to her that night or he wouldn't have wrote the last part. It was most likely drawn during his free time when he was working on his first movie, seeing how he told her it helped him clear his mind before it was his turn to act. And she figured this drawing was the morning of their breakup.

Why did Klaus still have this? Why was it even in his penthouse? She already knew Klaus was rarely ever in this penthouse seeing how he lived elsewhere, so he probably forgot all about this, but still... Why?

Suddenly she got out of her deep thoughts when she heard the knock on the door, cutting her off from all further thoughts.

"Caroline, I heard the shower before. Are you awake?"

Hastily she put the drawing back in the book, and was speaking in a hurry. Afraid he'll come in and see what she has found. "Yeah I-I'm up. I'll be out in a second!"

She heard an okay through the door, and heard his footsteps faintly disappear.

Trying to rid of all thoughts of what she has found. She went to the spot where her dress from last night was laid and was going to put it on. But before she did, she came to an idea that'll really help clear her mind from what she has found. Obviously with the new confirmation of Klaus still being attracted her physically, maybe her plan to get back at Klaus can start now...

* * *

Klaus was sitting on one of the steel stool at the black granite kitchen counter top, sipping on a mug of fresh coffee as he read the morning paper.

On the front cover there was a dark slightly pix-elated picture of Klaus carrying Caroline out of the club and into his car. Fortunately they weren't able to catch her face, but this situation only angered him further as it brought back an old memory of the resemblance to five years ago.

Even after five years, you would guess he was able to get used to this. But he isn't, and it only makes the stress and anger he has enlarge even further throughout the years. Sometimes he wonders what's the whole point in everything he does when he can't even have one second of his own privacy and really live his own life. He remembers the time when he and his brother would move from one place to another, opening up this new perspective to the world. There even comes a day when he longs to have that freedom once more and travel the world, not to promote anything for his movies or endorsements, but to just see the world...

He heard footsteps coming closer to where he was, and figured Caroline was finally able to come out of his room. He closed his eyes for one last quiet thought as he took another gulp of his coffee, and heard her cheery morning greeting. He re-opened his eyes at the sound of her voice and started choking and coughing uncontrollably as the coffee went through the wrong pipe when he saw Caroline.

Quickly Caroline made her towards him and started patting his back, to somehow help ease his pain. "Are you okay?"

With his coughing slowly seizing down to a minimum, he waved her off as he tried to speak with a small restraint from the uncomfortable feeling in his throat, and spoke with difficulty. "Yes, I'm fine... Caroline? Why are you still in my clothing?"

He expected Caroline to redress herself in the tight black dress she wore last night, but instead she was still dressed in his Henley with nothing but her knickers on. It wasn't like he's never seen her dressed like this before, it was how she used to dress when she would sleepover and obviously he's just seen her like this just a few hours ago. But the sight of her dressed like that always had an effect on him. Especially around his crotch where the restraint of his jeans are uncomfortably against, and she clearly knows that.

Caroline looked down to what she was wearing in nonchalance. She held onto the bottom of the shirt as she pulled it forward a bit, giving him more of a view that came to to his notice. Making it even difficult for him to ignore. "Oh this? I just felt that my dress from last night would be _very_ inappropriate for this morning. I hope it's not any trouble Klaus."

Even though he could hear the slight taunting in her voice, Klaus was trying very hard not to stare, but it was a failure as his vision kept going back to her long legs and the small view of her black lacy knickers if that small piece of undergarment can even be considered as one. He had to cough a little to get rid of all thoughts, because his jean felt even tighter than before as his mind came across what the backside of her knickers could look like. Normally he would hide behind his acting, so he wouldn't show such a reaction to what Caroline was doing to him, but after last night. All restraints has weakened. "No... No trouble at all."

Caroline smiled as she was satisfied with his answer and his reaction, seeing her plan was a success. Not that she had any doubts as she remembered his confession on how her appearance in his shirt does to him. "Good! I hope you don't mind me rummaging around your kitchen. I'm hungry and I need something to fill me up, by the way do you have any Tylenol?"

Before he can give her an answer, his cellphone started to ring and he wanted to throw the piece of trash in the garbage for interrupting his attention away from Caroline's ivory skin, but at the same time. He was thankful for the small distraction. He mumbled 'Somewhere in the cabinets' before he walked further away seeing it was his brother on the phone.

"Elijah, this better be important."

He could hear his brother let out a sigh, and he knew it was because of his "improper" way of speaking towards him. "It is, I hope it isn't who I think it is on the front page of the papers this morning."

Klaus looked up as he heard a loud noise from the kitchen and saw Caroline struggling to look around the cabinets for the Tylenol as she cursed at all his tableware. Once finding it on one of the high shelf of the kitchen cabinets she went on her toes to reach for the item, confirming his question from before.

Of course she'll be wearing a thong. The girl was out to kill him and his crotch. Although he couldn't help but to appreciate the fact her bum has indeed become larger than he remembers.

Hearing his brother speaking louder to catch his attention, he walked to another room so something or more specifically "someone" wouldn't distract him any further. "Unfortunately for you Elijah, it is."

He could hear the lecture coming his way at the way Elijah spoke his name. "I thought we spoke about this before. You said-"

"I know what I said Elijah. I don't need your constant reminder of what I said a few years back." Klaus growled as Elijah brought up a conversation he didn't want to remember. "If that's all you have to say, then I'll be hanging up now."

"Niklaus! Don't you dare-"

Before Elijah can say anything else, Klaus quickly hung up and turned off his phone so Elijah couldn't call him back.

Wanting to get rid of his anger, and clearly someone had intentions on distracting him. He will gladly take up on that offer and took long angry strides towards the kitchen and saw a few essentials for cooking laid out on the kitchen counter top in front of Caroline.

"Hey, So you don't have a lot of food, but I'm sure I can whip something up for-"

'We're leaving." Cutting her off from finishing her sentence.

She looked at him in surprise and quickly put down the pan in her hand to follow Klaus who was walking away. "What? Leaving? Where are we going?" She saw Klaus was leading them to his bedroom, and she quickened her pace before he could close the door on her face.

Klaus opened the double door she saw before, confirming she was right as she saw the closet light up and saw it was a freaking walk in closet. Lucky Bastard. "First we'll get you some proper attire. You wouldn't want to walk around in public with just my shirt, now would you."

He threw something at Caroline and the fabric landed on her face. When she took it off she looked at it in confusion that quickly turned into shock and disgust. "You threw your underwear at me? Seriously?! That's disgusting Klaus."

He rolled his eyes at her and started to take off his shirt for a fresh one. "For your information I've never worn it before so it's perfectly clean. Besides, it was the wrong size seeing how it won't give me much room for my large 'package.' But you already know that, don't you sweetheart."

She glared at him as she felt her face turning red because of how every movement he made, the muscles on his back would flex every time and at the last part of his sentence. She knew she had nothing to retaliate with since they both knew he wasn't saying that just because of his cocky attitude unfortunately. "Whatever, but news flash. You're famous now, you can't just expect to hang out whenever you want. That's like asking for a death wish."

He went back to his closet and took out a cap and a pair of RayBans to put on and raised his eyebrow towards her if she had anymore complaints.

"Unbelievable..."

Ignoring what she said, he walked towards the door with the intentions of giving her some privacy. "Just put on the briefs, so you can finally hide your bum Caroline." Although he doesn't actually mind the view.

Before closing the door, he can hear her mumbling as she wasn't so discreet with it and let out a smirk from how he ruffled her feathers. "Stubborn, egotistical asshole. Hope he gets trampled by all his fans."

* * *

Caroline was waiting in the passenger seat in Klaus's car for a few minutes, until she finally heard the driver's door open and saw Klaus with a shopping bag from Chanel. "Really? Chanel? You could have just bought something from H&amp;M, Forever 21, or even a thrift shop."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at what she said, and quickly handed her the bag so he can finally start driving. "Don't be absurd. I got a large discount because I used to be their main model. So it wasn't expensive if that's what you're worried about."

Caroline felt a bit envious from the sweet deal Klaus has. Even though she wasn't huge on the celebrity world, it didn't mean she didn't appreciate fashion. Her dream was to have her own fashion magazine, and she was working for a clothing line for Katherine. So of course she was jealous.

She took out the contents in the bag and saw Klaus got her a pinkish beige dress that was sleeveless with a high neckline and a slight pleated skirt form with a pair of ankle strapped flats. It was actually classy and cute surprisingly. Then she almost choked on thin air at the next article of clothing she saw. "You bought me underwear?!"

Klaus was unfazed at Caroline's reaction as he was too busy staring at the road ahead of him. "Unless you want to continue wearing what you are right now, then by all means. Go ahead love."

Caroline glared at him, but chose to ignore him and the fact he got all the measurements correct. She grew a cup larger and her ass was more larger and perkier from the last 5 years, so she wondered how he got it spot on. Then again, he's been with a lot of females so he's probably an expert in all size and shapes.

She quickly tried to climb over to the back seat deciding she will continue on with this unspoken so called 'game' of theirs. "No peeking."

Klaus kept his eyes on the road, ignoring the fact Caroline was practically naked right behind him. Keyword though, tried.

He was still acting like a normal driver, doing what all normal drivers would do. You know look at the road... The side view mirror, and sometimes the back view mirror. Okay so it was on purpose, but it wasn't his fault if she just so happened to be in the way when he took the occasional glance at the back view mirror, and even if it was his fault he couldn't help it. After witnessing the new changes of Caroline's body, his urge to take her has only been gradually growing. Plus it wasn't helping she was enticing him in any way possible. Knowing how Caroline can be, she probably remembered what happened last night and she was seeking revenge. She was exceedingly succeeding as he has forgotten how much of a seductress and minx Caroline can be. However, if she wishes to continue this so called game then so be it.

"DONE!" She transferred back to the passenger seat. She could tell without looking, Klaus took a few glances. He can be a gentlemen with the proper etiquette and manners when he wasn't acting so arrogant, but he's still a man. "Where are we heading?"

Shaking his thoughts away from the image he saw of Caroline's back turned to his view as she un-clipped the back of her bra and the way she slowly slid down the straps in a taunting torture, he answered her question. "Nowhere far. Remember my favorite small cafe I discovered near the Bronx I've told you before, when me and Elijah lived in New York for a small period of time?"

How could she forget. I remembers most of their conversations from when they were still together, and she definitely can't forget about their conversation about the cafe when he used to bring it up 24/7 as he used to complain about the coffee they served in Mystic Grills. "Yeah I remember."

Klaus gave her a small nod. "Well you'll finally have a taste of what I used to rave about."

Caroline started to fidget around as she looked at anything but him, unsure if he wanted to hear what she had to say. "Actually... When I first moved here, I remembered your favorite cafe and went to look for it as soon as I had the time, and found out they closed the place..."

Klaus immediately looked away from the road for a second to look at Caroline in shock of the revelation of his favorite cafe. "WHAT?!"

Caroline had to try to hold in her laughter at the clear horror written all over his face at the dreadful news he just heard. "Relax it's not like they discontinued it, they just moved to Philadelphia. So where are we going to instead?"

Klaus quickly swerved the car to the left to follow a new route and heard a small 'shit' coming out from Caroline's mouth from the unexpected turn as he punched in a new address on his GPS installed in his car. "Philadelphia."

Like he said, it was his favorite cafe.

Caroline looked at him in shock with her mouth wide open at the absurd idea. "Seriously?! Are you nuts?! It's almost 5 hours away or more if there's traffic!"

He looked at her with a smirk, and casually continued driving as if it wasn't a big deal. "Then we better hurry before that happens."

Caroline opened her mouth to lecture him, but she was absolutely speechless. So instead she sat back with her arms crossed as she had no energy to deal with Klaus and his stubborn ways. "All for a stupid cup of coffee... Fine. But we're stopping by a drive through, I still didn't get my breakfast you crazy lunatic."

* * *

_"In other news, Klaus Mikaelson has not shown up to his interview this afternoon. He was spotted last night with a female for most of the night at a club where all his other associates and co-workers were. Sources say he stopped by the Upper East Side to purchase female clothing from Chanel this morning. A company he has large relations to because of previous runways at Paris and London, with magazine features."_

Katherine was at Elena and Bonnie's apartment since Caroline wasn't home and she didn't want to stay alone, but maybe it would have been a great idea if she knew she was going to be watching Caroline's ex-boyfriend all freaking afternoon.

_"Since then, that was the last time he has been seen and no one knows where his location is. His company has yet to release a official statement about his whereabouts and who this girl is."_

Katherine's cellphone began to ring, and heard the girls telling her to be quiet because it was distracting them. She rolled her eyes at the girls behaviors and went to the bathroom when she noticed who was calling her.

"What the hell do you want? I'm a busy woman you know." Okay so she was lying, but who cares. It's not like he'll know.

"Yes my apologies Katerina. I was just wondering if Ms. Forbes is with you."

Katherine turned suspicious at the slight panic she can hear in Elijah's voice and as to why he would want to know where Caroline would be, maybe it has something to do with what she just watched. "Why..."

She heard the sigh coming from Elijah and could tell he was exhausted. "I called Klaus this morning and was told she slept over. He turned his phone off so I have no way of contacting him, and was wondering if Ms. Forbes would know where he would be. He's already missed a few appointments, and he still has more to do. He's never done this before..."

Hearing what she did, she covered the mouth piece so Elijah couldn't hear as she yelled. "THAT HORNY BITCH! I knew they were going to have wild sex, that lucky bitch!" She heard Bonnie and Elena screaming at her to shut up, and quickly went back to speaking with Elijah while still rolling her eyes at the girls.

"Well sorry to burst your bubbles, but she never came home. That's why I'm stuck with the two Klaus fanatics."

"So there's a possibility she's still with him... Where could they be?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders even though she knew Elijah wouldn't be able to see. "Don't know, but I suggest you cancel all of his appointments today." Knowing that they've been stuck together the whole night, she had a feeling they'll probably not show up today. Five years is a long time, they have a lot of reunion sex to do.

"Yes maybe that'll be the best idea.. Forgive me for putting all this onto you Katerina."

"Eh, don't sweat it." They both said their goodbyes, well Elijah more specifically and hung up their phones.

She walked back to where the girls were and threw herself on the couch as her feet hit Elena on the stomach as she was also occupying one end of the couch and glared at her sloth of a sister. Before any arguments can occur, Bonnie quickly intervened so nothing would happen. "So Kat, what was that all about?"

Katherine started to munch on a bag of chips and looked at Bonnie with a smirk. "Oh nothing, just heard two people are probably going to have wild sex all day. The usual."

Bonnie and Elena shook their heads at Katherine's normal behavior, but forgot all about it as they saw commercial was over.

Katherine stared absently into the T.V while still smirking at the new discovery. It was unexpected, but hey. She wasn't complaining.

* * *

"Don't you have anything scheduled today Mr. Hot shot?"

"Nope." Klaus spoke easily while steering the wheel. They were able to have coffee and lunch at the cafe Klaus was raving about and they were now traveling to New Jersey for unknown reasons since Klaus wouldn't tell her.

She eyes him suspiciously. "Why do I find that hard to believe..."

"Because I'm not telling the truth? Obviously Caroline." Caroline scoffed at him, and was going to retaliate, until he shut the engine off and was getting out. "We're here."

Caroline followed him, and stared at the small compound in front of them as they made their way towards it. "Where exactly is here?"

Klaus didn't answer, but instead continued walking in silence. Leaving Caroline no choice, but to follow and came to read a small sign saying Lana's Orphanage... Lana, why does that name sound so familiar?

She furrowed her brows as she stared at Klaus's back as they entered the building while continuing to dig through her memories. Ah wait! She remembers now, there was a lady named Lana Evans who lived next door to Klaus and Elijah when they first moved out of their home back in England.

"Klaus? I thought Ms. Evans lived in Boston.."

Klaus looked at Caroline with his eyebrow raised, impressed she remembered who Lana was. "I called last week and they told me she moved to New Jersey."

Caroline's mouth was formed in a small oh at the revelation and a woman in her forties instantly welcomed them. "Hello, are you here to adopt? May I say, you two are a lovely couple."

Caroline started to blush a bit at the untrue compliment. "No... We're not together."

Her smile turned apologetic at her misunderstanding. "Oh I'm sorry, forgive me for assuming. How may I help you then?"

"Is Lana here?" Klaus asked and the woman gave him a smile. "Yes she is. I'll lead you to her."

They followed the woman through a hallway to a staircase and saw many children from probably the ages 3-10 playing around and some even staring at them in wonder until they finally reached a small office.

The woman knocked on the door and a soft 'enter' was heard through the other side. She opened the door to enter and they both followed her in. "Lana, you have guests."

The woman left giving them some privacy, and a old lady turned to them. Her eyes lingered a lot longer on Klaus and she put on her glasses for some help, once on and adjusting it. Recognition started to dawn on her face. "Niklaus Mikaelson is that you?"

Before Klaus can say anything, he was quickly embraced. "It's been so long, I haven't seen you since you moved to New York. Boy, you should have sent me a call or two!"

Klaus's demeanor has loosened, and he gave her a sheepish smile. "Forgive me Lana, I've been busy for the last few years."

"I see, I see. All's forgiven. My, how handsome you've become and you're as tall as a tree!" Then finally she turned her attention towards Caroline and gave her a gentle smile. "I see you've brought your girlfriend, still going on strong I see."

Caroline blushed at another comment of them being together and was going to clear the misunderstanding, until Klaus beat her to it. "We're not together anymore Lana."

Caroline looked at him, unaware that Lana even knew of her. It was strange knowing there was another person that knew of their relationship back then besides Elijah.

"Oh that's a shame.." She looked disappointed at the revelation, but quickly went back to smiling. "What was your name again child? Forgive me, for my memories turn hazy at my age."

The lady in front of her was very welcoming and warm, so she couldn't help but feel at peace with the woman and smile with her. "It's Caroline."

"Well Caroline, welcome to my orphanage. Would you two like a tour of the place or would you like to stay in the office?" Looking at the both of them as she waited for their answer.

Deciding Klaus and Lana needed some time to reacquaint themselves, she answered for them. "How about you and Klaus catch up, and I'll give you some privacy as I stroll around. Will that be okay with you Ms. Evans?"

Lana waved her hand as a small dismissal at what Caroline said. "Please, you can just call me Lana and if that's what you want darling then that's fine. We'll catch up to you soon."

Caroline opened the door, not before taking another glance at Klaus and saw him give her an appreciative smile. She returned the smile and closed the door.

* * *

Klaus was feeling appreciative at Caroline's understanding, and was going to take advantage of Caroline's thoughtfulness as he turned his attention to Lana. "Why did you move?"

She gave him a sad smile and sighed. "It wasn't much of a choice for me. A real estate developer bought the old orphanage and moved us here. But it's okay, it's more peaceful around here since it's in the suburb."

"I see... Forgive me for not keeping updated with everything happening with you Lana."

"It's okay child. You're a busy man, now tell me. What is your relation to Caroline, if you two aren't together anymore? Did you two decide to be friends, or is it something more?" Lana teased.

Klaus put a hand to his face as he just heard something he never wants to hear from someone at Lana's age. "Lana, please. Don't tease me about something like that."

She started to laugh at his reaction and gave him a wide smile that crinkled the wrinkles around her eyes. "No need to act so shy. We've known each other since you were nineteen."

Klaus let out a small smile as he reminisced of his past while ignoring the bad parts. "Yes, you have.. It's been nine years."

Lana softly grabbed a hold of his hands and smiled along with him. "Yes, it's been a long time... Now back to Caroline."

Klaus let out a groan, thinking he was almost left off the hook. Almost. And Lana just continued on laughing. "She's a beautiful girl. Seems very kind-hearted and bright too. It really is a shame you two aren't together."

Klaus was in deep thoughts as he listened to what Lana had to say, and absentmindedly spoke. "Yes.. A shame I guess."

* * *

Caroline always wanted to visit an orphanage before, and was looking at a trail of drawings from little kids hanging on the wall in amazement. The trail of drawings led her to a glass sliding door revealing a large backyard where many kids were running around as they played among each other.

She opened it as she let out a big grin at the adorable sight of all the children playing. She always did have a soft side to kids since she volunteered to help out at a summer school when she was a teenager.

Suddenly she saw a small boy wearing a red power ranger shirt with a power ranger action figure in his hands, running around with his friends until he fell on the cement floor of the patio where she was standing. He began to cry as he fell face flat on the floor and because of the tingling pain. Caroline quickly went towards him and knelled down to his level, as she picked him up to his feet and gently wiped off the dirt and tears on his face. "It'll be alright, don't cry! Hey you like red ranger right?" The boy nodded his head, while sniffling as his interest was peaked.

Caroline smiled as his loud cries were seizing down, just from bringing up the character. "Wow then you must be a strong boy then!" Once more the boy nodded his head as he kept wiping his mucus and tears with his short sleeve. Faking a loud gasp she put the palm of her hands to her mouth."If that's true and you continue to cry then how will you ever defeat the evil Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa with your other rangers?!"

The little boy stared at Caroline in awe of what she said and wiped away all his tears as he gave her a determined look. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" Caroline gave him a pat on his head as she encouraged him. "Good Boy!"

Suddenly the boy started to scream "IT'S MORPHING TIME!" With exaggerated movements surprising her, and ran off to his friends to fight evil making Caroline laugh. Thank god she used to be a crazy power ranger fan as a kid herself, who knew her knowledge would be of help in the future.

* * *

Lana was showing Klaus around, until the last place was the backyard and Klaus slid the door open for her as he gave her a smile. "Lana it really is a beautiful and peace-"

"IT'S MORPHING TIME."

They had their eyes wide open in surprise at hearing the loud screams and looked at where it came from.

Caroline was standing in a circle with five other kids as they all made a formation and made exaggerated movements of their own for their transformation thinking their actions were cool, but it was adorably hilarious including Caroline as she had a serious face on as she moved around randomly with stern swift moves.

A few minutes before Klaus and Lana were at the backyard, the kids asked Caroline to join because they needed a pink ranger and seeing how she was wearing a pinkish dress. They invited her to their team, and she gladly took up their offer while still taking it seriously since that's exactly what the kids wanted.

Caroline was caught off guard from her position when she heard loud laughter coming from the passage inside the orphanage, and saw Klaus holding his stomach as he continued to laugh while Lana had her hand to her mouth to block out any loud laughter so she wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings unlike Klaus.

Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh.

Someone just shoot her now.

She stood up straight as she literary felt her whole body flush red, and glared at Klaus as he made his way towards her with difficulty from trying not to laugh any further. She gave her a stern glare as he kept laughing. "It is not funny."

Klaus was smiling widely while still laughing a little from the gold he has just witnessed. "I know- I know."

Even with his admitting what he said, it was a clear lie as he was still finding it hard to not laugh. "Then stop laughing!"

Klaus was going to say something, but decided to shut his mouth as he saw Caroline's glare with the blush adorning her cheeks and just gave her a wide smile.

Caroline wanted to hit the back of Klaus's head, until she let out a small gasp as Klaus lifted his leg up while holding onto the front of his calf as he let out a grunted 'Bloody Hell,' and looked down to see Dave, the little boy from before standing in front of Caroline with his feet wide apart and his arms crossed against his chest as he glared at Klaus. "Get away evil villain Lord Zedd!"

Klaus looked at the little brat in shock and confusion at the sudden outburst. "What in the bloody hell is a Lord Zedd?!"

Caroline started to laugh herself at the hilarious sight of the silent battle Klaus had with the harmless 4 year old boy. When suddenly Dave grabbed Caroline's hand and backed them away from him as he pointed at Klaus. "POWER RANGERS IT'S MORPHING TIME! Get the evil Lord Zedd away from pink ranger, my woman!"

Klaus looked at the brat appalled, "You're woman?! You're only a little bra-" Before he can speak any further, the other 4 brats started attacking him which caught the attention of all the other kids and they all did the same. The weight of all the kids on him and them kicking and punching him brought him down to the ground.

Caroline kept laughing at Klaus's distress finding everything entertaining, and went down to Dave's height as he still held onto her hand in a proud manner at the defeat of the villainous Klaus laying on the grass and gave him a peck on the cheek. "My hero."

Still standing where she was, Lana continued to watch the joyous and wonderful scene in front of her, as Dave dragged Caroline to the many children piling up on Klaus and watched as they all made room for Caroline so she can sit on Klaus. Until suddenly everyone began falling to the floor as Klaus broke through their weight and everyone started to run away from him. She smiled as she watched Caroline tried to run away, but was soon caught as Klaus wrapped his arms around her from behind and started twirling them in a fast motion as they both laughed in a carefree manner.

If only those two can realize how much they're meant to be together...

* * *

Caroline couldn't stop giggling in Klaus's passenger seat as Klaus was still grumbling under his breathe about his distaste for little brats. It was getting late and they were on the road finally heading home, but it was still a good two hours away.

They were both exhausted since they played with the children for a few hours. It was tiring, but it was fun. It was difficult to say goodbye to them all and especially Dave since he grew attached to Caroline. Before they left, Dave gave Caroline a kiss on the cheek as he promised her he'll become the strongest power ranger of them all so they can get married in a few years while still holding back his tears to show just how tough he can be. Klaus slightly scoffed at him and led Caroline to his car while discreetly mumbling 'not going to happen brat,' and she made a promise they'll return when they find the time without Klaus's consent.

"I still can't believe world's best actor got beat up by a four year old boy and a group of children." Caroline continued to tease.

Klaus slightly glared at Caroline from the corner of his eyes. "Those were not children, they were little savages out to get me. Beside's I allowed them."

Caroline had her eyebrow raised at Klaus's complete lie, until her face soften as Klaus let out a small yawn. "Do you want me to drive?"

"No." He answered too quickly making Caroline glare at him. "What the-"

Caroline looked at him in confusion as the car suddenly jerked to a stop. "What's wrong?"

Klaus went out the car to open the hood of his car. Once opening it, a large puff of smoke immediately came out and he closed it as he waved the smoke out of his face. "It's overheated."

"What?!" Caroline stepped out as she heard Klaus. She looked around and noticed they were in the middle of nowhere. This was normally how people got killed in horror slash movies... Oh great, now she just freaked herself out. "What the hell are we going to do now?"

Klaus didn't want to make any calls, he knows if he does it'll only alert people of his whereabouts and he's not about to ruin his last few hours of silence with the interruptions from the media, his company, and Elijah. "There was a inn before we turned. We can walk there and take a rest until I call someone from the inn to fix the car." He opened the trunk of his car and grabbed a small black duffle bag, which held a change of clothes with dental and washing essentials. With his job, sudden overnights is a normal occurrence so he was always prepared.

Caroline agreed with his plan, anything would sound good as she heard a faint howling deep in the woods that was beside the road. "Great, now let's hurry before a freaking killer comes out to murder us."

* * *

Klaus hung up the telephone that was on top of a drawer in between the two beds. "Well they said it'll be fixed first thing in the morning."

Caroline was re-dressed in Klaus's clothes from this morning and was laying on the bed further away from the door in case someone decided to kill them, probably because Klaus did something to anger the murder. Her assumption only made Klaus scoff at the idiotic idea. Even though he begrudgingly agreed if someone was going to try to kill them because of one's action, it most likely will be because of him. "Wonderful, apparently God enjoys putting us together in strange situations. What are we going to do? I'm not even tired anymore." She let out a small pout as her exhaustion has disappeared.

Klaus threw his self back onto the bed with his arms raised behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Don't ask me love, I have absolutely no idea how to entertain you with anything outside of bed activities."

Slightly getting used to Klaus's provocative words, she ignored what he said and instead quickly sat up to face Klaus on the other bed as she came up with an idea. "I know! We can play 21 questions."

Klaus let out a groan as he slid the palm of his hand down his face. "Caroline, that's all you ever want to play. Even after 5 years you couldn't come up with anything else? Besides we practically know everything about each other."

Caroline glared at him and decided to get off her bed only to sit on his. "Oh, like you have any better ideas? And not everything... We haven't talked in five years you know..."

Everything turned silence as Caroline brought up the unspoken taboo. Everything is fine between them. It's already been proven being with one another for the past two days, they can get along fine when they're speaking to each other on joking manners. However, other then that. When the topic of their past comes up, it causes a restraint on whatever relationship they have going on right now. The honest truth though? It's inevitable because they hold too much history and secrets between each other.

Not wanting things to get awkward or get too serious, he sat up as he let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, just go first already."

Caroline quickly let out a big smile as she crossed her legs and sat in front of him and he did the same. "Okay question number one. Have you ever been star struck from all the celebrities you've met in your life?"

Klaus looked at her dryly as if that was a waste of a question. "I've met plenty of actors and actresses I have high respect and admiration for, even before my debut. But never star struck as you called it. If anything they become star struck with me."

This time Caroline looked at him dryly as his ego was only enlarging by the minute. "Okay whatever superstar. It's your turn."

Klaus had to take a moment to think about it, but gave her a sly smirk as he came up with the decision of using this chance for his turn of revenge. "Throughout the years we haven't seen each other, have you ever had to relieve your urges with any inanimate objects?"

Caroline's jaw fell at the question and felt that stupid blush coming back again. Why in the freaking hell does her body have to give away obvious signs that makes everything harder to hide. "Carolineee. I'm waiting."

She threw her hands in the air as she quickly let it out. "YES KLAUS. I have a freaking stash of sex toys hidden in my room when I feel horny as hell that I use most of the time, are you freaking happy now?"

She hid her face behind her hands as one of her top secret has been revealed. It's not something to be shameful for, but she's sweet ol' Caroline! She never told this to anyone because she didn't want to admit she had a large appetite for sex that could be evenly matched with Katherine or Klaus. Maybe even combined! Not even Katherine knows and she's her roommate for crying out loud, but just because she longs for a sexual encounter doesn't mean she chooses to live her sex life the way Katherine does. She's too much of a relationship girl.

Seeing how he's been silent the entire time after answering his question, she peeked through the small gap of her finger and took a moment to take a large gulp of air as she noticed the way he was staring at her with his darken blue lust filled eyes.

He only asked the question to tease her, he expected she might have one sex toy, but a whole stash? He wasn't expecting her sudden outburst. At her revealing the truth, he began to imagine just how she would play with herself. What kind of toys she likes to use, which one was the most satisfying one as it brought her over the peak, and how she would look as she was laid sprawled out on her bed with her legs wide open as she pleasured herself. Even though they did have sexual intercourse only for the last few months of their relationship, they never missed a day of sex and would even spend the entire day continuing as their needs never die out for each other. He should have figured Caroline Forbes was always a sexual woman, even if she doesn't like to confess it... How did his plan on seeking revenge turn against him?

She tried to look anywhere except his eyes, and down south in case she sees something that'll make the sexual tension between them even thicker. "O-okay my turn. Isn't it inappropriate for us to have these sort of conversations and find ourselves in oh so not appropriate situations... When you have Camille?"

She doesn't know why she brought it up, but honestly. The truth of the situation is that Klaus is not single and it was highly inappropriate for them to continue this game of theirs even though she played along. With how much fun she was having, being able to enjoy one another's presence, and having Klaus not acting so cold towards her. It made her forget the truth that he's still her ex-boyfriend with the worst breakup who was now a huge celebrity with a girlfriend by his side. She's not going to start being a home wrecker now just because she came to forget his relationship status, that's not who Caroline is and she has no intentions of getting back with him.

Slowly she felt a warm touch on her cheek that made her tingle in the most delicious way as it slowly turned her head to face Klaus who just so happened to come closer to where she was. They sat there in silence gazing into each other's eye.

It was nothing like the sexual look they shared from last night. If anything it was more. Their eyes caused all the clocks to pause from ticking away as every problem they have with each other came to disappear into thin air. Even with no words spoken through their lips, unspoken questions were conceived through the depths of their eyes, and they just sat there. Wondering if this is how it'll always be when they're with one another, and if they'll ever be able to have the same connection with someone else.

"I'm not with Camille. I never was."

Caroline's eyes widen and pushed his hand away ignoring the fact it felt so right to have him touch her in any way. "W-what? That's not true!"

Klaus let out a shaky breathe as whatever just happened came to a halt from Caroline's assumption. "I think I would know my own life Caroline. I live it you know."

Ignoring what he had to say her eyes kept wandering around in confusion at the unbelievable truth Klaus just laid out in front of her. "But- but on the ship! I saw the way you were with her near the pool scene. I know you're an phenomenal actor and you can try calling it acting, but that's not something you can just pretend with ease Klaus... I know that look in your eye when you desperately grabbed her! I know it, because- ..."

She finally looked up to look at his eyes again, and her blue eyes kept wandering to one blue eye of his to the other as if she continued to look very carefully, she'll be able to unravel some sort of truth to all her confusions. "-Because, that's the way you used to look at me."

They sat there for a moment of silence until Klaus let out a sigh, and not matching the mood. He started to rumple the top of her head as he ignored her plea to stop.

Her appearance was disheveled because of the mess of blonde hair sticking everywhere and around her face. She desperately tried to comb through her hair while still glaring at Klaus with the possibility he can see it through the strands of her now messy hair.

"As an actor Caroline, there are some who has the ability to bring out their emotions merely from the love scene itself."

Caroline who was still combing her hair with her fingers looked at Klaus confused with where he was going with this. "Other times, there are actors who bring forth their emotions by the remembrance of their loved ones or who they used to love. Seeing as how I've only been in love once, I brought forth my memory of that love to act. I used you, Caroline."

Caroline froze as she realized what Klaus was saying and was lost for words. So basically when he desperately tried to keep a hold on Camille, he thought of when he did the same with her. When he looked at Camille as if he feared the lose of her he thought of her, and when he looked at her as if she was the only one in the world for him... He thought of her.

She honestly felt a bit overwhelmed, he's been using her to help carry out every love scene he's had with Camille and possibly all the other actresses. He also just admit she was the only girl he has ever loved and it caused a warm part of her heart to bubble inside, at the satisfaction that he at least remembers his past love for her.

"Before you go ahead and allow your ego to match mine, I believe it's my turn to ask a question." Klaus teased with a smirk making her punch him on the chest.

With all teasing aside, he took the palm of her hand into both of his and she looked at him in shock for such a gentle touch, and with the fact he was allowing so much skin-ship happen between each other. She watched as Klaus continued to hold onto her hand while slowly trailing the tips of his finger with the other, around the palm of her hand that ricocheted a shiver through her body at the touch. But she continued to watch intrigued with what he was doing as his fingers trailed to her wrist where the tattoo of her small dove was and he kept skimming his fingers through the image many times as they remembered they were together when she got the tattoo.

Finally he spoke, "From what I can tell, you've lost a lot of weight from the last time I seen you..." slowly he trailed his finger back to the palm of her hand and encased it in between both of his as he finally looked up to see her face. "Have you been starving yourself Caroline?"

Scared with where this conversation was heading, she tried to pull back away from him, but he didn't allow her as he was determined to find out the truth. "From how you were still able to eat your food today and how your body looks I can see it's not occurring currently. But from your reaction I can tell I hit a nerve. I've seen my share of anorexics in my life Caroline, as I am surrounded by models. Your wrist is a lot smaller from 5 years ago and you had the body of an athletic, fit and healthy person. However even though your body is still beautiful and besides our assets, you now have the body of a petite model and that couldn't happen without something drastically happening. So tell me... What happened Caroline."

With him finishing his sentence, she finally was able to pull back her hand and they sat there in silence as she hesitated to tell him the truth. She always knew Klaus was an observant man, but she never knew he was so thorough with it. He was easily able to differentiate the changes of her body, and quickly find out the cause that many people she met throughout her life couldn't even tell. She was scared with his ability, and she was scared of him finding out the truth.

Subconsciously she rubbed her wrist around the area he touched as she was trying to calm her nerves. "You're right if that's what you want to hear. It was a long time ago. I was stuck in a deep void of misery for four months... I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, and I couldn't even let out one ounce of emotion as all I could feel was this empty lingering hollow of pain inside... So yes, I unhealthy lost 30 pounds or more and had small trips to the hospital because there were times when I couldn't even hold in any amount of food. There was even a small period of time where I had to stay in the rehabilitation center during the summer, because it was that bad. So there! Are you happy now?! I think I'll go to sleep now. I finally feel it kicking in."

Hastily she got off the bed to go to hers, but she was too slow and there wasn't much space in the room for her to go anywhere else. So he grabbed both her arms so she couldn't escape. "When did this happen Caroline."

Caroline tried to push him off, but it was impossible as he had a tight grip on her making her cringe in pain. "Let go, you're hurting me and it's not even your turn to ask a question Klaus!" He brought her forward to where he stood as Caroline's defying attitude was angering him by the second. "TELL ME!"

"IT WAS WHEN YOU LEFT!"

Hearing what she said, he quickly let go as if he was hit with a sudden blow and felt himself tremor at the uncertainty and impossibility of what Caroline claimed. Afraid of what he can do next, he quickly walked out the room and in a hurry he whispered "I'll be sleeping in the car" and left Caroline all alone.

She rubbed her arm, as the feeling of Klaus's grip lingered and went into the comfort of the blanket laid on top of the Inn's bed while shutting the lights closed. She laid there with her eyes tight shut so no tears will spill out. She was so done with crying, and thankfully Klaus didn't push it any further. If he did, she would have probably told him the truth of their breakup.

* * *

**Klaus and Caroline are getting closer again, yay! Who else enjoyed Caroline hanging out with those children, and they should listen to Lana's advice, because it's absolutely true! Am I right?! Also, is anyone else curious about the conversation between Elijah and Klaus? I hope so, because it'll be a juicy one! (;**

**Sorry for the late update though. Had a bit of writer's block, and forgive me for changing my pen name hope you guys don't mind. Btw, I made a few changes in all of my previous chapters. Oh and unfortunately I might update later again, because I'll be going to Canada tomorrow for a small vacation.**

**Also I would like to thank _Klarolinestan_(tumblr username) for always including this story in her F.F recommendation on tumblr and _Klaroline-Fantasies_ (same username on F.F and tumblr) for the cover art. It's beautiful isn't it?! You should check out some of her work on tumblr!**

**So thank you for everyone's love and support, you guys are so kind with your reviews and it was such a pleasure getting a review from a popular author on F.F for Klaroline stories, as her story was one of the first story I read when I turned into a shipper! So thank you all for giving this story a chance and continue to favorite/follow/review! I love you all xoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

After a few hours of having a difficult time falling asleep with both parties last night. Klaus's car was finally fixed and they were on their way back to New York at 5 a.m, in a awkward silence. With how their conversation escalated last night, things have been a bit strained between them that morning, seeing how they didn't know what to say to one another.

Caroline sat in her seat not knowing what to do. She would fidget in her seat as she tried to calm her nerves and try to distract herself. She would look out her window, only to watch them pass by trees or a few other cars driving beside them. She would even stare straight ahead to watch the little amount of cars on the road ahead of her as the taillights were lit up or sometimes she would take small glances towards the person beside her as he sat there with his hands on the steering wheel with his straight face on, acting as if he was calm and unconcerned with their awkward situation.

But he wasn't fooling her.

She doesn't know how she didn't realize this a few weeks ago, maybe it was because she has forgotten these aspects and traits but, although Klaus is a talented actor who can keep his face composed. It was the little habits he does that made her realize he was anything but calm. The tight grip he had on the steering wheel then loosening whenever he wanted to calm his own nerves. The way he would sometimes drum his fingers against the wheel or the shift stick when he didn't know what to do, and the habit of him licking his lips when he was nervous or when he was trying to find the right words to say.

They've been sitting like that, each of them doing their own thing for a whole hour in silence. Caroline's fidgeting only amplified every minute that passed. She doesn't do awkward and quiet, it's not in her nature. She was more comfortable with lively and loud environments. She was rarely ever in a situation like this, but it was apparently a normal occurrence between them. So having enough of all the tension and silence between them, she figured she might as well try to do something about it, as always. But before she can, she heard a sigh.

"Caroline, about last night..." He licked his lip as he tried to think of what to say next. "I've overreacted. It wasn't my place to push you to speak about something traumatic from your past, and I apologize."

Caroline looked at him in shocked from what he admitted. She appreciates the apology, but this is probably the first time he has ever apologized to her and admit it was his fault, like ever... Even when they were together and they had a fight, he wouldn't apologize but would use his actions to coax her out of her anger. Yet here they were, the great Klaus Mikaelson was actually apologizing and saying it was his fault.

"Did you know, this is the first time you've ever apologized to me?"

He looked at her as if she said something absurd, and was going to call her out on her false statement. But he stopped himself as he thought about it. He knows he can be quite stubborn and doesn't enjoy admitting his faults. Even if there was a disturbance in his schedule with his work and there was a delay he still wouldn't say the mere word 'sorry' to the staff, but he always thought he did to Caroline. However, he realized she was actually right.

Instead of admitting once again he was wrong, he just sat back in defeat and continued to focus on the road ahead of him which made Caroline giggle at the sight.

She put her hand on top of his that was placed on the shift gear and gave it a small squeeze to reassure him everything was okay. "Anyways it's fine. I'm sure I would have told you eventually." She gave him a smile before letting go and he glanced at her sideways giving her a smile of his own, grateful for her forgiveness. But what else would he have expected from her? Of course she would forgive him so easily. Caroline doesn't hold grudges, and was compassionate to others. Even when it involved hard-headed stubborn people like himself.

"You know, we never did finish our game."

Klaus quirked his eyebrows towards what she said. "I wouldn't have thought you would want to continue, especially with how this game of yours ended."

Caroline waved her hand to dismiss his opinion and took off her shoes so she can sit with her legs crossed on the passenger seat to get more comfortable. "Nonsense! You never stop a game before it ends. Now it's my turn so shut up." Klaus raised his eyebrows and fingers while the palm of his hands were laid out on the steering wheel as a sign that he was all ears to what she had to say.

She sat back in her seat to ponder about what she wanted to say, and figured she should speak about what's been on her mind since yesterday. "So I noticed the engraving on your floor when you enter and leave your place... Why do you have it?"

With how they went past the simple questions and went straight to the personal ones last night, she figured there was no need to beat around the bushes.

They sat there as silence was enveloped inside the car once more, as one was in deep thoughts and the other was just patiently waiting for her answer. Without even having to speak about it they both knew what the initials meant. '_M.M -__Mikael Mikaelson.'_ The initials are the same one Mikael branded onto Klaus's back when he left England.

"Do you remember the day when I spoke to you about my family?"

Caroline nodded her head and answered. "How could I forget? I became a woman that day." She nudged his arm with her elbow insinuating how he took her virginity and wiggled her eyebrows for exaggeration, making Klaus look at her with his eyebrow arched, but still chuckling at her silliness. She normally wouldn't speak of it and make a joke out of how she lost her virginity especially with how the one responsible for it was beside her, but she didn't know what to expect. Knowing his past with his father, she knew the high possibility could be something horrible, so she wanted to enlighten the mood before worst comes to shove.

"Yes, well besides that. I've always allowed what Mikael did to me effect how I act or felt for so many years. The burn on my back is only an example of it and a remembrance of that horrid speech he gave to me. I allowed my scar to define who I was."

She sat there in silence somehow dreading what he would say next, but when she saw a small smile appear on his face she felt confused.

"However, the day I told you about the burn. You didn't scorn at the sight of it and instead accepted the scar right away, something I was too ashamed to do. Instead you unintentionally gave a whole new meaning to it. A symbol of my strength, my perseverance, and the 'bright future' I have ahead of me, as you would say it. Because of you I changed my whole perspective on the meaning of that horrid burn, and instead of trying to forget it, I allow myself to remember it every day of my life by having it in every place I own around the world as a new remembrance and motivation, so I thank you Caroline.

He grabbed a hold of her hand, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb and took a moment to look her in the eye so he can truly convey the huge impact she had on him. "Because of you Caroline... It was all because of you, I was able to make a whole new meaning to my life and to myself."

If there was ever a moment someone asked her to choose when she's ever been truly shocked, bewildered, and struck in a state of silence, this would be the moment. To be truthful, she hated the way she was as a teenager. She always thought she was a immature, neurotic control freak (which she admits she still can be) and has never done anything to help someone in a positive way but only ruin things and piss people off. Yet here she is, finding out she actually has done something right during the age she despised in the most unexpected way.

She never knew just from her words and action it could change one's perspective to the way they lived positively, especially since it's Klaus. She always knew he had demons embed deep within him, and guaranteed he always will have some of those demons. Especially with the past he had, it will always be lingering around the darkest depths of his soul. But he wouldn't be Klaus Mikaelson without it, and at least now she knew she was actually able to help get rid of some it. She was able to bring forth the small light he has hidden inside that also defined who he is, and she's never been so damn happy with herself. The little insecure, insensitive, shallow Miss Mystic Falls who's opinion was never taken seriously (not even her own mother took her seriously), wasn't ignored like every other person did. Klaus actually took teenage Caroline's opinion seriously and that's what truly moved her.

"Wow.." Caroline sat there dazed from the unexpected praise trying to take it all, she turned to him still in a slight trance and spoke in awe as she was touched by his words. "I guess I'm pretty awesome."

Klaus laughed and pulled his hand away while shaking his head in disbelief, but somehow he wasn't surprised from her reaction. It was just so... Caroline.

Noticing a gas station ahead, he quickly turned to the place and turned off the engine. He sat back for a bit to rest from driving the whole time and Caroline looked at him, waiting for him to say something. He turned to look at her and finally spoke. "Now seeing how it's my turn, I have only one thing I am curious about. This new relation we have, what can we call it?"

It took her a moment to speak as her heart started to race as she was stared into Klaus's eyes. Seeing how they left when it was still dark in the morning, the sunset was finally setting and she continued to watch him. Memorized by how the sun was starting to lighten up his normally dark empty blue eyes into a pair of blue eyes that held a glint in it. And the sight only caused her heart to speed up.

She gave him a small punch to his arm, and he glared at her as he rubbed the area she laid her fist, confused with her action. "That was a waste of a question. Even though I'm your ex-girlfriend, we were still best friends before and during our relationship. So good job genius!"

Ruining any sort of weird atmosphere that caused her heart to swell, she quickly tried to find a further excuse to step away from the air around them and saw the convenient store at the gas station. She opened the car door to step out and grab a small snack until she was stopped by Klaus's voice.

"So... Friends then?"

When she turned to look at him, he had a look on his face as if he wasn't entirely sure he said the right thing. However, she gave him a small smile as a confirmation to his question and that was all he needed as he gave her a smile of his own in reply to their silent confirmation of their new relationship.

They both stepped out of the car so Klaus can put some gas into the car, while Caroline bought some snacks until she stopped walking when she remembered what she forgot to do the entire time she's been stuck with Klaus.

"Klaus!" She called out to catch his attention, and once acquiring it she spoke. "Can I borrow your phone? I don't want to worry my roommate with my disappearance."

Seeing how they were on their way back to New York, he figured it wouldn't be a big deal to finally turn on his cellphones. So he handed it to her from his duffle bag that was in his trunk and went back to what he was doing.

She walked towards the convenience store deciding which phone to turn on, and once turning on the one in her left hand she jumped a bit in surprise from the continuous vibrations coming from the phone. Seeing how it kept going and wouldn't stop she decided to roam around until it would come to a stop and after a while it finally did.

_'267 missed calls and 124 text messages.'_

Damn... She barely even gets a call from her own cellphone.

Seeing how it's the latest iphone, some of the texts were already displayed on the screen without even sliding it open and saw a specific text from Camille.

_'I'm sorry about last night, I-'_

The message was cut off since the screen doesn't display the whole message, but she decided not to act upon her curiosity because she didn't want to pry onto Klaus's privacy anymore seeing how she found something unexpected in his bookcase yesterday when she did. It was another question she was curious about, but she doesn't think she'll be prepared to hear what he had to say. So she decided to go with the other.

But since she still has some curiosity within herself, she decided to scroll through his contact list and was surprised to see so many names of well-known celebrities. Sure she isn't a dedicated fanatic like Bonnie and Elena was to the whole industry, but she still has her celebrity crushes and what not. Maybe she could ask Klaus for some of their numbers... The phone started to vibrate and she jumped in fright at the unexpected occurrence and saw it was an unknown number. Seeing how the phone wouldn't stop ringing from all kinds of different numbers calling, she decided to turn it off and try her luck on the other phone.

Once turning that on, there was only a few missed calls and text, all from Elijah. When sliding the screen to open the phone, she gave a quick call to the home number at her place and left a message for Katherine to hear once waking up. Finished with that, she pressed the contact icon to see if she'll find another set of famous celebrities in his contacts, but was surprised to see only 6 contacts. This was probably his private phone.

Five of them were his siblings, Elijah, Finn, Henrik, Kol, Rebekah and... Oh.

_'Genevieve Levesque'_

Against her will, she felt her heart twist as she continued to stare at that name, not knowing what to think exactly. She remembered Bonnie and Elena talking about this person and how this is Klaus's girlfriend until the press conference with Camille. However, now that she knows Klaus was indeed not involved with Camille it only meant one thing...

He was with Genevieve.

"Hey lady are you okay?"

Coming out of her thoughts, she looked up to see the cashier staring at her worried about her well-being. She shook her head slightly and unintentionally looked out the glass window to watch Klaus gassing up the car without straying her eyes away and she replied in a whisper uncertain if her words will convey the truth to what she felt. "Yeah... I hope so."

* * *

"Niklaus Mikaelson, where in the world have you been?"

Elijah waited all day at the penthouse for Klaus's arrival, and right when Klaus came through the elevator he sprung to his feet, ready to give the greatest lecture of his life. "Do you have any idea how much damage you have done?! How much effort the agency and I had to put into calming the press, your clothing partners, the interviewers, Damon most of all because of your disappearance? You've been gone for the whole day!"

Klaus looked at his watch as he walked away from Elijah only to toss his bag on the couch and sat down with his right foot on top of his left thigh, unfazed with the anger his brother was displaying. "Actually it's only been 23 hours and 34 minutes to be exact."

Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm the raging storm inside at the image of his irresponsible and unconcern brother. He chose to ignore what he said, not wanting his normally nonchalant appearance to break just because of a few sarcastic words. "So where have you been Niklaus?"

"Out."

"Niklaus!" Elijah glared at his brother for his behavior causing Klaus to let out a sigh, knowing if he doesn't answer. Elijah's head would literary explode. "I went to see Lana."

Elijah's stiff behavior loosened at Klaus's answer and looked at him in question, "why didn't you just tell me? Why didn't you call?"

Klaus rose one of his eyebrow at the stupidity of his question, but answered anyways. "Even if I told you, would you have allowed me to go?"

"I would have scheduled something if you wanted to go that badly to see Ms. Lana, but-"

"Elijah!" Klaus had to close his eye and had his hands together against his lip to calm himself before he did anything he would regret. He now had both his feet on the ground and leaned his elbows on his knees, getting rid of all the nonchalant mood he was in. Prepared to have a serious conversation. "We both know, you would have never allowed me. All you ever do is control my life. I feel like the only thing I can hear in my damn head is your nagging voice that bores me to death, so you would understand why I didn't want to call? I've had enough of hearing you speak everyday for the past 7 years and having to limit my freedom because of what you want. So excuse me when I finally decided to do something with my life besides having sexual intercourse and listening to you."

Elijah took a moment to look at his brother and realized a few things. Although Klaus wasn't emotionally unstable like he was 5 years ago, he was clearly mentally exhausted, probably more than ever because of his fame. However, as much as he understood where his brother was coming from, he still had a job to do. "So you chose to find your small freedom with Caroline, is that correct?"

Klaus glanced at his brother to watch his reaction. Knowing Elijah, he would probably tell him how inappropriate it was of him to drag Caroline into his bad decisions which will bring about a new topic of their argument. "Yes."

"No."

Klaus looked at Elijah utterly confused, and sat back up on the couch as his interest has been peaked. "What do you mean?"

Gathering up his composure, Elijah held his hands behind him, already back in his business mode. "We will say you were with Camille, not Caroline. That is what we will be telling the press. After your disappearance and Camille's obvious hangover, we didn't allow her to step outside yesterday. So what happened is, the girl you had in your arms the other night was Camille, not Caroline. The two of you secretly went to the orphanage the next day and it will clear all suspicions away from Caroline and still save your reputation from diminishing drastically."

Klaus remained quiet throughout Elijah's explanation. It was a good one, but he was not comfortable with the idea of stating he brought Camille to a place he was actually able to enjoy and held sentimental value to him.

Right then he remembered her.

He remembers the way the small summer breeze was blowing against her long lock of golden hair. How the speed of her running away from him caused those golden wavy strands and the thin material of her dress he bought for her, fly behind and around her in a carefree manner. Reminding him of the innocence within herself that never distinguished after all these years. The way she glanced over her shoulder to see if he was catching up to her only to see the mischievous glint in her eyes, taunting him in a playful manner that only encouraged him further to catch up to her and have her within his grasp. The way her infectious laughter brought out the children and his own effortlessly like a domino effect. The way she smiled when she was finally caught by him and her calling out his name with the enjoyment and surprise that was clearly heard in her voice. She was like a ball of sunshine.

Everything that happened with her at the orphanage helped him in a way he didn't know he needed. He was easily able to forget the stress he required from his career throughout the years. He forgot he wasn't this famous celebrity who was built and molded for all the eyes in the world to witness, but was a normal man just like any other. And the way it felt to have her in his arms...

He felt at ease and felt comfortable just from having her presence within the barrier of his arms. From the contacts of their bodies, it felt like her body warmth was passed on to the inside of his body. It brought back a feeling he hasn't felt in what seems to be forever and he couldn't put his finger to it. It isn't like he was going to deny it if it ever comes back, but he knows he has felt this before. He just doesn't know how this feelings occur, but he knows when it happens it was normally around her...

He looked up to see his brother patiently waiting for his opinion. Seeing how his ability of deception to the world is greater than Elijah or anyone else's ability and capabilities, his brother valued his opinion strongly. "If you're going to use Camille as an excuse, choose another place." He stated firmly and emphasized his next sentence, so his brother can get the clear message how important this was. "Never the orphanage with her."

Elijah wasn't naive nor blind. He clearly knows Lana's orphanage was important to his brother as it is to himself, but he didn't enjoy the idea of why it was and who was the cause of it. He knows with Klaus being in New York and being reunited with her, it was doing something. He can tell everything they've built in the last five years was slowly crumbling, all because of her. He wants to persuade Niklaus to get out of this before it was too late, but it seems his brother was unaware of the slight changes that was already happening to him.

His temper has lessened which is a great achievement that he thought was impossible, he was distracted more than ever when he was working which also seemed impossible. His brother built his career with the deception, lies, and destruction of other celebrities reputations by being attentive to their behaviors and his surroundings, but lately he has been allowing those opportunities to slip away all because he was distracted by her... because of her, Niklaus was softening and things were about to change...

Because of her. Caroline Forbes.

He wants to say something, anything to convince his brother to not allow his past lover to destroy everything they've built. But he stopped himself as he remembered their conversation from five years ago. With Niklaus already knowing what could convince him out of whatever was happening between him and Caroline right away and the assurance that his remembrance from yesterdays conversation on the phone, he allowed himself to ease his nerves and allow whatever this is between them to happen. Eventually his brother will give up. "Fine. Just go get ready, you have a lot to make up for the stunt you pulled."

* * *

Caroline was at Randall's Island, walking on the grassy field to her destination while wiping the small beads of sweat trailing down her temples because of the sun beaming down on her that late Sunday afternoon. It's been a few days since her little out of town traveling adventure with Klaus, and she was already wondering what he was up to. But, she was also wondering when she would see the person she was trying to find at this particular moment.

Once she saw the sight of his short dark brown hair and noticeable muscular silhouette, a smile broke out on her face and she started to run towards him while calling his name out. "Tyler!"

Tyler was talking about strategies with his friends/co-workers, until he heard his name and turned around. He gave her a big smile and had his arms wide open so she can jump into them and they were in each others embrace, while ignoring the cat whistles and cheers from the people around them.

They broke apart after a while and he laid a kiss on her cheek before grinning at her. "Hey gorgeous, I've missed you. It's been what, two months?"

Caroline gave him a small smile and nudged his shoulder before answering him. "Eight weeks and five days to be exact. How was your trip?"

Tyler Lockwood works part time for a company his parents got him, that involves importing fabric materials and sewing equipment. Petrova's Designs actually uses some of their material from the company which was how her and Tyler met when they were talking about negotiations. His family also has their own company for something involving with marketing that is actually doing well, and had enough success to allow Tyler to go on trips whenever he wanted and spend as much money as he desired. He was a rich boy, and it's noticeable with the arrogance he has, but he has a rare sweet side to him too which gave her the push to give him a chance when he pursed her.

Tyler was leading her to the benches and handed her one of the water bottles inside the cooler they brought along to the football field. "Cancun was fun, would have been better if you accepted my offer to pay for you, but other than that I was able to do a small photo shoot while my stay there." Even though Tyler was born rich and works for the company whenever he wants, he actually does a few modelling gigs on the side. Okay, so she doesn't understand how she ends up being involved with men who works in an industry she has no liking to, but maybe that's just how the universe works around her.

She took a few gulps of the water, thankful it quenched her thirst and let out a sigh from the relief and from Tyler's comment. "You know I don't like you paying for everything and I have a job, I can't just ditch Katherine and all the other workers with all the workload when New York's Fashion Week is right around the corner... But I'm happy for you, I'm sure you got all the females memorized with your abs."

Tyler laughed at the last part of her sentence, but looked at her in a funny way. "Yeah I know. You like being independent and rely only on yourself, and in the beginning I thought it was cool to see a girl who wasn't so clingy, but now I feel like you don't really care about where this relationship between us is leading to."

Caroline looked at him sadly unsure of what to say, "Tyler I.."

"Hey Ty, missed me?"

They both looked up to the unexpected intruder and saw Hayley Marshall in a small cheerleading outfit that shouldn't even be considered as an outfit. "Oh hey Haley and yeah sure, I missed you." Caroline glared at her slightly from the obvious display of flirtatious occurring right in front of her face as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Tyler's company and another coexisting company was having an annual football game that was part of their tradition before things became hectic with new orders since New York's Fashion Week was coming up. They would invite the whole company, their friends, families. And the female workers would normally just watch and cheer for the guys which explains Hayley's choice of clothing. To make it even more exciting, they would invite a special guest to their game for extra motivation. Caroline came for support and wore a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top with her hair tied up in a high ponytail and a few strands out to match with the outdoor activity, but she would have preferred to see Tyler afterwards with just them two alone. But he argued saying he wanted to see her right away. Plus he wanted to show her off to all the guys.

"So they're gathering up the team, you should get going Ty."

With a nod, Tyler laid a kiss to Caroline's temple before telling her he'll see her afterwards. Leaving her and Haley alone.

"So..." With Tyler gone, Hayley's good girl act disappeared and she had her arms crossed and was supporting her weight with one side of her body as her hip struck out, and looked at Caroline in distaste. "Sorry about that incident before, clumsy me."

Caroline gave Hayley a fake smile as she noticed the sarcasm in her voice, indicating she so was not sorry at all for nearly killing her a couple of weeks ago. "It's fine. If I had chicken legs, I would be falling all over the place too." Not wanting to tolerate Hayley's behavior, Caroline walked away to get away from her.

Not appreciating Caroline's insult, Hayley stuck her feet out to trip her so she can humiliate her, but this time Caroline was prepared.

With her about to fall on the ground, Caroline struck her hands out before her and lifted her legs in the air as she did a few cartwheels, ending it with a flip in the air while landing on her feet gracefully. She heard people cheering because of her small performance, a majority of the guys mostly and looked over her shoulder to see Hayley with her mouth wide open as if she was preparing to gather a group of flies in her mouth. "Don't estimate a former cheerleader, take a lesson sweetie."

She walked away hearing Hayley let out a high pitch scream, and a few guys complimenting Tyler on catching a hottie and continued to walk, pleased with the outcome.

There was an hour before the game and Caroline figured she could just walk around, but before she can she heard a lot of the females at the field screaming and felt someone grab her arm to force her attention on the person.

It was Hayley that grabbed hold of her and she flinched a bit as she felt her nails digging deep into her skin. She could see Hayley's face turning red because of the humiliation and anger. "Listen here bitch, I-"

"Hello Caroline."

They looked to see who was interrupting, and Hayley was about to scream at the person to fuck off, until her mouth fell open at the man in front of her. "OH MY GOSH, Klaus Mikaelson?!"

Klaus stood there with his hands held behind his back with a dark navy V-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. Even in his attire he wasn't breaking out a sweat. Of course he wouldn't, he's freaking perfect.

Klaus looked at the arm that was in Hayley's hand and he frowned as he can see Caroline's perfect ivory skin turning red and about to break under the woman's nails. "I hope I'm not interrupting, I'm here to speak to Caroline if you don't mind."

Hayley at that moment wanted to say a lot of things, such as wanting to tell him to come back later after she was done messing with Caroline, to see if she can go on a date with him or to find a chance to be alone with him for reasons that did not involved talking but more moaning, so she can brag about it to everyone and to ask how he knew of her. But the look on Klaus's face cut off all possibilities and she shuddered because even though his expression was impassive. His eyes looked deadly. So with no choice, she let go of Caroline and hurriedly walked away unsatisfied.

They both watched as Hayley walked away to make sure they have their privacy and once confirmed, they turned their attention to each other.

"How am I not surprised you're the surprise guest?"

Klaus gave her a smirk and shrugged his shoulders, unsure on how to answer that. "Maybe it's fate?"

Caroline let out a snort at that cheesy line, and jumped a bit at the unexpected contact on her arm. "How's your arm?"

She looked down to see the small dents of Hayley's fingernail. Except her attention was more towards Klaus lightly trailing the back of his fingers against it in case it was painful. However, all she can feel right this moment is the intense need to let out a sigh of content and to stop her legs and womanhood from shaking at the intimate touch just from his fingers. "It's fine, nothing I can't handle... Thank you for helping me though."

She looked up to see the faint smile on Klaus's face and when his eyes looked away from her small injury only to meet hers, she felt his eyes penetrating deep within her. "You're welcome sweetheart."

Caroline snapped herself out of the mysterious trance she was in and looked away so his eyes wouldn't affect her anymore than it has been, and tried to ignore her blood and veins from tingling at the strange ability Klaus had on her. "So, why are you really here?"

Aware that the moment between them was over, he took a step back so he wouldn't make Caroline feel uncomfortable. "My previous engagement was cancelled so this event was a last minute occurrence. A small favor for an acquaintance really. Seeing how you're wearing red, I'm sure you're on the opposing team?"

Caroline didn't take notice, but she was sure Klaus wore the navy blue shirt on purpose and she smiled cheekily as a tease. "I guess so, are you ready to lose?"

Klaus smiled good-naturally as the last part she spoke was something she would say whenever there was a competition between them. "I highly doubt that love, if anything. Must you always side with the losers?"

Caroline scoffed at his statement and was going to retaliate with their bantering. "Well Mr. Mikaelson, I think-"

"Caroline."

Tyler came towards them frowning as he obviously heard the last part to Klaus's sentence and he wasn't pleased at all. "Mikaelson, your team is on the other side." He didn't care if he was coming off rude, or that he was dealing with a celebrity. When someone pointed out the scene between Klaus and Caroline, he already felt an anger boiling inside him and a threat when Caroline was smiling so naturally and comfortably around him.

Klaus looked at Tyler amused at the aura of a possessive alpha male he was letting out. If he thought he can threaten him with the act, then he truly hasn't met a true alpha. "I know." Just from this small conversation he already knew he didn't like this person.

He glared at Klaus one last time before turning to Caroline. "I have to get ready, I'll see you after the game okay?"

Caroline wanted to nod her head affirmative, but she was unable to when Tyler kissed her.

She tensed up as she felt his lips upon her own. It wasn't like she never kissed Tyler before, they had their few share of kisses before. But the reason was because she was very aware of Klaus's presence still standing beside her. Tyler pulled away, not noticing she didn't kiss him back.

Before she could stop herself, her gaze immediately darted towards Klaus, but she couldn't read his expression.

On the other hand, Klaus was used to controlling his facial muscles. It's what he does, but the display he just witnessed didn't completely stop him from narrowing his eyes at the sight of Tyler's retreating back.

* * *

The opposing company that Tyler didn't work for, was cheering loudly as Klaus ran towards the goalpost. He dodged all of the players who was trying to stop him when suddenly he was attacked from his blindside and was thrown to the ground harshly and rolled around a bit because of the impact.

Everyone let out a gasp of surprise and all the females were screaming loudly about their complaints and throwing insults towards Tyler. Even his female workers were screaming at him. Caroline stood up from her seat as worry washed over her and let out a scream without thinking, "Klaus!"

When hearing his name through her lips even when it was hard to distinguish because of the many cries, it helped Klaus to sit up to remove his helmet and felt his vision was a bit disoriented. He looked up as he saw a dark figure looming over him, only to see Tyler's arrogant son of a bitch smug look. "Sorry about that. I guess I don't know my own strength."

When he saw Tyler walk away, he let out a growl of annoyance and ignored all the worried looks and help from the other players. "You took a harsh blow to the head. Are you alright dude?"

Klaus got up and walked back to his position ignoring all the confused looks from his teammates and spoke with a strained hostile voice, "just peachy." He'll admit he was a bit rusty as he hasn't played the sport in a while, but he'll allow Tyler's haughty behavior for now, because this time he'll be prepared to knock that look off his face. There is no way he'll let this boy beat him.

When he heard the blow of the whistle he ran swiftly keeping his eye on the ball while dodging anyone in his path. It was thrown a couple of times and when it was about to be passed to the opposing player, he ran in front of the man and caught the ball. He ran past many of the offense trying to pounce on him, but with his precise accuracy and attentive behavior, he was able to swiftly run past them with ease and once he saw the incompetent boy running towards him he let out a smirk and pushed Tyler with his shoulder, with so much strength. Tyler's body was in the air and fell on his back to the ground with a groan and he was able to make it to the goalpost.

Everyone was stunned as everything happened so quickly. In a matter of a few minutes Klaus was able to fight against all eleven offense and make a goal without difficulty, making everyone go wild.

"Did you see that?!"

"That was incredible!"

"Oh my gosh!"

It was a funny sight as Tyler's company were cheering for their rivals, and Caroline smiled as she never underestimated him and the ability to cause such a havoc with the crowd. He can have that affect on people.

Klaus walked on the field and felt his teammates patting him on the back or shoulder as they complimented him and walked to where Tyler was as someone was pulling him up to his feet. When they made eye contact, Klaus was the one who let out a smirk and it was effective to wipe out his smug look and the confidence Tyler had. "Sorry about that mate. Guess I don't know my own strength."

Satisfied with the anger on his face and when he threw his helmet to the floor, Klaus walked away prepared for the next game. When Klaus Mikaelson set his mind on something he was unstoppable. And right now for unknown reasons, he was determined to make Tyler eat his dust.

* * *

"No! There's no way I'll get Mikaleson's autograph for you!"

She tried not to, but Caroline could hear everything Tyler was saying as he was nearly shouting on the phone. The game was over, and they were now at a after party held at the park.

Oh and the results? Tyler's team lost. It was inevitable as Klaus turned the tables around, but no one held a grudge, it was a good game. Probably the best they ever played as they stated, except one person wasn't enjoying it. She couldn't understand why Tyler was taking it so seriously though.

"I don't understand why you idolize someone as arrogant and conceited as him, mom!"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at what she heard. Although it's true, she didn't know where that came from, seeing how he didn't know Klaus personally.

"No!" With one word, Tyler hung up and his face visibly relaxed as he saw her. "Sorry about that Care, my mom wouldn't stop bugging me about Klaus."

"Well why don't you? It's just an autograph and it's for your mom." she pointed out softly just in case.

Tyler let out a snort, and Caroline's eyes narrowed at the offending gesture. "Okay what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Caroline raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms at Tyler's obvious lie. "Oh really? Yet you told your own mother off because of a stupid autograph?"

Tyler glared at Caroline and tried the inhale and exhale. A maneuver to calm himself. "It's nothing, I'm just sick of hearing the guys name. It's Klaus this, Klaus that -"

"Oh my gosh Klaus is still here?!"

They both turned their attention to the random female appearing, looking jittery at what she heard. Caroline recognized her as one of Tyler's teammates girlfriend when he introduced her to them. "I thought he left after the game, do you know where he is?!"

"Get lost lady," Tyler replied coldly.

The girl visibly flinched, offended by Tyler's tone and she immediately cut in with a smile and her own reply. "I heard he's on another side of the park."

The girl smiled back at Caroline's easy-going attitude and rambled on. "Can you please come with me? I'll probably freeze up when I'm finally face to face with him and I don't want to look stupid."

"Then you shouldn't be looking like yourself," Tyler retorted again.

Caroline grabbed Tyler by the arm and gave the girl an apologetic smile, "sorry, excuse us for a moment." She pulled him away a few feet away and let go of him as she glared at him. "What the hell is your problem?! Why are you being so rude?!" She hissed, but got no answer in return. "If you're going to be acting like this the whole night, then I don't think I-"

"HE'S OVER THERE!" The same girl ran to snatch Caroline's arm and practically ran towards Klaus. She didn't mean to interrupt, but Klaus passed by and that reason alone would excuse any reason in fan-girl's logic. Before Caroline can protest, they were already behind him. "KLAUS MIKAELSON!"

Klaus turned his head when he heard his name and saw an unfamiliar girl bouncing up and down. Though the girl was creating a scene, his sole attention was on Caroline who was standing beside her. "Yes?" The girl melted on the spot as she heard his voice and stood there staring at him with wide eyes.

Klaus raised an eyebrow towards Caroline as they continued to just stand there waiting for the girl to speak, "I think your friend here had something to say?"

Suddenly aware of what her job was to do, she nudged the girl a bit and was finally snapped out of her thoughts after a few seconds and went back to her overly excited self. "Can I take a picture with you?!"

"Of course sweetheart."

The girl gave her phone to Caroline, and stood next to Klaus smiling brightly.

"Okay, one. two. three... Done"

The girl took her phone back and started to squeal, "thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Upon seeing Caroline's phone, she took it as well and shoved her to Klaus. "Your turn!"

Caroline was caught off guard by the sudden push, but Klaus caught her with ease and she felt her stupid heart beating rapidly... Again. "Okay done!"

Caroline's mind couldn't process what just happened, but was still able to smile when the girl handed her back her cellphone. "I'm going to show this off to my friends now, thank you and I LOVE YOU KLAUS!"

Caroline watched as the girl ran off in surprise. She always thought she was energetic but that girl beat her in that category.

"I look horrid in that picture."

She looked up to see Klaus looming over her shoulder causing her face to heat up, but she looked at her phone and realized what just happened.

She took a picture with Klaus...

She was leaning on him because of the push, and when she looked at their faces she had to let out a groan in displeasure as she looked like a deer caught in a headlight making her awkward, but as usual Klaus looked... Hot. She couldn't figure out the part where he looked bad, if anything he looked perfect.

"Let's do that again," He urged and Caroline looked at him weirdly. When they were together he would never want to be in her pictures, yet here he is initiating it. Instead of arguing with him, she obeyed and clicked on the flip-camera so it can be easier. She stood next to him, held out her phone and smiled.

They looked at the picture and she could hear Klaus snickering. Because Klaus was taller than her, she accidentally cut his face off. She knew Klaus was going to make fun of her so instead he handed her the phone. "You take it! My arms are too short."

"You do mean your height don't you?"

He exhaled a puff of air as Caroline hit his stomach with her elbow and he laughed at the angry pout on her face, "fine, fine. Are you ready?" He glanced down to see Caroline smiling sweetly and decided to do the opposite to see her reaction.

Caroline's smile dropped when she noticed he used the hand that wasn't holding her phone to pull the side of his mouth open. She hit his arm and he had to take a step back so he wouldn't be acquiring anymore injuries from her. "That was one of my best smiles you asshole! You better take another one before I stab you with a stick!"

So another one they were, but when they noticed her phone was about die. They took out Klaus's phone instead.

"Are you ready?"

"Yup!"

This time they used the back camera, because they needed the flash for it was turning dark and when they checked on it, they laughed as they realized both of them intended to make a ridiculous face without the other knowing. "Okay no more ridiculous selfies."

Caroline burst out in laughter and looked at him teasingly, "selfie? Seriously? I didn't know old men were up to date with the latest internet innuendos."

Klaus scoffed at that and waved it off, "I'm twenty-eight, not a thousand years old."

Caroline was still giggling. Hearing Klaus say 'selfie' was something she could never expect from him. "Anyways, seriously this time," Klaus said firmly.

Caroline wasn't about to follow and was going to make another silly face, but when Klaus stepped behind her she felt the familiar warmth spread all over her back, heating up her own body and he placed his arm around her collar to gently pull her flat against him. Making her feel every outline and shape of his chest. She closed her eyes as the familiar nostalgic feeling of his body made her immersed in the good ole' days, making her forget what she planned to do.

"You didn't open your eyes." Klaus commented when he looked at the picture.

His nose caught a faint lingering sweet scent of honeysuckle and looked at her head, realizing it was coming from her hair. A part of her that he always had a fascination with. He noticed her hair was still up in a ponytail and he had a strange urge to see her hair let down. He let go of her without moving away to detach their bodies, only to put his hand through her hair and lightly caress the soft strands just like he used to.

He could hear Caroline inhale sharply by the gesture, and it delighted him.

"May I?"

Knowing Klaus's intent, she nodded her head. Afraid that if she tried to speak, nothing will come out.

She felt him slowly pull the hair-tie down, and when it reached the back of her neck. He pulled it forward to the front of her body and this time she allowed herself to shiver noticeably as the back of his hand slowly trailed from her shoulder, down to her arm, her hands, and to her waist as the hair-tie was finally at the ends of her hair.

When he pulled his hand back up so he can place it back to its original position on Caroline's collar, he felt the skin of her lower stomach since the bottom of her tank top was slightly raised away from her shorts and heard her shakily exhale the breathe she's been keeping in and was finally back to holding her again. "Smile, sweetheart."

Caroline smiled uneasily at first because of the intimacy, but being in his arms was too comfortable that her smile naturally came out, and when he started to whisper the numbers to the count of three. She used both her hands to hold onto his forearms that was right under her chin and remained there smiling shyly, then brightly as he continued to take a couple of pictures.

They looked through the pictures they took silently and she almost didn't catch it because he said it so softly, that the night breeze could have carried it away, but because of their bodies attached to one another she heard it perfectly clear.

_"Beautiful."_

Caroline let go of his arms and he let her go. She was finally able to breathe again and she could tell she was blushing the entire time. "Uh, send those to me another time, okay?"

"Of course." He looked at her the same time she did when she turned around and felt her throat clog up.

_Too close._

That was the only way she can describe their position.

They were too close. She knows she felt his body back at Klaus's penthouse, but she was drunk and it was all out of lust and alcohol when it happened. Her mind wasn't functioning and this was entirely different. Her mind couldn't function correctly this time because this was more intimate, more gentle, more... them.

She feared that he can tell what his body, his gestures, his words was doing to her.

But what scared her more about their close proximity was the fact she didn't mind it. She didn't mind it at all. If anything, she wanted more.

However whatever this moment was, was ruined when Caroline's stomach started to rumble. She knew by now her face was red like a tomato, while Klaus let out a chuckle.

"Come on love." Grabbing Caroline's hand he led them to where ever he was trying to take her, "I'll take you somewhere to eat."

She appreciated the fact Klaus didn't make a comment about her stomach rumbling, and smiled softly for Klaus's gentle offer and could feel her insides turning into mush.

"CAROLINE."

They both turned to the very aware angry voice, and saw Tyler stomping his way towards them making Caroline pale. "T-Tyler.."

She silently cursed herself for stammering when she hasn't done anything wrong... She hasn't, didn't she?

Tyler glared heatedly at Klaus and the sight of them holding hands. Since the afternoon, he's been nothing but pissed at this actor and he wanted nothing more than to punch the crap out of him. Especially when he could hear the whispers around him about how beautiful Caroline and Klaus looked together. Even now they still looked more comfortable holding hands, then she ever would when they were together. Only infuriating even more.

Grabbing Caroline's other hand, he pulled her harshly to take her away. "Let's go! I'm taking you home."

"I told you Elena was going to pick me up, remember?"

"I'll drop you off."

Caroline winced at the harsh gesture and at the coldness in his voice. She felt like she didn't deserve Tyler's treatment and having to deal with his angry outbursts all night. Fortunately or unfortunately, she wasn't the only one who thought so.

"If she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't need to go. Don't force her to do anything she doesn't agree with mate." Klaus stood in front of Caroline so she wouldn't be within Tyler's reach, only angering him further.

Tyler pushed Klaus harshly, while ignoring Caroline's cries to stop. "You stay out of this old man."

He took a step forward, but Klaus wasn't intimidated. If anything, he was more than glad to fight this immature aggressive boy any day since their hatred against one another was mutual.

She could already feel the tension rising and she was afraid of what could happen. She knows Tyler was more muscular and bigger than Klaus, but she already knew what the results would be. Klaus can easily take Tyler down because he took martial arts when he was younger, in order to toughen up because of his father's abuse. Tyler was all muscles, and used his emotions to fight. He didn't stand a chance as bad as it sounds, but then again. Klaus can still acquire an injury to his face, making all movie and modelling productions come to a stop. Either way it was a lose-lose situation.

Caroline softly put her hand to Klaus's shoulder and he looked at her confused, "I'll just call Elena to go straight home from work. I'll go with him."

As Caroline walked around Klaus to walk away with Tyler, she was stopped when she felt his hand still holding onto her and saw how worried he was. Klaus wasn't pleased at all with her decision and didn't know what to do to convince her, "Caroline.."

Caroline smiled softly at Klaus's act of kindness and gently pulled her hand away, "I'll go with him." She replied firmly, indicating there was no more questions to be asked, and that her decision was final.

Klaus watched as the couple walked away and was reminded of the little display of affection on Tyler's part when they were near the football field and it replayed in his head over and over again. He had completely forgotten about it, but now that he remembered. He wasn't thrilled at all, and felt his fists tightening.

* * *

"Look Care, I'm sorry! It's.. It's just been a bad day for me, okay?"

Tyler pulled up to Caroline's apartment, trying to apologize for the past few minutes at the arrival and she has yet to say anything.

Not wanting things to blow up any further and holding in the urge to punch Tyler in the face, she silently got out the car after hearing Tyler let out a sigh of defeat and watched as he drove away.

She went inside her apartment, and noticed it was quiet. Katherine was probably out with one of her man candies, and she debated if she should go over to Elena and Bonnie's place on the 2nd floor of the apartment, but decided not to. She plopped herself onto the couch and stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

She was upset with how things occurred between her and Tyler today and she couldn't hide it at all. Even though she knows Tyler was having a bad day, he shouldn't have to take it out on his mother, the overly excited girl, and herself. Especially when she's done nothing but be supportive of all his decisions since they've decided to see each other.

Because of the nature of Tyler's wealth, no one took him seriously. Always underestimating him of his abilities which she connected to, because of her childhood back in Mystic Falls. She's done nothing but stay by his side, while he spoke of himself. She always cheered him on, even on days when she needed the cheering. But he was never there for her, he was always busy with something and she understood completely, because she always was too. But although she is completely attached to her work, she still goes out of her way when he needs her.

But she felt like it was never the other way around, and it saddens her.

This whole thing between her and Tyler isn't even a relationship and yet, it was bringing forth old memories of the time she was with Matt and she didn't like it. She felt like this was high school all over again. How is it just being reunited with Klaus, made her realize how unappreciated she was with Tyler?

Just a few months ago, she was a regular, hard-working woman living her normal life and just worrying over ordinary problems. Now, she was hiding more secrets from two of her best friends about a extremely popular and unbelievably hot actor/model. Now, she was having problems with a guy she was seeing, making her realize the negative aspects to whatever their relationship is, because of the extremely popular and unbelievably hot actor/model.

That extremely popular and unbelievably hot actor/model, Klaus Mikaelson, a.k.a her ex-boyfriend.

Her thoughts were broken by the buzzing noise from her front doorbell, and she let out a groan of frustration. Like hellooo, she was contemplating her whole life here!

Thinking Katherine forgot her keys again, she swiftly opened the doors to lecture her roommate, "STOP forgetting your damn keys Katherine!"

The man in front of her looked at her in shock with wide eyes, and she held in a groan of embarrassment to the complete stranger in front of her. "I'm so sorry, I thought you were my roommate. How can I help you?"

Now afraid of Caroline, he took a step back and she felt guilty for causing that. "Are you Caroline Forbes?"

She looked at him confused and hesitantly answered, "yes that would be me."

The man handed her a plastic bag with a brown paper bag inside, and she looked at him even more confused. "I didn't order anything."

Ignoring her statement, he still handed it to her. "It's been paid for," and walked away in case Caroline decided to yell at him again.

She walked to the living room, confused with what just happened when suddenly the home phone began to ring. No one called from the phone unless it had something to do with work-related, bills and all that important things. However, seeing how it's midnight now, that would be unlikely. So she picked up thinking it could be one of those annoying ad calls. "I don't want to purchase anything."

"Caroline?"

That deep husky voice and the obvious British accent. The way he spoke her name smoothly sent shivers down her spleen at the unexpected sound. There was only one voice in the world that can have that affect on her, but it couldn't be... Could it? How... Why?

"Klaus?"

"I just wanted to make sure you received the order, good night Caroline."

"What? Wai-"

All she heard was the sound of a click and knew he hung up on her. She turned to the baggage she left on the kitchen counter and once opening it, a strong delicious scent of food engulfed her and when she opened the containers, she let out a laugh and a big smile.

Alfredo chicken pasta, her favorite.

He remembers... He never forgotten. He still remember everything about her after all these years.

Grabbing a fork she happily dug in, pleased with the taste of the food.

She's grateful Klaus is always trying to look after her and doing things that pleased her, but all those times they've seen each other the past few months...

They've established they were friends, but she knew- no. _They_ both know this is something else, and things were becoming so complicated.

Well, she better think ahead because she had another thing coming her way...

* * *

**Hello my lovelies! Thank you for over 200 followers, how freaking amazing is that?! And I haven't even reached to ten chapters yet! I can just hug you all!**

**I know this chapter was probably not that exciting. Sorry about that, but great news! Guess what the next chapter is going to be about?**

**The inevitable, the most wanted conversation, most reviewed about for this moment to happen of all time, for this story! Dun dun dunnnnnnn**

**The truth and conversation to Klaus and Caroline's breakup!**

**It'll be intense, truths will unravel themselves and things will be heated up between our favorite couple (if you know what I mean). So prepare yourself and I'll see you guys next time! Until then review, favorite, and follow! Love you all xoxo**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

He sat there patiently in the small unknown cafe in Soho with his cup of fresh coffee, all black. As he waited for her arrival.

He stared out the glass window, watching as all the crowds of the New Yorkers went on with their lives. Free of all the burdens he has heavily weighed on his shoulders and soul he accumulated for the past 9 years. How he wishes for the day when he could be just like them and simply enjoy the very essence of life without anything else holding back his brother and himself, just so his family could finally be whole again.

Maybe one day it will happen...

Hearing the small bell attached on the top of the door ring, indicating someone has either entered or left. He looked to see who it was in case it was the woman he was to meet and once noticing the long curly hair brunette clad in high-waisted leather shorts, matched with a spaghetti strap and sweetheart neckline tight lacy crop top with another layer of black fabric underneath, revealing her toned stomach and great amount of cleavage.

He smiled.

She walked towards him in her 6 inch Chanel ankle boot with shoelaces interlaced in the front. Her presence turning all heads in awe or jealousy as the beautiful feisty vixen radiated with confidence and sultry.

She sat across from him in a loud manner as she dropped her leather Céline bag on top of the small table and against the window glass. She crossed her leg across the other, along with her arms across her torso as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Katerina. It's wonderful to see you again. So what do I owe to this abrupt invitation this afternoon?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Elijah mannerism as he knew exactly why he was here. "I came here to give my thanks for the invitation to this formal ball this week I guess."

The day they were at the club, they had the time to talk to one another and she discussed her fashion line with him. She didn't go too deep into details of her company, so imagine her surprise this morning at her job when the invitation came in the mail.

Little did she know, with the connections Elijah has gathered from his brother's modelling gigs and the upcoming exclusive contract headed his way. He was able to use his connections to get an invitation for her and her employees for the formal ball coming up this week that will have an infinite amount of famous designers from all over the world and world well-known celebrities. He thought with this, Katherine would be able to receive her own connections and even have her own contracts to help expand her designs. All for business inquiries of course.

"Since you wouldn't accept any payment for the sudden invitation, I thought this could be my treat. Think of it as my token of gratitude."

Elijah was taking a sip of his coffee as she spoke and had a small smile hidden behind his cup at Katherine's strange change of attitude that wasn't remotely close to her normal behavior he was able to witness firsthand at the airport and her harsh new nickname of the word 'dickhead' she claimed him to be.

"Having you to accompany me this beautiful afternoon is more than enough Katherina." He stated making her roll her eyes again. "I'm sure you'll be able to use the invitation to good use. If what you stated was true about designing and sewing the dresses you made for your friends and yourself at the cruise, then I'm positive you'll have a bright future ahead for your company and yourself."

Katherine wasn't the type to allow compliments about herself really get to her because she already knew she was hot, but when someone was to compliment her on her abilities and company she built with Caroline then that's a different story. Petrova is her baby and with Caroline's knowledge, she helped her find the right place to purchase in New York to build her company including the hiring of the small amount of employees she now has. They started from the bottom to where they are now because of Caroline

She was sure having to deal with all the arrangements was a great hassle on Caroline's part, but Caroline wasn't one to allow that to stop Katherine's dream from happening seeing as how her own dream came to a stop. She didn't want the same fate to happen to Katherine. Which she will forever be thankful for and why she considers Caroline as her partner and best friend.

She let out a small cough as she felt her face heat up at the appreciative compliment and wanted to glare the crap out of Elijah for chuckling at her display of embarrassment.

"Yeah whatever, I already knew that."

They took their orders and once it came they ate in silence as Katherine was embarrassed for allowing Elijah to witness an unusual behavior of herself, while Elijah was simply enjoying her company.

Finally deciding she was fed up with the silence, she finally spoke. "So I heard you managed Klaus's career since you were 25."

Elijah looked up as Katherine finally decided to speak and put down his eating utensils as he gave her his full attention. "Yes that would be correct."

She took her time to ponder on that mere fact and looked at him strangely. "That's a pretty young age to be a talent manager, don't you think?"

Elijah nodded his head in agreement to her statement. "Yes, I was one of the youngest to have an exceedingly successful career and although Niklaus is the only one I manage, it's all thanks to my brothers acting abilities, that I won't have any need to scout for anymore talent."

She could tell Elijah held a high respect towards his younger brother, but there was something strange about this whole career relationship they built with each other. "Is this what you always wanted to do?"

Elijah took his time to think about the question, and answered her thoughtfully. "Not always. My father has his own law firm so I always thought as a child that would be what I can pursue in, however. When contemplating on it I decided what I can do is help Niklaus with his career for other reasons I do not want to speak of." Noticing Katherine's nod of confirmation they wouldn't discuss further into that topic, he continued.

"Although it wasn't what I expected myself to do, it has opened my perspective on what the world can truly be. This industry my brother and I are involved with comes with a price. It's all about knowing the right people, every action, planning every step ahead. I will not be untrue Katerina, but this job entails manipulation, lying, deceit, even blackmailing and you have to be insensitive to it all or else it will all swallow you whole, and you will lose the influence and power you accumulate from all the things you've done. Something my brother and I have crafted with ease."

All Katherine could do is nod, because she couldn't exactly relate to Elijah on that aspect.

Sure she caused a havoc back in Mystic Falls with all sorts of drama and manipulation if someone was to get on her blacklist, but she was sure everything she did would only be a child's play in comparison to what Elijah had to deal with. But nevertheless, she appreciated his honesty and maybe she was going to push her luck, but there was no better opportunity.

She had to do what she had already planned the day Caroline told her the truth as she cried in her arms, because for Caroline. She will do anything. "Does that apply to the actor you manage as well? Do you chose to be insensitive to what they can be feeling?"

He looked at her for a moment before answering, "If it's for the better, yes."

"Better for what exactly? His career or his personal well-being?"

Elijah had a suspicion with where this conversation was leading to. At this moment she wasn't asking questions out of curiosity and her shift towards his brother only proves it but nevertheless he gave her his honest opinion. "Both."

"But, what if-" Katherine knew she was starting to badger on with her questions. She saw the brief look of suspicion in Elijah's, and was deciding whether or not she should abort her mission, but as the look of despair on Caroline's face when speaking about Klaus or even remotely thinking about him came to mind. She couldn't stop. "What if what's good for his career, isn't all that good for him personally?"

"What are you trying to get at Katherina?"

Instantaneously she replied, "it was a general question."

"It depends actually." He stared intently towards the woman in front of him turning to figure her out as he started to explain. "Will this happiness be greater? Will he still be happy even if he was to lose his career? Or is that happiness not worth the risk? It also depends if the gain is short-lived or long-lived. If that happiness is only short term then I will not allow him to sacrifice his career."

Even with Elijah's calculating stare that could probably strike something into someone, she held her own gaze against his as nothing could stop her now with the determination she had within herself. "How do you know it's value?"

He smiled at her mysteriously as he thought about it. "That is my secret."

"Oh.." Knowing their conversation has come to an end, she sat back in her seat in a slump as her mission was futile.

"Katerina."

Aggravated she didn't find what she was looking for, she spoke in a sharp and annoyed reply. "What?"

Unfazed with her apparent annoyance, he still spoke in the same calm manner he was able to withhold throughout this whole conversation. "I know even behind your care-free mannerism and your indifference of one's opinion that you're a intellectual woman, so tell me. What exactly is it that you're curious about my brother."

_Busted_

Since she got caught and there was nothing else to hide, she sat back up and went straight to her point."Not entirely about him, but mostly about you."

"Me?" Surprise is an understatement from what he felt at the moment. He always thought his ability to evaluate a person was on point and he was correct about Katherine having a motive behind her questioning.

He already had an idea that she was aware of the true nature behind Klaus and Caroline's relationship, seeing as how she witnessed the abrupt occurrence on the cruise between the two and was entirely prepared for it, but him? What could she possible want to know about him?

"What about myself?"

Now Katherine was the one with the stern direct look on her face, and it was the first time Elijah has felt anything from such a look. "I want to know where you stand in this."

Her answer was not something he would have expected and he sat there in a silent surprise, but he should have known better. When dealing with Katherina Petrova Gilbert, you can't expect anything less of her and her next question made her intentions perfectly clear. The message couldn't be mistaken. "If you remotely cause anything to ruin not one person, but two people's happiness. There would be hell to pay, especially if one of them involves someone I love. Now what you need to start to decide is this. Are you his brother or are you just his manager?"

She knew with Elijah's silence, she struck a cord in him and she knew she wouldn't get any response from him for today, but that's fine with her because she already said what she needed to say. So after asking for the bill and paying for it, she looked back to the man who was still sitting there in silence. "I'm gonna go now, thanks for the invitation dickhead."

With that, she left Elijah with her threat and a simple yet significant question.

* * *

"Katherine, why the hell did you make me wear this?!"

It was finally the day for the big event at The Plaza Hotel, and it was just beyond words to say the least.

Everyone you can possibly think of from the fashion and talent industry was all there in New York at the biggest event of all time. There was a red carpet, paparazzi's everywhere, flashing lights and large crowds of people screaming everywhere. They needed more than 5 police stations for crowd control, and every road nearby has been blocked for this very event because everything was out of hand.

Because it was such a grand event and the girls didn't want to mess up this perfect opportunity. They were the only two to attend the event as they were the main representatives for 'Petrova" which led to a sullen group of employees and two miserable best friends at home crying out in despair.

With difficulty the two girls were able to enter the whole rented out hotel and was finally in the grand ballroom. and it was remarkable. Crystal Chandeliers all over the roof, Red velvet curtains pushed aside to reveal the long glass window panes, Long rows of white clothed tables filled with food made by the best chiefs in the world. Everyone was dressed to impress with their long gowns personally made by the current designers at the event.

It was as if the whole ballroom was sparkling and it was like it was taken out from a fairy tale book.

And although it was such a beautiful moment for the two girls as they were standing in the very room where their success will occur, Caroline was not happy.

Caroline was dressed in a tight black sheath satin dress that touched the floor, trailing behind her with a long slit on her left leg that ended above her hipbone, revealing the bare hip itself. The dress accentuated her envious body and beautifully long toned ivory leg. She accessorized it with a silver choker and crystal earring that glistened along with the Chandeliers, a satin black clutch, a thin silver bracelet wrapped around her hand with red nails and black strappy stilettos that revealed her also red painted toenails.

While black isn't her color, that wasn't the reason why the dress made her feel uncomfortable.

The dress had thin straps, and a very low cut deep V line that showcased her breasts. With one pull everything can be bare. Fortunately the dress she wore had thin paddings so her nipples wouldn't show through the thin material, while the inside stuck to her skin. The back of it was backless, ending right above her round bottom and since her hair was up, there was nothing that can hide her back or front.

The dress was undeniably revealing, but it was the most beautiful and sexiest dress there, as Caroline's perfect ivory complexion was shown and her body accentuated by the dress.

"Oh come on, you look insanely hot."

She scoffed at Katherine with her dark red lips and looked at the brunette beside her who wore a one shoulder strap creme dress that flowed right down to the floor. She had on pearl earrings, a white lacy clutch, gold strappy stilettos, pale pink nail polish, and her curly hair pushed to the side

"Then why couldn't you wear this, and I wear what you're wearing? It's as if we switched roles."

With nonchalance, Katherine pushed her hair more towards the side and looked at her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can't have any future business partners take me seriously if all they do is stare at my boobs. Seeing as how you don't need to worry about that and I can still show them how versatile I can be with how I make my dresses, it was the best option. Besides, your ass looks way better in that dress than mine ever will. I'm still working on my squats you know."

All Caroline can do is shake her head in disbelief at Katherine's 'knowledge'.

"Holy shit that's Angelina Jolie with Vera Wang! I'm going to go talk to them, go do whatever you want and I'll catch up to you afterwards!"

Before she can even have a word in, Katherine scurried off to do exactly what she intended to do.

Versatile my ass, she didn't even need her.

With nothing else to do, she decided to look around for one of the waiters she saw before who had a tray of flute glasses filled with champagne.

She was looking around as she was walking trying to find the waiter, while still appreciating the beautifully designed ballroom in awe until she accidentally collided into someone's shoulder. Spilling all his drink onto himself.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I'm such a damn klutz, are you oka- YOU!"

Right there before her was the man with icy blue eyes. The same man who had ill intentions towards her as he got her drunk back at the club 2 weeks ago.

With how things went astray with him that night, and now ruining his well-tailored tuxedo. She mentally prepared herself for an upcoming argument and possibly a fight. She was going to show him a thing or two if that was the case and was preparing herself with the remembrance of all the self-defense classes she took as a teenager because of her mom.

Since she was sober this time. There wasn't anything that could get in her way to kick some ass.

However, all Damon did was look at her with wide surprised eyes at the sight of her and clenched his well defined jaw as he looked perplexed. He suddenly turned around and walked away from her hastily, leaving a well confused Caroline in her spot at the unexpected occurrence that just took place.

Okay that was weird...

Feeling someone tap her on shoulders, she turned around to see who it was thinking it may be Katherine, seeing as how she was the only one she knew there, but what came to her surprise was a pair of friendly green eyes.

"Hi."

She was surprised to see Klaus's bodyguard standing there in a well designed three piece tuxedo and bow-tie, with a small smile on his face. "Hi.."

"We haven't been formally introduced, I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. He laid his hand out in front of him as he introduced himself and Caroline shook his hand with a look of surprise. "You're related to Damon?!"

Stefan let out a chuckle as she wasn't the only one who had the same reaction. "Unfortunately yes. I'm his brother."

How could someone who didn't look remotely dangerous be related to a sleazy and creepy man? However it shouldn't have been too much of a surprise, because although they had opposite appearances. It was undeniable that they were both very good looking and blessed with good genes. "I don't want to come off too rude, but you two seem so different. Damon, he seems..."

Stefan looked unfazed as she was deciding whether or not she should voice out her opinions, but he let out a small smile that put her at ease. "Annoying? Unpleasant? Can't take no as an answer?"

Caroline let out a giggle as Stefan's description was spot on. "Yeah, all that."

Stefan let out a sigh at Damon's attempt to seduce her before. His habit of 'luring' woman into his bed may have gone too far. "He isn't as bad as he seems." He could hear a small unladylike snort coming from the blonde in front of him and all he can do is chuckle from her disagreement to his earlier statement . "He just has a bad habit of trying to get the whole female population into his bedroom. I'm sorry you had to be a part of that."

Caroline looked at him cautiously as she spoke very slowly, "what did you hear exactly?"

Stefan gave her a shrug as he spoke at ease. "Not really hearing, just a witness to the fight with Damon and Klaus. You could cut the tension between them with a knife."

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes at the shocking revelation and spoke quickly. "WHAT?! A fight? What do you mean?"

Stefan looked at her baffled by her reaction. "You mean you didn't hear?"

All Caroline can do was shake her head no, leaving Stefan there unsure if he should speak further into the issue. But seeing as how he already let it out in the open by accident, he couldn't do anything else but explain himself.

"It was the day after Klaus's disappearance. He went to the set to continue on with the movie.."

* * *

_Klaus strolled into the set with a cold facade and Stefan followed him from behind. They both ignored all the whispers and look towards Klaus at his sudden disappearance._

_He paid no attention to them as he was used to the gossip and absurd conclusions they may have come up with. Besides, his intention was to do his job and nothing else. That is, until he saw Damon speaking to the cameraman on how he wanted a specific scene to be shot._

_Sensing someone's presence, Damon looked up to see Klaus headed his way and Klaus's anger towards him has slowly risen as he saw the smirk and amused look in his eyes._

_"Well well, look who finally decided to show up. Had fun canoodling with the Blondie you stole from me the other night?"_

_Fueled with rage at the way he spoke of Caroline, all rational thoughts have disappeared into thin air as he grabbed a hold of Damon's grey V-neck T-shirt collar and dragged him to a more secluded area for more privacy, while ignoring Stefan's pleas to stop._

_Finding the closest trailer, he slammed open the locked door while ignoring a faint shriek from the inside and saw one of his female co-workers in a white robe as she was preparing herself with her team of hairstylist and makeup artist._

_With one look and one word, it struck them all in fear as they never witnessed such a sight. He reminded them of a wolf in the prowl and they froze, not sure how one man seemed so inhumane as his display of authority and power overflowed._

_"Leave."_

_With one word they all scurried off in fear and felt sorry for the man who was there as a witness and Damon who Klaus was still holding onto, as they were left in such a frightening presence._

_With them all gone and the door shut, Klaus gave one push and that was all he needed in order to see Damon fall onto the floor in a loud crash. Right where he belongs._

_Damon glared up to the man who was seething and screamed at him for the way he was treating him. "What the hell Mikaelson?!"_

_Klaus spoke in a straight tone, but it still caused a tremor of fear to pass through the two brothers as his voice emitted out the anger and hatred he held towards the older Salvatore. "Don't bloody what the hell me Salvatore. I should rip your throat out for what you tried to do."_

_Not knowing when to step down from a dangerous situation, he stood up and spoke with his voice shaking in anger. "What in the world has gotten into you?! What makes you think you have the authority to threaten me?!"_

_Without allowing Klaus to speak, he continued on as he was now digging his own grave. "I think this has something to do with a blonde girl, what a sight to see! Klaus Mikaelson unraveled by a little girl! From what I can see, that sorry excuse of a girl isn't even worth it."_

_Within a blink of an eye, Klaus stood in front of him with his hand around his throat to prevent him from speaking any further about Caroline, for he wasn't even worthy to speak of the woman and watched as the man in front of him was withering around as his windpipe was clogged from digesting anymore air._

_The sight of Damon suffering brought out a vicious smile on Klaus's face_

_"KLAUS, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"_

_If it wasn't for Stefan and already witnessing the pain Damon was going through, he wouldn't have stopped._

_So with reluctance, he let go of the dark haired man and waited for Damon's thoughts to coherent as he watched him gasping for the welcomed breathe of air as Stefan coddled him._

_With very little energy he has left, he looked up at the monster in front of him and spoke with a raspy voice as his nearly crushed throat was finally allowing him to speak. "I should fire your ass for what you did, I will ruin you Mikaelson."_

_Klaus took a step forward as the threat was laid out, and Stefan was about to step in to prevent anymore damage, but when Klaus didn't come any closer. Stefan watched his boss, wary of what can happen._

_Klaus stood there with a hard facade as he looked at Damon, like he was unworthy to be alive. __"If that's what pleases you, then go ahead. But I'm sure the police would be at your doorstep the moment you do."_

_Damon and Stefan looked at Klaus in confusion, but couldn't speak a word as they saw the sinister smirk from Klaus._

_"You shouldn't be so trustworthy of the people surrounding you, and be aware of what can occur. Especially when being with me."_

_Finally finding his strength coming back, Damon stood up straighter with difficulty as his glare started to look like he was squinting, as he was trying to figure out what Klaus was speaking of. "What are you getting at Mikaelson.."_

_Klaus shrugged his shoulders as he took his time to speak, but once he did. Damon stood there in shock, while Stefan was confused with the occurrence._

_"With a little assistance, I was able to videotape all the times we've been out together just for a special occasion. Of course I put the cameras in areas where I wouldn't be captured, but unfortunately for you. You weren't able to be met with the same fate."_

_Stefan looked at the two in confusion and was taken back from the look of fear in Damon's physical appearance. "What is he talking about Damon?"_

_Klaus held his hands behind his back as he looked at Stefan in nonchalance, as if whatever he was about to say wasn't a big deal even though that was unlikely the case. "Oh, you haven't heard? Damon here likes to heavily indulge himself in a large amount of cocaine and even distribute it to his female companions. How naughty of you for not sharing that small piece of information to your younger brother."_

_Stefan was disturbed by that fact and even though he knew his brother has a bit of a wild side when he was out, he never knew what was happening behind all those party scenes. He couldn't believe it, no. He didn't want to believe it. "Damon?..." However, the look on his brother's face said it all and he was struck with silence._

_"What do you want Mikaelson."_

_Klaus came closer to where Damon stood, and Stefan couldn't find the strength to prevent him from making those steps as the sudden unexpected revelation of his older brother struck a cord in him._

_"It's simple really." Klaus put his hands on top of Damon's shoulders and spoke to him as if he was a small child, still unable to understand what was coming out of his mouth. But nothing about the look in his eyes was comforting the older Salvatore at all._

_"We'll continue on with the shooting as you shut your mouth of what has occurred here or I'll anonymously distribute all the videos to the State of California and New York. Even with your incoherent mind at those moments, it's undeniable our outings has been too many to count. I wonder how many years that will be for you in a orange jumpsuit. Five? Ten? Or maybe even more years?"_

_Knowing now he can't do anything, all he can do is glare at Klaus for having the upper hand. "So you're blackmailing me."_

_Waving one hand in the air, Klaus was unfazed with what Damon said. "No, no. Blackmail is such an unpleasant accusation, just call it... A business opportunity."_

_When Damon didn't speak any further, he knew right there and then he had Damon in the palm of his hands._

_He put more pressure onto Damon's shoulder, and he reveled in the sight of the cringe of pain that was brief on Damon's face. He trapped Damon into his stare, as his calm demeanor has changed into one of a strong dangerous gaze and he continued to speak in a harsh tone once catching his attention. "If it wasn't for Stefan here, I would have done the deed long ago because of your consistent need to irritate me. However, make no mistake. If you speak of her, if you touch her, if you remotely even come close to Caroline. Then right there and then, our deal is off and I'll ship your ass behind bars."_

_Knowing he has said all he needed, he let go of Damon and watched as he slumped back to where Stefan stood in defeat and made his way towards the exit._

_Before Klaus was to step out, he turned around with his pointer finger in the air as he just remembered something else. "Oh and just so we're clear. You cannot ruin me Salvatore, because I will obliterate you before you can even think of having the chance." With that said, he left the two brothers alone as he knew they had some 'catching up to do.' And slammed the door closed._

* * *

Caroline stood there with her mind all jumbled up at the revelation of what she has just heard.

Klaus never spoke of this to her and she didn't know what to think, but what exactly is she suppose to think?

She felt a sense of gratitude for Klaus watching out for her and even had a warmth occurring deep in her chest, but there was also fear for the power Klaus held.

She already had an idea of what Klaus can do from when she heard about what happened to Enzo, but she should have known there was more to it than that.

What happened to the man she met 5 years ago? The man who easily laughed and smiled around her. The very man who can easily play with children without hurting them? The man who would go along with her playful teasing back at the park? The man who could do something so normal like take pictures with silly expressions? The man who can do a kind gesture like sending her favorite meal to her doorsteps? The man who asked her with uncertainty if they can be friends? The man who loved her and ask for her hand in marriage?...

But why was Stefan even telling her about this? And she voiced out that certain thought. "Why are you telling me this?.."

Stefan gave her a sad smile as he can tell she was having a battle with her inner emotional turmoil with the story he has just laid out to her. But from what he can tell, he knew for some strange reason he can trust her. Maybe the same reason why Klaus was so protective of her. "I know it isn't exactly safe to speak of my brother's drug addiction, but I thought I should let you know about what Klaus is capable of."

When all Caroline did was scrunch up her eyebrows is dismay, he continued. "He cares about you Caroline. Even if Klaus cares about a few other people, he doesn't display it. But for you it's different. He will turn the whole industry, maybe even the world into destruction if it meant protecting you. That also means he will have his own set of enemies out to get him. Although I have a good friendship with Klaus, I'm still cautious around him, because of what he is capable of and what his actions can drag along with him. You're a good person Caroline, I can see that. So I just thought maybe you too should be cautious. For some reason I don't want you to fall from all this."

Without anything else to say, he laid a hand on Caroline's shoulder as he gave her a look of pity for what may come into her future, maybe in another life or maybe even in the future. They could have easily been good friends, but he knew for now unfortunate events will only occur when being around her. "Take care of yourself Caroline," and he left her alone to contemplate on Stefan's message.

* * *

Klaus tried to suppress his yawn, but failed miserably.

These were the types of parties he hated. The whole showing off to the world on the 'fabulous' life of celebrities.

One of America's largest movie network has organized this event and spent an absurd amount of money for this formal ball, just so more celebrities can expand their connections and maybe even come into contact with one of the representatives. Which was why he was there at the moment too.

Even though Elijah wasn't present with him, he thought it was a great opportunity to receive an exclusive contract from the network and possibly the fashion industry, just so that they can finally have a 'place to belong'.

As if he needed anymore contracts and a spot in this industry. He had thousands of offers by his feet after the whole Enzo incident. He was Klaus Mikaelson, there wasn't anyone in the world who didn't know of his name.

Why couldn't his brother come in his place instead... Wait a second.

He let out a growl as he realized Elijah could have indeed come in his place. Instead he sent Klaus out to represent them both, the damn bastard bailed on him.

He was thinking of the most gruesome ways to torture his dear brother, but at the moment he had bigger things to do. Like remember certain details for this contract he had to nail. If memory served him right, being under the network would come with 5 Emmy and Oscar worthy movies. They were able to find out the talent fee, and it was a fee so large it can support a whole city.

"Excuse me, Klaus Mikaelson?"

He turned around to see who it was with the steady voice. "Liv Parker."

The newcomer Liv smiled, pleased that he knew of her. "It's nice to finally meet you, I'm a huge fan. I heard so much about you."

Klaus smiled back, his charm automatically kicking in. "Good things I hope? It's a pleasure to meet you too sweetheart."

Liv was of the most in-demand actress who had her own popular TV show. She was also a candidate to be paired with him if he was signed under the network.

Liv let out a small giggle as she teased him. "Now I understand why they say your partners can't help but fall for you."

Before they can speak any further, they were instantly surrounded by a group of video cameras and reporters. "Mr. Mikaelson is it true you're the newest addition to the network?"

He should have known there would never be a place of peace when attending such an event. "No, I haven't signed a contract. I'm still discussing the matters with the agency."

"What's your current relationship status with Camille O' Connell?"

Now that was the tricky part. He couldn't say they were exactly a couple, because he knew after the movie productions came to an end they will be paired with someone else or maybe he'll be with Genevieve so they can continue with their so called 'open-relationship.' He also couldn't say they were just friends, because they still needed to promote their movie.

Finally, he answered with his regular line as usual. "We're special friends." And with that he gave them a wide smirk.

Special, to quench the reporters hunger for big news, but friends so that afterwards him and Camille can just state they really were friends when they part away without any bad blood between them.

The reporters were right at the palm of his hand as they ooh-ed and ahh-ed.

"What about Liv Parker?"

"Is it true you've gone out together?"

Liv came to Klaus's defense as she replied for them. "Actually we just met."

Unconvinced with what she said, they continued to ask more questions of their relation and all Klaus wanted to do was beat them into a bloody pulp. When he was finally telling the truth, nobody wanted to believe him. They just don't want to hear what they don't like.

Putting his hand against Liv's back, he gave the reporters a smile. "If you'll excuse us," leading Liv and himself away from the ambushed interview.

"They're crazy." Liv commented once they were out of earshot and laughed.

"Yes I couldn't agree more.." Right then and there, from a small distance he saw her.

She stood there with her back straight, her blonde hair woven into a smooth intricate bun. Allowing it to showcase her ivory unblemished back, calling out to all people to lay their lips and taint with marks all over. The dress ending above her curved round bottom and with just one tug, it could be revealed to all eyes.

Even with the sight of her back, he knew who it was automatically.

"My apologies, I have somewhere to be."

He knew it was rude of him to suddenly walk away and not even wait for Liv's reply, but he had to see her. With any indication from her naked back, he wished to see how the front of her dress looked. So he took long strides with his long legs to where she stood and was finally a few feet away from her.

"Caroline."

As he caught her attention, she slowly turned to him and he lost all abilities to breathe and think.

His mouth was slightly ajar to let in the air through his mouth, but it wasn't helping the sexual need to take her right there on the floor, for all eyes to witness from vanishing through his thick cloud of judgement. His eyes never left her face as he was captivated with the sultry look. A silver crystal chocker was adorning her long neck that tempted him to leave a trail of kisses. Her blonde hair was slicked back away from her face, except for the two long wavy strands encasing her beautifully crafted thin face structure. Her long thick wispy black eyelashes fluttering at seeing him, teasing him to come even closer. Her eyeliner winged out, making her look like a feline who was ready to purr out his name. Her soft lips painted in a matte deep dark color of red.

She looked sinfully memorizing.

With the most difficult effort he has ever made, his eyes trailed down from her face and was extremely pleased, but yet painfully aware of his need for her only increasing. He had to swallow the threatening growl wanting to come out at the vision in front of him.

The inside of her perfectly perky large breast were out in the open and he felt his fingers twitching, as it wanted to push the black materials contrasting against her perfectly white skin aside to grab a hold of those succulent breast. The night at his pool came to mind as he remembered the temptation to bring her easily responsive pink nipples into his mouth and hear her gasp of pleasure to echo inside that very room.

His eyes trailed further down and stopped himself from grabbing her, as he could see her hipbone bare from the ridiculously long slit that also showed her long leg. It was impossible for her to wear her underwear without appearing on her skin, which didn't help him at all from preventing his shaft to enlarge. At that moment all he wanted to do was grab her waist, go down on his knees in between those naked hips and feast upon the treasure there, her thighs trapping his face in between.

How can she easily arouse him just by standing there?

"Klaus."

With a struggle he looked up and with every little strength he had, he pushed the thought of taking Caroline into a spiraling world of pleasure to the back of his mind even though the display in front of him was not helping him at all.

"What are you doing here Caroline?"

She looked relieved to see him and her tender red lips widened into the perfect smile that defined Caroline as she is and he couldn't help but smile along with her infectious smile. "I'm here because your brother sent an invitation for me and Katherine to attend the ball to help us further our clothing line. Have you seen Katherine by any chance?"

From what his memory can serve, Katherine was the brown curly hair brunette Caroline used to speak so fondly of when they were together. He discreetly remembered her back at the cruise with her twin and another girl who ambushed him with their constant questions, touches and squeals. He also remembered Elijah was to have lunch with her about a week ago. However, his brother came back in a sullen mood, something he hasn't witnessed much of throughout the years they've traveled with one another. Maybe she was the reason for his brothers absence tonight. "I'm sorry love. I couldn't say I did."

Caroline let out a huff of air at his words and he smiled as he saw how her cheeks puffed out in an adorable manner. Before they can speak again, he suddenly remembered where they were and gave her a gesture of their surroundings. Hoping Caroline could catch on. She looked at him confusingly, but when she noticed the reporters coming closer her mouth formed into a small 'oh'.

"Go outside, I'll meet you there."

She nodded her head and walked away without looking back, and he had to force his eyes away from the great amount of skin shown on her back again as he walked the opposite direction.

* * *

Caroline stood a few feet away from the entrance of the ballroom as she waited for Klaus to appear. There wasn't anyone there as everyone was inside attending the grand party.

She wasn't even fazed at all when she saw Klaus there. This party was filled with the top actors, models, and singers. Which Klaus was a part of, and with all the sudden reunions occurring the past two months it felt like it was an normal occurrence. But what wasn't normal was the excited expectation of seeing him every time.

She knew deep inside, their discussions and close proximate meetings should come to a stop. Especially with Stefan's warning of the danger that can happen being around Klaus and what may occur to her emotionally if she continued on. But in the back of her mind, she knew it was an impossible task.

It was as if all rational thoughts were thrown out the window. All she wanted was to see Klaus and enjoy their inevitable meetings. A part of her was blissfully ignorant to the dangerous parts of Klaus and the industry, just as she did with their past. And she wanted to keep it that way, especially when he hasn't shown an ounce of the dangerous predicament and involved her with it. She felt like it was just better off that way...

Suddenly she could hear the music from the ballroom becoming louder and she turned to see Klaus walk out the open double doors exasperated, as he pushed his finger through his already combed and slick back hair.

She had to bite her bottom lip as Klaus reappeared, to prevent a moan of appreciation from coming out of her mouth.

He wore a black collar shirt, all buttoned up. A black silk vest on top of his shirt with a black silk tie and a black blazer with a silk collar. She was able to see the silver watch around his left wrist as his sleeve was pulled back from when he was combing his hair. His normally curly unruly hair was slicked back, revealing his handsome face even more.

Why in the world did he have to be so god damn sexy...

"Those damn paparazzi are such a pain to get rid of," he grunted more towards himself. "So you were with your friend Katherine?"

Caroline nodded her head in confirmation. "I thought I knew where she was and was going to go to her, but I got a bit... sidetracked, and couldn't find her anymore."

He raised his eyebrow. "Sidetracked?"

Suddenly she remembered her conversation with Stefan and the look of pity in his eyes.

Not wanting Klaus to know of their discussion on what he did to Damon just for her, she began to fidget as she came up with another excuse. "Well, I was in a room filled with celebrities and I know I'm not into the whole showbiz, but come on! Beyonce was there, the Queen B! It isn't my fault I got a bit star-struck, it's not everyday when you're in that situation with so many superstars."

"I'm a superstar," he pointed out. "I don't see you going crazy over me."

"You're different." She stated impassively.

"How so love?"

"I know you."

He shrug at that statement. "Fair enough."

Before he can even speak further, the door leading to the ballroom opened revealing two reporters, obviously looking for something.

Immediately, Klaus was quick to react and grabbed Caroline's hand as they ran off to the opposite direction from where the reporters stood.

They immediately ran down the stairs to a different floor, and Klaus opened the closest door to them.

He pulled Caroline to the wall that was behind the door seeing as how there was no hiding area in the room that looked to be the staff room, and seeing as how all staff was busy with the party, they were alone.

"Don't they get tired of chasing you?" She whispered harshly because the reporters made her run in a pair of very high heels. Which was SO not easy to do.

"No."

They stood still, hoping they weren't followed, but luck was against them as the door slowly opened, and they both widen their eyes at the movement.

Since Caroline was the one against the wall and Klaus was closest to the door, he pushed himself against her so that the door wouldn't push against him and give out their hiding spot. They stood there still, with their breathe held, trying to avoid even the tiniest noise from them both.

"I swear I saw him enter here," the female reporter was saying as she tried to look for the light switch in the dark room that was lighten up by the moonlight through the many windows. If she opened the door any further she would have hit his back, but fortunately God was on their side as the other reporter replied.

"Maybe he's in another room?"

Dejectedly the woman answered back as she stepped out the room, "yeah maybe.."

When the door closed, they waited until they couldn't hear them any longer and when they thought the coast was clear, Caroline started to giggle. Then her giggling turned into laughter. "That was fun."

Klaus looked at her oddly for her sudden erupt of laughter and strange statement. "I don't see any fun in that."

"That's cause you're no fun," she teased.

Klaus grabbed a hold of her cheeks immediately and started to squish her face for her comment, while ignoring Caroline's plea to stop and her futile attempt to pull his arms away.

He began to laugh at her irritation from making her look like an adorable goldfish, until she couldn't hold back her own laughter and they laughed together.

When their laughter died down, they suddenly realized they were in the same position as they were from when Klaus went closer towards her to prevent the door from coming to meet his back.

Klaus was leaning against Caroline, her nearly naked chest against his clothed one. His hands were still on her cheeks, but instead of putting any pressure into her cheeks. He was now holding her face gently as he slowly caressed them in a delicate motion with his thumbs.

Her hands were still placed on Klaus's forearm from her attempt to pull his hands away, which was now holding onto his sleeve in a tight grip as the closeness between their bodies caused her heart to beat rapidly and her mind becoming hazy as she smelled his intoxicating scent that reminded her of the musky and fresh smell after the rain has ended.

Even with her barely clothed body, she can feel her body heating up as she wanted to feel his skin against her own. She felt him come even closer towards her, and she looked up from that movement, only to feel her legs begin to shake from looking into his eyes and his luscious plump raspberry lips nearly touching her own red painted lips.

She saw the familiar lust filled eyes that gazed upon her from above when she was laid on the pool floor. The same straight unwavering eyes from her confession of her secret stash of toys for her own pleasure. The same eyes that stared at her from just moments ago as he trailed his eyes down her face to her body in an appreciative manner before him. The very same eyes that caused the wetness in between her legs and her heart to swell up from 5 years ago.

Her body may have been trapped by his body at the moment, but her soul was captured along with it.

Klaus stared at her as the same moon that glistened her body back at his pool was now highlighting her delicate facial structures and enthralling bright lust filled blue eyes.

He tried so hard, so damn fucking hard to move his body away, but as her lips moved faintly against his when she whispered his name with uncertainty.

He couldn't stop.

He softly brought his lips against hers and they both let out a moan and shiver of their own as their lips were finally reunited after so many years. It was as if nothing has changed, except for their impossibly higher than the stars and the galaxies need for one another rising, as the only thing that can now get rid of aroused state was their bodies.

Their lips moved in a frantic motion and when their tongues touched, they couldn't stop anymore.

Her head moved to the side so their mouths can deepen and their tongues to continue their feral battle. It was as if he was stealing her breath, inhaling it as his own and she never wanted him to let it go.

She trailed and rubbed her hands from his arms, to his chest as she pushed his blazer off of him, to his neck to loosen up the tie, only to throw it somewhere else. Then to his now messy hair as she combed his hair with her own fingers and pulled his head even closer as she rubbed herself against him, making him growl into her mouth and nearly crush her with his body.

His hands left her face only to bring his hand down to her waist to wrap his arm around her and hug her lower body against his and received a moan from her mouth, echo into his own. His other hand went to her naked back he has been dying to touch since he first laid eyes on it tonight, and moved his hand down her back and up in a repeating motion. But when she wouldn't stop rubbing herself against him. He laid his hand out on her lower back and harshly grind his hidden shaft against her groin making her bite his bottom lip at the very needed pressure between her hips.

He continued to grind himself in a circular motion as he left her addictive lips to bite her left ear and listened carefully to the melodic sensual moans on replay. He pulled his hand away from her lower back only to pull her hair down that was still up in a bun and was satisfied to see those long blonde waves cascade down her body. He brought his lips to her shoulders as he licked and nipped her glowing skin.

Caroline couldn't understand a thing that was going on. But she couldn't care less as the relentless amount of pleasure Klaus was giving to her was making her high off of him, all thoughts were gone as it spiraled around him. However, when he stopped touching her. She opened her eyes in frustration and confusion, only to feel a tremor of arousal ricochet down her spleen, her veins, and down to her lower region at the sight of Klaus down on his knees as his unwavering stare continued to watch her face.

"Klaus?"

He brought his hands to her calves and she watched as his hand slowly moved up to the sides of her legs and to her hips, only to pull her closer to his face.

"Don't talk. Just scream my name."

She closed her eyes shut when she felt him push her long gown upwards and heard his sharp intake of air and growl.

"Fuck Caroline, you're trying to kill me here."

His thoughts from before has just been proven right as he could see first hand, nothing was hiding her seeping wet hairless pussy and he let out a groan of euphoria as he inhaled the scent of Caroline's arousal and watched as her wetness trailed down the inside of her thighs.

"Klaus.."

He looked up to see sweet Caroline panting painfully as she waited for him impatiently to do exactly what he was set out to do.

She delicately touched his hands that were still holding onto her hips, only to pull her gown away from his grip as she held it herself against her stomach with one hand, and used the other to bring his other hand down to where his much needed attention should be and let out a gasp of content from the contact of his long callous hand while his self restraint was breaking at her action.

"Klaus... _Please_."

Her begging him and her action of bringing his hand to her pussy made him lose it and he dived right in without any complaints and groaned at the delicious taste of her after so many years and her screaming.

She didn't know what came over her when she dragged his hand to where the pressure was building, but she was grateful for her action as she felt the contact of his mouth devouring her, the stubbles on his face deliciously scraping against the inside of her thighs which she is sure will turn red, and his tongue laid flat out against her as he took long licks in between the small lips of her labia and the tip of his tongue pushing against her entrance.

Klaus watched as Caroline leaned back against the wall with her hips struck out, jolting as he continued with his actions. But her face is the most exquisite vision to behold and nothing can come close to comparison of the beauty in front of him. His sketchbooks full of her drawn pleasure filled face can do her no justice, as the real face in front of him was even better.

All he can do is indulge in this moment and try to indent the sight of her open smudged red lips panting, moaning, groaning, and screaming into his ears, his thoughts, and chest.

The space in between her eyebrows were scrunched up together each time he pushed his face even closer to her pussy and her eyes closing even tighter as tears of unspoken pleasure was seeping out her tear-ducts, but at that moment he wanted nothing more than to see her watch him bring her to the height of her pleasure.

"Look at me Caroline."

Caroline faintly heard his demand, and when she slowly tried to open her eyes. She thoughtfully thanked him, as the sight only further amplified her excitement, because nothing more can be sexier than Klaus on his knees enjoying the taste of her.

She watched as the hand that was holding her hip let go, as he didn't need to pull her any closer, because she was doing the job herself by pushing herself against his mouth and went up the path to her stomach.

Skimming past her small soft hands that had an iron grip on the bottom of her gown. He made it to the valley of her chest and without difficulty, the silky fabric that was till laid on top of Caroline's shoulder easily slipped down her arm to reveal her breasts. He grabbed one of her soft succulent breast and fondled it in the palm of his hand while pulling and rolling her pink nipples in his fingers making her cry out even louder.

Even through all the pleasure she was receiving and he was giving, they never once had their gaze upon each other to astray as they watched one another, bewitched with everything occurring and the unspoken feeling of how this wasn't only effecting their groins..

But also their hearts.

Caroline gasped with widen eyes as Klaus finally plunged two fingers into her entrance and her thighs stiffened as she clenched around his face as her body shook. He knew she was close to her climax so he quickened his pace as Caroline tried with all her might to not close her eyes, but when he sucked onto her clitoris harder than she was used to. She came undone right then as he lapped up her climax and she screamed out his name.

_"NIK!"_

* * *

The moment she spoke his other name, all his past memories with her invaded his mind which also meant the painful ones too.

They were now fixing themselves in silence after he pulled away from her quickly when she cried out his full name, and she looked at him as if he was having a battle within himself with frustration.

"Klaus?"

She saw the way his back stiffen as she called out to him, and when he turned around to look at her she was taken back by the emotionless cold look in his face.

She hasn't seen this look since the day at the cruise and even then she still wasn't used to the look.

"I have to go."

He hastily tried to exit the room, but Caroline wasn't having any of it and grabbed his arm, not allowing him to leave.

She was sick and tired of this stupid game of cat and mouse between them and she knew with reluctance that the inevitable conversation was to occur.

"We have to talk."

He shrug her off him as he spoke to her, void of all emotions he may be feeling at the moment causing her chest to feel a sharp pain. "There's nothing to speak of."

She gaped at him for the audacity to say such a stupid lie, and felt herself getting angry at his lame attempt to push her away. "Just stop it! Your stupid facade to push me away even after everything that has happened, isn't working. We both know we have to lay out our damn problems!"

As he remained there motionless, she started to pace around the room as she combed her hair back in frustration as she wasn't getting through to him. Everything she has done to smooth things over between them hasn't done a thing.

"Why do you have to act like this?! We were doing so well getting along with each other, but you ruined it by acting as if you don't give a rat's ass about me again! If you didn't want us to be on good terms and you were pushing yourself then you shouldn't have and just let me be sane instead of confused!"

"Don't let it get to you."

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! Don't let it get to me?!" She repeated unbelievably. "I tried! I'm still trying, so don't. Don't you dare tell me not to let it bother me Niklaus Mikaelson!"

They knew they were treading on dangerous grounds. With how loud she was getting, there was a chance they would get caught. But Caroline was irrational and at that moment, neither cared.

Klaus looked at her impassively as if what she has said was untrue and voiced out his thoughts with a hardness to it. "Well you're not trying hard enough. Just let it go already Caroline."

Caroline felt angry tears developing in the sockets of her eyes and she just wanted to scream out curse words till the whole world can hear her, while pulling out all her damn hair. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he just realize she simply couldn't let it go."

"I CAN'T!" She cried out.

"Even after the horrible thing I've done to you, even after the way everything ended. Even after you act so cold towards me, I can't let it go because-... Because I still care about you!"

He looked at her with wide eyes at her confession and she finally felt her tears of anger threaten to fall as she looked at him sadly. "I'm not a freaking masochist Klaus. I don't enjoy the way you treat me and I definitely don't like how you're always pushing me away, but even through all that, I still care about you.. I always have. That's why everything, even after everything that happened between us. It affects me, it still affects me Klaus, it always has."

Klaus tried to speak but as he opened his mouth, he couldn't voice out his thoughts. He shook his head to stop himself as he still spoke in the same cold tone. "Forget it."

Caroline cringed at the short sentence and echoed his words in pain. "Forget it? That's all you can say to me?"

She spoke softly as her chest painfully clenched when he still couldn't even try to fix anything or say anything besides telling her to stop caring, and it hurt. "You said you didn't hate me, but that seems like complete bullshit."

He quickly looked at her as she said that and she just couldn't bring herself to do anything else, because she was tired.

She was tired of having to be the only one who tried to fix everything, she was tired of Klaus not even trying to meet her half-way, she was tired of him confusing her mentally and emotionally.

She was tired of it all.

"I'm sorry okay?" She whispered brokenly as her emotions were unraveling. "I'm sorry I ended our relationship the way it did, I'm sorry I couldn't even give you a better explanation, I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry Klaus, I'm so sorry.."

He wanted to comfort her as he saw her tears and his body twitched as all he wanted to do was wipe those tears away from her beautiful face that should only be filled with happiness and laughter.

But he also wanted to turn around and leave, but he couldn't.

He wanted to get away from everything, the memories, the emotions, the thoughts. He wanted to get away from her. He didn't want to relive the pain that scarred him, the pain that molded him into the conniving man he was now, the pain of her ever leaving him.

But this confrontation was long over due.

And although he knew it, it didn't mean he wanted it to occur and have to deal with it because he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself.

But maybe this was what he needed... No.

He knew he needed to do this. It wasn't a maybe, it was a must.

"I know why you did it."

She looked at him in confusion and questioningly from what he admitted, as she wasn't exactly sure about what he was talking about.

"I know why you left. When you broke up with me and mentioned me losing my contracts, I had a feeling Elijah was involved with it. So after you left I went to his place and confronted him. He admitted his part."

Caroline stood there frozen to her spot as her secret was revealed. The reason why she left him, but all this time he knew. He's always known why she made her final decision. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Klaus glared at her as she spoke and laughed with the bitterness that was embedded into his soul, and it will probably always be there till the day he was buried in the ground. "Tell you? Why in the world did you think I kept calling you? Why I sent you text messages? Why I sent you letters? Why I stayed nearly over 150 hours for the past two weeks at your door?! You didn't even let me tell you, you didn't even let me have any chance to fix things between us! You didn't give me any choice! You decided for us, and that was it! I had no say in anything of the matter, you chose to ignore me! So how exactly am I suppose to feel, how am I suppose to act around you?!"

All Caroline can do was watch as Klaus was finally speaking about his pain. The pain of rejection on her part, the pain of never allowing him to have a chance to speak on his own part. The pain of everything she has done to him and she cried as the realization hit her and that she made the biggest mistake of her life.

"Even after finding out Elijah's part, I still couldn't come to understand why you did it. I know you would have fought for us, I knew with your stubbornness you would have tried everything in your will-power to make things work, but you've done nothing and after I left I finally realized why you did it. I realized why you truly left."

The glare on his face softened as his anger was gone, and was only left with sadness. "You were afraid. You were afraid of being the second choice to my career. You were afraid once my career took off, I would leave you behind. So once Elijah gave you the opportunity to leave, you took it."

She didn't reply, she couldn't reply.

She should have known Klaus knew her like the back of his hand. She should have known he knew of her biggest fear from their past arguments about his future. She should have known he would be the only one to realize her deepest darkest secret when she couldn't even admit it to herself.

She should have known better.

Even through all the tears, she looked at him with determination, because although she made the mistake of not allowing Klaus speak for himself, she was right about what his future would entitle him if she was gone from his life.

"I still think I did the best thing for you. Even though you're right about my fears, I also did it because I didn't want to be selfish little girly Caroline anymore and I was right about being that stupid block on your road, and now? You're claimed as the number one hottest and talented man on earth. You have so many girls falling at your feet. You have all the money to buy whatever you desire, you have infinite fame! You could be happy, you should be happy because all your dreams came true!"

"GOD CAROLINE. Did you ever think my dreams may have changed after meeting you?!"

She took a sharp inhale of air as his words caused her heart to stop. All thoughts of arguing with him vanished. Her state of mind went completely blank and she just stood there staring at him, not believing what she has just heard.

"What?"

Klaus's expression started to change as it revealed all of his suffering and despair. How the past 5 years of bottled up emotions and unspoken truth were finally being released and she witnessed the brokenhearted man that he was, because she caused it with her own two hands.

She broken Klaus Mikaelson.

"You were my dream Caroline."

His face only reminded her of the face that haunted her dreams after breaking up with him and just like that very day. She felt the warm tears falling. She tried to stifle her cries, but she couldn't and the tears came rolling down her face, never coming to a stop.

"All I wanted for my future. _Our_ future, was to be with each other. I would have easily given up all this fame and fortune if it meant being with you. Waking up every morning to see your smile. Having our own children running outside the yard with our picket fence in Mystic Falls. That would have been my happiness, because all I ever wanted was to be with you, all I needed was you..."

She fell to the ground as all strength has given up on her and she let out violent sobs. She couldn't breathe from the lump clogging her throat as his confession caused herself to self explode and felt her heart twisting in an even more painful and gruesome way than the day she deliberately left him.

Then suddenly she flinched as she saw Klaus punch the wall, and saw the hole in it.

Just like the hole in both their chests.

"YOU DIDN'T TRUST ME!" He roared in sorrow as his face couldn't hide how painful this all was to him. How she ruined him.

"You didn't have faith in us, you didn't even come to believe that we could have made this through! You didn't even come to think you were worth more than all this crap I have! We could have achieved something greater than fame, we could have had each other! But you decided all this had to come an end! You say you care about me, then why did you have to utterly destroy me?! Why did you have to do it Caroline?! Why did you back away from what we could have had?! You left me hanging and you left me Caroline! You left me... You left..."

She has never hated herself more than she ever did at that moment as she acknowledged his words. She knew they were both deeply hurt from their breakup, but what she didn't realize was that she hurt him much, much worse. She couldn't truly justify that she left him for the better now, because all it did was tear him apart from the inside piece by piece.

Along with the beautifully descriptive future Klaus has envisioned with one another.

Her cries were uncontrollable. The anguish was too unbearable and she just couldn't contain it any longer. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to watch his normally tall and proud stance to weaken. It hurt to see his unmistakably pain written all over his face. It hurt to hear the way he spoke as he whispered, as he yelled, because the pain was all in his tone. It hurt... It hurt so fucking badly...

"But you know what's much worse? I'm so ashamed to call myself an actor and claim the spot as number one when I can't even act indifferent towards you and act as if our past isn't there. I tried so damn hard to be unresponsive to you since the day I saw you again and act as if I'm okay, but I can't because every time I'm around you. I just lose it.

As his face only deepened in further despair, all she wanted to do was comfort him. Bring him into her arms and make everything okay.

But she couldn't.

She didn't have any right to, because she was the one who caused all this. She was the one who ruined it all...

"And whenever you're close to me... I have this constant reminder of all this pain... All this pain I felt before only keeps coming back, and I don't want that. I don't want to feel this, I don't want to feel so weak."

He had been hurt badly not only by Caroline, but his own father which made it difficult to put his heart in stake again. He never in his life want to feel anymore pain. He could cover it better than most people, but it didn't mean he was hurting any less.

So he left, and this time. She didn't stop him from leaving.

* * *

"Caroline.."

Caroline has been crying for days and was now laying on Katherine's lap as she still continued on. After receiving a text from Caroline of where she was located, Katherine found her in the staff room and felt her heart break at the sight of her broken form on the floor crying her eyes out and from what she gathered, the ex-couple talked and it went horribly _horribly_ wrong.

However she couldn't find out all the details as she couldn't understand a word that was coming from Caroline's mouth. She's been trying to calm her down by stroking her hair and when her sobs lessened, she thought she finally fell asleep. But she was proven wrong when Caroline slowly sat up.

Still letting out hiccups and the tears still pouring out of her she spoke in a raspy voice from all her weeping. "I have to talk to him..."

She had to see him again. She knew there can be nothing to change the past, but it didn't mean she couldn't do anything to try and make it up to him. It was the least she can do.

Katherine bit her lip as she was uncertain to talk about it. She didn't want to deliver the news when Caroline still hasn't recovered from her conversation with Klaus.

But Caroline knew exactly what that look on Katherine's face meant and she asked her cautiously, afraid of why she looked at her the way she did. "What's wrong?"

With difficulty Katherine tried to form the words in her mouth and when she saw how Caroline was going to become hysteric, she told her the truth.

"Elijah sent me a text message a few hours ago... They went back to California. Caroline, He's gone."

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for the late update, my computer broke down and I've been so busy with my new job. Fortunately my birthday was on the 24th of October so someone offered to fix my computer as a present so here I am (:**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm surprised no one came to the conclusion of Klaus already knowing the truth... I even let out subtle little hints, but still. Don't hurt me ):**

**I hope the smut can at least kind of make up for it? It was my first time really writing one, so I hope it did you guys a little justice.**

**Anyways continue with your reviews/favorites/follows! I love you all xoxo**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

_He knew all along..._

Caroline recalled every painful and breaking moment that day.

How truly angry he was for never having an ultimatum for their breakup. How the tormented look on his face looked so inconsolable and vulnerable after finally letting out everything he has kept deep inside him after five long years. How every heartbreaking, full of painful words he has spoken teared her inside piece by piece.

But out of everything, what really bothers her is that he knew..

He knew about everything

He spoke to Elijah the day she left him and knew about their conversation, he knew every single detail about what they've spoken about. Yet, he still tried to speak to her, practically pleaded her to listen to what he had to say for the past two weeks and she still refused to hear him out, because she knew... She knew if she was to see that pain-stricken look on his face and hear his reasons, she'll be lured back into his arms and that would have been detrimental to his career.

What she did may not have been the best option, but what else could she have done? She was so young and insecure about everything. Always feeling second to best when compared to everything and everyone, and that wasn't what Klaus deserved.

She wanted him to settle with a future full of content and happiness, a future his own father couldn't come to insult, a future teenage Caroline couldn't give because she was always insecure about herself, their relationship, and his future. He deserves to have his dreams come to life. He deserved everything in life and she would have given up anything at that time, because... She loved him.

She loved him so damn much.

However, what she failed to realize when Klaus tried to get her back was that he already knew.

He knew about how insecure she was and what she thought. He knew everything about her and he still accepted her as the way she was, even knowing what the consequences would lead to for his life as an actor. He still decided to propose, he decided she was the only one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted her...

He chose her...

Caroline Forbes, the neurotic, insecure, control-freak who was never good enough, for once was chosen as someone's first priority because he truly loved her as the way she was. Her bad aspects and the good. He accepted everything, he wanted a future with that person, he wanted her, he chose her...

_"You were my dream Caroline."_

She clenched her eyes shut as that sentence evoked happiness in her, and yet constricted her heart in deep sorrow and pain as those words constantly echoed in her mind, every breath she took, every waking moment, every haunting dreams since the day he left...

What could her life have been like if she just chose to open that door, the day he left Mystic Falls?

"Caroline?"

She immediately opened her eyes at the sound of his voice, and turned to see Tyler staring at her in confusion.

He looked at her concerned with how silent she was, as she was deeply immersed in her own thoughts with a look of suffering and agony in her eyes. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing, and it worried him.

She looked at him with a small smile of guilt as she was caught daydreaming. "Sorry, I was distracted."

She looked away from him, as she felt ashamed for thinking about Klaus, as the guy she was currently with was beside her. Besides the look of concern he had on his face, he was also filled with excitement as he spoke about whatever it was and it seemed very important, and yet... she didn't even hear a word. Already she was ruining things between them.

She hasn't seen Tyler since the day he acted so temperamental at the game, but when he sent her flowers and a letter filled with apologies. She knew she couldn't ignore him for too long. So once she was able to take a hold of her emotions, and stopped herself from indulging too much of her time in work, she went to visit Tyler at work.

"Are you okay?"

No... She wasn't okay. She hasn't been okay since Klaus left about a month ago, but she couldn't tell Tyler about that. Besides the fact she knew he held some sort of resentment towards Klaus, she also knew she couldn't speak of her worries with Tyler because she just wasn't comfortable enough to speak to him about her past. Also, she didn't want to drag Tyler into anything. It was her past mistakes, and no one else. She was the one who caused every pain and suffering to herself and she just had to own up to them.

Taking a deep breathe she turned to look at Tyler as she tried to look cheerful as she spoke. "What was it you were saying again?"

Tyler looked skeptical at her obvious attempt in acting as if she was fine, and wanted to speak to her about it, but he realized something. Even if he was to ask her about her thoughts, she would ignore it and focus on him. Although he enjoys the fact she would rather talk about him, it still irks him that he doesn't know much about her even after the few months they've been seeing each other.

Sure he knows about her hometown, her friends and her lifestyle, but that was it. He doesn't know the true depths of her life, the true depths of her. What was in her thoughts? How was she truly feeling?

He likes Caroline, he really does. Even though they've come to the conclusion they didn't need a label on their relationship (which was more on her part), he's always wanted something deeper with her. But there's always been something mysterious behind her cheerfulness, always something that was holding her back and not reveal the true Caroline.

And it bothered the hell out of him.

But as always he ignored it and went back to the good news that's been bursting inside of him.

"I was just telling you how great it went last weekend. I wish you were there."

Caroline apologized as she realized what he was talking about. "Oh right, I'm sorry about that."

Tyler was now officially under a real modelling agency and had his first booking for a small runway show just last weekend. Because of the obvious fact she busied herself with paper work and the clothes Katherine made for the upcoming fashion show, to forget the conversation she had with Klaus for a couple of weeks, she wasn't able to make it.

Then just her luck, Hayley was headed their way. She was wearing six inch red stilettos, a tight pencil skirt above her knee and a tight white blouse that revealed some of the cleavage she had, and she was also wearing that obnoxious flirty smile on her face. "Hey Tyler, you were awesome last weekend."

Tyler grinned proudly, satisfied with the compliment. "Thanks Hayley!"

"Just tell me the date for your next show, I'll make sure to be there, unlike some people." Haley turned pointedly towards Caroline at her last sentence.

As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't retort back to Hayley because for once she was right. She wasn't there because she was too busy trying to forget her ex-boyfriend, and she felt horrible about it.

"I actually have to get some paper work, so I'll have to talk to you later Ty." With that she finally left, strutting her way down the hallway.

With Hayley gone, she turned to Tyler as she asked him out of curiosity, "You know, I would have thought you wouldn't pursue any further into your modelling career."

Tyler looked at her strangely after that claim. "Why would you think that?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she replied back. "I don't know, just... Seeing your reaction towards Klaus, made me thought you would hate the idea of being in the same category as him, seeing as he is a top model."

Tyler flared his noses a bit at the sudden mention of Klaus, but he responded back to her quickly with a strained voice. "That's a completely different story. I just don't like him as a person, it has nothing to do with his career."

She wanted to ask him why he hated Klaus so much, seeing as how they've only met once and didn't even interact that much. But thinking back to Tyler's temper back at the game, she restrained herself. "If you say so..."

Tyler gave her a glare at the fact she looked so uncertain at his words. He knew they were finally back on good terms, and should restrain himself. But the mere mention of the man who can make this girl smile so easily, while he always had to try so hard just to get a smile not as nearly as radiant as that day, caused him to snap.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?"

Caroline looked at him in surprise at the sudden rude tone. "I am happy for you."

But he wasn't having any of it. "I'm having a show next month that would really jump start my career, and since you're always mentioning Klaus, you should be happy to have me as a model."

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth open at his claim. Was she really suppose to answer that? "Tyler.."

Getting up from his seat, he walked hastily to the elevator and Caroline followed him in confusion.

Since he got there before Caroline, he was able to press the button and once she caught up to him, the door opened. "I have work to do. You have to go."

She couldn't believe how things went astray between them so fast, but she put her hand to her hip as she looked at Tyler with a glare and spoke in a hiss. "Seriously Tyler? Is this how you're always going to be?"

He stood there without a sound coming out of him so she shook her head, fed up with his attitude and temper. She may not have been the greatest towards him, but that didn't mean she deserved this treatment.

So she gladly walked in and before the doors closed, she spoke in a harsh tone. "Don't even bother calling me."

* * *

She sat in the lavishing chair as she skimmed past the magazine in her hands. Even though it was the biggest and comfortable room in the hospital, it was still dreadful and she hated it. She would always try to ignore the awful smell of medication from the hospital and the beeping noises from the machine that was attached to the young boy in the silent room.

She hated this place, but sadly she was used to it for the past few months.

When she heard the ruffling of the white sheets that came from the bed, she immediately looked up and bolted to the boy laid on the single bed as he was awakening.

When she was met with a pair of innocent brown eyes, she smiled down at him as she combed his long dark brown hair away from his face. "How are you feeling buddy?"

He smiled at her as her blonde straight hair tickled his nose. "I'm feeling better... I- I had a dream about Nik."

She widened her eyes at the mention of his name and smiled sadly at the thought of him. She hasn't seen him for 9 years, no one has. Even though she hated the idea he's been away for so long, she also understood this wasn't the place he wanted to be. She still missed him

There was an occasional call from Elijah about how they were doing, but she hasn't seen or heard from Klaus after he left London.

"Do you think.."

She looked at the hesitant boy in front of her as she waited for him to speak, but with a deep breath he finally spoke. "Do you think I could ever see him again?"

She felt a sharp pain at the solemn look on his face. He was only five years old when Klaus left, but the day he was born. Klaus rarely ever left his side, because of the fear of Mikael corrupting such a young boy, which caused him to be attached to him at the young age. So it didn't come to her surprise his memories of Klaus hasn't really vanished even at the age of 14.

With a new determination, she smiled at him as she spoke to him with excitement. "I'll tell you what. Since your next examination isn't until a while, how about we use that time to go visit him once you're feeling better. How does that sound?"

He looked at her with sparking wide eyes as his face broke out into a wide smile. "Really?! Do you mean it?"

Happy to see her brother finally smile, she ruffled his shaggy brown hair as she smiled back. "Of course. It's about time we've had a family reunion."

* * *

He sat there in the backseat of the black Cadillac Escalade. He had his elbow on the window as he held his hand against his lips while he watched the buildings outside pass by in a blur.

The vision of the crying blonde on the floor as he left her there made him clench his eyes in pain. No matter where he was, no matter what time it was. That haunting image just wouldn't go away.

Many things have escalated that day of the party. The little escape from the reporters, their undeniably passionate kiss, the addicting wondrous taste of her, and the escalating revelation of their past. Even though he should be satisfied with the knowing fact he was able to finally relieve all the bottled up thoughts and emotions onto her, it didn't make him feel any better as the evocative image of the broken girl on the floor and her agonizing cries caused a discomfort in his chest.

He's only seen her cry twice when they were together. The day he confessed of his torturous childhood, she cried for him, and the day she rejected his marriage proposal and him, she cried for them.

Now he's seen her cry the day on the cruise, and the day at the party, but the way she cried that day...

It was traumatizing to see such a radiant person down on her knees as she lost all the strength in her to keep her composure. It was heart-breaking to hear such hard, loud cries that was clearly stuck in her throat as she sobbed for the painful past they had.

How did this happen?

Surely everything would have worked out well between them if they just spoken to one another five years ago.

But no. She couldn't. It wasn't only because of her insecurities and his future that prevented her from speaking to him.

It was also because of Elijah.

His own flesh and blood. His own brother who thought he was doing the right thing, has been a part of breaking him and Caroline apart, but also their sanity...

* * *

_**5 years ago.**_

_It was late in the evening, when Elijah was in his own apartment as he tried to look through more contract deals for his brother. Even though it was dreadful that they've lost many contracts, he was thankful the movie production hasn't cut them off because they were still satisfied with Klaus's brilliant talent._

_He was sitting at his desk with all lights turned off, except for the small lamp on the table as it shined down on the many piles of paper when he heard a loud knock on his front door._

_He looked up with his eyebrows scrunched as the sound of the pounding only kept getting louder. He took off his reading glasses that he laid on top of the papers and walked to the door, already having an idea as to who would disturb him at three in the morning with such an erratic behavior._

_When he unlocked the door, the door was slammed open before he can even turn the doorknob and was met with a fist to his face, his back against the wall and a hand tightly gripped around his throat._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_Even with his lack of air supply and the pain on his face, his composure was still in tact until he saw the sight of his brother's angry face and surprisingly swollen eyes with redness surrounding them._

_It was only then his equilibrium has faltered at the sight of his eyes, as he hasn't seen him in that state since the first few weeks their father has began his abuse. "Ha-... Have you been crying Niklaus?"_

_Barely understanding what his brother has said, he let go of his throat so they can have a proper conversation while ignoring his question. He paced back and forth around the small living living room as his emotions has been risen._

_When giving Elijah enough time to compose himself, he turned to him with his finger pointed at him. "YOU! Why did you tell Caroline about my contracts?!"_

_It was then he understood why his brother was in the state he was. "I needed her to understand Nikla-"_

_He glared at his brother, interrupting whatever rubbish that was going to come out of his mouth, and screamed at him in fury. "Understand what?! She has nothing to do with my pursuit in the business. This was suppose to be between only you and I!"_

_He watched as his brother stood there trembling in anger as he replied in a cold tone. "She had everything to do with it. Your feelings towards this girl was clouding your sense of judgement. Your emotions were getting the best out of you, preventing you from further pursing your dreams!"_

_Klaus started to process what Elijah was saying. "Preventing my dreams... Block on the road.." It was then, that everything clicked._

_He looked at Elijah as he whispered his thoughts, disturbed at the revelation of his words. "You... You told her to break up with me... Didn't you?"_

_With unwavering eyes, he spoke with confidence that struck a cord in Klaus_

_"Yes."_

_Elijah's composure started to waver with worry as Klaus began to take a few steps back in a staggering motion._

_When the back of his legs met the small glass table, Klaus sat on top of it, because his emotions and thoughts were beginning to become unstable._

_"Niklaus?"_

_Even with Elijah calling out to him, he didn't move an inch. The pain of watching Caroline leaving him, and now the pain of his own brother who he thought would help him pursue not only his acting, but his happiness began to tumble down on him._

_"You betrayed me Elijah..."_

_Elijah had to lick his now dry lips and swallow the lump down his throat, when he heard the obvious sound of agony in his brother's tone. "I was trying to help you."_

_"Help?" Klaus looked up quickly with a new found hatred at the lie his brother has spewed. The brother who was suppose to be noble and help him as they left their wretched home. His brother... His blood... His own family, caused the deep misery and despair in him. Something he thought only his father and mother would do, but he was wrong. His own brother didn't even hesitate to ruin him also._

_"You didn't help me at all, YOU RUINED ME, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"_

_"No Niklaus. Can't you see?!" Elijah had his arms spread at his next exclamation, to try and show he was doing what was right. To show him he was truly only doing what was best for his brother. But why couldn't he see that? Why was he looking at him with such hatred? He left his own future for his brother, because he wanted him to exceed in life. Because he was family, because he loved him! __"Now you can finally go after the dream you longed for since the day father has began to hurt you. I did this so you can be happy, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy, which was the same reason why the girl left. She made me promise her to keep you happy and that's exactly what I am trying to do! That girl would have only brought you misery!"_

_His breathing began to labor as he ended his speech, however Klaus's head only hanged low during the middle of his grand speech and was now waiting to see what his brother now had to say._

_"I asked her to marry me."_

_Elijah's posture has stiffen as his eyes opened widely at the sudden claim as those mere words washed away any meaning to what he has just said. He doesn't know how he didn't notice it, but his brother was actually dressed to his taste. It came nothing close to his usual attire, and at such a late hour too. "What did you say?"_

_With his head still down and his arms dangling in between his arms loosely, he dragged his left hand to the breast of his pocket and took out the black velvet case. He opened it and saw the diamond that was suppose to set his life forward to what he truly wanted. A life he didn't know he want, till the day he met her. The life only Caroline could have given him._

_He spoke quietly. So quiet, it would have been difficult to hear if it wasn't for the obvious pain in his voice. _

_The aching pain he was suffering from, as everything that has occurred today shattered him and can never be fixed. "I told her about my past with father a few months back... I told her everything. From the beginning to the end, and do you know what she did Elijah? She cried... She cried for me... That was the first time I've ever spoken about my past and this girl. This beautiful girl who I spent every waking moment with for the past two years with laughter and joy has cried in front of me for the first time not out of pity. But because she felt my pain, she cried because she felt proud of me for fighting through it all. That was the first time someone has ever told me they accepted me for who I was, and... and I love her Elijah._

_He lifted the palm of his hands to his eyes as those dreadful tears began to fall down onto the wooden floor like the pouring rainstorm. "God how much I love her. Every breath I take, every bone and fiber in my body. Everything about her stirs the deepest part of my soul. She means everything to me, she was the only one that could bring forth my happiness with nothing but her smile, her eyes, her laughter. Nothing can even come close to the feelings she's given me, not even acting. And yet..."_

_He looked up to see Elijah trembling with his hand to his mouth as he felt the tears in his eyes._

_He didn't know... He didn't know his feelings for this girl was this deep, he didn't know that this young girl was the one who would have redeemed himself and cause a smile on his brothers face. The tear-stricken face on Klaus's face wasn't suppose to be there... Klaus was suppose to be happy, he was suppose to be satisfied with his life._

_In just a few hours, he has already broken his promise to Caroline... He couldn't keep his brother happy, because she was his happiness..._

_He closed his eyes as the image of his brother crying freely with such deep sorrow wouldn't wash away. His screaming and trembling voice of such unknown suffering has hit him so hard. He knew then and there, his brother would never forgive him._

_"YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME!" Klaus screamed at the top of his lungs as he finally stood up, only to continuously push Elijah's shoulders, and he wouldn't stop. "The only good thing that has ever happened to me was taken and ripped away from me with your own fucking hands!"_

_He kept pushing his brother, trying to let everything out onto him. But it didn't come close to getting rid of everything that was bottled up within him. And with no energy left, he slowly fell to his knees as he continued to cry as this unspeakable pain couldn't leave him at all. From the betrayal of his own brother, from his brother taking everything away from him..._

_And from Caroline leaving his life._

_They both don't know how long they've been in their positions. The room was filled with only the sounds of their hard breathing and deep sobs coming from the both of them._

_Then finally. Klaus stood up with a small limp, and he dragged his heavy feet to the exit._

_"Brother?..."_

_Klaus stood in front of the door with his back turned to Elijah, and slowly. He looked back to the man who he trusted with his life, and only felt hatred at the sight of him._

_With a look so inhumane and so cold, he sent a look no human should hold within their eyes towards the man behind him as it was the beginning of the very day when everything about him has darkened his very soul._

_"You are not my brother."_

_He slammed the door closed, and that was the day Elijah was filled with regret, guilt, and sorrow as he wished, no. He hoped one day his brother would forgive him for his mistake._

* * *

**_Two weeks later._**

_Elijah sat on top of one of the boxes, fidgeting with his fingers in Klaus's now empty apartment._

_He knew his brother has been going to Caroline's house, in order to fix what he has ruined. But if things were to go well for him, they would have to unpack all of their things and cancel their move to New Orleans._

_However, seeing as how he hasn't had any luck for the past two weeks. Things weren't looking too good for his brother..._

_He knows what he has done will probably ruin his relationship with his brother, because he wasn't able to truly see the depths of Klaus's feelings for the girl. He based his brother's past actions with other females and his past with Mikael as an conclusion of Klaus's incapability to feel love._

_Which was why it came to such an alarming revelation of his brother's intent to spend the rest of his life with a teenage girl._

_However, because of him. The future Klaus has wanted may have been vanquished from any possibilities. All because of his meddling, he robbed that future from Klaus._

_Suddenly he hears the click of the front door, and he hastily stood up to see his brother enter, and h__e froze to his spot when he sees him._

_The man in front of him was unrecognizable._

_He thought the coldness Klaus held during the time Mikael abused him was the extent of it. However, he was terribly wrong. The man in front of him right now, was ten times worse than the man before. He was emotionless, cold, empty, lost... He was unrecognizable_

_"It's time to leave."_

_Even he himself, couldn't stop the chills at the sound of his brother's voice. One look and hearing him speak can cause a whole nation to quiver in fear._

_"What about Ms. Forbes?"_

_He recognized the look of pain and devastation quickly come and go at the mention of her, and Klaus turned around. Trying to ignore the throbbing pain from overwhelming him at the rejection of the girl he loves._

_"She didn't choose me. That's the end of it."_

_Elijah wasn't that surprised of the girl's decision. While he may not have interacted with the girl a lot, he was able to witness the kindness she held, that highly contrasted against Klaus's personality. He knew she wouldn't be able to reject his offer and ruin Klaus's acting career over herself, and he used that kindness to his advantage. Which was also why he came to the decision that she wasn't worth the destruction of his brother's career and life._

_Although she was naturally kind-hearted. A girl like her wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of being the downfall to Klaus's career. Their relationship would be strained, their happiness would only be short-lived and eventually they would drag on a relationship that would have eventually meet it's end. He only made it happen quicker._

_Even though he came to that conclusion since the day Klaus's career was about to rocket, it didn't make the uneasy feeling within him disappear._

_"Is that your final decision? What if your paths cross in the future. What then?"_

_Klaus took a moment to take in that fact. A part of him wishes if that was to happen, they would be able to still amend their broken relationship. But he knew the reality of it all. They can never fix what was already broken to begin with._

_"If I was to meet her again. I promise she will not get in the way of this career you want me to pursue so badly. I will avoid her like the plague, and nothing will change. You have my word Elijah."_

* * *

He remembers that promise like the back of his hand. It was the same promise Elijah has been constantly trying to remind him of, ever since he was reunited with Caroline.

Because of the pain of her rejection, he meant every word of that promise. But everything was changing, and he didn't want to accept it. He can deny it for the rest of his life, but he was slowly changing into a different man. And he isn't too sure whether he liked the idea or not.

He tried to push the promise and those past memories away that caused a strain between him and Elijah for years.

But those memories was also the cause for how sorry he felt towards Caroline when he imploded his sorrow onto her, as she wasn't the only one who ruined their relationship. It was also because of his brother, and regretfully. Himself.

He hasn't done anything to reassure Caroline about themselves, seeing as how he was barely ever open about how he felt about her and his future until the day she was about to leave.

He could have told her about his plans, he could have told her his dreams has changed the day he met her. But he didn't... and it only amplified the insecurities the young Caroline held about their relationship, which he regrets. He could have done things a different way, but with the way he was. He couldn't..

And now? All he wanted to do was show Caroline how deeply sorry he was for making it seem as if she was the cause of everything, but how? What can he do?

Right then from the corner of his eye, he spotted something and he immediately called out to his driver. "Stop here."

* * *

Caroline sighed sadly as she walked home when remembering what just occurred between her and Tyler.

She didn't want to admit it, but ever since his modelling gigs he's been nothing but arrogant and rude as the attention of everyone surrounding him has gotten to his head and ego.

Maybe she just wasn't meant to have a man in her life. Maybe she was meant to die alone with Katherine beside her seeing as how she doesn't have a love life either... Maybe they should consider getting a pet together.

But pushing that aside, her thoughts drifted back to Klaus as she knew she had to speak to him. But how? He was all the way in California, and while the plane ticket isn't as expensive as other plane tickets, it was still something! Besides what would she tell Elena and Bonnie?

Oh hey guys, I'm just gonna go head off to California to talk to my ex-boyfriend who you guys never heard about. Did I mention it was Klaus Mikaelson? The man of your dreams and your weird obsession with?

...

Yeah as if. Anyways, Katherine would kill her if she left her alone with the company right now. Especially when they were in the middle of planning their upcoming fashion show.

However, besides the fact she had to speak to him. What she also came to realize she missed him...

Sure, she went five years without seeing him or even speak to him. But for the past few months, she was reminded of how much she loved being in his presence.

Excluding all of his cold behavior, and their fight. He had the ability to make her forget things and bring a certain joy in her life, that she hasn't been able to experience unless around him.

She missed their silly teasing, she missed his annoying passes onto her, she missed seeing his stupid dimple smirk, and when he wasn't so guarded with his emotions. She missed seeing the good nature she knows he has.

She really misses him...

UGH, why couldn't things be easier? Why did he have to leave?! Why couldn't the man who was leaning against her apartment door, be him right now?!

Wait. What?

When she saw the sight of his curly dirty blonde hair, her feet and heartbeat quickened, and when realizing who it was. She was shocked.

"Oh My God."

That was suppose to be said in her head, but when he heard her voice. He turned his head towards her, and her eyes began to glisten at the sight of him.

"Hello Caroli-"

Before he can even fully call out her name, he was thrown back by the sudden weight against him as he was engulfed in the sweet intoxicating scent of her long curly blonde hair.

"You're back." She laid her head against the hard plane of his chest. Her eyes and grip only tightened at the realization she wasn't dreaming. He was actually here, and it made her feel a deep relief.

With hesitation, he brought his arms around her waist. But the feeling of her soft body against him, caused him to relax and all of the sorrow, the regret, and guilt he has been feeling the day he felt Caroline crying alone, vanished into thin air. After a whole month, he finally smiled as it felt like he came back home to where he belonged.

"I'm back."

* * *

Katherine began to blink rapidly as the sight of the man in a well tailored suit wouldn't go away. She rubbed her eyes, once. Maybe even twice. But he was still there. "What the fuck?"

"Hello to you too Katerina."

At the sound of his voice, she recovered from her surprise. "I thought you were gone?"

Elijah nodded his head, as he took the seat in front of her desk. "I was. I just came back yesterday night."

"Did... Did he?"

"Yes. Klaus has came back with me." He answered her unspoken question.

"Actually, I thought you guys were never coming back." Katherine admitted. So she was worried about Caroline over nothing? What the heck man...

"I have something to ask you."

Katherine raised her eyebrow, urging him to go on.

"Do you remember the question you asked me?"

She nodded her head, how can she forget? It was stuck in her mind since that very day.

"And do you know of what occurred between Klaus and Ms. Forbes the day at the party?"

She shook her head no, as she didn't exactly want to evoke that heartbreaking look on her best friends face. "Did Klaus tell you what happened?"

"No."

She looked at him in confusion from his answer. "How could you possibly know what happened if he didn't even tell you?"

He gave her a moment of hesitation, until he spoke above a whisper. "I heard them."

She looked at him with surprise at his claim. "But you weren't even there!"

"I was."

Her eyes widened at his revelation.

"I knew my brother would be angry with me for leaving him alone, but I didn't want to take the chance of bumping into you because I didn't know what to say as your last spoken words stirred me. But I ended up going, because this contract was something of importance for Niklaus, and so I went. Elijah smiled, but it was empty.

"I couldn't find him anywhere, so I thought he left and I was to do the same. However, I heard of a reporter speaking of how Niklaus could have possibly disappeared downstairs, and knowing him. I thought he was able to just get them off their trail, so I went to check it out myself."

Katherine sat there in silence from what she was hearing. She didn't expect him to find out this way.

"When I heard their voices, I thought to stop them seeing as how they were arguing in a dangerous area, but I couldn't... It was too personal for me to interfere. However, I still stayed. I needed to make sure no one else came close to the door. So I heard them. I heard everything..."

Katherine took a deep breathe before she voiced out her thoughts. "You didn't get in the way of his personal affairs, but you still protected him by staying. I think-"

"But I was the one who brought him back to California, Katerina." He revealed. "I rescheduled all of his engagements and took him away... So, what does that make me?"

If Elijah didn't cut her off, she would have said he was Klaus's brother. But after that confession... After knowing Elijah was the one responsible for taking Klaus away... She didn't know what to think.

"If I did it once, I could do it again," Elijah stated. "I can take him away.." He smiled that hollow smile again as he thought of his actions.

"So I guess my place is still unknown. I'm sorry I can't answer your question."

"Elijah," Katherine called hesitantly. "If there's one thing I learned from what happened, it's that we shouldn't assume what's best for others."

"I'm sorry Katerina. But I have to tell you right now, what you may want me to do. May not be what I will chose to do."

Katherine watched Elijah as he sat there confused, and gave him a small smirk to ease his mind. "I trust you'll do the right thing."

If it wasn't for how Elijah's normal demeanor was, he would have scoffed at her words. "Don't count on it, I like to see it for myself."

Even with Elijah's doubts, she still smirked nonetheless. She knew it would be unrealistic to be able to change his mind, because the fact of the matter is. Things like this, doesn't change in a snap. His way of thinking wouldn't be altered with just a few conversations. But she was happy, that she was able to embed the idea into him.

"By the way, when is your next fashion show?"

Katherine looked at him in confusion at the sudden change of topic. "Next month."

Elijah looked hesitant to continue, but he still chose to speak. "Could you by any chance, squeeze in a male model in the line-up for your show?"

"I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to-" Katherine trailed off when she realized what Elijah could be hinting at. "Are you saying that..."

"He'll model for you for free," he paused as he contemplated on what he just said. "Well, no. Not really. Business is business, so I guess I could just greatly discount his talent fee.

Katherine sat there shocked, with her mouth open wide. Not believing what she was hearing, "Bu-but, I mean - I..." She stammered as she digested the information. "Seriously?!"

Great now she was sounding more like Caroline.

"Yes." Elijah silently congratulated himself for making Katherine stumble over her own words.

"But Klaus isn't any normal model! If he walks that runway-"

"Then he'll be your official endorser. I'm very aware of that." Elijah smiled as she caught on.

"I'm positive he would agree to this deal, and as for legal matters. There wouldn't be any problems either, because he's not a representative for any New York based clothing company at the moment."

Katherine can only nod at Elijah's proposal, seeing as how she became speechless from this predicament.

"I'll have the contract prepared by tomorrow, and also. If it's possible, I would like this to be kept a secret until the night of the show. I want to surprise the media and everybody else with it."

She continued to listen to Elijah speak, and she couldn't believe this was happening. With Klaus being in her show, she'll be able to make her dreams come true, and her elation of the occurrence caused a genuine smile to break out.

Elijah was still speaking to her about business matters, but his words came to a halt when he felt his heart miss a beat at the sight of Katherine's smile.

He has only seen the girl scowl, glare, and smirk. While he enjoys her feisty personality, and doesn't mind her usual expressions. Nothing could compare to the expression on her face right now.

She looked so beautiful when she smiled, and he felt his own smile rise along with hers.

* * *

They stood there in each others embrace for what seemed to be forever. Even though they had those two sexual encounters during their reunion, one at his pool and the day of their argument. Also, the escape of reality at Lana's orphanage. None of those can compare to the serene feeling they felt in each others arm at this moment.

It felt as if all the tension, guilt, and sorrow they had was washed away just from such a simple embrace, and the only thing they know is that, they didn't want this to end. That was, until Caroline felt something touching her leg.

Caroline looked down to see what it was, and her eyes widen in delight and immediately broke apart from Klaus to bend down to the floor. Much to his dismay.

"OH MY GOSH, PUPPY!"

By her foot was a enthusiastic husky, probably only a few months old. It's fur was fluffy and the color of it was light grey and white. It's eyes were the color of the clear blue sky, and she felt herself falling in love with it.

But where did it come from?

Hearing a slight chuckling from above her, she realized the situation she was in and found herself rising to her height with the puppy in her hands.

The instant she got up, they made eye contact. Their eyes were unwavering, and she stood there. Hoping, he wouldn't be able to hear her heart about to burst out of her chest.

"Caroline-"

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline cut in. Even with how strange this situation is, she wasn't going to waste this perfect opportunity to talk to him again. "I know no matter how many times I apologize, it won't make the pain go away, and I know this is so cliche. But, if I could turn back time, I would have done things differently. I really would! But-but, I was so young. I didn't know what to do, and you were right. The person I was back then, I wouldn't- no. I couldn't handle the pressure. I was scared, which was why no matter what, I would have still let you go Klaus."

"Caroline..."

She tried to compose herself, as her emotions started to waver. But she needed to apologize, she needed to be strong. "You mean so much to me, and I wouldn't have allowed you to risk everything because of me. I know this won't change anything, and you probably hate me. But I hope someday you can forgive me... I know it's too much to ask, but I still hope-"

"I'm sorry."

He said it so quietly Caroline wouldn't have been able to hear it through all her rambling, but she did and it was effective in cutting her off.

Caroline looked at him sadly and shook her head no at his apology. "Please don't say that," she stated softly. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it was all my fault."

This time it was Klaus who shook his head softly as he looked at Caroline with a look of guilt. "Caroline, it wasn't just you. It was also Elijah's fault for planting the idea into your head, but it was also me. It takes two people to maintain a relationship, and I put all the burden on you. All because I couldn't even speak about how I felt. If I just reassured you once in a while about what I wanted, things would have been different. But I didn't and I'm sorry I put all the pressure on your 19 year old self. I'm sorry I made it seem as if it was all your fault, I was too harsh on you, you didn't deserve that."

"No you weren't, I did deserve it."

"No Caroline, I was out of line."

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing." Klaus ended. Silence ensued them, until the puppy in Caroline's arm started to fidget around and bark. Ending their conversation.

Caroline attention was diverted and looked at the puppy in her arms. He was so cute, and made the idea of getting a pet with Katherine a good one. "I should probably go try to find it's owner."

Klaus watched as Caroline hugged the puppy to herself and smiled when she began to giggle from the puppy's kisses. "Do you like him?"

Caroline looked at him as if he was crazy, who wouldn't like the puppy? "He's adorable."

"Good he's yours."

Caroline's eyes widened at his sudden claim. "What? No he's not."

"He's yours now. I'm giving him to you."

Caroline looked at the puppy, then to Klaus in wonder. "Was he yours?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at her assumption. Him and a puppy? As if. "I bought him for you, he's yours."

Caroline's eyes sparkled and Klaus felt his heart constrict in such a delightful way. He was able to make her eyes do that, and he felt undeniably satisfied with the outcome. "Really? He's mine?!"

Klaus smirked as she began cooing at the puppy and began talking to him as if it was a child.

"Caroline?"

Upon seeing the serious face on Klaus's face. She settled the puppy down on the floor as it scampered around the hallway. "Yeah?"

"Listen, I don't know about you, but I noticed fate found it funny to always make us meet unexpectedly." He started, and she couldn't agree more. "Honestly, I don't know what we are. But I don't want us to be awkward around each other. So my offer from before at the gas station. Even while my stay in New York, do you think we can be friends?"

Caroline looked at him intently at his repeated offer, and spoke. "No."

Klaus could feel his heart drop to the floor at the unexpected answer, and shook his head slowly in understanding. If that is what she wanted, then he would respect her decision. Even if it meant he would never be able to witness her light again that caused his heart to twist a little, he'll go through with it. "I see..."

"No... You don't." Slowly she grabbed onto Klaus's hand and squeezed it as a reassurance and smiled at him. "Not just when you're in New York. Even after you leave, we'll still be friends."

Just from those words, she got rid of the feeling in his chest, and he smiled at her answer. "Yes. We will."

Caroline smiled her dazzling smile at his answer, and felt a burden has been lifted, because they were finally able to have the closure they needed for so long. Unlike any failed relationships, they didn't completely lose each other. Instead they reestablished a new one.

Caroline let go of his hand as she raised a fist to her mouth and made a fake cough, and smiled brightly at him as she stuck her hand out. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes!"

Klaus wanted to laugh at Caroline's silly attempt and followed along as he shook her hand. "Klaus Mikaelson." He sported his trademark smirk as he spoke again. "Did I mention I find you very attractive?"

Caroline glared at him and punched his arm for ruining her perfect way of reestablishing their friendship. "Seriously?! Take this seriously Klaus!"

"What? I am serious."

Caroline felt her jaw drop open when she realized he really wasn't joking. "Is that how you normally introduce yourself?!"

He looked at her innocently and gave her a shrug. "Not all the time, only if I mean it."

'And he actually had the nerves to answer that...' She could only stare at him incredulously. "You are such a flirt."

"What? You said we were starting over." He defended himself.

To say that Caroline was scandalized was an understatement. "That's your idea of starting over?... You're impossible."

"I already told you, that's what I usually say when the lady is-"

"NEVER-MIND."

She let out a huff of air and mumbled the word 'bye' as she opened the door to her apartment. Her new companion ran straight inside when he saw the door open, and she was about to close the door when she saw Klaus walk away laughing to himself.

"Klaus?"

He turned around and saw Caroline peeking through the small gap of the door, and he smiled at the cute image. "Yes sweetheart?"

She looked hesitant to speak at first, but when she looked at him again it went away. She smiled shyly, and whispered softly. "I'm glad your back."

She closed the door, and Klaus stood there for a moment.

He looked ridiculous standing there just smiling at her door, but he didn't care. He felt ecstatic at her honesty.

They have a new start at something and he found it relieving Caroline had no intentions of leaving their new friendship. With everything out of the way, having Caroline back in his life would change everything, but he finds it that, he simply didn't care. If anything, he has never felt so happy in the last five years.

Even though the door was already close. He still whispered back to her last statement with content.

"So am I love... So am I."

* * *

**Hey you guys... Don't kill me please! I've just been so busy with work, and going on vacations. I know it's been months since my last update, and many of you has been questioning whether I abandoned this story or not. But no I can never! I plan on finishing this no matter what!**

**So two flashbacks, and truths has been revealed. Now a friendship between Klaroline has spout, which means the true romance can begin hehe.**

**Just so you know I have updated my other chapters so you guys can read that if you want. Also, someone stated I should get a beta, so if anyone knows someone. I would appreciate the help!**

**I just wanted to say thank you all for not giving up on this story, and the last chapter I updated was the most reviews I ever received and I was just floored. I love you all and I thank you for everything. All I hope now is that I can learn to update faster, and Julie Plec gets her head out of her ass and finally give us some Klaroline. So fed up with all this Steroline. (No offense to any Steroline fans out there, I'm sure you're awesome.)**

**So continue your reviews/follows/favorite. Love you guys! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

"Caroline Forbes, get your lazy fat ass up!"

"Leave me alone Kat, let me drown myself in my sorrows with my carton of ice cream."

Caroline couldn't believe what happened. First she wakes up to a text from Tyler in the morning stating whatever that was going on between them was over, no discussion, no reasons. Just over.

Then she hears some of her co-workers gossiping that they saw Tyler making out with another person and not just any person.

Hayley Marshall.

She got dumped over Hayley freaking Marshall.

He always told her she had nothing to worry about, because Hayley meant nothing to him. Yet here she was alone while Tyler's probably boning the heck out of Hayley. Sure her and Tyler were never official or anything, but she wasn't just seeing him on a whim. She actually liked him. Despite his flaws, she appreciated the small sweet gestures he would sometimes do. So no one can blame her for feeling hurt and betrayed.

So now here she was, on her bed watching anything on Netflix with her carton of green tea ice cream, cuddling with her new puppy wallowing in her own misery.

"Tyler's a total fucking idiot if he thinks Hayley's better than you, but don't let that asshole get to you. Besides, it was probably for the best. I heard he has a small dick, so good riddance!"

Caroline chocked a bit at Katherine's last sentence. "And how would you know?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders as she spoke in a singsong voice, "Ohh I don't know, sometimes it gets boring in the office so I do a little snooping, and make some of the other workers gossip with me about people's penises."

She couldn't help but laugh at Katherine's antics. "Kat, we didn't hire people for your own selfish needs."

Katherine gave her a little shove in a fake offence, "Hey! I'm paying them to do whatever the hell I want. If I want them to dance then so be it!"

Caroline laughed as Katherine danced around the room, while the puppy was running alongside. Katherine was absolutely shocked when she first saw him and even screamed for Caroline saying, 'Caroline one of my bags came to life!' But even though she would act disgusted or cold towards him around her. She caught them fallen asleep together on the couch, and now Katherine allowed their new companion to follow her along. She smiled warmly as Katherine's behavior made her feel better.

Seeing as how she was able to cheer Caroline up, she decided it was fine to leave her alone. "Now I'm going to head out to the club to meet Elena and Bonnie, if you change your mind just reach me on my cellphone. Maybe I'll find myself a good fuck."

Caroline rolled her eyes and motioned her hand for Katherine to go. "I'll be fine, just go and have fun."

As Katherine left her room, their new pet followed her along. She scrolled through the list of movies and shows on her laptop and couldn't find anything decent enough to take her mind off of Tyler. So she turned it off and laid back on her bed, now aimlessly scrolling through her phone.

She looked through her contact list for no reason really, until she landed on his name.

_Klaus Mikaelson_

The last time she saw him was when they reconciled in front of her apartment.

Even though they haven't seen each other in almost a month, they still spoke and sent messages to each other on their cellphones. She understood how Klaus got the home phone number, because she used his cellphone once to call Katherine. But she wasn't sure how he got a hold of her cellphone number, then again. He was Klaus Mikaelson.

They've spoken about how their day was, what they were doing, and even debated on her puppy's name and settled with wolfy even though Klaus begrudgingly agreed.

Because of Klaus's busy schedule, he would always be the one to call on his free time and she was fine with it. Except right now she started to wonder if it was alright if she was the one to call. She was bored and wanted a distraction from Tyler.

So with slight hesitation she pushed the call button and waited.

After the 5th ring, Klaus's deep voice answered the phone. "Hello love."

She couldn't help but smile as his voice immediately eased her mind. "Hey Klaus."

"Although I don't mind the call, I have to wonder if there's something wrong."

Caroline was shocked with how Klaus was able to read her so well even without seeing her, but then again. Even when they were together he was able to read her like an open book. "Uh-no nothing's wrong."

"Caroline I can tell when you're lying."

Damn him and his mind reading

"Seriously Klaus it's nothing. I was just wondering what you were doing."

Klaus became quiet on the other line, and she realized why. Someone was calling his name. "Just a moment."

"Okay." Caroline replied although he didn't hear her. She caught his muffled voice saying something about 5 minutes..

"I'm sorry about that."

"No no no, I should be the one apologizing."

"Oh for the love of- Just shut your yappering!"

Caroline shut her mouth wondering what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't talking to you. Elijah's just being a pain in my arse."

She can tell from the tone in his voice he was exhausted and felt guilty for taking away his time. "It's okay, maybe you should go."

"I'm going to the bathroom, do you want to come and watch me piss."

Caroline was taken back from what she heard and felt a bit disturbed. "What? Of course not!"

She heard some rustling and a door closing. " Alright, no more interruptions."

Caroline slapped herself for thinking he was talking to her again. Real smooth Caroline...

Klaus's brows furrowed as he spoke in confusion. "Wait, what did you mean by of course not." He paused for a moment before realizing what was happening and started laughing. "Caroline Forbes did you think I was inviting you to the loo?"

"Wh-what?! No!..." She tried to make up an excuse, but there was just no way of getting herself out of this situation. "Okay maybe... But, were you inviting someone?"

"Not at all, Elijah was just on my case." He thought about what she said and instantly shuddered. "Caroline, that is just disgusting and highly disturbing."

"What? It was just a question!" She defended herself.

"But you were insinuating something between me and my own brother."

Caroline started to laugh and started to tease him. "Oh stop being so defensive. I mean hey maybe it isn't incest, but you might be realizing you're playing for the other team. Society is very open-minded you know."

Klaus scoffed at the mere thought. "I've heard many rumors about me, but that one is preposterous."

"Uh-huh whatever you say."

"Caroline, would you like to-."

"No." She cut him off quickly.

His voice was turning husky and suggestive. That only meant he was going to tease his way through to make her admit he was straight, and the only way to do that is what he does best. Seduction.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Whatever it is, I don't wanna hear it! You and your dirty mind can leave me alone."

"What are you be talking about? Klaus feigning innocence. "My my, Caroline what a dirty mind you have. Are you sexually frustrated? If you want I can-"

"NO NO NO. Don't you dare speak another word Mikaelson!

Klaus stayed silent for a moment, and she was hoping that was the end of it. Clearly she was wrong.

"Caroline?"

With hesitation in her tone, she answered. "What?"

"Am I turning you on?"

Caroline's mouth dropped in shock. "Wha- what- Oh God. I am not having this conversation with you!"

"But you haven't answered my question, baby."

Okay she was used to his little pet names, but baby? She would have laughed if his seductive voice didn't make her shiver in slight excitement.

"I'm in the bathroom. Talking to you. All alone."

Caroline was rendered speechless, she couldn't even utter a simple 'um'.

"Are you feeling hot Caroline? Because I sure am."

Caroline could feel her face heating up and she should feel embarrassed but God, that voice. He could probably make a girl come just by reading the alphabet.

However, she was brought back to reality when she suddenly heard laughter on the other line. "I wish I can see your face, you're probably red as a tomato."

She felt a slight annoyance with Klaus at the moment, and the truth of the matter was she can get quite competitive. It was just in her nature. So maybe she shouldn't have, but she decided to play along.

"Klaus?"

Somehow managing between laughs he was able to answer her. "Yes sweetheart?"

"I think I'm starting to feel hot now."

She let out a victory smile and almost wanted to scream 'yes' when Klaus immediately stopped laughing.

"It's been a long time since I had sex. It's too bad I only have these toys to play with instead of a warm body." She can actually hear Klaus swallow as he was the one who was now speechless.

Caroline's tone became innocent as if it wasn't a huge deal. "You remember my toys, right Klaus?"

Klaus cleared his throat and felt his jeans getting tighter on his groin "Yes. Yes I do."

She doesn't know where the sudden confidence came from. Maybe it was the fact she had Klaus in her trap, but she decided to take out what she likes to call her sex box from under her bed. The thought of actually going through with this was getting her nervous, but it also gave her an excitement that caused her to rub her thighs together in anticipation.

"Maybe I should play with myself, since I'm so turned on right now. What do you think Klaus?"

He knew she was trying to turn the tables around, and he shouldn't fall for it but his whole body was screaming at him to take the bait. The thought of Caroline playing with herself with her sex toys and being able to listen to her moans and cries was something he truly wanted. "I think that's an excellent idea."

Caroline was biting on her lower lip thinking if she should do this, but fuck it. She could already feel herself getting wet, and she knew she would come faster if she was able to hear that voice of his.

So she put the phone next to her after putting it on speaker, pushed her tank top over her breast and started to rub her breast and roll her nipples.

Klaus's eyes widened as big as the saucer when he heard her labored breathing. Even though he knew they were on on a dangerous thread, he couldn't stop himself. "Tell me sweetheart. How are you touching yourself."

Caroline opened her hazy eyes when she heard him speak, completely forgetting he could hear her because he was silent for a while. "I'm touching my breasts right now, my hands are so small I can't fit it all into my hands."

Klaus closed his eyes shut as the image came to mind and he started to unzip his pants for more comfort. "Tell me more."

"I'm slowly trailing my fingers past my breast to my stomach. I can feel the small goosebumps on my soft skin knowing where I'm leading my touch to."

She drifted her hand to the waistband of her shorts, and slid her hand through to feel her arousal on the tip of her fingers and she let out a raspy moan.

When Klaus heard that moan, he couldn't take it any longer. He took his member out of his pants and wrapped his hand around himself, stroking himself to the sound of her moans. "How wet are you, Caroline."

She dispersed of her shorts and let out a whimper as she inserted two of her fingers into her pussy and listened to the sound of her fingers slipping in and out of herself with ease. She brought the phone closer to her pussy just so he can also hear the evidence of her arousal.

"Can you hear that Klaus? That's the sound of my pussy aching for you. Just from the sound of your voice my fingers are soaked in a matter of seconds" Caroline purred as she sped up her speed, she can almost feel that satisfaction lingering in her lower region, but she needed more.

Klaus let out a groan as the sound of her pussy was calling out to him, and came to a halt when he heard a loud rumbling noise on the other line and swallowed the nonexistent lump in his throat. "Sweetheart is that?"

Caroline had her favorite vibrator right in front of her phone, and smirked when she only heard the sound of his deep breathing. "I told you about my toys Klaus, and I fully intend on using them for my own satisfaction."

She quickly settled the phone on her inner thigh and without any hesitation, she plunged the vibrating dildo and let out a loud cry. She arched her back as the immense pleasure vibrates through her shaking body, and with her free hand she rolled and pinched her nipples.

Even with her mind disoriented she was able to hear him growl and the word 'fuck, Caroline' coming out of his mouth in that seductive accent.

With difficulty, she continued to describe what she was doing. "Do you hear the sound of me shoving this dildo inside of me? Don't you wish it was my pussy wrapped around your cock instead of your hand?"

"Yes." He groaned, and stroked himself faster as the sound of that pretty pink pussy of hers was continuously squelching around that blasted toy of hers instead of his cock.

"Klaus I'm so close." She can feel it building up wanting to escape and felt her eyes glisten with un-shed tears at the pain of wanting to come so badly.

"Caroline, just imagine the way I make you come. Imagine my hands all over your glorious body, my cock thrusting in and out of you as your greedy pussy swallows me whole. My hand rubbing your clit just the way you like it.

She could imagine Klaus right in front of her. As if his irresistible voice was whispering through her ear causing her body to shiver. She imagined how the color of his stormy blue eyes was filled with desire as he stared at her body. She imagined how he slowly leaves a trail of his soft touches from her breast, over her nipples giving it a hard pinch, then to her waist as he feels the curve of her body. Then aggressively grabbing her hips as he slams his big hard cock into her and rubs her clit vigorously until finally she was coming and screaming at the top of her lungs. "KLAUS."

He bit his lip when it was his name she screamed in pleasure, and pumped his cock harder than before.

His imagination of Caroline ran wild as he imagined her legs spread wide. The center of her sweet delicious nectar dripping because of the vibration coming from her dildo. He can imagine that beautiful sweet face, eyes glazed with deep lust, her mouth open as she cries out his name. He imagined the way she looked when she comes. How her porcelain breast and her pink nipples are in the air as she arches her back in the midst of coming undone. "Caroline, I'm so close..."

"Oops its way past 5 minutes. You should go back to your movie, I have to go now. Thanks for your help and have fun finding a guy to help you, bye-bye!"

He hears the call end with a click, and stares at his phone in utter shock.

He clenches his phone in a tight grip as he realizes what her intention was the whole time. She was going to come first and leave him by himself with blue balls, because of his teasing. He almost wanted to strangle that sly little minx, but when he looked down and saw how he was still hard he let out a deep sigh.

He had other problems to deal with first.

* * *

"Kat! Care!"

Katherine and Caroline walked all the way from backstage to the lounge where all the guests were patiently waiting, after settling some final arrangements to the show. Elena and Bonnie waved their hands enthusiastically as the girls came closer.

Caroline let out a smile as Elena and Bonnie gave her a hug, while Katherine looked uncomfortable when they did the same. "Sorry for the wait, how long were you guys here?"

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders as she spoke, "not long, we could have came sooner if Elena didn't take so long with her hair."

Elena gave her a shove for her comment. "Hey I resent that! You know I have to maintain my hair or else it'll turn curly like Katherine."

Katherine crossed her arms and glared at her sister, "and what's so bad about that? At least I have volume in my hair while yours is flat as a board that accentuates your big ass head. "

Caroline grabbed Katherine's shoulder while Bonnie grabbed Elena's in case they wanted to have one of their 'Gilbert family wars'.

Bonnie looked at the twins and spoke with chaste. "You guys, play nice. It's a big night, so no fighting. Understand?"

Bonnie looked at Elena and Katherine with her eyebrow raised, and felt like they were getting lectured by their mother.

"Oh hell no."

Katherine broke through Caroline's grip and were scared she wasn't going to listen to Bonnie's words. But when she passed through them they looked at each other in confusion until they realized where she was going.

Katherine tried to ease her temper but looking at her fish lips and ghastly complexion she couldn't bite back her snarky tone. "Who the fuck sent you an invitation."

Hayley looked Katherine with contempt and replied, "if I knew it was your show I wouldn't have come."

Katherine grabbed a drink from one of the waiters who were passing champagne on a tray, and swallowed it in one gulp.

"You must be a real dumbass if you didn't know realize this was my show."

"I'm here for Tyler," Hayley replied instead. "He's on tonight's show." She smiled smugly at the surprise look on the girls faces. "Seeing as how you guys look surprised, the real dumbass must be you since this is your show Katherine. I'll be on my way now before I get infected with your minds."

The girls watched as Hayley walked away, and slowly all looked at Katherine with a bit of fear. They were right to be scared as they saw Katherine's face turning red and ran backstage even with her 6 inch heels.

The girls chased after her in fear of what she'll do and once following her from behind, they covered their ears in time from Katherine's loud scream. "APRIL YOUNG WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, bewildered by the anger emitting out of Katherine and watched as a young girl with black hair and blue eyes slowly stepped into view, clutching a stack of papers in her hands to prevent her hands from shaking. "Yes Ms. Gilbert?"

"I instructed you to settle the final papers for the cast of models we have, so why in the world does your incompetence mind think it was a good damn idea to put Tyler Lockwood as one of them?!"

Everyone pitied the young girl who was quivering in Katherine's hard stare. The employees knew if Katherine was in a good mood she can be quite the fun boss to be around, but when you were on her bad side. You were a goner.

"I-I thought-"

"STOP MUMBLING!"

April jumped in fright from her voice and was about to break down in tears. "I thought it would be a good idea at the time because he was seeing Ms. Forbes, but I didn't know their relationship was going to end before the show started. I'm sorry."

April began crying, and Caroline had a soft spot when it came to the employees, and also because the girl was only a sophomore in college as an intern. So she hugged the girl and rubbed her back trying to soothe her down.

She glared at Katherine and hissed under her breath, "Katherine, a word in private please."

* * *

Katherine was staying silent as she sat there in the private room as Caroline stood in front of her, hands on her hip, tapping her foot as she was waiting for Katherine to speak.

"Katherina Petrova Gilbert, what was that all about?"

"Maybe I just felt like it."

"Katherine..."

"Okay okay fine! Maybe what Hayley said got to me a bit..."

Caroline let out a sigh before you spoke, "but you never let her get to you like that. You shouldn't have vented your anger out on April. It wasn't her fault, no one knew me and Tyler weren't going to work out. Plus I know you Kat, what's really going on."

Katherine sat there silently, and Caroline crouched down to Katherine's eye-level so she couldn't look away and coerced with her, "come on Kat just talk to me."

"Ijustdidn't-"

Caroline had her hand next to her ear towards Katherine's face and spoke softly with a teasing voice. "Stop mumbling."

Katherine snorted at Caroline's repetition of what she said to April, and lightly smacked her hand. "I was just scared alright? I know you weren't in love with Tyler, but I just didn't want to see another breakdown from you like you did with Klaus. I know we don't talk much about it, but you really scared me. I didn't think we would ever get through to you and I didn't want another repeat from history. I didn't want to lose you all over again..."

Caroline looked at Katherine with a soft look and brought her into her arms. "Kat... You won't lose me. I know it was hard on all of us when I broke up with Klaus, but I promise whatever heartbreak I go through, whatever issues I may go through, I won't ever let that happen again. I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

There was always something about Caroline's hugs that can ease anyone's mind. It could be because of her golden heart, but no matter what nightmare or deep secrets people can withhold. Just from a smile or her touch, she can lighten up anyone's soul. Maybe that's why Klaus fell in love with her.

Knowing Katherine doesn't like being hugged all that much, Caroline let go of her and gave her a big smile and went to open the door. "Now that everything's settled, I think you owe someone an apology. You better hurry, you have a show to run!"

Katherine smiled thinking about her show and walked alongside to Caroline. "You know. We can still pull Tyler from the show if you wanted me to."

Caroline shook her head and gave Katherine a soft smile. "Thanks for the thought, but if he was able to make it through our criteria then he probably deserved to be here."

Katherine pursed her lips at what Caroline said. It was just like her to think of others first. Even after what Tyler did, Caroline still thought of his welfare. She knew Caroline was far from a pushover, but it wasn't in her nature to put up with unnecessary fights. However, Katherine was the total opposite of her. Whatever she wanted, she always got her way and she knew exactly where to get her accomplice for that...

* * *

After saying goodbye to her sister and Bonnie and pushing Caroline to go have a seat and enjoy their show. Katherine waited by the backdoor for Klaus's arrival. She hasn't told any of the staff or Caroline for the matter, that Klaus was going to star in the show. It was mainly Elijah's idea so his appearance wouldn't leak out, but she had no problems with it.

Right on time, he came in and Katherine watched with amazement with his entrance. He had a whole entourage, and it shouldn't really amaze her. But Klaus just had this aura that screamed 'yes, I'm a star. Don't touch me peasants' and the reality sank in that this huge star was once with her best friend.

She doesn't know the guy, but if he can see the good qualities in her best friend and even propose, then he shouldn't be that bad.

"Just follow me." Katherine ushered them to his own dressing room where she had the previous discussion with Caroline, and watched as they all settled in.

"Thank you."

Katherine nodded in acceptance to Klaus's gratitude, but stayed to think of how to begin her plan.

"Klaus, were you able to get in contact with Caroline?"

Klaus looked at the curly brunette in thought, and realized what she was talking about. "Oh, yes. Thank you again for telling me her number."

Yes it was Katherine who gave Klaus Caroline's number. She was at home with wolfy watching T.V when he called and asked for Caroline. She told him she wasn't home, but gave him her number instead.

"It's no problem. I just want to thank you for cheering her up."

Before she left to the club, she might or might not have heard Caroline call Klaus. Thankfully for her, she didn't hear their real 'conversation'.

Klaus looked at her in confusion and was alarmed. Did she hear him and Caroline have phone sex? "Cheering her up?"

Yes! He took the bait.

"Yeah, Tyler just ended things with Caroline for another girl. You might know of her, Hayley Marshall?"

Klaus was relieved when he heard it wasn't what he thought, but quickly became shocked and infuriated when he heard Tyler's name and what he did, but jogging his memory. The female name didn't ring a bell. "I'm sorry, I've never heard of her."

While faking her concentration, she fought back an evil smile. "Hmm... Oh I know! Remember when you were shooting your movie at the park? She was the one who purposely tripped the wire on Caroline. OH, and! She grabbed Caroline at the football event you went to!"

She congratulated herself for bringing up the worst way to remind Klaus of someone when it involved hurting Caroline.

"Oh..." Klaus frowned as those memories came to mind.

"Hayley always hated Caroline. Always making rude remarks, getting in Caroline's way. It's a wonder how Caroline can still have a kind-heart when she stole Tyler away."

Klaus's frown only deepened with every word that came out of Katherine's mouth. "Really?"

"Yes, it was the only thing our employees could talk about! How he dumped Caroline then got together with that nasty girl just a couple of hours later. Who knows, maybe he was cheating on her the whole entire time."

Katherine knew she was exaggerating, but hey. What you don't know won't kill you. Maybe she had a calling to become a manager like Elijah.

Klaus remained silent the entire time, and she took it as a good sign.

"Caroline was just devastated. Like really _really_ devastated." Katherine pushed further. "But Tyler didn't even give a damn. He always was selfish. Always took her for granted and then abandoning her for an old fling of his." Katherine smiled inwardly. 'Damn I'm good.'

"I see..."

"Anyways." Purposely changing the topic, "You go finish up and I'll just hand you the instructions on what to do."

Katherine pretended to look over the papers she had in her hand, and acted surprised when she emphasized on her gasp "Oh my gosh, what is his name doing here?!"

Klaus turned to her with concern. "Who is?"

She didn't even need to act disgusted when he spoke his name. "Tyler Lockwood."

"He's on tonight's show?"

"Yes... If I had known this any sooner, I would have fired whoever hired him! I would hate for this to be his big break. If only there was something that can be done..." She hinted subtly.

'Come on, come on... Take the bait already!'

"Katherine."

YES! She suppressed the mad grin on her face as she turned towards Klaus. "Yess?"

* * *

Elena bounced up and down her seat in excitement. "Oh my gosh these are such amazing seats! Thank you so much Caroline!"

Caroline laughed and held Elena down by her shoulders, "It's no big deal."

Bonnie took a quick glance towards the back before grinning. "And guess who's all the way in the back."

Elena and Caroline looked behind them and giggled to themselves.

Hayley and her friends didn't look so confident or happy as they stood in the back. Normally there would always be extra chairs in case of emergencies, but a certain fashion designer may or may not have instructed the staff to take them away. That's what happens when you insult the person in charge.

They had to stop laughing and stop Bonnie's taunting when she mouthed, "Who's the dumb one now?" Hayley fumed as she obviously understood Bonnie's words.

Their attention shifted when Katherine arrived. Normally the designer would stay backstage, but for some reason she insisted on being with her friends because this was a show she didn't want to miss and wanted front row seats for.

"Kat I'm so excited for you." Elena praised.

Katherine flipped her hair after looking at Hayley and sticking a non friendly finger towards her way. "Obviously. It's me we're talking about. But I have to praise Caroline for this place."

The site has been transformed into a unique setting with stylishly decorated chairs and a large T-shaped catwalk. There was a huge projector screen that flashed pictures of the photo shoot they had recently in black and white. All thanks to Caroline's artistic eyes.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and everyone turned their attention to the catwalk. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, we would like to thank you for being here tonight. Now may we present to you. Petrova: Black and White Collections!

As soon as the voice ended, the backdrop was filled with smoke. Lively music began to play, and silhouettes became visible behind the white projector. As practiced, a couple of models emerged from behind since the first cycle was to be done in pairs.

Everybody couldn't help but applause as a sign of appreciation. The clothes has a classic mature look to them, but there was still a modern twist to it with the different fabrics and textures they've used. Truly, the designs were marvelous, and the presentation was magnificent.

However, when people thought it couldn't get any better. The lights were cut off along with the music dramatically, causing a small uproar in the audience. Until it suddenly resumed and Klaus stood there.

"Oh. My. God."

"It's Klaus Mikaelson!"

Everyone was extremely shocked at Klaus's appearance. It was a well-known fact he rejected numerous offers from clothing lines, and only appeared in runways if it was highly famous. Now here he was, on stage for a small clothing line Petrova.

The sponsors of the show and Klaus's publicist and agency knew of this all along, and was pleased at the reactions of the guest. It was exactly what they were expecting and more. The crowd was buzzing, some of the invited medias were ecstatic as they took pictures and videos of the unexpected occurrence.

Caroline was absolutely surprised. Even though she's part of the co-founding partner of Petrova, Katherine told her nothing of her plan nor did Klaus. She would have poked Katherine for keeping such a huge secret from her, but her eyes couldn't go astray from Klaus.

"I'm getting goosebumps." Elena whispered, and all the girls can do is nod since they were all experiencing the same thing.

Klaus was simply the epitome of male beauty. Nobody could leave their eyes off of him. He had something about him that could render people incapable of anything, but gawk at him. Still, even though he was breathtaking. He still had his own special way of not taking attention away from what he was wearing. It was one of his characteristics that made him superior in this field.

Each of his strides were confident and yet graceful at the same time. Not only that, because of his acting abilities he can effectively present all clothes in character. He could change his looks to fit into any mood, but at the same time he can retain what was distinctive about him. He was simply perfect.

After the first cycle was over. Bonnie let out a breathe as she spoke, "damn..."

People were still dazed by his performance. Seeing Klaus do his stuff in person was truly a out of this world experience. It gave off an unexplained feeling that makes you thirst for more, and this was proven by the people who were still staring at the right side of the stage, where he made his exit.

Suddenly Caroline's eyebrows furrowed. Was she just imagining things or did someone exit from the left side?

Elena started shaking Katherine in confusion as she was now covering her face with her hand. "Kat, Kat! Did someone just walk with Klaus?"

So it wasn't just her...

Katherine couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out in laughter. "Yes!" She was laughing hysterically and the girls looked at her like she was going mad. Until they realized why when she spoke in a singsong voice, "Guess who?"

Caroline's mouth opened in shock. "No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

Caroline laughed instantly while still in shock, "Tyler?!"

Elena and Bonnie looked at Katherine as they also became shocked, and laughed when they saw her confirmation.

Tyler walked with Klaus... And no one even noticed him!

They stopped laughing when they were getting weird looks from the people surrounding them. However, huge grins were still evident on their faces. Then as if thinking the same thing, they looked at each other before looking back. Mortification was written all over Hayley's face, and it brought about a new wave of giggling from them.

It was actually Klaus's idea to change the sequence. All of his walks were suppose to be solo, but he requested to be paired with Tyler with the intention of messing him up. Somehow Klaus prevented Tyler from being informed, and Katherine doesn't know how he pulled it off. She could still recall the look on Tyler's face when Klaus emerged from the other side and found out at the very last second, literary.

But it didn't end there.

Klaus intentionally ruined the instructions, and instead of stopping halfway. He went straight to the front of the catwalk leaving Tyler stranded in the middle, looking like an idiot. With Klaus's ability he made it look as if Tyler was the one who was wrong. However, Klaus didn't stop there. He deliberately made a wrong turn and took what was suppose to be Tyler's place, and that confused the poor newbie on the spot. When Tyler regained his senses, Klaus was already walking back and without any choice he had to go back too.

Katherine knew it was a ballsy move, but she knew Klaus would be able to cover it up just by his mere presence. Even though Klaus knew how not to take the focus off the clothes, he also knew how to take everything away from Tyler.

Even when it was time for the individual performances, Klaus still wasn't done. He requested to come first before Tyler in every single cycle. That way, people would still be immersed by Klaus's presence when it was Tyler's turn. Katherine knew it was harsh, but that's what you get when you dump Caroline Forbes.

* * *

The show received a standing ovation for the excellent production, and once it was over the media wasted no time in conducting interviews and taking pictures of Klaus and Katherine. Caroline never liked much of the media due to past experiences, so she made a pass from it all. While Katherine swallowed in all the attention.

Everyone was backstage now congratulating Katherine on her first big show.

The girls would have hugged Katherine, but she was holding bouquets of flowers so it wasn't possible.

"Katherine this was awesome, congratulations in your first big step!"

"Yeah, that was just absolutely astonishing!"

Katherine felt exhilarating as her show came to an end and was happy her dream was coming true. She could feel herself about to cry, so she sniffled and prevented herself from ruining her makeup. "Thank you guys!"

Caroline smiled at Katherine before she spoke, "I'm so proud of you, you finally did it."

For once Katherine cracked a smile, as she replied to Caroline. "No. _We_ did it."

At that time someone emerged from a door, and Caroline didn't even need to guess who it was because Elena and Bonnie's squeal gave it away.

Elena and Bonnie were quickly going towards Klaus, until Stefan along with two other bodyguards stood in their way.

Bonnie whined at the barricade of men in black suits. "Oh come on!"

Stefan doing his job, simply replied to Bonnie's protest. "I'm sorry ma'am, but no one is allowed close by."

Bonnie glanced sideways to Elena and whispered, "ma'am? Is this guy for real? In a offended tone.

"Hey, then why aren't you restraining her?!" Elena pointed at Caroline as she stood right next to him.

Stefan knew Caroline was important to Klaus, given from what happened previously. Which was why he didn't even answer Elena's question.

"Okay, now that you guys ruined my moment. I think it's time for us to make our exit." Katherine tried ushering the girls to her own dressing room, but they kept protesting. Wanting to stay a little longer.

"Goodbye Katherine." Katherine nodded her head towards Klaus, and he waved his hand towards the other two. "Bonnie, Elena."

Just stating their names, their legs turned into jello making it easier for Katherine to push them as they continued to squeal.

Katherine glanced at Caroline, and gave her a wink. Mouthing, 'have fun' as she left the two alone.

* * *

"Just hold on, I'm going to get my stuff."

But the girls weren't paying any attention to her as they were still in their own little world, giggling about the fact Klaus knew their names.

Katherine rolled her eyes at their dream like state, and closed the door so she couldn't hear their voices. She quickly went to get her stuff when she suddenly stopped.

On the table were a beautiful arrangement of flowers she's ever seen. It beats the other bouquets she already had to the ground. She walked towards it wondering who the sender was when she saw a small white note hidden inside the flowers.

She saw her name in cursive, and turned to the other side. Against her will, she smiled when she read it over and over again.

"Katherine are you done?"

Disrupted by her sisters voice, she hastily gathered her stuff and her new gift. "I'm coming, just stop talking already!"

The smile on her face wouldn't go away as she kept thinking of the simple words written on the note.

_Congratulations Katerina._

_I'll be seeing you soon._

_\- Elijah Mikaelson_

* * *

Caroline rolled her eyes after the girls departure as she knew right away what Katherine's intentions were, but was broken out of her thoughts when Klaus nudged her on her side. "It's an amazing job you've done. The place was beautiful."

Caroline smiled at Klaus's compliment. "Thank you. You weren't so bad yourself."

Klaus chuckled at her comment, and saw a few lingering stares from a few of the remaining staff. "Caroline, do you mind if we talk in private?"

Caroline nodded her head and followed Klaus to his private room when a thought occurred.

The last time she spoke to Klaus was only a couple of days ago, and they had phone sex. Oh god...

After she came, she remembered what the whole purpose of her seduction was and quickly ended their call. Leaving him hard and alone.

"Caroline?"

Ending her trail of thoughts, she realized they were alone. She started to panic as it finally registered in her mind that he might want to talk about what happened.

Before he can speak, she stopped him to justify herself. "About last time, I'm _really really really_ sorry for just ending the call like that, but oh god this is embarrassing. But, you shouldn't have teased me so much! It was just payback for making fun of me so much, and I know it might have been a bit harsh, but-"

"Caroline."

She stopped her rambling when she noticed the smirk on his face. "Although I admit I was a bit disappointed you ended the call, that wasn't what I wanted to speak of."

"Oh" She could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. "Then what is it?"

"Frankly speaking, I just wanted to get away from the lingering stares of the people outside this dressing room."

She looked embarrassed for always taking things out of content.

"Also, I heard what happened with Tyler."

She already knew who the evil mastermind was behind all that. "So what you did out there was because of me? I know we're friends, but why go through all that trouble..."

"Isn't it obvious? No matter the relation between us, I will always be there for you."

Caroline smiled at him softly at his confession. "Klaus..."

"And it doesn't hurt the fact I detest the fool."

Caroline punched him immediately after that comment and he looked at her baffled for her action. "What was that for?"

"For ruining a perfect moment."

They heard a knock on the door, and Stefan peeped in hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. "Sorry, but we have to go."

"I'll be right out."

After Stefan closed the door, they were enveloped in a moment of silence.

"I best be on my way now."

Caroline nodded her head as she couldn't utter a sound. To be honest she wanted to stay with him a bit longer and felt disappointed.

"Caroline?"

She looked up at the sound of her name and was suddenly face to face with a bouquet of white and red roses in front of her and quickly looked up to see Klaus's smile.

"I really did mean it when I said you've done an amazing job. I know this wasn't the exact occupation you wanted, but I also know how much this means to you."

Accepting the bouquet with shaky hands, she could only laugh and her eyes glisten with tears.

She knew it was silly to cry, but in the midst of this show she realized something. Even though her dream never came true and it broke her heart. She was able to gain a new dream. A dream where she could make Petrova into a better company with the greatest people she knows, and with her best friend who she would die for.

And it came to no surprise Klaus already knew of it.

She stared at Klaus and smiled so big it hurt her face. "Thank you, thank you so much Klaus."

Now the the tears of joy were escaping her eyes, and lifted the roses to hide behind it.

She felt the velvet touches of the roses being lowered to half her face, and with such a tender touch. She felt his hands slowly brushing her cheeks, wiping away the tears. Caroline had her eyes closed the entire time as he held her face in his hands. His thumb lightly grazing her cheeks, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers.

Klaus came closer and she was able to feel the warmest touch on her forehead.

His lips.

Just the simple feeling of having him so close can cause her body to go crazy or be at peace, and they both stood there. Their eyes closed the entire time.

With difficulty, Klaus peeled himself away from her and whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations Caroline."

When she was finally able to open her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

_Departing for New York in 10 minutes._

She sat in her seat while aimlessly scrolling through the internet, when his name caught her eye. She clicked the link and read through every detail.

_Genevieve Levesque was seen coming out of LaGuardia Airport this afternoon. Almost an hour later, she was reportedly spotted at a studio where actor Klaus Mikealson is filming. Could Genevieve be pursuing after Klaus again? This couple has been notoriously famous for being on and off again, so it would come to no surprise if it was to be true. With the known fact he's seeing co-star Camille O' Conner, will there be a love triangle sprouting? _

_With only a week since Klaus took everyone by surprise with his unexpected appearance on the runway for Petrova. People are still speculating about his decision behind a small clothing line, and now this? With how everything is turning out, the spotlight won't be leaving Klaus Mikaelson anytime soon._

She closed the site after reading so much rubbish, and laid back waiting for one of the flight attendant.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes, can you get me an apple martini."

"Certainly, will that be all Ms. Mikaelson."

She waved her hand not liking the way she addressed her.

"Please. Just call me Rebekah."

* * *

**Surprise surpriseee, I've updated! I know I'm not very good at it, but I thank you for you patience with me.**

**Did you guys enjoy smut I chipped in? I hope so. Just a small gift for you amazing readers**

**Finally good riddance Tyler! However now two more characters will be entering, and one of them will cause quite an uproar. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review/****favorite/follow! I love you guys, and I hope you have a nice day xoxo**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Blue eyes narrowed down at the links displayed on the screen of her laptop. She didn't expect searching up her brother and that red headed woman would yield so much results. Having no other choice she scrolled through the links and pressed one that intrigued her the most.

Once the website loaded she was greeted with the sight of numerous paparazzi shots of Klaus and that woman who's name wasn't relevant to her. She had to admit they looked good together, but she could care less. She hated the industry her brothers are in, seeing as how it took them away from her and her family.

Although, she knew it was also her fathers fault for pushing them away, it wasn't his fault she didn't know anything about her own brothers.

Even though she hasn't seen them in 7 years, Elijah and Klaus wouldn't share much about themselves besides the fact they were healthy and doing well.

She hasn't spoken to Klaus in a long time, only receiving the occasional, how are you? Hope you're doing well text messages. Although Elijah likes to call once in a while to update on how they were, it still hurt that Klaus wouldn't take a minute of his time to just talk to her.

Before he left, she was the closest to Klaus and prided herself for being his confidentiality. Even till now she still considers him as her favorite brother seeing as how Henrik is too young and sick to relate to her, Finn is too much of a bore who never bothered to be close to the family, Kol is an annoying pain in her arse, and Elijah was too serious.

However, now she has to search Klaus up on the internet just to know his daily occurrences.

Rebekah sighed as she exited out of the internet browser. There was only so much the internet could give. She knew even when she was to land in New York and surprise her brothers, she would still have a hard time obtaining any sort of information. If she wanted to know more, she knew she had to talk to their close acquaintances.

But does he have any friends?

She can name a handful from what the internet has given her, but they're all celebrities. Knowing Klaus, their 'friendships' would probably be just to make them look good seeing as how he doesn't open up to people very easily.

Ex-girlfriends? Pshh as if. She only heard of his alleged relationships from the lousy internet, and besides. She doesn't want to acquire any sort of relations to his past conquests.

She needed someone recent, someone who he keeps in touch all this time but wasn't famous. She needed someone who was personally close to her brother. But the big question was...

Who?

* * *

Katherine sat across from Elijah in her office with her legs and arms crossed in irritation as he sipped on his cup of tea calmly.

"After our last discussion I thought you were going to stop intervening in Caroline and Klaus's lives, and let them continue with whatever their relationship is."

Elijah stared at Katherine as she was watching him with a glare. He knew exactly what Katherine was talking about. "I already did."

Katherine scoffed at Elijah's words. "By practically shoving that red headed bitch to his face?"

He wasn't obligated to answer any of her questions, but he did... He always did. "Do you remember when I talked to you about finding out about the discussion that occurred between Ms. Forbes and Niklaus at the party?"

Katherine nodded her head, for him to continue on.

"At that time... I was already informed by Klaus's decision to decline the offer from the network. He had no reasons to stay here after that, And that..." He hesitated for a moment, "And that was the reason he initially declined the offer to work for Petrovas too."

What?

Katherine let his words sink in. When Elijah offered Klaus to be a part of her runway, he already knew about his decision about the network, and yet still convinced him to stay?

So if Elijah proposed the idea, he was creating another option of binding Klaus here? Allowing Klaus to still continue seeing Caroline? So he did help them...

"But that's all I could do."

She nodded her head as she understood him. Elijah was still in the conflicting position, and he couldn't do anymore. He was in the middle, and if he took one more step he would be destroying the balance he has created for himself.

Katherine was grateful for that, but she still had to ask. "But that doesn't explain why you allowed that red head to come here for Klaus."

"You seem to be ignoring one important fact Katerina. Genevieve is still involved with Niklaus."

She looked at him with her eyebrow arched as she waited for the real explanation.

Elijah had to smile at that. Even though he didn't elaborate on much, she was still able to quickly catch on. "It's in the business."

Katherine stared at him with confusion as she didn't understand the concept. "How?"

Elijah folded his hands in his lap as he explained, "Klaus and Camille are a famous pair in the industry now, but what can you add to a couple's popularity? What will make people talk about them more?"

Katherine wondered for a bit until her eyes widen in the realization. "A third party... In this case that red head. So you planned her appearance?"

Elijah smiled on how quickly Katherine caught on. "No, it wasn't planned." He admitted, "Genevieve took us all by surprise, but I saw it as an opportunity and I couldn't allow that chance to pass. So we leaked out her visitation to Klaus's studio."

"You didn't cover it up?"

Elijah nodded. "It all worked out for us because with that, we got what we desired. I got the publicity, Genevieve got her man, Klaus can take the break he needed so badly, and when she leaves. Everything that transpired would just be denied."

Katherine tried to grasp all the information Elijah laid in front of her. "You used her as a publicity stunt?"

Elijah shifted his gaze back at her. "Katerina... It isn't just about that. You have to understand this is how we do it."

Suddenly, Katherine felt lost with what was going on. "I... I don't follow."

"Klaus, Genevieve, Camille, and everyone else who is involved knows what we're getting into. It isn't just me. We are all perfectly aware of the situation and the benefit of that action, and we pursued it." He looked at her gravely as he continued. "As I've said earlier, we 'leaked' it out. By that, I mean everyone has given their consent over the matter. If you want to say we used Genevieve, so be it. However, she is also benefiting something from this. Her own publicity."

Katherine stayed quiet, as she was still processing his words. Did she understand it right? They were... using each other. She knows she can be a bitch, but even for her this was all a bit harsh. She knew from what she witnessed back at the club Camille had feelings for Klaus. But him and Genevieve had feelings for each other, so in the end.

Feelings didn't matter. Relationships were treated the same.

They heard a knock on the door and turned to see who it was.

"Mr. Mikaelson, your car is ready."

Elijah nodded his head to his secretary, "okay thank you. I'll be out in a moment." Once his secretary left he turned his attention back to Katherine as he was putting on his blazer from the coat hanger. "My apologizes, it seems our meeting has to end early. I have a function to attend across town."

"Okay..." Katherine let out. She didn't know what else to say as her mind was still trying to process everything. "Thanks for your time I guess."

When Elijah was about to step out of her office, he came to a halt and turned to look at Katherine once more. "Katerina..."

"Yeah?"

Elijah had a solemn smile on his face as he could tell she was still wrapping her head around what he has spoken.

"This is our world. This is how we live it."

With that Katherine watched as he left.

* * *

Katherine was on her way home, still in deep thoughts about what occurred in her office.

Elijah warned her before about the things they did. The lying, the blackmail, all of that. She didn't think much of it at first, but now... She was beginning to understand how deceitful it really is. She only got a taste of it, one small information, but she can tell just how vicious their world was. It was either you would use someone, or someone would use you. It was either you stepped on someone, or you get stepped on. It was either scheme against someone, or be the victim

It was full of manipulations and lies.

Their world isn't as glamorous as people thought it to be. It was ugly. Being soft or placid would be their ultimate downfall.

_Tyler Lockwood._

Suddenly he came to mind.

Her runway show was his last appearance. After his terrible performance, nobody wanted him anymore. No one wanted to book him, and all of his previous commitments were cancelled. All his hard work was futile, all his training was for nothing. Just like that... just one night and he was left with nothing.

Katherine clenched her fist at the thought. That night she was so mad at what he did to Caroline, but now that her mind has cleared she realized what she did to him was too much. She just wanted to get back at him, not ruin him. It wasn't her intention, but that was the end result of her own actions. He no longer had a future in the industry, the doors closed on him. It was over.

And she had no one to blame but her own self. She initiated the conversation with Klaus, and used her own influence just because Tyler was working for her. She had become the amateur version of Elijah and influenced Klaus's thinking.

But wait...

Didn't Elijah mention that everybody else involved knew what they were getting themselves into? Elijah and Klaus, they belonged in the same world. So that meant...

Klaus knew.

He knew what he was getting himself into, he knew better than Katherine. He was aware that Tyler had no chance against him, but he still chose to destroy him. Tyler was just an amateur who knew nothing of the industry. He was attacked too early and was defenseless. Klaus, on the other hand knew perfectly where to strike, without any reservations. From the beginning it wasn't a fair fight.

If she had to look back to that night again, without any bias. She would say Klaus had been cruel.

She had thought agents like Elijah, were doing all the difficult jobs because they do the planning. But, now there was Klaus. He was the one doing all the acting. He was the one who had to execute the plan. If Elijah's job was hard, what more was Klaus's? He wasn't Elijah's puppet, he was far from that. All this time he didn't simply go along with Elijah. He clearly understood Elijah's actions. The intentions, the impact, the results... And he still did the things he did.

Katherine had arrived to the front of her apartment, but couldn't take another step as she slowly leaned against the brick wall. She did one small act against Tyler, and felt horrible about it. But what about them? How many countless acts did they have to do in order to achieve the fame they have gained? How many people have they destroyed?

The results can be endless.

But why... Why weren't they affected by it like she was?

Just from what she did to Tyler, she felt the guilt throughout her body. While Klaus seems as if he's forgotten all about it. Was he so used to it he felt no remorse? She knows she can seem heartless at times, but the truth is she isn't. She knows what's wrong and what's right. And she knows who she is. She isn't the type to ruin someones life, causing a problem? Sure, but having to be the one to be someone's downfall? Never.

_'This is our world. This is how we live it.'_

Elijah's words rang in her head. In a matter of minutes, she understood what the untold meaning unraveled. He was right, that was their world, and it was completely different from theirs.

And know, after discovering it's corrupt nature. Was she still willing to throw her best friend into that world?... After realizing all that, was she still willing to push Caroline to Klaus?...

* * *

Caroline was munching on some cheetos with wolfy in her lap as she watched the television, until she heard the lock on the front door click. She watched as wolfy went running towards Katherine when she entered.

"Hey Kitty-Kat, you're late!"

Katherine crouched down as she began to rub the small husky behind his ears. "Oh- what? Sorry..."

Caroline looked at Katherine in confusion and put the bag of cheetos down on the coffee table. "Okay, what's wrong. Since when did you ever apologize for being late?"

"N-no, nothing's wrong." Katherine walked into her bedroom door with Caroline and the puppy following her as she tossed her bag onto her bed.

Caroline looked at Katherine with a worried look. "Normally I'm the terrible liar. Are you sure you're oka-"

"Care, I'm fine. Anyways what am I late for?"

Caroline shot her another worried look as she began to explain. "We had plans with Elena and Bonnie to watch that new movie, remember?"

Katherine smacked her forehead as she suddenly remembered what Caroline was speaking of. "Damn it, I forgot about that. Let me go get ready and we'll be on our way."

Before she can step into her specially made walk-in closet, Caroline grabbed her hand preventing her from moving. "No, we're not going anywhere. Something is bothering you and you're going to either talk to me or stay in your room."

Katherine scoffed at the last part of Caroline's sentence. Like really, 'stay in my room?' What was she, twelve?

"But-"

"No." Caroline tried to drag Katherine away from the closet, but Katherine being stubborn and a fighter. Held herself back causing Caroline to bump into her bed and knocking over the content in her bag.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry Kat!" Caroline bent down to collect all the items when she noticed the envelope. "What is this?"

She scolded herself as she picked up the envelope from the floor. "Aw, crap. I forgot to give those photos to Elijah." She initially invited Elijah to her office to give him the photo prints of Klaus, until she received massive messages from her sister about Genevieve's appearance and visiting Klaus. So instead she confronted him about that issue and completely forgot about the photos. "Shit, i need their approval by today."

Elijah was in a meeting, so she couldn't give it to him. Maybe his secretary?... No. She didn't trust that woman, what kind of secretary made googly eyes towards their boss?! She'll have to give it to Klaus instead. But before she can even move, Caroline grabbed the envelope out of her hands, and held it in the air away from her seeing as how she was much taller. "I'll give it to him for you, you just get some rest."

Katherine struggled to get the envelope out of her hand as she spoke in irritation."Elijah went somewhere, I'll just give it to Klaus."

Caroline rolled her eyes at Katherine's futile attempt to snatch the envelope away. "Klaus, Elijah, whatever. I'll do it. Besides I need to talk to him anyways."

Katherine was about to nod when she remembered something.

Genevieve.

Since she was in New York, it was most likely for her to be staying with Klaus. Although Caroline wasn't with Klaus in a romantic way, she already knew Caroline wouldn't appreciate the sight of them together. She couldn't let Caroline witness that.

"Bye Kat, I'll see you later!"

Katherine got out of her daze and her eyes widened as she realized Caroline was already opening the front door, "Caroline wait!"

When she ran out of her room, she realized Caroline was already gone. She felt sick to her stomach, and had a bad intuition that their confrontation wasn't going to go so well...

* * *

Caroline hummed to herself as she skipped out of the elevator. Thankfully the front desk allowed her to enter because they remembered her from the time Klaus carried her to his penthouse.

She looked down to the plastic bag in her hands and smiled. One of her co-workers went to visit her parents and it just so happened to be in Philadelphia. Immediately she thought of Klaus's favorite cafe, and begged her to get some of their pastries and a cup of black coffee when she was on her way back. All because she couldn't wait to see the look on his face.

She continued her humming when she rang the doorbell, but stopped when there was no answer. She waited a decent interval before pressing the doorbell again.

Maybe he wasn't home? But the receptionist did say he was home... She knew she should have gave Klaus a call, but she wanted to surprise him.

She contemplated if she should just leave, but the door suddenly opened.

In front of her was a woman. She was an inch taller than Caroline and had red fiery hair that contrasted against her porcelain skin and blue eyes. She only wore a white short robe and saw her long legs and petite body. In other words, she was gorgeous.

"What?" She asked impatiently. Okay, so her personality definitely made her less gorgeous in Caroline's eyes now.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I might have gotten the wrong-"

SLAM.

"... -room." Caroline finished dryly.

Seriously?! Just how rude was this person?! She didn't need to slam the door in her face. Caroline could feel the anger bubbling inside of her, but took a few deep breathes to calm herself down. She was sure she didn't mistaken this place seeing as how she has been here before. So she pressed the doorbell again, and the same lady faced her.

"What?"

Caroline cleared her throat and decided to get straight to the point. "Is Klaus Mikaelson here?"

The irritated look was replaced with interest as she leaned against the door with her arms crossed and looked at Caroline from her head to her toes. "And you are?..." She drawled out.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, I'm his... I'm his friend."

"Who is it?" She knew that male voice from anywhere. It was definitely Klaus. The woman smiled at her, and Caroline let out a breath of relief and smiled politely.

"Just another crazy fan."

SLAM.

Caroline's jaw dropped, and this time she couldn't hold back her anger. Honestly who does this woman think she is?! She rapidly knocked on the door this time coming to the decision to give that woman a piece of her mind and set that woman straight!

She saw the door opening, and immediately started her ranting, "don't you know how rude it is to-" But she stopped short when she noticed Klaus standing there with wide eyes. His half opened shirt and wet hair indicated he just got out of the shower.

"Caroline?"

Klaus was surprised with her sudden visitation. No one knew where he lived because he leased the place under a fake name with a few exceptions. She only stayed in his place for one day, but he should have known with Caroline's great memory, one day was enough to remember his address. Suddenly he remembered something and turned his attention back to the red headed woman. "Genevieve, I thought you said it was a fan."

Genevieve? Now Caroline understood, she was Genevieve Levesque. This was the supermodel/heiress who men would fall to their feet for. She was the woman who's name was in Klaus's personal contact. She was the one who was with Klaus now...

"I thought she was," Genevieve replied, glaring at Caroline. "She didn't say she wasn't."

Caroline glared right back at the woman, and almost growled as she spoke. "I didn't say I was."

Genevieve looked over at Caroline once more and scoffed. "Could have fooled me."

May the lord forgive her, for she was going to punch that look off of Genevieve's face.

"Genevieve, stop it and apologize to Caroline." Klaus warned.

"Fine." Genevieve looked at Caroline, "I'm sorry." She rolled her eyes while saying it. Too bad for her, Klaus saw that and glared at her. "Genevieve."

Genevieve gave out a defeated sigh as she saw the look on his face. If he wasn't Klaus, she would have told him to screw off. But it was, and only Klaus would make her do things she didn't want to do. "I apologize for my behavior, I'm sorry if I offended you."

Caroline merely nodded with a strain. It didn't sound heartfelt, but she knew it was the closest thing to sincerity she would get from her, and honestly she could care less.

Klaus scrunched up his nose as a certain smell invaded his nose. "What's that smell?"

"Crap!" Genevieve panicked, already running back inside. "The cookies I made for you!"

Klaus smiled as he watched her run away in a panic, "Honestly I don't know why you even try." Finally Klaus turned his attention back to Caroline as she stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that. Genevieve can be quite rude, but don't take it seriously. She tends to act this way to the whole female population."

Caroline merely nodded as she was at a lose for words right now.

"Anyways, what brings you here Caroline?"'

"Uh here." Caroline dug through her bag retrieving the envelope and handing it to Klaus. "It's from Katherine. Pictures from the photo shoot." She stated before he asked.

Klaus took it with his eyebrows furrowed, "Katherine made you come all this way just for this?"

"Well, no. Not really... I kind of wanted to give you-"

"Burnt," Genevieve said sadly and wrapped her arms around Klaus's torso and laid butterfly kisses on Klaus's neck.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. All she could feel at this moment is her heart breaking, painfully beating rapidly as it echoed throughout her body.

"You wanted to give me?" Klaus urged her softly.

Still, Caroline couldn't speak. She could only watch as Genevieve continued holding him. Laying her lips on the skin she used to be able to touch, and he didn't seem to mind. In fact it only seemed natural for them.

And that was the thing, it was natural for them because they were together. All this time, he was hers. He belonged to her, he was always hers to begin with and that thought made her heart clench.

"I-... It's nothing." She inwardly cursed at herself when her voice wavered. She hid the plastic bag behind her, there was just no way she can hand this to him now.

However, from clenching the bag too hard and her hands shaking, it caught Klaus's attention. "What is that?" Klaus asked curiously.

"N-nothing!" Caroline answered too quickly and defensively. If she stayed any longer Klaus would only figure out what was wrong, and she couldn't have that. She needed to leave. "I have to go."

"It's getting late love, I'll drive you home."

"NO! I mean, I-I have to go somewhere..." But Caroline's excuse was interrupted.

"But Klaus, you promised to stay with me the whole day!" Genevieve pouted, "beside's it's been so long, I was thinking of spending the whole day in bed." she spoke seductively in his ear as she trailed her finger down his chest.

"Genevieve stop, can't you see I have a guest."

Caroline couldn't bear it any longer, her touches, her kisses, her intentions. Everything she was doing was like a direct stab inside of her. She wanted to shout at them for making her feel this pain, she wanted to scream for it all to stop. She has seen too much.

Breathing hard she took a step back, and stumbled weakly to the direction of the elevator dropping the bag onto the floor catching their attention.

"Caroline!"

She repeatedly started pressing the down button when she heard his voice, she couldn't face him right now. Not in the state she was, if he did he would know, he'll know everything.

Come on please, please, I'm begging you just open! Her hands were shaking and felt herself getting weaker by the second. She started to forcefully hit the button, but still she couldn't escape. So she ran.

She ran to the fire exit and ripped the door open. She didn't care about the fact he lived on the highest floor. All she wanted was to escape, escape from the sight of those two together. She just kept running, and running until she lost her balance. Causing her to trip over the remaining couple of stairs.

She sat there with her hands on the floor, and stared at the grey floor breathing heavily. She didn't move. She stayed there in the same position. The fall didn't hurt at all, but she still refused to move an inch.

No sound. No movement.

Why... Why did she run away? Why couldn't she bear the sight of Klaus being with another woman? Seeing them so close together... It took the air out of her lungs. She needed to break way from the scene so badly. She wanted to escape, but why? Why couldn't she endure it?

Simple.

Because seeing it made it all so real.

She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fist. She knew all along Klaus had a girlfriend. All those times they've spent together, she knew of the existence of the other woman. But she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, subconsciously she was aware of it, but chose to ignore it. Because she was content with being able to be beside him. And now she was sprawled over the grey floor...

And was left all alone.

She slammed her fist to the floor as she berated herself. "God Caroline, why are you so stupid?!"

She shouldn't have given any meaning to his actions. She shouldn't have allowed herself to been so absorbed in the moment. She shouldn't have let all those emotions he made her feel come flooding in. She shouldn't have allowed Klaus's smiles, laughter, and teasing to cloud her judgement. She shouldn't have hoped!

Because now she realized, she realized she's never been over it, the feelings didn't simply disperse into thin air after 5 years, she's just kept it locked away inside of her thinking it'll all be okay. That everything will be okay again one day because she is Caroline Forbes. Strong, confident, and independent Caroline.

But none of those traits meant a thing, because it wouldn't help her forget. It wouldn't hide her from the truth...

She was utterly and completely in love with Klaus Mikaelson.

She place a hand on her mouth to muffle her cries, but it didn't stop her from watching her tears fall onto the floor. Because reality was finally catching up to her as her fear materialized. Her fear of admitting she was never over him. All that talk inside of her head didn't mean shit because it was all lies to stop her heartache, to stop thinking he ever existed in her heart. And...

The fear of him belonging to someone else.

Seeing Genevieve and Klaus together forced her to accept that there really was someone else... Someone who wasn't her.

Genevieve was real.

Their relationship was real.

Everything she's been denying and burying in the depths of her mind was real, and it presented itself right in front of her.

More muffled sobs shook her form. The pain of the reality coming to existence causing her heart to break over and over again. Why was this happening to her? Wasn't it enough she had to deal with this pain 5 years ago?! Why did she have to go through all of this? What has she done to deserve all this? She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted the love she has for Klaus to go away, she never asked for any of this! It was so painful... so, so painful.

The aching of all the suffering and agony was just there, growing by the second, and it was slowly killing her.

She could imagine her and Klaus in a different situation. She could picture a different scenario. She could twist things up and immerse herself into her fantasies... But it would all be in her head. It would all be lies once more.

The reality was right there, laid out in front of her.

And she ran away from it...

It hurt because... This was reality.

* * *

**I've updated after only 2 months, that should be a record for me lol**

**I know this chapter is short, but I promise to update soon, maybe within this month!**

**I really wanted to emphasis on how the world Klaus lives in works which explains the majority of this chapter involving Katherine's thoughts and conversation with Elijah.**

**And Genevieve finally appeared (ugh), and helped Caroline come to realize her love for Klaus (FINALLY)! Although it wasn't such a happy one... But no worries, this is strictly a Klaroline story. Just a few obstacles will be thrown in their way in order to realize their lurve and devotion for one another so please be patient my lovelies!**

**Thank you for all your patience and love, I hope you guys can review/favorite/follow. Until next time my beauties!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

"Klaus, Klaus? Are you even listening to me?"

He looked up as his trail of thoughts were interrupted by Genevieve.

Ever since Caroline appeared at his doorsteps the other day he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew it was quite rude and awkward towards Caroline to allow Genevieve to continue her affections right in front of her, but he had to remind himself many times this is how it's suppose to be. But he couldn't get the image of her out of his mind after she ran away.

He wasn't blind. He knew Caroline was hurt from the image of them two together, he knew the feeling from when Tyler kissed her at the park. So when she ran and dropped the contents she held in her hands, his heart dropped when he saw what it was.

She was the only one who knew of his favorite cafe, not even Elijah his own brother who he's been with his whole life knew. And somehow she was able to get some for him. She was considerate enough to bring his favorite pastries and coffee to his doorsteps and all he gave her was an image she probably wouldn't forget.

All he wanted to do was run after her. Hold her in his arms to ease her mind, he wanted to cradle her beautiful face in his hands as he spoke with her, he wanted everything to go back to how it was before Genevieve appeared.

But he couldn't, because he was with Genevieve.

So instead, all he could do was pick up the crumbled pastries that were soaked with coffee, and throw it away.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, what were you saying?"

Genevieve let out a puff of air and pointed at the magazine in her hands. "I said I hate this bitch."

Klaus took a glance at the front cover of the magazine and noticed it was a girl who Genevieve once worked with before.

"She's always acting as if she's this innocent and pure girl when she's the total opposite, well she better enjoy it while she can."

Klaus raised his eyebrow at her remark. "What did you do?"

Genevieve turned around and gave him an innocent smile, "nothing." But Klaus wasn't buying it.

Genevieve smiled wickedly as she threw the magazine in the trash. "Okay you caught me. Well let's just say I may have obtained a video of her participating in some orgy, and sent it anonymously to the media. So with her image of being 'innocent' tarnished, she'll have to say bye-bye to her career."

Klaus just shook his head. Another girl destroyed by the hands of Genevieve. Yes, it was awful of her, but who was he to judge? He would have done the same and was capable of it too. This was how they do things, and it'll never change.

"Now..."

Genevieve threw her leg on top of Klaus and sat on his lap as she played with his hair, "can't you cancel your plans and stay with me tonight?"

Klaus raised his eyebrow in question. "Do I really need to answer that."

Genevieve sighed and threw herself off him and instead laid on the couch. "No, I just wanted to complain."

Klaus let out a chuckle, and patted her leg in assurance. "Just a few more months, and we can go public. "

She quickly got up and her eyes lit up from what she heard, "really?! How? Why?!"

"After Camille I'm going solo."

"Really?!" She squealed, "no more follow up movies with chlamydia?! No more other bitches?!"

"Genevieve..."

"Opps, sorry. I know you don't approve of name-calling, but I got so excited!" She grinned sheepishly. "But how come? I hate to admit it, but the public loves you with chla- I mean, Camille." She quickly corrected herself.

"Well we already know this movie will be a big hit, and I've already been in another film with her. So that's why we want to stop it at that. We wouldn't want people to be bored of us, do we?"

"So leave the people craving for more?"

"Exactly. I would still be paired with other actresses," Klaus continued. "But they won't be strict with us as they are now."

"I could live with that." Genevieve smiled happily. Finally she can claim Klaus all to herself. Those actresses just wouldn't get a clue, they just kept clinging onto him like leches and it annoyed her incredibly.

She wasn't dubbed as the controversial heiress for nothing. She was spoiled and stuck-up. She grew up in a wealthy environment, with people ready to pamper her and answer to her every whim. She perfectly embodied the snobbish-heiress type, and she was definitely not a goody two shoes. Klaus knew that. Hell, everyone did. But once you're in her good book, she would be there for those people.

Klaus was definitely on the top of her lists, because she was in love with him.

She has never loved someone as much as she did with him, and that was the reason why she was always trying to be on her best behavior. While she knew they can both be cruel, Klaus still had a side to him that can be caring. He once told her he was never like that, but he wouldn't explain what changed him to be the way he is now. She never bothered for his explanation, but because of that side of him, she knew he would appreciate it if she was to become more kinder. Which was why she was always apologizing and being kind to others. All so she can please him and have him.

"I have to go." Klaus stated suddenly.

Genevieve pouted as she saw Klaus get up from the couch and put on his leather jacket, "so soon?"

"I have to hand something off to Elijah, and you have a meeting near 5th avenue. We can't be seen near the same district."

Genevieve nodded her head sadly at his explanation, "Can I at least come over afterwards?

Klaus looked distressed as he saw her pleading eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but you can't. Just wait for my call when it's alright to come over again."

She followed Klaus from behind, and watched as he was opening the door.

"Klaus, I love you."

His posture stiffen as he heard those words, and nodded in reply as he left.

* * *

"Why can't I come up with you Kat?"

Katherine let out a sigh as she turned back around and saw Caroline standing there solemnly.

They were standing in the lobby of the company Elijah and Klaus works for, because Katherine had more to discuss with Elijah about the other day.

She still couldn't wrap her mind around their discussion and the revelation of Klaus's ability to destroy one's career and she needed to know more. If she was going to put Caroline and Klaus back together she needed to know exactly what she's pushing her best friend into.

After coming back from Klaus's home, Caroline had been quiet and she locked herself in her room. She can only guess that her meeting with Genevieve hadn't gone so well...

When she hesitantly opened Caroline's door this morning to go to work, imagine her surprise when she saw Caroline was already up and ready with dozens of new ideas for their next fashion line. When they arrived to their office, it was madness everywhere. Caroline was instructing every single worker with their own tasks, and locked herself in her office to bring everything into perfection. All Katherine could do was watch as the madness unfolds.

But she knew. She knew the only reason why Caroline was pushing everyone and indulging herself into her work was to run away from her problems. She can tell because she had that same distant look in her eyes the day Klaus left her five years ago. Instead of sulking in her own bed like back then, she was overindulging herself into her work.

Katherine knew talking to her wouldn't help, she knew the only way for Caroline to speak was for her to do it on her own turf. So she allowed her to do what she wanted. She had other things to do like talk to Elijah about the other day, so she made an excuse to discuss more business matters with Elijah. Except, Caroline followed her.

"I just have other matters to discuss with Elijah that I can't have you hearing. Just wait for me for a few minutes, I promise it won't take long."

Caroline looked at her suspiciously, but nodded her head in agreement.

Katherine let out a sigh of relief and made her way to the elevator, hoping she can get to the bottom of all this.

* * *

Katherine was walking towards Elijah's office while looking around the empty and silent space. Elijah's office had the whole floor to himself seeing as how him and his brother had the most business inquiries within the office, because Klaus was their top star.

"What do you plan to do with Ms. Forbes."

Katherine stopped in her tracks as she realized Elijah was carrying another conversation with someone else, and it involved Caroline. The only one who he can be talking to is...

"What do you mean?"

Holy shit, Klaus... Elijah was finally confronting Klaus about Caroline. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but fuck it. She needed to know too. So she quickly shuffled back and stood beside the door.

"You know what I mean. I already know after you ran way you haven't stopped your contact with her." Elijah didn't bother to elaborate as to how he found out. "What is she to you?"

Klaus stood there struggling to think of what to say, "She's... She's special to me and that'll never change, but she's just a friend."

Elijah sat there in his seat in silence as he stared at Klaus, trying to decipher his body language. "If you were to chose..." Elijah had at last, decided to ask. "Would it be Genevieve or Caroline?"

"Oh my god... This is it. " Katherine waited with her breathe held. Klaus's answer was crucial. She was at the point where she wasn't sure if helping them get back together would be a great idea. She was currently at the verge of dropping her plans because she had finally grasped what she was getting Caroline into. But if... If Klaus chose Caroline, she was certain that she would help. Even with her previous realizations, if Klaus wanted her best friend. She was willing to risk it all.

"Genevieve."

'WHAT THE FUCK?!' It took all of Katherine's willpower to stop herself from barging in and demanding an answer. How could he?! After everything she's done, after everything he's put Caroline through, why?!

Elijah nodded his head at his answer, but asked. "Why?"

Klaus let out a sigh as he finally took a seat in front of Elijah as he contemplated on what to say. "Contrary to what others may think, I like Genevieve. She's frank and know what she wants. Caroline on the other hand..." Elijah waited patiently for his brother to gather his thoughts as Klaus paused.

"She's full of light."

Elijah raised his eyebrow at his answer, "and that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all," Klaus answered. Although Katherine couldn't see it, she knew he was smiling. "It's a good thing, absolutely a good thing. But I can't be with her... I'll only corrupt her."

Elijah didn't say anything, and Katherine didn't move an inch as they were both waiting for his explanation.

"You know how we live Elijah, and I don't want her to be any part of that. I want Caroline to remain the caring girl she is. If I take things any further than I have, I'll just be badly influencing her. You know that, and you can't deny it."

Elijah just nodded.

Only from the few moments he's seen them together, he remembered how she was. He thought back to that one time they've spent outside of Mystic Falls. How he was dragged along to a picnic date, because Caroline thought it would be a great idea for him and his brother to spend time with each other. They both sat back as they watched her run across the sunflower field. She was so carefree, and when she turned back to look at Klaus her smile was so bright and full of love. Even with his doubts to their relationship, even he had to admit she looked innocent and beautiful.

Klaus was right, if Caroline stayed by his side she would be tainted.

"The reason I'm keeping things between us a secret isn't because I don't want anyone to know. It's because if her association with myself leaks out to the public, she'll be the target of prying eyes."

Klaus looked at Elijah with a smile, but Elijah was startled to see the unmistakable sorrow in his brothers eyes. "I don't want to take away her normal life... I don't want to take away her gentle nature... I don't want to take away the simple things she cherishes in her life, I don't want to take anything away from her."

Katherine's eyes widened in shock as his words concluded her revelation.

"He's protecting her."

"Did you hear something?"

Oh crap. Katherine panicked. She wasn't even aware she said that out loud. When she heard the footsteps inside, she quickly ran off to the directions of the staircase.

Elijah came out from his office and looked around. Seeing nobody there, he shrugged his shoulders and looked at his watch. "It's time for us to leave. We have a meeting with the producers."

Klaus followed Elijah out of the office and to the elevator. When everyone was gone, the last shadow stepped out from behind the wall that was adjacent to the door.

It was Caroline and she heard it all.

* * *

Rebekah looked at the small compound in front of her, and read the sign, 'Lana's Orphanage' out loud.

She remembered when Elijah and Klaus lived in Boston, they met a lovely lady who owned a orphanage and became close. It took some time to track this place down, but eventually she found it. So instead of contacting her brothers about her arrival to New York, she decided she would do some investigation before she was to meet them. She just hoped traveling to New Jersey wouldn't be a futile task.

Once walking into the establishment, a older lady greeted her with a smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I can speak to the headmaster of the orphanage."

"Is this for for adoption purposes?"

"No, I just have some other matters to speak of with her." Rebekah replied politely.

"Okay just one moment please." The lady moved back from her desk and picked up a telephone. "Ms. Evans, there's a young lady here to speak with you."

Rebekah watched as the woman nodded while listening on the other line. "Alright, I will ma'am."

The woman got up from her seat and smiled at Rebekah, "just follow me."

She led Rebekah to the office and was met with the sight of a elderly woman. "Please come in."

Rebekah took a seat in front of Lana and felt at ease. Lana's smile was infectious and comforting, she could tell she has a kind soul. "Good afternoon Ms. Evans, I'm sorry if my unannounced visit brings you any trouble."

"It's alright dear, and please call me Lana. What is your name?"

"Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson."

Suddenly she could see Lana's eye brighten up from the mention of her name. "You must be Klaus and Elijah's younger sister. I've heard so much about you, It's nice to finally meet you dear."

Rebekah smiled at Lana's enthusiasm. "It's nice to finally meet you too, and please. Call me Rebekah."

Lana chuckled at Rebekah's reply, and looked at her in curiosity. "While I'm quite pleased with your visit, I have to ask. What brings you all the way here?"

Rebekah wasn't sure if she should tell Lana the truth of her visit, but as Lana kept smiling at her patiently, she couldn't help but feel the motherly nature of the woman, and decided it was worth a shot. "The truth is, I've came all the way from London to see my brothers after they left 9 years ago. While I still come in contact with Elijah, I'm afraid Klaus doesn't reciprocate the same as him. Knowing Klaus, asking him directly about his life won't get me anymore. So as a result, I decided to ask some of his acquaintances. Unfortunately the only one I could think of, was you. So if you can, I was hoping you can tell me more about him?"

Lana listened carefully to every one of Rebekah's words before speaking. "I see, well all I can say is that this orphanage is actually his official charity. He provides the financial aid we need to feed the children and pay for the construction of this building. He also sends clothing and school supplies for the children."

Rebekah nodded her head and couldn't help but smile from what she heard. She thought after everything their father has done to him, he would remain the heartless boy he was forced to turn into. But knowing that he isn't and helps out others in need, makes her feel relieved.

"Actually he just came to visit me a couple of months ago with Caroline."

Rebekah looked at her bewildered by the mention of some girls name. "Excuse me, who?"

"Caroline, Caroline Forbes. She used to be involved with Klaus back when he lived in Virginia. Surely you must have heard about her."

Rebekah thought back to when Elijah and Klaus lived in the small town in Virginia. She remembered back then Klaus actually made an effort to speak to her during that period of time, and Elijah told her it might be because of his girlfriend's influence. Honestly, she didn't think much about it. She had no care for any of Klaus's relations to any girls. But as time passed, he would call more often and actually sounded... happy. Something she never thought would be possible, but once that relationship ended he went back to how he was and stopped contacting her. Now 9 years later she's decided to get to the bottom of it and find out more about her favorite brother. It never occurred to her, this girl was the influence of Klaus's behavior and that they were still in contact.

"Yes, my apologizes that must of slipped out of my mind. Lana, if you may... Can you tell me more about Caroline?"

"Yes of course dear. I've only heard about her and met her once, but she's very beautiful. While I was talking to your brother, she was out in the yard playing with the kids."

Lana stopped to laugh at the remembrance of the position they caught her in, and Rebekah smiled from witnessing the joy written all over her face. "She was able to capture all of the children's heart with her personality. Maybe too much, because one of our children here has quite a crush on her."

They laughed at that fact, and Lana continued. "They've actually became pen pals and seeing the happiness in Dave's eyes whenever he receives a letter every week brings the volunteer workers and myself such joy. He was quite like your brother in the beginning. Quiet, and always in a dark mood. But Caroline... She has this allure to her that can brighten any troubled soul with her big heart, and I don't blame your brother from being attracted to her. And from what I saw, he probably still is."

Rebekah took a sharp intake of breathe at the last sentence. "What?"

"Well Klaus has told me they aren't involved anymore, but from what I witnessed. It won't be too long until they get back together. You should have seem them, I've never seen Klaus smile and laugh so much as he ran around the yard. It was like he was a kid again. But when they were together, it was... mesmerizing. I couldn't look away from such a beautiful sight. It could warm anyone's heart."

Rebekah sat there not knowing what to do with this new piece of information, and Lana watched her with a peaceful smile. "Rebekah. I've been alive for 73 years, I've seen my fair share of couples and the obstacles they had to go through, but them?... No matter what they have to go through, you just know. That kind of love never dies." 

* * *

Caroline sat on the park bench, her elbows on her thighs as her hands held her head.

'I can't do this...'

Her eyes were closed, but she didn't cry. No, she was done with crying, she was done with all the tears.

Ever since the scene between her, Klaus and Genevieve. She hasn't spoken to anyone about what occurred. She was too hurt to even pretend that nothing was wrong. She didn't want anyone to worry, that's why she burrowed herself into her work. But with what she heard a couple of days ago, she couldn't find the tiniest of strength to even act as if everything is alright.

From the beginning Klaus was clear that he just wanted to be friends, but she on the other hand, was thinking way ahead of herself. Indeed, everything between them has finally settled. Their breakup issues has been resolved, they were in each other's lives again, and she really thought she has moved on.

But days have passed after that incident. Klaus was back to working again, and Genevieve was still in New York. As for her?... Well the pain was still there.

Now, after hearing everything Klaus said, after finding out Katherine was trying to help behind her back, after knowing Elijah was a part of it too. She was more confused than ever. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know who to turn to, she didn't know what to feel. She had her suspicion when Katherine was in contact with Elijah more than what was necessary for work relations. So she followed Katherine from behind and saw her hiding beside the door. So she did the same, she just wanted answers, but got a lot more than expected.

She wasn't as naive as she once was. Katherine's reaction to the conversation just proved her notion. Moreover, after listening to Klaus's and Elijah's conversation, it wasn't just Katherine doing something, she realized Klaus was also doing the same.

They were both protecting her.

She lifted her legs to hug her knees, and buried herself further. The people closest to her were going out of their way just for her, and all she could do is go to the park and drown in her own sorrows.

Was she so weak that they found the need to do that for her?

Ever since Klaus came back into her life, her emotions went on an extreme roller-coaster ride. It just proved to her that she had no control over what she was feeling. It was always 'she got carried away,' and in the end, it left her hurting. It left her empty.

She was just too emotional.

While Katherine and Klaus were busy protecting her, she was constantly exposing herself to defenseless positions. She needed to find strength, she needed to be strong. She needed to to be strong for them, and most importantly, herself.

Katherine and Klaus were on the same page in the sense that they were protecting her from other people, but Caroline knew. She knew the most important protection she needed from herself was... herself. After all, she had a separate issue that they couldn't help with. A far more important issue.

Her love for Klaus.

"Caroline?"

Caroline's posture stiffened, she can recognize that voice a mile away. How did he find her? She wasn't ready to face him! Their confrontation was all too soon for her.

Klaus was surprised to find her there. He didn't expect to run into her. Is New York so small, that he couldn't go anywhere without accidentally meeting her?

Caroline didn't respond or move as Klaus took a seat beside her.

"I was just passing by. Taking a walk to clear my mind until I saw you." He supplied an answer even though she didn't ask. He was actually on location and shooting for the movie in Central Park, but he felt suffocated. Everyone always wanted to get close to the main actor, a chance to use his status for their own benefits. It was always the same, so he escaped.

But it was ironic. He was clearing his mind about Caroline, and poof, here she was.

Caroline on the other hand, still didn't acknowledge his presence.

The two of them remained silent until Klaus took a glance at her and felt his heart ache at the image of her. She was just sitting there hiding her face between her knees. Who knows how long she's been here in that position. She looked so small, so vulnerable, and it breaks his heart.

"You know love, I don't enjoy seeing you like this... So I'll tell you a story." He cleared his throat, and spoke. "I once had a vase."

What the hell.

Caroline almost reacted to his randomness, but she held herself in time. Just what in the world was Klaus smoking?

"You might remember it. It was when my siblings and I were fooling around and broke a vase, and I took the blame? Well I told you what Mikael did, but I never told you what happened afterwards. Well I thought of picking it up and gluing it all back together, but then I realized... It would all be an illusion. You know why?"

She didn't know what was up with him, but she shook her head no nonetheless.

"Because it would just be pieces glued together by something so artificial. It would never be the same vase again. It may look like it, but deep down... Its damaged." There was an emotion to Klaus's voice that she couldn't quite decipher. "It wouldn't be as strong as it once was, there would be cracks that could never be repaired. It would just fall easily and... shatter all over again."

Caroline remained silent. She honestly didn't understand as to what Klaus was saying.

"I thought of buying the same exact one, but I asked myself. What's the point? Am I going to buy it just because it looked exactly like the last one? To me it made no difference from gluing the pieces back together. In the end, I'll just be holding onto that new one because of the past... vase." Klaus closed his eyes as he continued. "Maybe the vase got broken for a reason. There was a reason it shattered in the first place, so buying the same one would be pointless."

Klaus turned to her and stared at her gently, "what should I do then?"

"Buy a different one." Caroline stated softly.

Klaus smiled at her answer and stood up, "exactly. I have to go back to the set, and Caroline?"

She slowly looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Just let me know whenever you need me." With one last smile, he left.

Caroline could only stare at his retreating back. Just what in the world was Klaus talking about? Then suddenly the realization hit her.

Was he telling her to stop clinging onto the past?

Was that what she's been doing all along?

Caroline froze as everything Klaus said was coming together. Now she understood why it hurt so much...

She was holding onto the broken pieces.

She was blindly trying to put something back together that could never be whole again. The vase he was speaking of was referring to their past relationship, and the pieces were of their past selves.

Back then she wasn't mature enough to face her problems, that's why she was easily convinced by Elijah's speech to break things off with Klaus. That's why every time she touched a broken piece, it would cut right through her. Causing a new set of pain... That's why she couldn't control her emotions over him. Because she couldn't let go of the broken pieces, and holding onto those pieces meant she was still her old self, and her old self was always in a vulnerable position.

It was scary to think Klaus knew her more then herself. It was scary that he knew what she was going through... but it was also because he went under the same thing.

In the past she knew Klaus loved her so deeply nothing else mattered except her. He would have thrown everything away, because he forgot his sensible side because of his love. He wasn't practical and realistic to the point that he was ready to sacrifice a career he's been working on for 4 years just to be with her. It wasn't just her that held onto the broken pieces.

However the only difference is Klaus stopped trying. He already stopped hurting himself. So really, wasn't it about time she did the same? Because no matter how hard she tried...

It simply wouldn't be the same again. The vase was already broken.

And she had to let go of the pieces.

He was right. There was a reason it fell in the first place, it was because in the past they were both too weak and too emotional. Their relationship was bound to fall. Now she knew... If neither of them were to change, and they were to get back together with those same qualities, then the same qualities that were used to recreate their new relationship would look whole and complete on the outside, but in the inside... there would be cracks.

That's why in order for everything to work out, if she still wanted to have a chance with him, she needed to make and accept changes within to have an entirely new, different, and working... vase.

It was funny how she finally saw things clearly with just a little story from him. After all this, who would have thought that Klaus was the one who would be able to help her see it? Fate really had it's own twist.

And so, for the first time in a couple of days. Caroline finally smiled. "Really Klaus... A vase?"

* * *

**So I didn't upload within the same month as the last chapter, but I still did it within a little less than a month, so woohoo!**

**I hope the vase analogy wasn't so difficult to understand, if so I can always explain further about it if you need me to. You can just DM me.**

**So yeah, Rebekah's doing her own little mission before she meets everyone. And Caroline is finally realizing she needs to let go of everything in the past in order to develop as a person, and have a winning chance to have a relationship with Klaus that'll actually work out this time. Hehe.**

**Thank you for reading, and please review/favorite/follow! Thank you lovelies and have a great day!**


End file.
